Dance With Me
by Paigey08
Summary: Troy Bolton has gone of the rails. His mother feels he is ruining his life with his new group of friends so makes a decision. Will this decision make him resent her? Or will this decision change his life for the better? Troyella story xxx
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the character's from high school musical only my own original ones.**

**Hey everyone:) So this is my new story, first chapter is up! Please read and review xxx**

**Chapter 1 - Troy Bolton**

Troy Bolton was an 19 year old boy who if we are being honest was a bum. He graduated school and instead of going to college on the basketball scholarship he was offered he decided to spend every night getting drunk with his best friends Declan and Jake.

His mother, Lucille didn't know what to do with him. His father had gotten seriously ill the past few months and was on bed rest, not being able to move at all on a bad day. He had developed a tumor in his stomach a few years ago that is in a difficult place and would be life threatening to have an operation to remove it.

Troy and his father Jack were the closest. Jack taught him all he knew about basketball and they always used to play one-one games when they were both free. When they discovered Jack's illness that is when Troy changed. He started hanging with a new crowd, started getting into fights, skipping classes and getting drunk.

Lucille had to look after Jack and without Troy's help it was taking it's toll. Troy was currently still in bed, at 1:30pm. He didn't come strolling in until 3:00am, drunk as usual. She walked into his bedroom and nudged him.

"Troy?" He groaned and she opened his curtains. "Come on, you need to get up"

"Shit mom, shut the fucking curtains!" He cursed, pulling the covers over his head.

"Troy Alexander Bolton do not use that language with me" She scolded. "You have half an hour to get up and dressed, your father's doctor is coming around this afternoon" with that she left.

Troy groaned and got out of bed. He went into his bathroom and had a long relaxing shower. Last night he went clubbing with some fake ID's Dec had gotten them. He had lost count how many girls he got with, down the back alley, in the bathroom, in a dark seating area that was deserted.

After ten minutes he got out of the shower and got dressed. He put on some of his Levi's with a black polo shirt that showed off his ab's nicely. He put on his white sneakers then walked downstairs.

"Do you want some breakfast?" Lucille asked him.

"Just coffee" she raised her eyebrows. "Please" he said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

Lucille placed it in front of him then went back to cleaning the kitchen.

"What is the doctor coming for again?" He asked whilst sitting at the breakfast counter.

"To check on your dad, I am worried about him"

"Why? He's the same isn't he?" He said, not caringly at all.

"No Troy, if you paid attention instead of getting drunk every night you'd know he was getting worse everyday!" She snapped, getting tired of his behaviour.

"You never told me" he defended himself.

"I shouldn't have to, when was the last time you went in to see him Troy?"

"I can't remember"

"Exactly, he is still in the same house, he would love for you to go in, why don't you go up now before the doctor comes?"

"I don't want to" he muttered.

"Why not?"

"Just because..."

"Not a good enough answer Troy Bolton!"

"Because I hate seeing him so weak!" He snapped. "Dad was always a strong and dependant man and now he's just this weak, nearly lifeless body that depends on my mom to take care of him and I hate it!" He threw his cup of coffee, making it smash aginst the wall and went up to his room. He put music on full blast and lay on his bed.

Lucille was just cleaning the mess up when the doctor turned up.

"I am sorry about this, Troy isn't handling this well" She apologised to the doctor.

"Don't apologise Lucille, I am sure it is hard for him, would you like me to talk to him for you?"

"You can try but he isn't listening to anyone right now" The doctor smiled and went towards the noise. He knocked on the door and Troy opened it.

"Can I come in Troy?" Troy stepped aside and the doctor walked in.

"What do you want?" He asked, turning down the music.

"I just thought you may need someone to talk to, about your dad?"

"A shrink? No thanks, I am fine" he went back to what he was doing.

"I am not a shrink Troy, I am a GP, part of my job is to offer support to families who are suffering"

"Well, I am fine"

"Is that why you smashed a cup?"

"My mom should just keep her mouth shut! It wouldn't have happened otherwise" he exclaimed.

"Your mother is worried about you, she needs your help right now but you are not there"

"If your finished you can leave to see my dad" Troy stated walking over to the door and opening it. The doctor nodded and left the room.

Troy slammed the door and dialled Jake's number. (Troy/**Jake**)

"Hey dude, you wanna do something?"

**"Like what?"**

"Anything, just get me away from here" Jake laughed at the other end.

**"Ok, meet you at the mall in like half an hour man"**

"Ok, get Dec yeah?"

**"Will do Troy, see ya"**

"Bye"

Troy got his cell and walked out of his room just as his mom was coming out of his dad's room.

"Where are you going?"

"Out"

"Who with?"

"Dec and Jake, is that ok?" He said sarcastically, knowing her answer already.

"I don't like you hanging out with them Troy"

"I don't care, don't wait up" and with that he walked downstairs and slammed the front door.

Lucille sat outside her husband's room and sobbed into her hands, she couldn't do this anymore. Something had to be done about Troy's behaviour.

With Troy

He walked over to Dec and Jake and greeted them, he then noticed the girls they were with. They were Dec's 'girlfriend' Bridget, and her friends Emma and Rachel.

Troy had some sort of fling going on with Rachel when they all got together, the way he saw it she was a good shag so why not?

"Hey Troy" she flirted with him.

"Hey Rachel" she kissed his lips passionately and smiled when he pulled away. He nodded to the other two girls who smiled at him. Bridget was actually very nice and he found he could talk to her and trust her with a lot of things, which is why he and Dec occasionally got into fights.

Dec cheated on Bridget everytime they went out without her and Troy thought she deserved someone better than that. When he mentioned this to Dec he would get all hot headed and lash out. Troy learnt to stay out of it but you could still tell he didn't think it was right. That is one thing he swore he'd never do, cheat on someone. His thing with Rachel didn't count as they weren't officially an item and she did it to him anyway.

"So, what are we doing tonight then?" Troy asked, sitting on the fountain edge.

"How about we just hang at the skate park, I heard Kyle will be there with some top-of-the-notch gear" Jake announced.

"Awesome, I'm in" Troy said as Rachel automatically said she'd go. Everyone agrred and arranged to meet there at 6:00pm. They all then decided to go get some food and went to Macdonalds. Troy just got a drink and sat at a table with Bridget.

"So, I heard you had a wild night Troy?" She said giggling.

"Yeah, kinda, what did you get up to?"

"It was my parents anniversary party"

"Oh yeah, I thought Dec was going to that with you?"

"Yeah so did I" she shrugged. "So how's your dad doing?"

"Alright" he shrugged not looking at her now. She changed the subject, seeing how he didn't want to talk about it.

"Cool, well Rachel was very excited that you were hanging out with us today" she smirked.

"I bet, I didn't even know you guys were gonna be here"

"Well I was over at Dec's when Jake called him so I called the girls and asked them to meet us here, didn't fancy hanging with you boys on my own" Troy looked fake hurt.

"I am offended Bridge, that hurt" she giggled just as everyone else came over.

"You flirting with my girl Troy boy?" Dec teased.

"No man, your safe" Rachel sat next to Troy who put his arm over her shoulders.

"Cause he's all mine today, right Troy?" Rachel stated, looking up at him.

"Sure thing babe" he kissed her and she smiled against his lips.

"Ok guys, break it up" Jake said, pretending to hurl. Everyone laughed.

6:00pm at the skate park

Troy and Rachel were walking from behind an empty building after having 'fun' when Dec shouted of him. Troy walked over and saw him with some gear off Kyle as promised. Troy took a drag and smiled.

"Dude your right, this is good shit" he exclaimed to Jake.

"I know right, you want a beer?"

"Obviously" he smirked as Dec threw one to him.

After hours of the same thing, sex, drugs and booze, Troy was wasted and so were the others. Dec and Bridget were in the middle of a hot make-out session when a blonde Troy recognised from last night walked over. She was one of the girls Dec got with. Troy quickly jumped up and led her away from the group, so Bridget wouldn't find out.

"What are you doing?"

"He was busy couldn't you tell?"

"I was just going to say hi"

"Well I'll tell him for you, so you can leave now"

"What is it to do with you?" She asked, with attitude in her voice.

"Look, that is his girlfriend over there so back off yeah?"

"Whatever" she muttered walking off.

Troy got back to the group and noticed the girls had disappeared.

"Where did you go?"

"Saving your ass man"

"What?"

"That blonde from last night?"

"Which one?" Dec smirked high fiving Jake.

"That isn't funny man or cool" Troy said moodily. "What about Bridge?"

"Fucking hell Troy, not this again"

"Yeah this again, she deserves better than you being a dick and cheating on her"

"Well fuck you, I'll do what I like!" He shouted standing up as Troy did the same.

"Dec? Troy? What is going on?" Bridget asked as the girls came back.

"Nothing" Dec said.

"Fuck off nothing, you wanna know what your boyfriend did last night?" Dec glared at him. "Shagged at least 5 girls and isn't even sorry cause he's an ass hole!" That did it.

Dec threw a punch at Troy and the two started fighting. Troy knocked him to the floor and punched him in the nose, hearing it pop out of place. Bridget tried to get Troy off Dec but couldn't.

"Jake, do something!" She screamed at him. Jake pulled Troy off Dec and held him back. Troy spat at Dec and got out of Jake's grap.

"You a fucking sleaze!" He shouted at Dec before walking off. Bridget followed Troy and grabbed his wrist.

"What the fuck Troy?!"

"I couldn't sit by and watch him do that shit to you Bridget!"

"What has it got to do with you Troy?"

"I care about you, I don't want you to be with a knob head like that, you deserve better"

"What is there around here Troy?"

"Someone better than him!"

"Like you?"

"Yeah, I am better than him, but not for you"

"That is bullshit, you just don't get it do you?"

"What?"

"I know he does all that stuff, I am not stupid"

"Then why are you with him?"

"Because, I love him, if no one told me then I could forget or pretend I didn't know it was going on"

"If that's how you feel then your fucked up because it is wrong"

"You do it to Rachel!"

"Me and Rachel aren't dating! We have sex when we hang out, it is totally different!"

"Yeah, it is, means your a bigger man whore than Dec!" She shouted. She slapped him across the face and walked off.

Troy mumbled to himself and walked home. It was about 11:30pm when he arrived home and he got in to see his mother sitting in the family room in silence.

"Sit down Troy" She said calmly.

"Mom, I'm tired"

"Sit down!" She snapped. He walked in and sat across from her. "What happened?"

"Me and Dec just got into a fight, nothing big"

"Right, well that has just finalised my decision"

"What decision?"

"You are moving to LA to live with your Aunt Michelle"

"What?!"

"Keep your voice down, your father is asleep"

"I don't care, I am not moving to LA"

"Yes you are, I cannot deal with you acting like this anymore, you need to get away from here and your 'friends' to get yourself sorted"

"Why LA?"

"She has managed to get you into the school where she works"

"The LA school of arts? Why the hell would I go there?"

"Because she has got you a job there as a cleaner"

"Cleaner?"

"Caretaker, whatever you want to call it"

"When am I leaving?"

"Two days"

"Two days?!"

"Yes, now go and clean your face up and get to bed, you need to be up early tomorrow to get your things ready" and with that she stood up, kissed the top of Troy's head and walked upstairs to her bedroom.

Troy just sat there in shock, thinking how fucked up this was. He went up to his room, cleaned away the blood that had now dried and got in bed after stripping down to his boxers.

"This is going to suck" he mumbled to himself.

Was he right, or would his mom forcing him to move be the best thing he would ever experience?

**So how was it? This chapter is just an in sight to Troy's personality and to show you his background and behaviour:)**

**Please review!!**

**xxx Paige xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I only own my original characters, so unfortunately the HSM cast aren't mine:(**

**Chapter 2 - Gabriella Montez**

18 year old Gabriella Montez was walking through the halls of the LA school of Arts, smiling at everyone she passed. She was very popular due to her amazing talent. She danced, sang and played piano. She always got involved with school productions and absolutely loved this school so far.

She graduated high school in june this year and got offered a scholorship at the LA school of arts when the scouts saw her performing in a school production. It was now October and she had been at this school for nearly two months. She had a group of best friends, some who came from high school with her and some new friends and a really sweet boyfriend.

Her best friends from high school, Sharpay Evans and her twin brother Ryan attended doing drama, and then she met some girls, Levi and Anna. It was Levi's big brother, Jay that was Gabriella's boyfriend. They had been dating officially for a few weeks but had been 'getting to know each other' for a couple of months.

Gabriella met Anna during the summer where she worked part time and that is how she met Levi and her brother. Anna and Levi had grown up together.

"Hey Gabi"

"Hey Shar, you ok?" She asked hugging her best friend as she reached the music room.

"Yeah, just finished acting class for the day"

"Lucky you, I have piano rehearsals then a singing lesson after that"

"Sucks to be you then babe"

"I don't mind really, I enjoy it"

"Yeah, me too, what you doing tonight?"

"I have to go straight home, Michelle's nephew is coming to stay or something so she wants to introduce me"

"Is he hot?"

"I don't know" Gabriella giggled. "I have a boyfriend anyway remember?"

"Hey, there is no rule saying you can't look" Shar answered smirking.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll text you later, see you" they hugged and Sharpay left.

Gabriella entered the music room and saw Levi waiting by the piano for her.

"Hey Gabs"

"Hey Levi, where's Anna?"

"She isn't feeling to good today"

"Awww, that sucks, you learnt the notes for today?"

"Kinda, I was wondering if you could come over later though and help me out?"

"Well, Michelle wants me home straight after school but I could see about coming over tonight?"

"You totally rock and save my ass everyday" Levi exclaimed hugging Gabriella tightly.

"Yeah, can't breath" Levi pulled away and giggled.

"Sorry"

"Hmmm" they both laughed then their teacher walked in.

After talking to the class for half an hour they were allowed to put their headphones on and begin their music. Gabriella lightly touched the keys on the piano and started to play the song she had been given to learn. The teacher came over and tapped her shoulder softly. She smiled and took off her headphones.

"Gabriella, can I have a listen?"

"Sure Tom" she handed him the headphones and started to play again. He smiled and took them off.

"Good job, you are a quick learner"

"When it's something I enjoy" she giggled.

"Well keep it up, at this rate you will be ready for the winter performance"

"Really?"

"I will definately be recommending you Gabriella"

"Thank you so much" he just smiled at walked over to another student. Levi looked at her and Gabriella gave her a thumbs up.

After half an hour of practising and the lesson was over giving Gabriella a fifteen minute break before her studio session. She walked out of class with Levi and they walked out to the hang out area.

"So, is your brother going to be in tonight?" Levi rolled her eyes.

"Why don't you ask him for yourself" she nodded behind her and Gabriella smiled as she turned and saw Jay walking over.

"Hey Baby" he said kissing Gabriella softly. "You ok?"

"Hey Jay, yeah I'm good" he went to kiss her again and Levi coffed.

"Hi big brother, I am here you know" he rolled his eyes and hugged her.

"Hey Le"

"Anyways, I better go, call me when you know what time your coming over yeah hun?"

"Will do, see you later" they hugged and Levi left.

"So your coming over tonight?"

"Maybe, why? Do you know someone who is interested in that information?" She smiled at him.

"I would be very interested in that information" she rolled her eyes and he kissed her softly. Gabriella moaned quietly when his hands rubbed her hips. She pulled away and he smirked at her.

"I really need to go"

"Do you have to?"

"Yeah, I have studio time booked" she kissed him softly. "Sorry babe"

"What time are coming over tonight?"

"I dunno, gotta meet Michelle's nephew so could be late"

"Fine" he sighed, walking off.

"Jay..." Gabriella called after him. She sighed and waked towards the studio. She really liked him but he annoyed her to the max sometimes. He always got wound up quickly and walked off in a mood. When she went over later he would be totally fine and act like nothing happened.

Gabriella walked in the studio and saw Callum and Ben waiting for her.

"Sorry I'm late guys"

"Don't worry Gabs, get yourself in the zone" Ben said as she giggled at him.

"The zone Ben?"

"Yeah, every singer has a zone right?"

"Sure" Callum rolled his eyes and she laughed.

"Which song are we running through today Gabs?" Callum asked her.

"Ummm, which one do you think needs most work?"

"Well you are alwasy fabulous darling" Ben said in his best gay voice.

"What? Are turning gay on us Benny boy?" She joked and he laughed. She got on really well with these two and they alwasy made her feel relaxed before singing.

"Of course not, that means I don't stand a chance with you"

"Dude you don't anyway" Callum announced and Ben pretended to faint. Gabriella laughed and shook her head.

"Just run through 'Papercut'"

"Ok, when ever your ready Gabs"

Gabriella put on her headphones and counted to three on her fingers then Ben played the music.

_**'It's not the feeling like when you touch a flame**_

_**No, it's not like when someone calls you a bad name**_

_**It's not like the hurt when you slip and fall down**_

_**No, it's not like any of these, what I've found is**_

_**Your love hurts like a paper cut, so sweet**_

_**never even feel the slice; you're so deep**_

_**It seems so harmless, but only at first**_

_**Cause like a paper cut the pain grows worse.**_

She smiled at them as they gave her a thumbs up.

_**Oh, oh**_

_**Oh, yeah**_

_**It's not so much in the words that you don't say**_

_**It's not when you act in the distant, cold way**_

_**It's more in your eyes how you look at me**_

_**Like you no longer care for what I see**_

_**Your love hurts like a paper cut, so sweet**_

_**never even feel the slice; you're so deep**_

_**It seems so harmless, but only at first**_

_**Cause like a paper cut the pain grows worse.**_

By this point she was really into the song and gave it all she had. As she held the last note she closed her eyes and belted it out, causing the boys to smile wide.

_**You had to go and show me just how good, our love could be**_

_**Then you threw it all away**_

_**Now I can't help but feel a brand new pain**_

_**So I'm asking baby, please stay.**_

_**Your love hurts like a paper cut, so sweet**_

_**never even feel the slice; you're so deep**_

_**It seems so harmless, but only at first**_

_**Cause like a paper cut the pain grows worse.**_

_**Oh, oh**_

_**Oh, oh**_

_**The pain grows worse**_

_**Oh, oh**_

_**Oh, oh**_

_**The pain grows worse**_

_**Oh, oh**_

_**The pain grows worse'**_

As she finished Callum and Ben clapped and she smiled.

"Was that ok?"

"Ok? Gabriella Montez that was fantastic!" Ben exclaimed running in and hugging her.

"Really?"

"Oh yeah" Callum answered hugging her to.

She rehearsed a few more songs including 'Heavily Broken', 'Invisible', 'Love Story' and 'Vulnerable'. After that her studio time ended and she walked towards her car, demo in hand of her session.

She abolutely loved singing, out of all her talents it was where her passion lay. She had a very traumatic year a few years ago as both her parents died, which is why she lived with Michelle. She was her mother's best friend and promised Maria that no matter what Gabriella would always have a home with her. Singing is the one thing both her parents always commented on.

Gabriella got into her car and drove the drive back to her house. Michelle lived in the quiet area of the neighbourhood, away from all the trouble. She pulled up in the driveway and saw Michelle was already home.

"Hey Gabriella"

"Hey Michelle, is your nephew here yet?"

"Not yet sweetie, a couple more hours"

"What is his name?"

"He's called Troy"

"How old is he?"

"19, but the same year as you, he was one of the eldest, he has just celebrated his birthday actually"

"Oh cool, well I'm going to go have a shower and stuff before he arrives then"

"Ok sweetie, I'll shout up when he arrives" Gabriella kissed her cheek and walked to the bathroom.

5:30pm

"Gabriella!" Michelle called up the stairs.

"Yeah?"

"Troy is here"

"Ok, I'll be right down!" Gabriella finished the last peice of hair before turning off her straightners and walking downstairs.

She got halfway down and noticed the most goreous person she had ever seen looking at her. She got to the bottom and held her hand out to shake.

"Hey, I'm Gabriella, your Troy right?" He smiled and shook her hand.

"Yeah, that's me, hey" she smiled and they dropped hands.

"I'll leave you two to get acquainted, I'll go set your room up Troy"

"I'll do it Aunt Michelle"

"I'll help" Gabriella smiled, taking a couple light rucksacks whilst Troy got his suitcase.

Michelle smiled a thanks at Gabriella and went to make dinner.

"So, where did you move from again?" Gabriella asked, sitting on his bed whilst he started to unpack.

"Alberqerque, New Mexico"

"And why did you move again?" He smiled at her questioning.

"What is this? A scene in CSI?" Gabriella giggled.

"I am just interested, I mean I need to know stuff about my new housemate"

"Ok, fair play, and to answer your question my mom made me move"

"Why?"

"Let's just say I took a wrong turn somewhere and went off the rails, my mom couldn't handle it anymore so said I was moving here"

"So you had no choice?"

"Nah, but looking at the views I gotta say I am happy I came" he looked Gabriella up and down and she blushed.

Gabriella was about to speak when her cell rang. She saw it was Jay so held her finger up to say she'd be one minute and answered.

"Hey" (Gabriella/**Jay**)

**"Hey babe, you coming over or what?"**

"I told you Jay, not until later"

**"Why?"** Gabriella sighed.

"Because, Michelle's nephew has just got here and I am settling him in"

**"So you'd rather see him than me?"**

"No, but I still have to have dinner anyway so I'll come over at about 7:00pm ok?"

**"Fine, whatever"**

"Babe, don't be like that"

**"Like what?"**

"Off with me, I'll stay over if you want me to?"

**"I gotta be up early for basketball practice"**

"Ok, well I'll just see you in a bit then ok?"

**"Alright"**

"Tell Levi I'll be over later yeah?"

**"Okay"**

"Bye Jay"

**"Bye"** Gabriella hung up and looked at Troy.

"Boyfriend?" He questioned.

"Yeah, the annoying boyfriend sometimes"

"Sounds fun"

"Oh it is" she answered sarcastically. He chuckled.

"So what's the talent like around here?"

"You mean girls?"

"Yeah, anymore like you?"

"I'm afraid I'm one of a kind but there are some pretty hot chicks at the school" Troy chuckled at her phrasing.

"Really?"

"Oh yeah, very flexible with all the dance moves and stuff" Troy smirked then Michelle called them for dinner.

Throughout dinner Michelle asked Troy about his mom and dad and then Troy and Gabriella learnt a bit more about each other. At about 6:30pm when dinner was finished Gabriella asked if she could go out.

"Where?"

"I need to help Levi with some music and Jay wants to see me"

"Ok then, don't be home late though"

"I won't Michelle" she hugged her. "It was nice meeting you Troy" she hugged him.

"You too" she smiled and got her bag before leaving.

She drove around to Levi's house, as it was dark and she didn't fancy walking alone. She knocked on the door and Jay answered.

"Hey baby" she smiled and he pulled her in for a kiss. He closed the front door and pushed her against it whilst kissing her passionately. Gabriella pulled away panting.

"Wh-what was... that for?" She breathed heavily as he laughed.

"I missed you, am I not allowed to kiss my girlfriend?"

"Of course, I was just expecting an innocent kiss that's all"

"I can do innocent"

"Really?"

"Oh yeah" he pecked her lips a few times and she smiled.

"See, they're nice too" he smirked and she kissed him back.

"Jeez, I have to deal with it at school, at home, where else?" Gabriella looked over Jay's shoulder and saw Levi smirking.

"Sorry hun" she pushed Jay off her and straightened her clothes.

They walked into the lounge and started to work on Levi's music. After three hours of none stop working she had it near enough perfect and Gabriella yawned as she went to lay on the sofa. Jay had gone out about an hour ago with some friends so it was just Levi and Gabriella.

"You tired Gabs?"

"Yeah, I've been helping Troy move his things into his room"

"Troy...?"

"Oh yeah, he is Michelle's nephew"

"Hot?"

"Oh yes!" She announced and the two girls giggled.

Gabriella left after another couple of hours, just as Jay got in and promised him they could spend all afternoon together tomorrow as she had no classes. Gabriella loved how her life was right now, but could it be about to get even better?

**So the second Chapter is up, this one is all about Gabriella's background, the story properly starts next chapter:):)**

**The songs mentioned in this chapter are: 'Papercut' and 'Vulnerable' by Vanessa Hudgens. 'Heavily Broken' by The Veronica's. 'Invisible' and 'Love Story' by Taylor Swift.**

**Please Review:)**

**xxx Paige xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I only own my original characters, so unfortunately Troyella aren't mine:( xxx**

**Chapter 3 - New Friendships**

Troy had been living with his Aunt and Gabriella for three weeks now and was becoming very close with Gabriella. They stayed up late at night talking on the front porch, they sometimes met up for lunch if she was in school when he was working, she had even introduced him to her friends.

Troy, Ben and Callum had immediately clicked and you would often find him in the studio's when he had his breaks, he also used that as an excuse to listen to Gabriella sing. He thought she had the voice of an angel and if he was honest with himself, he had to admit he was developing feelings he had never felt before for her.

"Troy?" Gabriella waved her hand in his face and giggled.

"Huh? Sorry, I was kinda spacing out"

"No worries, we all do it, are you ok?"

"Yeah, tired, who knew cleaning a school could be so hard" Gabriella shrugged.

"So, you coming inside? Michelle said dinner will be ready soon" he nodded and followed her into the house.

After helping set the table and washing his hands he sat at the table with Gabriella, waiting for the food to be served.

"Oh Michelle guess what?" Gabriella said excitedly, turning in her chair so she could see Michelle.

"What sweetie?"

"I got offered that duet I was telling you about a couple weeks ago"

"That is brillient, I knew you could do it, your parents would be so proud of you" she exclaimed, placing the food on the table before hugging her.

"What duet?" Troy asked as everyone started eating.

"Oh, I thought I'd told you, the school puts on a show every Christmas and they have asked me to be part of a duet"

"That is awesome, who are you singing with?"

"Oh just this guy from my singing class, he's called James"

"Cool, well congrats" she smiled at him then they sat in silence, stealing glances at each other.

After dinner Gabriella and Troy offered to do the dishes whilst Michelle had a relaxing bath and some 'Me' time. Gabriella was washing up whilst Troy was drying. She flicked some bubbles at him and he gasped.

"You did not just do that"

"I think I did" Troy smirked and got some bubbles, putting them in her face. She coughed and giggled.

This led to them having a bubble fight. They were interrupted by someone clearing their throat behind them. They looked at the doorway and saw Michelle smiling.

"Gabriella, the door for you" Michelle disappeared back upstairs as Gabriella went to the door.

"Oh Jay, what are you doing here?"

"Came to see my girl, is that ok?"

"Yeah, I just wasn't expecting you"

"What happened?" He asked, motioning to her clothes.

"Oh, nothing just Troy and I goofing off, you wanna come in?"

"Sure" he followed her to the kitchen and saw Troy putting dishes away. He turned and smiled at them.

"Hey man" he said to Jay.

"Troy" he nodded. Jay was the only one who hadn't taken to Troy, he seemed to be jealous of how close he and Gabriella were. Everyone else loved him though.

Gabriella thought it was funny how charming he was with her girlfriends, making them all go weak at knees when he was around. He got on really well with all the lads, hanging out with them at weekends and stuff. Gabriella was just pleased everyone got on.

"So, what did you wanna see me for?" She turned to Jay.

"Just wanted to see you, no reason babe" he kissed her softly and Gabriella pulled away, feeling awkward doing that in front of Troy.

"I'll leave you guys to it" he said quietly, leaving and going to his room.

"Jay do you have to?" She asked moodily.

"What did I do?"

"Kiss me like that in front of people"

"Sorry if I wanna show everyone how much you mean to me" she tried to hide her smile but couldn't. She hugged him around the waist and leant up to kiss his cheek.

"Thanks" he smirked and lifted her, she wrapped her legs around his waist and they kissed passionately. When they pulled away she was breathing heavily.

"Do you wanna stay at mine tonight?" He asked, Gabriella sudenly tensed up, knowing exactly what he meant by that.

"I probably shouldn't"

"Why not?"

"I have classes really early tomorrow"

"Fine, whatever I'll leave then"

"Jay?" She sighed going after him. She grabbed his wrist just as he reached their front gate. "Will you just wait?!"

"Why?"

"Because you do my head in when you walk off like that"

"I just don't wanna fight with you Gabriella"

"Then stop being a dick, you don't walk off just because I won't sleep with you"

"Your just a tease, kissing me like that and then not finishing what you start"

"Fuck you Jay!" She shouted. "I am just not ready for that, we haven't been dating that long, if all you want is a fuck buddy go look somewhere else"

"Maybe I will!" He shouted back.

"Fine!"

With that he walked off and slammed the gate. Gabriella groaned in frustration and walked back to the porch. She sat on the swing bench and looked up at the stars.

"You ok Brie?" She looked up and smiled at Troy.

"Yeah, come sit with me" she patted the spot next to her and he sat down.

"What happened?"

"When?"

"Then with you two, we could hear you from inside"

"Oh, he is just being a jerk"

"You wanna talk about it?"

"Nah, we'll be fine tomorrow" she smiled at him. "Thanks though Troy" she hugged him and he hugged her back.

They sat outside for ages just hugging each other and looking at the stars, each in their own thoughts. After a long time Michelle came out and said she was going to bed as it was getting late.

"Ok Aunt Michelle, we'll be in soon"

"Ok, night you two"

"Night" Gabriella said softly. She looked up at Troy and he smiled at her.

"You wanna go in?" She nodded and stood up. They locked eyes and smiled again.

Gabriella walked inside first and went to get a glass of water before going to bed. She then followed Troy upstairs. He stopped outside her door and she hugged him.

"Thanks Troy"

"What for?"

"Making me feel better, don't worry about me though, Jay will be all sorry and that tomorrow"

"Ok, goodnight Gabriella"

"Night Troy" he smiled and kissed her cheek. She then went in her room and lay on her bed, after placing her water down. She then quickly got changed into some shorts and a T-Shirt before getting undder the covers.

The next morning

Gabriella walked downstairs and smiled at Michelle who was reading the newspaper.

"Morning Gabi"

"Morning Michelle, Troy not up yet?"

"Nope, he got the day off today"

"I feel sorry for him"

"Why sweetie?"

"He is such a passionate person, you can tell, and all that is wasted on him being a cleaner"

"I know, he is really talented, he is an excellent basketball player and he also has quite the singing voice to"

"He sings?"

"Used to, when he was younger but then he got addicted to basketball and singing took a back seat"

"So he plays hoops?"

"Again, used to"

"Why not anymore?"

"It was something he and his dad did so when his dad got ill and couldn't play anymore Troy gave it up, the way he saw it if his dad couldn't play the sport he loved then Troy shouldn't either"

"So is that when he turned all 'bad' and whatever?"

"Yeah, especially the past few months, his dad has gotten worse so he completely went off the rails"

"How do you mean?" She asked, sitting down with a glass of orange juice.

"He went through a stage were he went out until stupid o'clock, got drunk, smoked drugs and slept with girls"

"Really? He doesn't seem like that kind of person"

"He isn't, being here away from his group of friends you are seeing the real Troy" Michelle smiled.

"I bet it's hard on his mother then, with his dad being ill and all"

"Yeah, Lucille doesn't know what to do with herself, Jack is getting worse everyday and it is killing her"

"That sucks, shouldn't Troy be there for when he goes, to say goodbye?"

"He can't handle seeing his dad like that or something, I don't know the full story"

Gabriella just nodded, thinking to herself how to get him to open up about it.

Gabriella and Michelle left to go to the school and left Troy in bed. When they arrived Gabriella was met by Sharpay and Ryan and Michelle left them to it.

"So..."

"What Shar?"

"Troy, anything happened yet?"

"Sharpay!" Gabriella gasped. "I have Jay"

"Come off it, you two are so not right for each other"

"Look, if that's how you feel fine but keep your opinions to yourself yeah?!" Gabriella snapped, walking away from them and into the building. She didn't even know if her and Jay were still together so comments like that were just making her wonder even more, she had to see him, she had to know what was going on.

For two hours she had a dance class, learning a routine for the show. Then after that she had a break for fifteen minutes before going for an hour and half piano lesson for her peice in the show. She had been offered lots of things to do. She was playing piano, dancing and singing her duet with James.

After her piano lesson she had an hour and half lunch break before practising the duet for the rest of the afternoon. At lunch she found Jay sat with his friends in the local park's basketball court and she walked over.

"Can I talk to you?" He looked up and glared.

"About?"

"Jay, please, five minutes that's all" he sighed and got up. He walked away from his friends and looked at her.

"Go ahead"

"What is going on?"

"What?"

"With us? What are we? Still together or not?"

"I thought I had to go find a fuck buddy?" Gabriella was shocked.

"Wh-what?"

"I did what you said, and oh yeah totally worth it babe" Gabriella felt tears in her eyes.

"So you actually went and shagged someone?!" She screamed at him, causing his friends to look over.

"Yeah, you told me to, and who am I to deny you anything you want?" He said cockily.

"You bastard!" She shouted, slapping him across the face. "I hate you!" and with that she ran off.

Gabriella went back to the house, seen as she had another hour and fifteen minutes until she had to be back. She went straight up to her room, ignoring Troy's calls.

She lay face down on her bed and sobbed. She heard Troy knocking on the door and muttered a 'come in'.

"Gabriella, what happened?" He asked sitting next to her on the bed.

"Jay..."

"What has he done?" She wiped her eyes and sat up, crossing her legs and hugging her pillow.

"Last night when we argued, I told him if he wanted a fuck buddy to go find someone else and he did"

"What?"

"I just went to see if we were ok and he said who is he to deny me some thing I want and admitted after he left he went and had sex with someone"

"Oh god, come here" she hugged Troy and he stroked her back softly. "He is a loser"

"You got that right" she mumbled into his chest then felt him laugh. She looked up and smiled. "I found out some interesting stuff about you this morning"

"Really? What?"

"You sing and play hoops" she smiled and his whole demeanor changed.

"Not anymore" he stood up and went to leave.

"Troy wait" she ran after him and grabbed his hand. "Why won't you open up to me?"

"Gabriella, I don't know you"

"That's exactly why we should talk," Gabriella explained then had a thought. "Can I show you something?"

"What?"

"Follow me" she dragged him downstairs and into the back garden. She then moved a plank of wood off the fence and climbed through. Troy followed, confused to what she was doing.

After a five minute walk up a hill he found himself looking over an amzing view of the city.

"How did you find this place?"

"Just went exploring when I moved in" she shrugged.

"Why are we here?" Instead of answering she looked ahead of herself.

"When I was 15 my mom and dad got in a really bad car crash..." she started. She looked at Troy and he nodded for her to continue. "My dad died instantly on impact but mom was drifting in and out of conciousness for a few weeks. One day, I was about to enter her room when her doctor stopped me, he said her body just couldn't cope anymore and she was gone" she felt a tear fall down her face.

"Jeez, I am so sorry Gabriella," He hugged her and stroked her back soothingly. After a few minutes he spoke again "But why are you telling me this?"

"Your aunt told me about your dad, Troy you need to see him"

"I can't"

"Why not?"

"He has gone so weak and it's not even like he is there half of the time, he isn't like my dad, I don't want my last memory of him to be like that"

"Like what?"

"A stranger, someone I don't recognise" he explained.

"Troy, you will regret not going when it's too late" he looked at her and she saw he had tears in his eyes. She hugged him and spoke softly. "You want to know a secret?" He pulled away.

"Sure"

"If I could change one thing in my life it would be the day my dad died, I just wished I had gotten the chance to tell my him how much I loved him" she felt her eyes fill with tears again. "I got that with my mom before she left but my dad, I was a real daddy's girl Troy like big time, and when I found out he was gone I felt like a part of me had died to, he was always the one I spoke to about everything and he had been taken from me, and I always think to myself what if he died questioning wether I loved him or not? I don't want you to have to deal with that Troy" he shook his head.

"I'm sure he knew you loved him"

"Yeah, probably because I told him all the time, but there is still always going to be that doubt in my mind because I didn't know for sure, you have still got the chance to tell your dad Troy, you have time to let him know how you feel, don't throw that away because once it's gone you will never get it back"

Troy just looked at her and thought how amazing she was. She was so intelligent and passionate about everything she did. He smiled at her and leant down, placing a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Thank you" he whispered.

"For what?"

"Opening up to me, making me see sense, being here" she smiled.

"I am glad you opened up to me to, so are you going to go see him?"

"Yeah, but I'm scared"

"I could come with you, if you like?"

"What about school?"

"I can take a week off, I'm ahead anyway"

"If your sure?"

"Course, but right now I need to go" she said looking at her watch.

"Ok, I might stay here for a bit"

"Ok" she smiled and ran back to the house.

Troy sat down and sighed. He had to do this, he had to go and see his dad, Gabriella was right he would feel terrible if he couldn't say goodbye. He smiled at the thought of her, she knew him better than he knew himself and they only met a few weeks ago. He had to apologise to his mom as well, being away from it all and thinking about his behaviour has made him realise how hard it must have been on her. Looking after his dad as well as worrying about him.

One thing Troy knew for certain, Gabriella had changed the way he looked at things. The way he looked at life, and he was so glad they had a new friendship which he was sure would last forever.

**So, that's the third chapter, I wanted to show the real Troy in this, the one before his dad got ill. I also wanted to show how close Troyella feel with each other already:):)**

**AN: I am going on holiday on Friday so don't know when my next chapter will be up. I will try and get another up tonight or tomorrow but I cannot promise anything. If not I am only going on holiday for a week so will put two chapters up when I get back to make up for it:):)**

**Please review this chapter and tell me what you think so far? Shall I continue?**

**xxx Paige xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: As usual I only own my original characters xxx**

**Chapter 4 - Jack Bolton**

Troy was sitting in the back garden, staring into space. It was quite late and he couldn't stop thinking about his dad. Gabriella was right, he would regret not being able to say goodbye for the rest of his life but he was scared.

Ever since he was little Jack Bolton had always been so strong and active. He was always the one who took Troy to the park when he was younger, he taught him to play basketball, soccer, baseball and now he was just about able to say his name. Troy thoughts were broken when he felt someone sit by him. He looked to his left and saw Gabriella looking at him.

"I don't wanna talk about it" he stated as she held her hands up in innocence.

"I never said anything Troy, just thought I'd come and sit out here" he raised his eyebrows at her. "I didn't even know you were here" she smirked, both knowing that was a lie.

"And here I was thinking you cared about me and wanted to make me feel better" Troy pretended to be hurt as she giggled.

"Nah, I'm only friends with you for Michelle's sake" he gasped and she laughed.

"I am so offended Gabriella"

"Awww poor baby," she touched his arm. "Suck it up" she said before slapping his arm. He laughed and shook his head. "There it is"

"What?" He asked confused.

"Your smile, I've missed it" he gave another faint smile and looked ahead. "Troy, please talk to me"

"I don't want to"

"Why? I want to help but you need to let me in"

"You can't help"

"How do you know?"

"Because you can't make him better, you can't rewind time to before he got ill and before I turned into a little shit"

"Troy..." he cut her off.

"No, just please leave it" he stood up and walked away from her. Gabriella stood up and followed him through the fence and onto the hill she showed him.

"Troy, were I come from when your friend is hurting you need to help them, and you are my friend so I am not letting you deal with this on your own" Gabriella said, a tone of finality in her voice.

Troy looked at her and nodded. She held her arms open and he hugged her whilst silent tears fell down his face.

"Shhh, it's ok Troy, I'm here for you" she soothed him and stroked his hair. After a few minutes Troy composed himself and she smiled at him.

"I bet you think I'm a right bender now don't you?"

"First off, I hate that word so don't ever say it again, and second your a real man because you cry" he smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Sorry mom" he teased. She giggled and then turned serious.

"So, you going to tell me what you were thinking back there?"

"I was thinking about how strong my dad always used to be, he was always the active one who taught me sports and now he can barely say his own name, I can't handle seeing it Gabriella"

"So you don't wanna go back to see him?"

"I do, because your right, I would regret it my whole life if I don't get the chance to say goodbye but I just don't know what to expect. When I turned 'bad'" he put his fingers as quotation marks. "I stopped going in to see him, all I did was go out, get drunk, stoned and have sex" he said honestly. "And now I don't know what to expect, my mom sugar cotes everything so I am just scared he's going to be a lot worse than she made out to me"

"Well, like I said, if you need me I'll be right there with you" she smiled taking his hand. "I have spoken to the head and she said I am allowed up to two weeks off"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I was serious, I wanna be here for you Troy" he pulled her to him and hugged her close.

"Thank you" she smiled and held him tighter.

"I just wish I had you when my parents died" Troy kept his arms around her waist but looked into her eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"I can't normally talk to people, I find it hard to open up and talk about personal stuff to anyone other than people who have known me my whole life, but with you I just feel like I can always tell you anything and no matter what you will be there, to comfort me" she explained. "When my parents died I needed someone like that, someone like you" she whispered the last part.

"Well, I'm here now and I am not going anywhere"

"Promise?" She mumbled against his chest as he pulled her to him again.

"Promise, after all we are best friends right?" She looked up and smiled.

"Best friends" he smiled at her and suddenly felt a strange electricity between them. It felt like he was being pulled to her.

Gabriella felt the same and stood on her tiptoes, she reached up, cupped his face in her hands and their lips connected. It was a soft kiss and Troy lifted her off the ground slightly. It wasn't a passionate kiss, more like a 'I'm here for you' kiss. When they pulled apart they rested their foreheads together.

"So..." Troy started.

"So..." Gabriella repeated. They both laughed and then she spoke again. "When do you wanna go see your dad?"

"As soon as possible"

"Tomorrow?"

"Really?"

"I start my two week leave today, I knew I'd change your mind" she giggled.

"Oh you did did you" he asked following her back to the house.

"Yeah, because you find me so irresistable and all that"

"Of course I do Gabriella" she laughed and then entered the kitchen.

"Where have you guys been? It's late"

"Oh just talking, we're going to Alberqerque tomorrow"

"Both of you?"

"Yeah, I didn't wanna go alone so Gabriella offered to come to"

"Have you spoken to Miss Smith?"

"Yeah, she's given me two weeks off as I am ahead with all my work and practicals"

"Ok, well have you got plane tickets?"

"I did it this afternoon"

"You did?" Troy asked her.

"Like I said, I knew I could change your mind" Michelle laughed and said goodnight to them before going up to bed.

"What time are we leaving?"

"We need to be at the airport for 9am"

"I better get some sleep then" he said walking upstairs, he turned half way and looked at Gabriella. "And Brie?"

"Yeah Troy?"

"Thanks" she just smiled and nodded at him.

Lunch time the following day

Troy and Gabriella had just landed in Alberqerque airport and were going to collect their luggage. Troy grabbed both their bags off the baggage claim and she went to take hers but he shook his head.

"I got it, you carry the hand luggage"

"You sure?"

"Yeah" she smiled and they walked to the exit. Troy's mom was picking them up so they didn't have to pay for a cab.

As soon as they got to the parking lot Troy spotted his mom who smiled big. He walked over, Gabriella following behind, and hugged her.

"Hey mom"

"Troy, I have missed you"

"I've missed you too mom, and I'm sorry"

"For what?"

"Being such an asshole" he said bluntly. "You needed me to help with dad and I made it look like I didn't care"

"It's ok" she smiled at him then noticed Gabriella standing back. "Who is this?"

"Oh mom this is Gabriella Montez, the girl Aunt Michelle is guardian to" Lucille smiled and hugged her.

"I am Lucille"

"It's very nice to meet you" Lucille just smiled then Troy put all their bags in the car.

After an hours drive to the house they pulled up and Troy sighed big. Lucille got out the car to go check on Jack so Gabriella stayed in the car with Troy.

"You ok?"

"No" he whispered.

"Come here" he hugged her and she held him tightly. They were pulled apart by a knock on the window. Troy turned and saw Jake standing there.

He got out the car and noticed everyone else was there too, Declan, Bridget, Emma and Rachel.

"Hey man, you back?"

"Not for good, just came to see my dad"

"Who's that?" Declan asked.

"Oh Gabriella I'd like you to meet Dec, Jake, Bridget, Emma and Rachel" he introduced. "Guys this Gabriella"

"Hey" she said sweetly, causing Rachel to roll her eyes.

"I've missed you baby" she said to Troy, walking over and kissing him hard. He tensed up and didn't move. When she pulled back she sent Gabriella a glare, her eyes saying 'back off bitch'. Gabriella rolled her eyes and turned to Troy.

"I am going to go see if your mom needs help"

"I'll come to"

"Why don't you catch up with your friends Troy?"

"No, sorry guys but I need to go inside"

"Sucks dude, we gonna hang out before you head back to LA?" Jake asked.

"Maybe, I'll call you" and with that he walked in with his arm around Gabriella's shoulders as she giggled.

"So, Rachel huh?" She asked when they were inside.

"God don't ask, I don't know what I was thinking" Gabriella laughed and walked into the kitchen behind him.

Lucille smiled at them and hugged Troy again.

"Mom, can't breath" she let him go and he took a few steps back jokingly.

"Your not to big for a slap Troy Bolton" Gabriella giggled at Troy's face.

"How is dad?"

"Ok, he's having a good day today, he was happy when I told him you were coming to visit"

"Can I go see him?"

"Sure" he walked upstairs and Gabriella stayed with Lucille.

With Troy

He walked in the room and saw his dad on the bed, looking pale and weak. He sighed and closed the door behind him.

"Hey dad" Troy noticed him try to smile.

"Tr-Troy" he managed to choke out.

"Don't strain yourself old man," he joked. "I just wanted to come and say I am sorry for not visiting you for ages, I couldn't handle seeing you like this but someone has knocked some sense into me and she made me realise that I may only get this chance to see you so I shouldn't blow it"

"Wh-who..."Jack started. "Is..th-this..girl?"

"Gabriella, she lives with Aunt Michelle and she is amazing dad"

"Love?"

"No" Troy said quickly shaking his head. Jack laughed slightly, not believing a word his son said.

"Wh-where...is she?"

"Downstairs with mom, shall I go get her?" he nodded and Troy smiled. "Don't embarras me though right dad?" Jack laughed again and shook his head.

"I...m-make...n-n-no promises" Troy chuckled and went to the top of the stairs to see his mom and Gabriella walking up them.

"Everything ok?" Gabriella asked.

"He wants to meet you"

"Really?"

"Yeah, come on" he held his hand out and she took it, they entered the room and Troy led her to him. "Dad, this is Gabriella"

Jack smiled and noticed Lucille standing at the doorway. He made a slight movement with his hand and Lucille smiled.

"Gabriella, he wants a hug" they both turned to Lucille who walked over and lifted Jack's arm.

Gabriella walked over and bent down to hug him, Lucille put his arm around her and Gabriella felt him squeeze slightly. She stood back up and smiled at him.

"It's lovely to meet you at last, your all he talks about" Jack smiled and had a proud look in his eyes.

Lucille went and stood with Troy who put his arm around her and hugged her.

"I-I'm...gl-glad...he...has...som-someone...t-to...talk to" Jack got out and Gabriella smiled. She looked at Troy who smiled at her. She then leant down and whispered in his ear.

"I am glad I have him to" when she pulled back she saw Jack with a slight smirk on his face and Troy looked confused.

"What did you say?"

"It's a secret between us right Jack?" Jack nodded and Gabriella took his hand and shook it.

"Ok, time for rest Jack, they will come back in later ok?" Lucille said, noticing his tired face.

"See ya dad"

"Bye Jack" they left the room for Lucille to get him comfortable.

They went downstairs to the lounge and sat on the sofa together. Gabriella cuddled into his side and he put his arm around her shoulders.

"He is nice Troy" she looked up at him.

"Yeah, I just wish he could get better, it's going to be strange not having him around anymore"

"He will never be forgotten though"

"No, he is a hard person to forget"

"Seems sweet"

"Yeah, that's my dad"

Gabriella cuddled back into his side and closed her eyes. Troy thought about the comment his dad made, love? No way, he had known her for five minutes, he did not love her and that was final. Yeah there was a strong bond between them but that was because they were either dealing with or have dealt with the same thing as each other so they clicked.

Troy felt very protective of her, he saw how vulnerable she was behind her happy demeanor and made a promise to himself right there that he wouldn't let anyone hurt her again. Especially that jerk Jay.

He heard Gabriella sigh and he smiled. Every noise she made was so delicate and gentle. She was such a special person in his life now and he didn't know why that was.

Was it because she helped him become the old Troy? Or because she was helping him get through this with his dad? Or just because it was her? He didn't know but one thing he did know for sure was that the promise he made yesterday, about always being there for her was true.

Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez had each ther forever now and it scared him because he didn't know if he wanted her in his life as his best friend or his soul mate.

**So, I managed to find time to get a chapter up before I go on holiday so I hope you enjoy it:) It is just a filler and some information on Troy's relationship with his dad, I didn't want to leave you guys with no chapter for a week so I tried to put a little something up to keep you going:):)**

**Review please!!!  
xxx Paige xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclamier: I only own my original characters, all HSM ones belong to Disney xxx**

**Chapter 5 - Alberqerque**

The next day Troy woke up and saw it was still early. He tried to go back to sleep but realising he wasn't going to he walked into the bathroom to have his shower. He let the warm water soothe him and he thought about yesterday.

Seeing his dad wasn't as bad as he thought. He didn't know wether it was because he had Gabriella there for support, wether it was because he imagined Jack to be a lot worse than he was or wether it was because he realised no matter what his dad was like he was still his dad.

All these thoughts ran through his head and he sighed. He shut of the water, cleaned his teeth and went back to his bedroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. He put on some fresh boxers and then chose something from his closet. He put on his black sweats with a red stripe down the side and a basketball jersey. He put on his white sneakers then walked downstairs.

He stood outside the kitchen hearing his mother and Gabriella talking.

"So, Troy tells me you live with Michelle?"

"Yeah, she has been so good to me"

"May I ask why you live with her?"

"My parents died when I was younger and she promised my mom she would take care of me, they were best friends"

"Your Maria's daughter?"

"Yeah, you knew her?"

"I met her a few times when we went to visit Michelle, I thought you looked familiar"

"Really?"

"Oh yes, you have your mothers eyes" Gabriella smiled then they heard someone clear their throat.

"Good morning Troy" Gabriella smiled, hugging him.

"Morning Brie" he kissed the top of her head.

"Are you hungry?" Lucille asked.

"A little"

"Pancakes?"

"Yes" he hugged his mom and she laughed. He sat at the breakfast counter and Gabriella shook her head.

"I am just going to have a shower if that's ok Lucille?"

"Oh yes, help yourself, make yourself at home sweetie"

"Thanks" Gabriella left and Troy's eyes followed her out of the room.

Lucille noticed his expression and smiled. He snapped back to reality and looked at his mom.

"What?"

"You love her"

"I do not" he said a little to quickly. "What is it with you and dad saying that?"

"Your dad noticed?"

"Noticed what? There is nothing to notice, Gabriella and I are just friends mom" he explained. "She has helped me a lot, been there as someone to talk to and I have done the same with her so we're close but as best friends rather than a couple"

"Well that is a shame because you look really cute together" Troy groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Momm..." he whined.

"I am just saying, but I will stop ok?"

"Ok, don't say stuff like that in front of Gabriella ok?"

"Like what?" Gabriella asked, walking in dressed for the day.

Troy noticed what she was wearing. She had white three quarter length jeans on, a white see through shirt on over a white and pink coloured top. On her feet she had the same shade of pink dollies on. Her hair was down and wavy and she had just a hint of blusher and mascara on. She looked beautiful. He shook his head and smiled at her.

"Oh nothing" he answered her question. She smiled and sat next to him. "Do you want me to show you around today?"

"Sure, is there a mall in Alberqerque?"

"Brie..." he groaned.

"Please? I won't make you carry ALL my bags"

"Sure you won't" he teased. They had been shopping together in LA and Troy always ended up carrying her purchases.

Lucille placed breakfast in front of them then went to give Jack some breakfast. They were sat in a comfortable silence whilst eating until it was broken by Troy's cell ringing. He answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Troysie"

"Oh hey Rach, what's up?"

"What are you doing today?"

"I am going to the mall why?"

"Cool, meet you there" before he could reply she hung up. Troy groaned.

"What's up?"

"Rachel reckons she is meeting me at the mall"

"Awww, has Troy boy got a date?" She teased.

"No, it isn't funny, I don't want to see any of that lot"

"Why? They're your friends"

"They aren't, not really"

"What do you mean?" She asked looking at him.

"They were my friends when I was the out of control, bad boy, but now I have changed and I am scared that they will turn me back into what I was, what I used to be" Gabriella smiled softly.

"Troy, you can be whatever person you want to be, nobody can change that, not your friends from Alberqerque, or your new friends in LA, not even me" she explained.

"I don't want to risk it though, I just feel that I could fall back into my old life so easily and I don't want you to see that" he whispered the last part.

"What?"

"I don't want you to see what I was before, I don't want it to make you realise that I am not worth your time, I don't wanna lose you"

"Troy, I know what you were like and I am still here, you help me just as much as I help you, like I said back home I can't normally talk to people about personal stuff but with you it's different, we have this automatic connection, your my best friend" he smiled at her and she hugged him.

Lucille chose that moment to walk in and they pulled apart quickly. She smiled at Troy and he blushed.

"Mom, we are going to have a walk around the mall, is that ok?"

"Yeah Troy, that's fine"

"Call us if you need anything ok?"

"I will, you guys go have fun" they smiled and left the house.

It was a nice day outside so they decided to walk to the mall. It took about half an hour to get there as they were strolling at a slow, steady pace. Gabriella had her arm around his waist whilst his was around her shoulders. She looked up at him and smiled when he looked down at her.

"Alberqerque is so peaceful" she said feeling the breeze on her skin.

"Boring too" he stated causing her to giggle.

"I am sure it is when you live here but for a holiday it is perfect, you have a small beach, a mall and it's just nice" she explained, he smiled watching her speak.

"You are so..." he trailed off.

"What?"

"I don't know, you just seem so wise and clever, you think and look deep into things, beyond the surface" he tried his best to explain to her.

Gabriella smiled and stopped walking just as they reached a fountain outside the mall. She put her hand up to his face and stroked his cheek softly.

"I don't like judging things by the first thing I see, it doesn't always show how it really is" he closed his eyes as her fingers grazed his face and sighed.

He looked into her eyes and saw the chance to see if his parents were right. He pulled her body to his, leant his head down and softly kissed her forehead, her cheek, her nose then the corner of her mouth. He then pecked her lips softly and she sighed. He was about to do it again when a voice interrupted them.

"Yo Troy" they turned and saw his friends walking over.

"Hey guys" he unwrapped his arms from around Gabriella's waist and she couldn't help but feel disappointed.

"What you up to?"

"Gabriella just wanted to shop for a while, I said I'd show her around so we better get going" he grabbed her hand and they started to walk away when Rachel called him back.

"I thought we were meeting?"

"No, you said we were, I never got the chance to say no" with that he turned and pulled Gabriella with him.

"That was kind of harsh Troy"

"With her you have to be" Gabriella frowned, not liking how aggresive and angry he got just by talking to his old friends.

They spent a few hours walking around the mall, Gabriella bought a few new clothes, a pair of shoes and a new bar for her belly button peircing. Troy bought her a bracelet that she saw and said it was his way of saying thank you.

They were now sitting in the food court, sharing some fries. Gabriella had a strawberry milkshake to.

"So, can I ask you something Troy?"

"Sure" he shrugged.

"Why did you get so angry before?"

"When?"

"After we bumped into your friends?"

"I didn't want to be interrupted"

"But I'm sure they just miss you, maybe you should hang out with them for a while, I could go back and keep your mom company or something"

"I don't want to hang with them, I wanna stay with you"

"Troy, we have everyday when we go back to hang out, you won't see them for ages"

"I don't care, like I told you they were never really my friends, they just liked me when I rebelled against stuff"

"I just don't want you to feel like you have to be with me all the time ok?"

"What if I want to be?"

"Well then that's your choice, I love having you around because your my best friend, just don't feel you have to"

"What if I don't want to be just your best friend?" he mumbled. After there little moment he felt different, he felt like he wanted to do it again.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"I don't know exactly, I just feel really protective of you and don't want to see you with anyone else, I want what happened out there to happen again"

"You mean you want us to start dating?"

"I don't know, I have never had a 'relationship' before I just want to be able to be close to you whenever I need or want to"

"Troy, I don't know, I like what we have, I don't want to ruin that"

"What if it just makes it better?"

"What if it doesn't?" She saw him slouch in his seat and took his hand across the table. "Troy, look at me" he looked up and she hated the look on his face. "Please don't think I am rejecting you"

"Aren't you?"

"God no!" She exclaimed. She got up and sat in the booth next to him. "I just, I've done the whole relationship with a friend before and now we can't hang out alone because it's awkward, I can't lose what we already have"

"It's ok Gabriella, forget I mentioned it"

"Are we still ok?"

"Course" he tried his best smile but it wasn't a beaming one like usual. "Maybe we should head back"

"Ok" she stood up and took her bags. Troy got some off her and then staretd to walk. Gabriella caught up to him and then they walked, not holding hands or anything like before. They were both in their own thoughts.

Gabriella felt torn, she felt something like Troy did before, she wanted to run her hands down his toned chest and kiss him again. She wanted to be with him but was scared. She didn't want them to start something that could ruin their friendship, it was a risk she just didn't know if she could take.

Troy felt stupid and foolish. He knew she wouldn't feel the same, he was confused. He didn't know if he was just thinking he felt this way because of his parents or wether he did truely want more than friendship with her. All he knew was that what he felt was intense and he hated it. It was like would explode if he didn't get it out.

They arrived back to see Lucille sitting on the front porch.

"Hey mom"

"Oh hey guys, you have fun?"

"Yeah, it was good, how is dad?"

"Ok, he asked for you"

"Is he asleep now?" She shook her head. "I'll go in and see him then" Troy placed Gabriella's things in the family room before going upstairs. She sighed and smiled at Lucille.

"I am going to take this upstairs"

"Is everything ok?"

"Yeah" Gabriella got all her bags and went up to the guest room where she was sleeping. She put her items on the bed then sat down. She felt a tear run down her cheek and wiped it with the back of her hand.

She hated how she made Troy feel. He was hurt she could see it and she didn't like knowing it was her that caused that pain. She stood up and walked downstairs again.

"I am just going for a walk to the beach Lucille"

"Ok dear" Gabriella walked a ten minute walk before she reached one of the wooden paths that led to the beach.

She took off her shoes and carried them by her side whilst walking through the sand. She walked for about twenty minutes before sitting in the sand and sighing.

It was times like this she wished she had her mom. She would have known what to do, she would have given her advice on wether to take a chance with Troy or not. She closed her eyes and felt the breeze in her hair, hoping it would blow away her worries. It didn't and when she opened her eyes she wanted to scream.

"Gabriella right?" She looked up and saw Troy's friend, Declan.

"Hey, it's Declan isn't it?" He nodded and sat with her.

"What you doing?"

"Nothing, just thinking"

"Where's Troy?"

"He is with his dad"

"So your on your own?"

"Yeah, I don't mind though"

"You wanna come hang out with me and the guys?"

"I probably should head back actually, before Troy sends the search party" she laughed standing up and brushing the sand off her pants.

"Are you guys together?"

"No, we're just friends"

"Then why does he have to send a search party for you?"

"Because he cares, look I need to go" he grabbed her arm and stopped her leaving.

"Just for a while, you know we could have some fun" he leant down and tried to kiss her but she turned her head.

"I don't want to, just let me go please"

"What if I said I didn't want to?" His grip on her wrist tightened.

"Please, your hurting me" she felt tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe Troy used to be friends with people like this, did he used to be like this? Would he force girls to do stuff before? She shook her head and realised Declan was staring at her. "Please let go"

"She said let go" she whipped her head up and saw Troy. She let out a sigh of relief.

"Come on dude, she isn't your girl so it's ok"

"No it isn't" he knocked Declan away from Gabriella and she hugged him tightly. Her tears were now coming down her face. "Hey it's ok Brie, come on, shhh" he rubbed her back.

"So living in LA has turned you soft huh Troy?"

"Just back off Dec, and don't ever touch her again" he said in a threatening tone.

"Whatever" he muttered walking off.

Troy pulled away from the embrace and looked at Gabriella's face.

"Did he hurt you?" She shook her head.

"No, he just grabbed my wrist but he didn't do anything" Troy took her wrist softly and saw a red mark. She saw him getting angry so placed a hand on his chest. "Just leave it, can we go" he nodded and put his arm around her shoulders.

When they arrived home Gabriella said she wasn't hungry and excused herself. She went upstairs and lay on the bed. She then fianlly let out her sobs. She was so scared back there, what if Troy hadn't turned up? How for would Declan have gone to get what he wanted? But one thing that scared her most was he and Troy were friends. Maybe Troy was right, maybe she didn't know him as much as she thought. She didn't want to think Troy could do what Declan had done but she didn't know him when he was like that so maybe he was. Maybe he did force girls to do stuff?

With Troy and Lucille

"Is she ok Troy?" Lucille asked whilst they were eating.

"Yeah, I think she is just tired"

"Is everything ok with you two?"

"Yeah why?"

"You seemed tense when you got back from the mall this afternoon"

"Nah, we're fine mom" she didn't believe him but let it go for now.

After dinner Troy helped his mom clean the kitchen then said he was going to check on Gabriella. She nodded and followed him upstairs but went into Jack's room with his dinner.

Troy knocked on Gabriella's door and heard a faint come in. He closed the door behind him and sat on the bed next to her.

"Have you been crying?"

"Yeah, but I'm ok" she said sniffling, sitting up and hugging a pillow to her chest.

"Why were you crying? Did Declan do anything to you?"

"No, I told you he never did I was still scared though and I thought about something when I realised what he was like"

"What?"

"Well, you two are or were friends so I thought if he does stuff like that, trying to force girls..." she trailed off.

"You think I could do that?" he finished for her.

"Not now, but when you were the 'rebel' Troy"

"Well I couldn't do that, yeah I slept with loads of girls I won't lie to you but I was never like Dec" he answered honestly. "That's were we are different, if a girl said no to me I would take no as an answer, he won't, it's like he can't control himself and it's more of a challenge when someone tells him no" he explained.

Gabriella crawled over to him and hugged his waist tightly. He wrapped his arms around her and sat her in his lap. They sat there holding each other in silence for ages before he broke it.

"You should get some sleep" he suggested as she yawned. He went to leave but she pulled him back and knelt up on the bed.

"Stay with me" she pulled him to her and kissed his lips softly. He kissed her back and she lay back on the bed as he crawled on top of her. She ran her hand up his jersey and pulled it over his head. He looked in her eyes and smiled. "Stay" she whispered.

"If that's what you want"

"It is" they kissed again and she ran her hands up his chest. Troy then pulled away.

"We shouldn't do this"

"Why?"

"Because you don't really want to, your just upset from tonight"

"I want you Troy, I need you to like you need me"

"I didn't mean I needed you for sex Gabriella, I want us to have something real, something different to what other girls used to give me"

"So you really wern't just saying all that this afternoon to get me in your bed?"

"No, I feel a connection with you that I want to explore, I want us to get to know each better, talk and have fun"

"I want that to" he kissed her softly and she smiled.

"So, shall I leave now?" She shook her head.

"I want you to stay, I want you to hold me" he got under the covers with her and wrapped his arms around her.

It was silent for a few minutes before she spoke.

"Troy? What are we now?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean are we still just best friends getting to know each other or are we seeing each other, what?"

"We are best friends, finding out new things about each other who could possibly end up dating" she looked up and smiled.

"So no pressure?"

"No pressure" she kissed his lips softly and he stroked her hair.

"Troy?"

"Hmmm?"

"As a best friend, I love you"

"As a best friend I love you too" she smiled and snuggled closer to him.

After a few minutes they were both fast asleep and holding each other close. Lucille opened the door and smiled at the scene. Gabriella's head was on Troy's chest and his arms were holding her closely to him.

She shut the door and knew at that moment they were two teens with feelings for each other, both to scared to admit it.

**Hey guys:-) So I am back from my holidays and thought I should give you a new chapter. I am still extremely tired as I only got back yesterday and had to work last night but still thought you deserved a chapter for being patient with me:-)**

**Hope you enjoy this one:-) Reviews please!**

**xxx Paige xxx **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I only own my original characters.**

**Chapter 6 - Protector**

Troy woke up the next morning at 10:30. He went to roll out of bed when he felt a weight on his chest, he looked down and saw Gabriella, remembering last night he smiled. He stroked a strand of hair from her face and she moved, her hand laying next to her head, she sighed and smiled in her sleep. Troy lay there looking at her beauty, he wasn't in love with her like his parents thought, even that was to quick, but he felt a strong, protective love for her but as a best friend not a lover. Maybe they would become more but right now, he was happy with how things were.

He saw Gabriella start to stir then her eyes opened and she looked up.

"Hi" she whispered, stretching then rolling of his chest. She lay by his side on her back. He rolled onto his left side and rest up on his elbow, his head on his hand.

"Good morning" she giggled and he smiled at the noise. "Did you sleep well?"

"Oh yeah, the best ever" she announced.

"And why is that Miss Montez?"

"I had my bestest friend in the whole world holding me and keeping me safe" she said leaning up to kiss his cheek. "Thanks for staying with me"

"Anytime best friend" he winked at her and she giggled again. They were looking in each others eyes, having a moment when they heard Lucille.

"Troy!!" She screamed. He shot a look at Gabriella then jumped out of bed and ran to the door. "Troy come quick!" He ran to his dads room and saw her stood over him.

"What is it mom? Is he ok?"

"I don't think he's breathing, please help him Troy" she sobbed as Gabriella walked in. Gabriella took Lucille in her arms as Troy walked over to his dad.

"Dad, can you hear me?" He took his hand. "Squeeze my hand if you can hear me old man?" He felt nothing. He turned to Gabriella and his mom. "Brie will you call an ambulance, tell them he isn't breathing and I am going to start CPR" she nodded and ran out to the phone in the hall.

"Troy?"

"Mom, just go wait with Gabriella outside" she nodded and Troy started mouth to mouth.

First he cleared the airwaves by tilting Jack's head back then pinched his nose. He gave 5 rescue breaths followed by thirty chest compressions. He listened to see if he was breathing but he wasn't so he repeated the action again.

"Come on dad, please" he said after the second lot didn't work. He tried again and felt for a pulse and was relieved to feel something. "Thank god" he muttered. "Dad can you hear me? Squeeze my hand" he felt a light squeeze and let out a breath. Just then two paramedics ran in. "I managed to get him breathing, I asked him to squeeze my hand and he could lightly"

"Good job son, go keep your mother company" Troy nodded and left. He saw his mom sobbing into Gabriella's shoulder outside the room. They heard him come out and looked up.

"I managed to get him breathing again and he responded to me by squeezing my hand a little" he announced.

"Oh thank god" Lucille exclaimed running over and hugging Troy. "Are you ok?" She asked.

"I'm fine mom" just then the paramedics came out with Jack on a stretcher with a gas mask on.

"Will he be ok?" Lucille asked.

"We won't know anything properly until we reach the hospital, but your boy did a good job"

"Can I come?"

"Of course Mrs. Bolton, only one person can ride in the ambulance" Lucille looked at Troy.

"You go mom, we will follow in the car" she hugged him and followed the paramedics out.

When they left Troy slid down the wall and sat with his knees up and his head in his hands. Gabriella walked over and sat by him, her arm around his shoulders. He took her other hand and squeezed it. She kissed his shoulder and he looked up, tears in his eyes.

"Oh Troy" she gasped, seeing his tears.

"She can't lose him Brie, if this is it my mom will be heartbroken"

"Shhh, he is going to be ok" she hugged him and rocked him slowly from side to side. "You helped, you did great, he will be fine" after he composed himself he lifted his head and looked in her eyes.

"I hate crying in front of you"

"Why?"

"I feel like a right girl"

"Well don't, I want you to be able to cry in front of me, I am here always" he hugged her and she rubbed his back. "Shall we get ready and go see him?" Troy nodded and they stood up. Troy went to his room and Gabriella hers.

Gabriella just put on a stripy grey and black casual dress over her leggings with some white just below the knee boots. She just brushed through her hair and left it in natural curls and didn't bother with music. She rushed out and knocked on Troy's door. He shouted come in and she entered.

He had on his black running shorts with white stripes down them and a blue Nike T-Shirt. He was just putting on his sneakers. When he was done he picked up the car keys and they left quickly.

It took about twenty minutes to get to the hospital and he groaned when there was no spaces on the ground floor.

"You go find him, I will find a space then follow"

"You sure?"

"Yeah, you need to see your dad, go on" he got out and Gabriella climbed across to the drivers seat.

"Thank you"

"Just go" he ran to the entrance and Gabriella drove up to the first floor. After driving around for ten minutes she finally found a space on the fourth floor. She reversed into the gap carefully and shut of the engine.

She climbed out and locked it. She then walked to the elevator and went to the ground floor. She entered the hospital and went up to the front desk.

"Hi, I am looking for a Mr. Jack Bolton? He has just been admitted"

"Are you family?"

"No"

"Then I am afraid I am not allowed to give you any information"

"Please, I am best friends with his son, I just had to park the car"

"I am sorry"

"Can you not ring anyone who can prove I am telling the truth?" Seeing her distress the reception lady weakened.

"Just take a seat ok?"

"Thank you" Gabriella sat down and waited patiently.

With Troy

Troy found his mom in the waiting room and she looked up.

"Where is he?"

"They have taken him into ICU to run tests, they said they will come and find us when they have more information, I cannot lose him Troy"

"He will be ok" he calmed her and hugged her.

"Where is Gabriella?"

"She is parking the car, she told me to come and see him while she finds a space"

"Ok" they sat in silence when a nurse walked in.

"Excuse me are you the family of Mr. Jack Bolton?"

"Yes, that's us" Troy said.

"There is a young girl at the front desk claiming to be your best friend, is this true?"

"Yeah, that will be Gabriella"

"So she is permitted to be here?"

"Yes" the nurse nodded and left the room.

After a few minutes Gabriella walked in and Troy looked up.

"What was all that?"

"What?" Gabriella asked.

"A nurse came asking if you could come with us?"

"Oh, I am not family so the reception lady wasn't permitted to give me any information"

"Ok" Gabriella sat down and held Troy's hand.

"How is he?" She asked softly, rubbing the back of his hand.

"I don't know, they are running tests" she nodded and then let the room fall silent.

Some time later a doctor walked in and they all stood up.

"Lucille"

"Dr Green, how is he?"

"Stable, it seems his brain activity stopped working for a moment so his heart didn't know what to do, whoever gave CPR at home needs to be thanked"

"That was Troy"

"Ah Troy, nice to see you again, and your father is lucky you were there"

"Nice to see you to, can we go see him?"

"Sure, follow me"

The doctor led them to a room and they saw Jack laying on the bed hooked up to machines. He excused himself and Lucille walked over. She sat by him on one of the chairs and held his hand.

"Jack Bolton you will never do that to me again" She scolded him. She kissed his hand and let a tear fall down her cheek.

Troy walked over and sat on the other chair and looked at his dad. He was just laying there, not moving, looking more weak than the last time he saw him.

"Hey pops, you need to wake up now, I can't handle mom on my own" he teased and Lucille and Gabriella laughed. "Gabriella's here, I'm sure she'll hug you if you wake up to hug her back" he looked at her she walked over.

"Hey Jack, it's Gabriella, I need you to wake up and sort your son out for me, he is quite a handful you know" Troy gasped and Lucille smiled at the two. Suddenly she felt him squeeze her hand and she whipped her head up to see him.

"Jack, do that again if you can hear me" he squeezed her hand again and she smiled.

"I'll go get the doctor" Gabriella said going out of the room. "Excuse me Dr Green?"

"Yes?"

"I am with the Bolton's, Jack is waking up" he nodded and followed her to the room.

He walked over to Jack and saw his eyes flickering open. He buzzed for a nurse and asked Troy, Gabriella and Lucille to step outside.

They waited outside the door and after ten minutes the doctor walked out.

"I have some good news and bad news"

"Oh god" Lucille gasped.

"What is it Doc?" Troy asked.

"Good news is he is awake and is quite responsive"

"The bad news?"

"I am afraid he has only got a week left if he is lucky, I am so sorry"

"But he is responding and is awake?" Lucille questioned.

"Yes, but he is getting weaker, he is responding but not as much as he has been doing at my home visits I do, I am sorry again" Troy thanked him and they walked in to see Jack awake.

Lucille and Troy took their seats and Gabriella stood at the foot of the bed. He looked at Lucille and his eyes filled with tears.

"Th-this is-is i-it?" He questioned weakly. She nodded and felt her eyes fill with tears.

"Jack, I love you so much" she hugged him softly and kissed his head.

"L-lo-ove, y-y-you" he got out and she left the room, not being able to bear it. Troy went to get up but Gabriella shook her head.

"I'll go Troy, you stay with your dad" Gabriella followed Lucille.

When they were alone Jack turned to Troy.

"I am so sorry dad, for not being here" he shook his head slightly. "I wish there was something we could do, I don't want you to go" he took his hand and Jack squeezed it.

"L-lo-ove y-y-you son" he choked out.

"I love you too dad, please hold on as long as possible, mom will be crushed when you give up"

"I-I won-won't g-g-give u-up Troy"

"I know, your strong"

At the same time with Gabriella

Gabriella left the room and saw Lucille sitting on a chair to the right side of the door. She sat next to her and Lucille looked up.

"I am so sorry Lucille" she nodded and Gabriella hugged her. "Troy and I will be here, as long as you need us"

"You have to get back for school"

"They can expel me then because you need Troy, and I am not leaving him alone when this happens"

"Thank you, for being there for him, I worry about him so much"

"I know, I am going to miss him so much"

"What do you mean?"

"Well your going to need him and want him back in Alberqerque when the time comes for Jack so it means we won't be together anymore"

"He will still be living in LA, I don't want him falling back into the wrong crowd, LA is good for him, your good for him"

"He won't want to leave you alone"

"He won't have a choice" Gabriella let out a laugh and Lucille smiled.

"You ready to go back?" Lucille nodded and they stood up. They entered the room, Jack and Troy looked at them. Lucille took her place by his side again and held his hand.

"Sorry" he shook his head and squeezed her hand.

"I am going for a walk, leave you for a bit" Lucille smiled gratefully and Troy kissed his dad's head. "Love you old man"

Gabriella walked over and hugged Jack.

"I thought you deserved one" she smiled and left with Troy.

They walked to the cafeteria and got a hot chocolate each before sitting in a corner away from everyone.

"How you holding up Troy?"

"Ok I guess, I just can't believe this time next week he could be gone"

"Or maybe he'll still be here, doctor's get it wrong all the time"

"You saw him just, he is so weak"

"So that means nothing, when my parents had they're accident my mom was sat up talking and everything, the doctors told me she would make a full recovery it would just take time, a week later she died" Troy held her hand across the table.

"That must have been hard"

"Yeah, because I didn't expect it, I was so angry for such a long time after, I screamed at her doctor and wanted to slap him, he lied to me was the way I saw it"

"Maybe he is preparing us for the worst then"

"Maybe, so just don't be thinking that he won't be here this time next week because he could be" Troy nodded. "Just enjoy the time you do have because I took advantage of the fact my mom would get better and missed the day she went" Troy walked round and sat next to her, hugging her close.

"Thanks for being here Brie"

"Always" she whispered looking in his eyes. She leant up and kissed his lips softly. When they pulled back Troy smiled.

As long as he had Gabriella he would get through this, wether it happens tomorrow, next week or next month. If she was here he would survive because she knew him better than he knew himself. She was his safety net under the tight rope, she was his umbrella in the rain, his shin pads in soccer. She was his protector, protected him from hurt even though she didn't know it, so as long as she was by his side, he would find the strength to be there for his mom and get them both through the tragedy that was ahead of them.

The loss of Jack Bolton.

**Here is the next chapter, I got bored so thought I'd write another and be nice and give you two in one day for not being here for a week:-)**

**Please review:-)**

**xxx Paige xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I only own my original characters!**

**Chapter 7 - Stronger Than You Think**

Jack was told he must stay in the hospital, making Lucille very disappointed, she wanted his final days to be at home. Seeing how upset his mom looked Troy decided to talk to the doctor, see if there was any way his dad could be looked after at home.

"Troy I just don't see how it is possible"

"But my mom is really upset, it's the one thing that might make this bearable for her, they need to be together when it happens" Troy explained.

"Well, she can be here, at the hospital"

"What if he goes when visiting hours aren't open? What would that do to my mom? Please let him come home" Troy pleaded to his father's doctor.

"I will see if I can see a way of it working, but I am making no promises Troy"

"Thank you" he sighed and walked back to his fathers room.

He entered and saw his mom sat silently in her thoughts while his dad slept. He moved his chair next to her and hugged her. Lucille gripped his T-Shirt in her hands and sobbed.

"It will be ok mom, I'm going to be here for you"

"He can't die Troy, I haven't lived a day without him for over 25 years, what am I going to do without him?"

"I know mom, I know it's hard but me and Brie will be here for you, I promise" he held her tighter and felt his own eyes fill with tears. He hated this whole thing, he hated his mom crying, his dad being so weak he just hated it.

He heard the door open and saw Gabriella with some coffees'. She noticed the moment and motioned she'd be outside. He mouthed a thank you and she nodded before leaving. After ten minutes or so Lucille composed herself and sat up as Jack started to stir from his sleep.

"Lucy" he gasped.

"I'm here Jack, right here" she took his hand and squeezed it. "Troy is here too"

"Tr-Troy?"

"Hey old man, glad to see you awake for once" he joked, trying to keep things light. Jack let out a sound which was his version of a laugh.

"G-Gab..." he trailed off, not being able to say her name.

"Gabriella has just gone for coffees, Troy why don't you go get her?"

"Ok, don't go back to sleep dad" he teased walking outside to see Gabriella sitting on one of the chairs outside the room.

"Is your mom ok?" She asked standing up.

"Yeah, she just can't imagine life without him, they have been with each other since high school Brie, what will she do without him?"

"She'll survive because she has the best son in the world to look after her" Gabriella reassured him hugging him close to her.

They stood there hugging for what seemed forever until Jack's Doctor walked over and cleared his throat. Troy turned, his arm still around Gabriella's waist and had hopeful eyes.

"I have thought it through Troy and it is do-able"

"Really?"

"Yes, you will need a qualified nurse living with you though and I will be making two visits a day to check on him"

"Yeah ok, anything, thank you so much"

"Go tell your mother, cheer her up a bit" Troy smiled and quickly entered the room, Gabriella right behind him.

"Guess what mom?"

"What is it Troy?"

"I have managed to persuade Dr Green to let dad come home" Lucille stood up and smiled big.

"Really?"

"As long as a nurse is there all times and Dr Green comes twice a day to check him over he can come home"

"Oh Troy" she hugged him and then turned to Jack. "Did you hear that love, your coming home" Jack smiled faintly and squeezed Lucille's hand.

Oh, Brie dad requested you here" she smiled and walked around to his other side.

"Hey Jack, how you feeling today?"

"O-Ok" she smiled and kissed his cheek. He smiled and Troy stood by Gabriella's side, holding her hand.

"When can he come home?" Lucille asked.

"This afternoon" came Dr Greens reply, they all turned around and saw him standing at the door.

"So soon?"

"Yes, I will run some tests and introduce you to the nurse who will be living with you and offering you help and support then you are free to take him" he smiled and Lucille ran over to hug him.

"Thank you so much Dr Green"

"No problem, now I will be back in ten minutes to run the tests" and with that he left.

Lucille went and sat with Jack, whispering things to him and holding his hand. Gabriella looked at Troy and smiled, he was so amazing and caring towards his family. Troy looked down and noticed Gabriella smiling.

"What?"

"You are just so amazing Troy" she expressed her feelings.

"Why?"

"The way you did all that just to see your mom smile again, you thought about her needs before what you want and I am proud of you" she hugged him. They went to sit outside, giving his parents some privacy.

"What did you mean in there about putting her needs before what I want?"

"I know you would prefer him to be here, I can tell by your face"

"Is it wrong of me? Am I a bad person because I would rather him be here when it happens?"

"No, you just don't want your family home to have them kind of memories in, I understand Troy I'm sure your mom would too..." she trailed off and he shook his head.

"No, she needs this to have closure when it happens, I am fine with it really I would just prefer it not to happen this way"

"Well, I still think you should talk to her, she wouldn't want you unhappy"

"I am fine, as long as you stay with me I'll be ok" Gabriella smiled and hugged him. She rested her head on his shoulder and he kissed the top of her head.

They stayed like this for ages, just holding each other and thinking their own thoughts. To an outsider they would look like lovers comforting each other at a tragic time, it looked like they had been together for years. Gabriella sighed and squeezed closer to Troy. She hadn't known Jack long but even this was upsetting her, he seemed like a nice, caring man and it was just so upsetting to think he may not be here in a couple of days.

She made a promise to herself to be there for Troy and Lucille while they need her. She meant what she said about school, if they wouldn't extend her leave then she would let them expel her. Troy pulled away from the embrace and Gabriella looked up.

"How long did school give you off?"

"Two weeks"

"So you may not be here for the funeral, if the doctors are wrong and he stays longer?"

"I will tell them I am staying longer"

"You need to rehearse though, for your shows?"

"You are more important to me than some stupid show Troy" She exclaimed, softly stroking his cheek, causing him to close his eyes. He kissed her wrist and she saw tears fall down his cheeks. "Oh Troy" she gasped hugging him. "It's ok, I'm here ok? I will always be here" she soothed him.

"I just don't wanna lose him Brie, he isn't old enough to go, he is only 45"

"I know, life isn't fair but you will get through it"

"What if I can't get through it?"

"You will, you are strong and can deal anything life throws at you, and I'll be here"

"You Promise?" He asked, looking in her eyes.

"I promise you Troy Bolton, I am here" he nodded and they kissed softly. She ran her hands through is hair as he lifted her slightly off the ground. When they pulled apart they rested their foreheads together.

"Thank you"

"Anytime" he pecked her lips again and then placed her on the ground.

3pm that afternoon

Jack had just been settled into his own bed again and Lucille said she wanted to stay with him. His nurse went to make him some food whilst Lucille and Jack had a moment.

Troy and Gabriella went out for a walk along the beach, he needed to clear his head and as selfish as it sounds he wanted to get away from his dad for a bit. He wasn't used to taking care of someone and being depended on so much and it was a little overwhelming for him.

As they strolled along the beach, hands loosely wrapped together Gabriella's cell rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Gabriella, it's James"

"Oh hi James, what's up?"

"I have some bad news"

"What is it?"

"I have been diagnosed with laryngitis, the doctor says my voice will be back by the show but it could damage my vocal box if I sing in the show, I am so sorry"

"Oh, it's ok, I will sort something out, I hope you get better soon"

"Thanks, I am really sorry Gabs"

"Seriously don't stress out, just get better yeah?"

"Ok, bye"

"See you" she hung up and sighed.

"What's up Brie?"

"James can't sing in the show, what am I going to do? I can't find a replacement in a month and teach them the song, it just isn't possible"

"I'm sure there is something you can do, does no one else know the song?"

"No, only you and James" she then looked hopeful and he shook his head.

"Oh no, no Gabriella"

"Please Troy, you are so good at that song, you help so much when I need to practice, you will be even better than James"

"Brie, I can't get on stage and sing in front of people"

"Please, I will be there, you won't be alone, I need you Troy"

"Brie..." he groaned, knowing she was slowly breaking through his walls.

"Troy, please, I will do anything"

"Anything?"

"Yes"

"Let me take you on a date when we get back to LA, a real one as more than friends"

"Troy"

"Gabriella, we both know something is happening with us, why are you fighting it so much?"

"Because I'm scared"

"Of what?"

"What we could turn in to, it's already so intense Troy and I'm scared that I will fall in love with you and then you will realise I am not worth it"

"Gabriella, that won't ever happen, I..."

"What?"

"I already think I am falling in love with you"

"Wh-what?"

"All I know is that what I am feeling is so much more than I have ever felt towards someone before and I am liking it so far, because it's you"

"Ok" she sighed. "You sing in the show and I will give us a shot"

"Yes!" He did a fist pump as she giggled.

"This is blackmail you know?"

"Nah, it's us doing each other favours, best friends do that right?"

"I guess"

"So, what song is it again?"

"Where you are by Nick Lacey and Jessica Simpson"

"Such a girlie song"

"A lovely song" she corrected him.

They continued to walk until the sun started to go down and they sat on the sand to watch it set. The sky looked beautiful, orange and reds colouring the sky. Gabriella smiled at the scene in front of her and then looked up at Troy. When he didn't look down she took his chin in her hand and brought his lips to hers. She then climbed in his lap and pushed him back on the sand.

She touched his hard abs with her finger tips and he groaned into her mouth. She then played with his hair as his hands rubbed her hips softly. When air became a need they pulled apart and looked in each others eyes.

"Wow" Troy got out through a breath.

"I thought I'd try it out"

"And?"

"Your right, there is something there, maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing to try us out"

"Really?"

"Yeah, so were are you taking me when we get back to LA?"

"I will think of something don't you worry"

"Nothing fancy Troy"

"Why not?"

"I just want to be able to spend quality time with you to talk, as long as we're together that's all that matters right?"

"Ok, but the second date I get to make a fuss"

"Who says there will be a second date?" She teased.

"Trust me, once you've had one date with Troy Bolton you won't be able to resist" he said cockily as she slapped him.

"Ok ego boy, let's head back" he chuckled and she got up then took his hand. They walked back holding hands and stealing sweet lingering kisses.

They arrived back at about 7:30pm and saw the nurse in the kitchen.

"Hey Lara" Gabriella said.

"Oh hey guys, you have a nice walk?"

"Yeah, it was good to get away from all this for a while" Troy answered.

"I bet, well your mom is sat with your dad, he fell asleep a while ago but she won't leave his side"

"Is that a bad thing?"

"I just think you need to watch her, if she gets to attached it may be harder when the time comes to say goodbye and let him go"

"Ok, thanks Lara, why don't you go to bed I bet your tired"

"Yeah I will check in on your father first though"

"Did mom show you your room?"

"Yeah, thanks, goodnight you two"

"Night" they both said in unison.

Once Lara had checked on Jack she went to her room and went straight to bed. Troy and Gabriella walked upstairs and peeked in the room to see Lucille curled up next to Jack. Gabriella smiled at how sweet and romantic it looked, like a movie scene.

Troy said goodnight to Gabriella at her door, they shared a soft kiss before she went in her room and Troy entered his. Gabriella got changed into her night gown and climbed into bed. She was so exhausted and wanted to sleep forever. She was so glad Troy agreed to sing with her, now all she had to do was persuade the principal to let him.

She was pulled from her thoughts by a knock on the door.

"Come in"

"Hi"

"Troy? What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep"

"Come here" she pulled back her covers and Troy walked over to the bed, slipping in beside her and hugging her.

"Can I stay with you again?"

"Of course Troy, why can't you sleep?"

"I keep thinking about mom, she won't handle this well at all, I was fooling myself to think bringing him home may help, I think it will just make it harder for her to let go"

"Well we'll just keep an eye on her and of it gets to much we will talk to her"

"We?" He asked. "Isn't this my problem?"

"It isn't a problem, and like I said I am here, I want to help"

"Thank you, I really don't think I could do this without you"

"You could, you need to have faith in yourself Troy, your stronger than you give yourself credit for"

"You think so?"

"I know so, now try and sleep"

"Ok, night Brie"

"Night Troy" she rested her head on his chest and snuggled as close as possible to him.

"I love you best friend" she smiled.

"I love you too BF" she murmured.

**So next chapter is up:-) I'm glad you all liked the two I put up yesterday:-)**

**Please continue to review:-) I really appreciate your feedback!**

**xxx Paige xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I only own my original characters!**

**Chapter 8 - The End**

It had been three days since Jack returned home from the hospital and Troy was worried about his mom. She spent every moment possible in Jack's room even if he was sleeping, not wanting to be away from him incase the time came. Troy understood she was scared, terrified of being alone but this was not good for her. He sighed as he sat in his back garden, trying to think of a way to help her.

"That sounded like a big problem is running around your head" he smiled slightly at the voice and opened his arms. Gabriella snuggled into his side and felt him squeeze her. "What's up Troy?"

"Mom" came his simple reply.

"Is she ok?"

"I don't think so, she isn't leaving him at all and I am scared it will make it even harder when she has to say goodbye, maybe I should have left him in the hospital, at least there are boundaries there" he sighed.

"Maybe you need to call the doctor and see if he could come and talk to her" Gabriella suggested.

"I don't know, I am just so confused" he groaned. "I can leave it the way it is and let her be happy with him for the last few days they have left together or I could send him back to the hospital where she would be unhappy but would maybe deal with the end better, I just don't know which will be best" He weighed up both sides. Gabriella rubbed up his arms and kissed his forehead softly.

"Well, maybe you should just leave things how they are, it may be harder for her to say goodbye or it could make it easier for her because she knew he went in his home, were he felt comfortable, why ruin her last happiness?"

"I guess" he sighed. He looked in her eyes and smiled. "You are so smart you know that?"

"I have been told" she boasted as he chuckled.

"Oh really?" He said bringing his lips closer.

"Really" she murmured as their lips connected. Sparks flew and she pulled him as close to her as possible by placing her hands behind his head. Troy rolled her over so he was half on her and half on the sun lounger. They lay there kissing and caressing each other but were broken apart by a scream. They pulled apart and looked at each other.

"Troy?" Lara came to the doorway. "Come quick, I think it's time" Troy's eyes widened and he quickly ran in, up the stairs and saw his mom sitting by his dad on the bed. He knew this was it, his dad was gasping and trying to speak as Lucille stroked his face, tears coming down her cheeks.

"D-dad?" Troy choked out. He walked over and knelt by the bed with his mom.

"Tr-Troy" he got out. Troy felt a tear slip down his face.

"Please don't go, please dad, we need you, we're not ready for you to leave yet" he pleaded. His dad smiled and shook his head.

"It-it's m-m-my t-time son"

"No it isn't!" He shouted.

"Troy" Lucille stroked his back softly and he stood up and ran out. Past Gabriella and Lara, downstairs and out the front door.

He ran, ran as fast as his feet would carry him. He didn't know where he was going and didn't care, his dad wouldn't be alive when he got back, what was he going to do without him? He had been ok up to now, now it was actually happening his strong front caved and he didn't want to look and act brave, his dad was the one person in the whole world he looked up to so he couldn't just go!

Back at the house

"Gabriella?" Lucille called.

"Yeah?"

"Jack wants to speak to you" she entered and sat by his side, Lucille still in her position.

"Hey Jack"

"Tr-Troy n-needs you"

"I know, I will be there, for both of them" she said looking at Lucille and taking her hand.

"T-tell him th-that I l-love him" Gabriella nodded as her eyes filled with tears.

"I will, he knows you do" Lucille hugged her and they both sat there sobbing. Gabriella hadn't known any of this family that long but to her she felt part of it. She was devastated Jack wasn't going to be here.

Suddenly the machine he was hooked to started beeping quickly and they both pulled apart.

"Jack? Oh god no!" Lucille screamed. "Jack? Jack wake up! Please!"

"Come on Lucille, let's go wait by the door" Gabriella said, seeing Lara and Jack's doctor entering.

Doctor Green checked him over and looked at some papers then looked at his watch. Lara turned to Gabriella and Lucille and felt terrible.

"Time of death 12:26pm on the 2nd November" Dr Green announced as Lucille collapsed to the floor. Gabriella held her and rocked her as Lara covered Jack with a sheet and turned off all the machines.

"I am so sorry" she said, leaving Lucille and Gabriella by the door. The doctor walked over.

"Lucille, the ambulance will be here in an hour, I will let you say your goodbyes"

"Troy needs to be here" she sobbed.

"Shall I find him?" Dr Green offered.

"I'll go" Gabriella said, standing up with Lucille. "Will you be ok?" She turned to Lucille.

"Please just bring him home, I need my boy" Gabriella hugged her and ran down the stairs and out the door. Where would he be? She decided to try the beach as it was peaceful and a good place to think. She couldn't see him and sighed. She walked onto the beach and walked along it. After walking for about 15 minutes she was about to give up but then heard his voice.

"So he's gone then?" She turned and saw him sat on a rock. She walked over and sat with him, she took his hand and squeezed it.

"I am so sorry Troy" suddenly he started to cry and she pulled him to her, holding him close. "It's ok, everything will be alright, shhh, it's ok" she whispered comforting words in his ear until he calmed down. "Your mom wants you home, she wants you to say goodbye properly to him before he is taken to the hospital" he nodded and stood up.

They walked back to the house in silence, Gabriella not knowing what words would comfort him right now. She just kept squeezing his hand to show him she was there, by his side through all this. When they got to the house they walked straight upstairs and saw Lucille sitting on the bed, the sheet was not over his face and shoulders and she held his hand.

"Jack hw could you leave me? I thought you promised to be here always? What will I do without you? What will Troy do without you?" She spoke to him, emotion in her voice. "I know I need to be strong for our boy Jack but I don't think I can, I have had you with me since high school so for you to be taken away from me is too cruel, but at least we can say we've had all these years to love each other, we married, had the best son we could ever ask for and we lived our lives the best we could, I am just going to miss having you snoring next to me and laughing with me and reassuring me it will all be alright" she breathed deeply. "I love you Jack" she kissed his forehead and then turned.

She noticed Troy, tears stained cheeks and stood up, holding her arms out. He walked over and fell into her arms.

"Oh Troy, it will be ok baby, I am here" she soothed him.

"I need him mom" he sobbed.

"I know, I know you do" she rubbed his back. "Would you like a few moments with him, before they take him?" He nodded and Lucille left, Gabriella went to follow but he took her hand.

"Please stay?"

"Ok" she squeezed his hand and walked over to the bed with him. She stood by his side as he sat on the bed.

"Hey dad, I am sorry I left, sorry I wasn't here when you were taken from us I just couldn't see you like that, you were always so strong and I tried my best to be like you, I tried to be brave for mom but when the time came I couldn't do it, I'm sorry" he held his hand. "I am going to miss you so much old man, and I know we were never known to express our feelings to each other but I hope you knew all them punches in the arm I gave you after a game or all those nods of the heads we gave each other was my way of saying I love you" he wiped his tears. "I hope you knew that dad, I will try and make you proud of me" and with that he stood up and walked out the room.

Gabriella sat down and stroked Jack's hair.

"Goodbye Jack, I am sorry we never got the chance to get to know each other, I will look after your son, I promise, sleep well" and with that she covered his face with the sheet and walked out. She saw Troy and Lucille hugging and decided to leave them to it. She walked outside and to park on the next block.

With Troy

The ambulance had just turned up and the paramedics were loading Jack into the back. Lucille and Troy stood on the porch watching, as neighbours came out realising what had happened. He noticed his old friends standing at the front gate and he just ignored everyone. His dad was dead, simple as. He hugged his mom to him as she sobbed. He needed to make his dad proud, he had to be strong for him and his mom.

When the ambulance drove away Lucille pulled out of the embrace.

"Ok, who wants lunch?"

"Mom, you don't need to cook"

"I still need to feed my boy, now where is Gabriella?"

"I don't know, I think after talking to dad she went for a walk"

"Well you go find her" he sighed and walked off.

With Gabriella

She was sitting on swing, swaying back and forth slowly. This was hard, it reminded her so much of the day her mom died. Her dad just went, she had no time to think about that fact but her mom was here for weeks after the accident so it was more real to her. She let her tears fall freely down her cheeks thinking how selfish she was being. Troy had just lost his father and Lucille her husband and she was here feel sorry for herself.

She heard feet approaching and looked up to see Troy standing in front of her. He noticed her blotchy face and red eyes and his heart broke. He scooped her up in his arms and held her on his lap, sitting on the swing she was previously sat in.

"Shhh, it's ok Brie"

"I-I'm so s-sorry Troy" she sobbed.

"It's ok, shh, I got you babe" she held him to her, needing to feel him. After a while she calmed and they looked in each others eyes. "You ok?"

"Yeah"

"You wanna talk about anything?"

"It just reminded me of when I had to say goodbye to my mom, with my dad he was already gone so I didn't think he was going to live like mom did, so when she died I was in shock I guess and it just brought all that back" she explained. "I am so sorry for being selfish"

"Selfish?" He questioned.

"Yeah, you just lost your dad and here I am thinking of myself"

"Don't be silly" he kissed her head and then held her to his chest. "Mom is making lunch"

"What?"

"Yeah, she said we still need food so to come get you"

"Do you think she'll be ok?"

"I don't know" Gabriella got up and took his hand.

When they arrived back Lucille was in the kitchen. There were sandwiches, chips, cakes and everything on the counter. She turned to them and smiled, bring Gabriella into a hug.

"How are you sweetie?"

"Isn't it me that should be asking that?"

"I am fine, I guess I am waiting for it to sink in properly"

"Well, I meant what I said to Jack, I am here for you Lucille"

"Thanks, now why don't you two sit down and eat"

They did as she said and are they're lunch, Lucille looked strange. Like she was all smiley but you could see behind her eyes that she wanted to cry and scream, which is normal. She should do that, her husband has just died.

After lunch Lucille went for a lie down and after ten minutes Troy went to check on her. She was in Jack's bed, hugging his pillow fast asleep. He covered her up and kissed her head. He then went downstairs and sat on the sofa with Gabriella.

"Can I do anything Troy?"

"Sing for me"

"What?"

"Please, your voice always cheers me up" she smiled and nodded.

She started to sing and he took her hand and smiled.

_'In the years to come_

_Will you think about these moments that we shared_

_In the years to come_

_Are you gonna think it over_

_And how we lived each day with no regrets_

_Nothing lasts forever though we want it to_

_The road ahead holds different dreams for me and you_

She composed herself and began the first chorus, feeling the emotions she felt slipping from her body.

_[chorus]_

_Sometimes goodbye though it hurts in your heart is the only way for destiny_

_Sometimes goodbye though it hurts is the only way now for you and me_

_Though its the hardest thing to say_

_I'll miss your love in every way_

_So say goodbye_

_But don't you cry_

_Because a true love never dies_

She looked in Troy's eyes and touched his cheek gently. He smiled at her and leant into her touch.

_In a year from now_

_Maybe there'll be things we'll wish we'd never said_

_In a year from now_

_Maybe we'll see each other, standing on the same street corner though it rains_

_Each and every end is always written in the stars_

_If only I could stop the World I'd make this last_

_[Chorus]_

_Sometimes goodbye though it hurts in your heart is the only way for destiny_

_Sometimes goodbye though it hurts is the only way now for you and me_

_Though it's the hardest thing to say_

_I'll miss your love in every way_

_So say goodbye_

_But don't you cry_

_Because a true love never dies_

She sang the next bit for Troy especially, letting him know by squeezing his hand, he smiled knowing it was for him, the way she felt.

_And when you need my arms to run into_

_I'll come for you_

_Nothing will ever change the way I feel_

_[Chorus]_

_Sometimes goodbye though it hurts in your heart is the only way for destiny_

_Sometimes goodbye though it hurts is the only way now for you and me_

_Though it's the hardest thing to say_

_I'll miss your love in every way_

_So say goodbye_

_Because a true love never dies'_

When she finished Troy smiled and hugged her tight.

"Thank you" he whispered.

"I am sorry Troy" he just squeezed her and held her.

They fell asleep in each others arms, the day catching up to them and their exhaustion kicking in. Gabriella didn't even know Jack, not really but it showed how much he affected people, he could be in their lives for 5 minutes and would have some sort of affect on them.

Jack Bolton would never be forgotten, question was will his family manage without him?

**So the next chapter is up, I hope you all enjoy it, I struggled to write this one so lease review and let me know how it is:-)**

**The song in this chapter is called 'Say Goodbye' by S Club!**

**xxx Paige xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from HSM, only my own original ones!**

**Chapter 9 - Ends and Beginnings**

It had been 5 days since Jack's death on the 2nd of November. Troy was sitting on his bed in his black suit and white shirt. He still needed to put his shoes and tie on but couldn't bring himself to move. Today he would be saying goodbye to not only his dad but his hero, role model and best friend. Troy put his dad on a pedestal, to Troy he could do no wrong.

Gabriella had just finished putting in her earrings and she sighed. Troy had been so down since it happened and Lucille was having some sort of breakdown, always cooking and cleaning. Gabriella heard her sobs at night though when she thought everyone was asleep. Gabriella was wearing a knee length black cotton dress with tights and black dolly shoes. Her hair was left down in it's natural curls on and she didn't bother with makeup as she was sure to cry at some point. She grabbed her bag and walked into Troy's room.

The sight in front of her broke her heart, he was just sitting there, zoned out in his own little world. Tears were streaming down his face and it was like he didn't even realise he was crying. Gabriella walked over and knelt on the floor. She took one of his shoes and put it on him fastening the laces then doing the other. Troy looked at her and she smiled.

Once his shoes were on she took his tie and put it under his collar and fastened it pulling the knot up so it touched the top of his shirt. She held her hand out and smiled an encouraging smile at him.

"You ready Troy?" He shook his head but took her hand anyway.

They walked downstairs and Gabriella squeezed his hand before letting go. She walked over to Lucille who hugged her.

"How are you?" Gabriella asked.

"Ok, I just need to not think about what we are about to do"

"Mom?"

"Come here baby"

Troy walked into his mom's opening arms and she squeezed him. He held onto her as he sobbed and she felt her own tears return. Gabriella walked away from the scene, finding something to do so she wouldn't break down too. She saw Michelle in the kitchen who flew from LA last night and hugged her.

"How are you Gabriella?"

"I'm ok, breaks my heart to see them two so upset" she shook her head, to try and clear her thoughts.

"This must be hard though, your first funeral since..." she trailed and Gabriella closed her eyes.

"I know, it is, but Troy needs me so I can't not go"

"I'm sure he would understand"

"No," she said sternly. "He needs me so he has me" Michelle smiled at the brave young woman in front of her and hugged her again.

"They would be proud of you sweetie"

"That's all I want"

"Well then you can be happy" Gabriella smiled then turned when Michelle nodded behind her.

She saw Troy and immediately took his outstretched hand. He led her out into the garden and they stood near the pool, looking out to the fields in the distance.

"I just need a minute" he stated before she could ask.

"Ok" she whispered. She dropped his hand and cuddled into his side. She felt him take a deep breath then squeeze her shoulders. After 5 minutes or so Michelle came out.

"Guys, it's time" Gabriella nodded and took Troy's hand.

They walked out the front of the house and saw the hearse with Jack in the back. It had a bouquet of flowers saying dad in white lilies and a big bouquet of pink roses from Lucille. They all got into the black limo that was following the hearse and sat in silence, all in their own thoughts.

Michelle and Lucille were holding hands and each had a lily in their hand. Gabriella looked at Troy and saw him staring out the window. She squeezed his hand and he looked down, tears in his eyes. She mouthed 'I'm here' and he just smiled faintly and kissed her lips softly.

The cars stopped after another ten minutes and Gabriella noticed the beautiful church. If it wasn't such a heartbreaking time she would have gasped and mentioned how amazing it was but at this moment it wasn't appropriate.

There were a few people outside but most of the congregation were already sat. They all reached out for Troy or Lucille to give them a reassuring squeeze of comfort, or a look. Troy sat on the front row, with Gabriella on his left and Lucille on his right. On Lucille's right Michelle sat and took Lucille's hand again. Troy took his mother's free hand and she smiled up at him.

After a few moments Jack was carried to the alter and the priest began.

"Ladies and gentleman, friends and family of Jack Bolton it fills me with great sadness to speak about what we are here to do. The time has come to say a goodbye to a wonderful, caring and brave man. He was a beloved father, son and husband" he took a breath. Gabriella took the time to look around and noticed next to Michelle sat an old couple, Jack's parents maybe?

"Jack Bolton will be in many people's lives even though he isn't here physically, he will be with you all emotionally and spiritually" the priest continued. "Now his son Troy would like to say a few words" he smiled at Troy who stood up. Gabriella squeezed his hand before letting go.

Troy walked up to the alter and to the stand. He took out a piece of paper from his pocket and placed it on the stand, he sighed, took a deep breath then spoke.

"I didn't really know my dad the last few months of his life, I turned selfish. I didn't like seeing him so weak so I went off the rails and got into the wrong crowd, that is one of my biggest regrets and always will be. I missed out on vital moments with the most important man in my life. To me he wasn't just my dad, but my best friend as well" he choked back his tears and closed his eyes, gripping onto the stand until his knuckles turned white.

Troy felt someone's hand on his arm and looked into the most beautiful chocolate eyes he had ever seen. Gabriella smiled and gave him a reassuring nod.

"Come on Troy, you can do it" she whispered. He nodded and breathed deeply.

"My dad was an amazing man and all of you who got the chance to know him like I did are lucky, he was brave, caring and did all he could to make others happy" he then turned to the coffin. "Dad, I never actually said it to you as I got older but I really do love you, I am going to miss you so much, I will try my best to make you proud of me," he took a breath. "Just like I was and still am proud of you, I love you old man" he then kissed his hand and touched the coffin.

The rest of the service was filled with hymns and bible readings. Gabriella didn't let go of Troy's hand once through the whole service and when it was time for the burial he squeezed her hand. She stood by his side as Jack was lowered into the ground and as the handfuls of dirt was thrown on top, along with the lilies Lucille and Michelle had.

When it was time for the wake at the house everyone started to leave but Troy's grandparents came over. Gabriella went to let go of his hand but he gripped it tighter.

"Please don't let me go" he pleaded.

"I won't, I'm right here" he nodded as his grandparents approached.

"Dear boy, come here sweetheart" his grandma said hugging him. Troy still gripped Gabriella's hand and when they pulled away she smiled politely.

"Gran, pops," he started. "This is Gabriella Montez"

"It's lovely to meet you dear"

"You too, I am sorry for your loss, from what I saw Jack was a great man"

"That he was" Jack's dad nodded.

A few hours later the wake was still going on and Troy and Gabriella escaped upstairs and sat on the balcony on his room.

"You did good Troy"

"You think?"

"I know"

"Can we talk about something else?"

"Sure, I have been meaning to ask you something actually"

"What?"

"Do you remember the day you found me at the park crying?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember what you called me?"

"No, what?" He shook his head, confused.

"Babe" she smiled.

"Did I? Sorry"

"Don't be, I liked how it sounded coming from you" she smiled.

"I wish I could call you that all the time"

"Why can't you?"

"We're just best friends remember?"

"Well, I have been thinking, if you asked again I may have a different answer"

"You mean..." he trailed off.

"Why don't you ask me?"

"Gabriella, will you be my girlfriend?"

"I would love to Troy" he smiled and kissed her softly. It was different to their other kisses. This was the first one as a confirmed relationship. Troy pulled away and smiled.

"Is it wrong to be really happy on a day like today?" He asked.

"No, you've cried for an end and now your celebrating a beginning" Gabriella smiled.

"Can I tell you something?"

"Anything"

"I love you, as more than best friends"

"I love you too BF" she smiled.

"So still as a best friend then?" He asked sadly.

"BF has two meanings Troy"

"Really?"

"Best friend and boyfriend" he smirked.

"Oh yeah"

"And to me you are both"

He just kissed her and she smiled against his lips. They pulled apart and hugged each other whilst sitting on the bench on the balcony.

They must have been sitting outside for a long time as the house was now silent and the daylight was gone. They walked downstairs and saw Lucille and Michelle having coffee's in the kitchen.

"Troy, Gabriella" Lucille said.

"Hey mom, I have something to tell you"

"What is it?"

"Tonight we were talking and Gabriella agreed to be my girlfriend, a new beginning after an end"

"Oh guys this is great" both women hugged them.

"Jack would be so proud" Michelle gushed.

"That's all I want" Troy declared. Gabriella smiled at him and hugged his waist.

The four of them sat in the back garden talking and remembering Jack, telling Gabriella stories of things he did. Troy and Gabriella sat on a sun lounger hugging each other whilst Lucille and Michelle sat by the edge of the pool.

"Do you remember that skiing holiday we went on when I was 8?" Troy suddenly asked.

"God yes, your dad was rubbish at skiing" Michelle laughed. Lucille laughed also.

"Even Troy was better than him, and he was a child" she said to Gabriella who giggled.

"Sounds like you have all had some good times, that's all that matters now I guess" Gabriella said as they all nodded.

"Well, I'm going to go to bed so night guys" Michelle stood up and kissed them both.

"I'm going to hit the hay to, see you two in the morning, and thank you Gabriella"

"What for?"

"Making my boy smile" she stroked Troy's face and left them alone.

Troy and Gabriella lay back on the lounger and snuggled up to each other, staying silent and listening to the peaceful sounds in the distance. Troy kissed the top of Gabriella's head and she smiled looking up at him.

"Troy?"

"Yeah babe?" She smiled at the pet name then continued.

"I forgot to tell you the other day, when I was alone with your dad in his room, he told me to tell you he loves you" Troy sighed and smiled softly.

"Thanks for telling me"

"I am sorry I forgot, it just slipped my mind, I was just so worried about you and I hated seeing you so hurt so I tried to think of a way to cheer you up, I guess thinking about it now that probably would have done the trick huh?"

"Brie, don't worry, you've told me now that's all that matters" he kissed her lips lightly. She smiled when he pulled away and sat up a little so she could look in his eyes. Troy stroked her face softly and she closed her eyes. "You are so beautiful Gabriella Montez" he announced as she blushed.

"I am not" she said back, turning her head away from him.

"Yes you are" he argued back. "You have beautiful chocolate brown eyes, soft, delicious lips that I could kiss all day long," he paused to kiss her softly.

"You are so cheesy Troy"

"You love me though"

"You got that right baby" she announced before kissing him passionately. Troy pulled her on top of him and she straddled his waist to get comfortable. He ran his hands down her sides to her hips and felt her shiver under his touch. She ran her hands up his shirt and felt his smooth skin beneath her finger tips.

When air became a need they reluctantly pulled apart, both breathing heavily. Gabriella smiled at Troy then giggled when he winked. She leant down and placed three more little kisses on his lips before climbing off him and holding her hand out.

"Where are we going?"

"Bed, you need sleep, it's been a long day" Troy smirked. "SLEEP, I said nothing else"

"Oh man" he groaned teasingly.

"If your a good boy I may give you a goodnight kiss now come on" he smiled and took her hand.

They walked upstairs and into Troy's bedroom. He sat on his bed and pulled Gabriella between his legs. He kissed a line along hr tummy that was covered by her dress and she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Troy" she murmured. After doing that for a few more minutes she pulled his head away and looked in his eyes. "Come on, let's go to sleep" he nodded and stripped down to his boxers, climbing into bed.

Gabriella went into his ensuit bathroom and took off her clothes, replacing them with one of Troy's shirts. She then walked back into his room and climbed in next to him were the covers were pulled back.

She snuggled into his side and he stroked her face. She leant into his touch and sighed blissfully.

"You made today easier for me"

"What did I do?"

"You were there for me, you didn't let me go"

"I promised I wouldn't" she whispered against his lips before kissing him softly. Showing all the love and adoration she felt for him.

She pulled back and saw he still had his eyes closed. She pecked his lips three more times before giving him another long, slow and sensual kiss. When they pulled away Troy smiled.

"I love you"

"I love you too" she sighed before slowly falling into a deep slumber.

Troy lay there, in the dark holding Gabriella and thinking. He knew that he could do anything if he had his best friend and now girlfriend in his life. He made it through today, the most difficult day he had faced his whole life. Gabriella also made it one of his happiest days though by agreeing to give them a shot. He knew his dad would be looking down and smiling, glad something good came from this tragedy.

If Jack wasn't ill Troy wouldn't have gone off the rails and been forced to move to LA. That meant he wouldn't have met Gabriella. He knew that there was a reason why it must have happened, destiny. Him and Gabriella must have been destined to be together and the only way that could happen would be to get him to LA so his dad became ill.

Troy missed his dad so much already but knew as long as he got on with his life the best that he could and did all the things he wanted to his dad would be proud. He smiled at the thought of his dad watching him and closed his eyes.

"Love you dad" he muttered before following the beauty beside him into his own dreamland.

**There you go:-) Next chapter is up! I hope you all liked it and don't think I have moved a little to fast with my characters.**

**Please review, I don't know what I thought about this one so please give me some feedback:-)**

**xxx Paige xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I only own my original characters!**

**Chapter 10 - Let's Rehearse**

It had been a week since the funeral and Troy and Gabriella were heading back to LA today.

"Mom are you sure you don't want me to stay?" Troy asked as they were loading up the cab which would be taking them to the airport.

"Troy, I am positive, I am coming up to LA in a month for a vacation anyway so don't worry about me"

"But your going to be on your own"

"Only for a week, your Uncle John is coming to stay, apparently your dad asked him to take care of me if he got worse, it's like he knew it was going to happen"

"Ok, well call if you need me ok?"

"Troy Alexander Bolton, stop worrying and go home, Gabriella needs you to sing" she laughed at his expression.

"Not funny, I am still trying to get out of that" Gabriella cleared her throat and raised her eyebrows at him. "I'm kidding babe"

"Yeah sure you are babe" she said sarcastically.

"I am, I love you" he smiled at her, walking slowly to hug her.

"Yeah yeah, suck up" she stuck her tongue out at him and Lucille laughed.

"Ok kids, get going, I'll see you soon"

"Bye Lucille, thanks for everything" Gabriella hugged her and then went to the cab.

"Bye mom, love you"

"Love you too sweetie, take care of Gabriella, she is a keeper" he smiled and nodded.

He kissed his mom's cheek then got in the cab. He sat in the back with Gabriella and put his arm over her shoulders. Gabriella rested her hand on his thigh and stroked it softly. Troy kissed the top of her head and she smiled up at him.

"Your mom seems a lot happier"

"I know, that's why I'm worried, it has only been a week"

"Babe she'll be fine, don't stress" he nodded and kissed her softly. Gabriella rested her head on his shoulder and they sat the rest of the car ride in silence. Just basking in the comfort and love they held for each other.

The airport wasn't to busy so they got their bags checked in within half an hour. They were told they could board their plane in the next hour or so. Troy sat by a huge window were you could watch the planes take off and land. He pulled Gabriella on his lap and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I love you" he said in her ear and she smiled.

"I love you too sweetie" she replied kissing his cheek.

After an hour they got on their plane and it set off after another ten minutes. Gabriella lay her head in Troy's lap and put her feet on the empty seat next to her. She slept the whole ride to LA and only woke up when Troy stroked her hair and whispered her name.

"Hmm" she mumbled.

"Brie, come on babe we're here" she yawned and opened her eyes. She slowly sat up and looked out the window.

"Wow, quick flight"

"You slept through all of it" he chuckled.

"Sorry" she said sheepishly.

"It's ok, you must have needed it" they got off the plane and went to the baggage claim. Luckily their bags were one of the first off so they could get out before the mad airport rush.

They saw Michelle in the parking lot and she immediately hugged Gabriella. She then hugged Troy before he put their bags in the trunk of the car.

"How was the flight?"

"Ok, Gabriella slept the whole way"

"Were you tired lovey?"

"Yeah, I haven't gotten much sleep lately"

"Why not?" She asked worried.

"I have been worrying about this stupid song for the showcase"

"Why? It is a lovely song"

"I know but we have hardly practiced so I think I may have to change it to an easier one"

"Brie we don't need a new song, your great at it"

"Troy, you only barely know the words, we cannot possibly pull it off"

Michelle rolled her eyes at the negative words coming out of Gabriella's mouth, she saw the positives in everything apart from things she did. She always put herself down when she was amazingly talented and should be proud of herself.

It only took half an hour to get back home and as soon as they did Gabriella went straight to her room. Troy shrugged his shoulders at Michelle's look and carried their bags upstairs. After dropping his off in his room he knocked on Gabriella's door.

"Come in" she called.

"Your bag" Troy put it by her bed.

"Thanks" she smiled before turning back to her window.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine"

"You sure?" He questioned wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"I just need to chill out a bit"

"Will rehearsing help?"

"Probably"

"Then let's rehearse"

"Now?"

"Yeah, I need you chilled out for tonight"

"Why?"

"Montez, don't tell me you forgot the date you promised me?"

"Does that matter now we're actually dating? I thought that was just to woo me and get me to cave in?"

"I still wanna take you out, if we don't have dates how can we call it dating?" She rolled her eyes.

"Fine, are you sure you wanna rehears now though? You must be tired?"

"Nah I'm good, let's go"

"Where?"

"To rehearse" he said in a duh tone.

"Why don't we just do it here?"

"Ok then" she smiled and got out her I-Pod. She put it on her docking station and searched for the song.

"Shall I play it through first?"

"No, just let's see how I do first" she nodded and pressed play.

After a short instrumental Gabriella began and Troy smiled at her angelic voice.

_(Gabriella)_

_There are times_

_I swear I know you're here_

_When I forget about my fears_

_Feelin' you my dear_

_Watchin' over me_

_My hope sees_

_What the future will bring_

_When you wrap me in your wings_

_And take me where you are_

_Where you and I will breathe together_

_Once again, we'll be dancin' in the moonlight_

_Just like we used to do_

_And you'll be smilin' back at me_

_Only then will I be free_

_When I can be, where you are_

_(Troy)_

_And I can see your face_

_Your kiss I still can taste_

_Not a memory erased_

Gabriella was shocked at what she heard. He said he hardly knew it when in reality he was better than the original.

_(Gabriella)_

_Oh, how I see your star_

_Shinin' down on me_

_And I'd do anything_

_((Both))_

_If I could just, be right there where you are_

_(Gabriella)_

_Where you and I will breathe together_

_Once again _

_((Both))_

_we'll be dancin' in the moonlight_

_Just like we used to do_

_And you'll be smilin' back at me (and you'll be smilin' back at me)_

_(Gabriella)_

_Only then will I be free_

_Then I will be free, so take me where you are_

_(Troy)_

_Now baby there are times when selfishly_

_I'm wishin' that you were here with me_

_So I can wipe the tears from your eyes and make you see (wipe your tears)_

_That every night while you are dreamin'_

_I'm here to guard you from afar_

_((Both))_

_And anytime I feel alone_

_I close my eyes and dream of where you are_

Gabriella got goose bumps at the power in his voice and he smiled at her.

_(Where you are)_

_(Where you and I will breathe together) and we will be together baby_

_(Once again we'll be dancin' in the moonlight) and we'll be dancin' in the moonlight_

_(Just like we used to do)_

_And you'll be smilin back at me (and you'll be smilin back at me)_

_Only then will I be free_

_Then I will be free,_

They took each others hands and stared in each others eyes as they sang, singing for each other.

_Baby I still believe_

_Oh I've got to believe_

_(I still believe)_

_I will touch you that sweet day (that sweet day)_

_That you take me there_

_(Where you are) where you are_

_I still believe_

_hoooooa, I've got to believe_

_(I still believe)_

_I will touch you that sweet day (that sweet day)_

_That you take me there_

_(Where you are) Where you are, oh where you are!_

_(I still believe)_

_Oh I've got to believe_

_(I still believe)_

_I'll always be waiting here_

_(That sweet day) that sweet day, yeah!_

_(I still believe......I still believe....) Only one I'll be waiting here_

"Do you still think we need practice?" He smirked.

"How? What? Where did you learn to sing like that?" She asked shocked.

"I have my talents Brie"

"You should totally apply to join the school" she suggested.

"Me? Join a posh school?"

"It isn't posh, you have an amazing voice" she reassured him.

"I don't know"

"Just think about it... for me?" She smiled sweetly.

"For you, anything" he whispered kissing her softly. They were pulled apart by a knock on the door.

"Come in" Gabriella called hugging Troy's waist.

"Door sweetie" Michelle smiled.

Gabriella and Troy walked downstairs, still wrapped in each others arms and saw Jay at the door. Gabriella's smile dropped and she felt Troy grip her tighter to him.

"What do you want?"

"Awww don't be like that baby" he smiled.

"She isn't your baby" Troy said through gritted teeth. At that moment it was like Jay noticed Troy's arm around her waist.

"Troy, just go help Michelle in the kitchen" she said to him seeing the look on Jay's face.

"What?"

"Please, I'll be in in a sec" she pecked his lips and he hesitantly walked away. He stood around the corner, listening to them.

"So you and reject huh?"

"He isn't a reject"

"Well his parents didn't want him so he must be" Gabriella slapped him.

"You know shit about his family Jay so shut your mouth" she snapped.

"What the hell?"

"Just tell me what you wanted so I can slam the door in your face?"

"I wanted to give us another shot"

"After you shagged someone else? Let me think... hmmm no!" She shouted and slammed the door in his face.

She turned to see Troy standing there. He opened his arms and she walked into them and squeezed him tightly.

"Did you hear?"

"Yeah"

"Don't listen to him, he is a jerk" Gabriella said looking up.

"I know, and thanks"

"For?"

"Defending me like that"

"I am not going to let someone say hurtful and untruthful stuff about my boyfriend am I?"

"I guess not" they kissed then Michelle walked in.

"Sorry guys" they pulled away and smiled.

"It's ok Michelle"

"Are you guys going to be in for dinner?"

"No, I'm taking Brie out for a date"

"Ok, well have fun"

"Thanks" they said in unison.

"When are we going?" Gabriella asked.

"Whenever your ready"

"What do I need to wear?"

"Something comfy"

"Ok" she pecked his lips and went for a quick shower.

When she was all washed and refreshed she put on some clean underwear then started her hair and make up. She curled her already naturally curled hair to make it even bigger. Only put on a hint of blusher, mascara and lip-gloss then sprayed on some of her 'Dior - J'adore' perfume Michelle got her for her birthday.

She put on a black jumpsuit that was mini-shorts instead of long pants. She put on her just below the knee length black heeled boots with a brown pattern around the seems and stood in front of her mirror. She put on some costume bracelets and rings for accessories then smiled in satisfaction.

She put her grey-brown leatherjacket on and grabbed her black clutch before walking downstairs to see Michelle watching repeats of Opera.

"Hey Miche" Michelle turned her head and smiled.

"You look beautiful sweetie, where's Troy?"

"Probably still getting ready, you know what he's like" she rolled her eyes as Michelle laughed.

"I heard that" came his voice and Gabriella smiled as she turned to him.

He looked hot. He had on some grey denim, skinny jeans a white T-Shirt and his black leather Jacket. On his feet he wore some black sneakers with a white soul, His hair was floppy and covered his eyes a little and he smelt of Armani.

"You look good Troy" she smiled as he chuckled.

"You look pretty good yourself babe, you ready to go?"

"Yep, see you later Miche"

"Have a good night"

"Thanks" Troy said, taking Gabriella's hand and leading her out the door.

They got in the car and he drove out of the driveway and down the street.

"So lover boy were are you taking me?"

"It's a surprise"

"Awww, please tell me, I'll make it worth your while?" She whispered seductively, squeezing his thigh.

"Woah! Not while I'm driving woman," he exclaimed when the car swerved. "Jeez trying to get us killed" he muttered as she giggled.

"So tell me"

"No, because of your little maneuver I ain't spilling sexy" he winked at her and she giggled.

"Spoil sport" she stuck her tongue out and folded her arms across her chest.

"Now come on, don't get all moody on me, your going to love it I promise"

"I better love it" she smirked as he chuckled.

**So next chapter is up:-) The song in this is 'Where you are' by Jessica Simpson and Nick Lacey!**

**Next one is the date so be on the lookout:-) What has Troy got planned? Will he listen to Gabriella and keep it on the down low or will he make a fuss? Only one way to find out, read the next chapter:-)**

**Please review!!!  
**

**xxx Paige xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from HSM, only my own original ones! **

**Chapter 11 - The Date**

Troy drove for about half an hour, Gabriella still trying to get it out of him were they were heading. He just shook his head and chuckled at her eagerness. Just as Gabriella was about to demand he stop the car and take her home slowed down and smiled at her.

"Are we here?" She asked, trying to see out the window but all she saw was darkness.

"Yeah" he stopped the car, got out and walked around to her side. He opened her door and helped her out.

"Where are we?"

"You'll see, come on" he pulled her along and after a few minutes walking she gasped.

She stood on top of a cliff where a candle lit dinner for two was set out. She looked at the view and it was beautiful. You could see the ocean crashing on the rocks below and the moonlight reflected on the ripples. She turned to Troy and smiled at him.

"I thought I said nothing fancy?" she teased.

"Couldn't help myself, I promise next time we can have a bag of chips on the park ok?"

"Deal" she said just before crashing her lips on his. "It's beautiful Troy, thank you"

"Just like you" he murmured stroking her cheek. Gabriella blushed and pulled away from him. He chuckled as she pulled him to the table.

"How did you do all this?" She asked amazed as he sat across from her.

"I have my people you know"

"Ben and Cal?" She questioned as he smirked.

"How'd you guess?" He chuckled.

"Only them two would do something like this for you" he nodded his agreement as he took her hand across the table.

"So, you wanna eat?"

"Yes, I am starving" he smiled and pulled the covers off their plates.

In front of them were two plates of spaghetti and meatballs. There was garlic bread in the middle for them to share. There was a glass of white wine for Gabriella and a bottle of beer for Troy. Throughout the meal they smiled at each other, played footsie under the table, fed each other and just talked about anything and everything.

"That was lovely Troy" Gabriella smiled sitting back and rubbing her full stomach. Troy got up and moved his chair next to hers.

Gabriella leant up and kissed his lips softly, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him as close as possible to her. Their lips moved in a way that looked like they'd been doing it for years and their tongues danced a dance already familiar to them. When air became a need they pulled away and Troy attacked her neck with little butterfly kisses. Gabriella sighed happily and ran her fingers through his hair. When her breathing was even she pulled his lips back to hers. Troy pulled away and smiled at her dazed expression.

"That was different" he stated with a laugh.

"Different how?"

"You are never normally that passionate with me"

"Well if you prefer my innocent kisses I'll stick with them" she said, kissing his lips softly once then pulling away.

"Don't get me wrong I love your innocent kisses, but right now I want more" he demanded before pulling her on his lap and crashing his lips on hers. She moaned into his mouth as his tongue took a tour around hers. She ran her hands down his chest and back up. Troy's hands roamed over her body and she moaned again.

Gabriella pulled away, breathless and smiled at him.

"I love you Troy" she whispered, resting her forehead on his.

"I love you too" he said before giving her a soft kiss. "And I can do innocent too" he added with a wink. She giggled and got off his lap. She held her hand out and pulled him up.

"Dance with me?" She asked.

"Here? Now?"

"Right here, right now" she smiled and pulled him to her.

"There's no music" he stated.

"Who needs music?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck and his went to her waist. They swayed, listening to the waves and sounds in the distance. Troy was about to speak but then he heard her voice.

_Dear diary_

_Today I saw a boy_

_And I wondered if he noticed me_

_He took my breath away_

She sang softly, leaning back a little to look in his eyes. She smiled and continued.

_Dear diary_

_I cant get him off my mind_

_And it scares me_

_cause I've never felt this way_

Troy stroked her cheek and she leaned to his touch before singing the next part.

_No one in this world_

_Knows me better than you do_

_So diary I'll confide in you_

_Dear diary_

_Today I saw a boy_

_As he walked by I thought he smiled at me_

_And I wondered_

_Does he know what's in my heart_

_I tried to smile, but I could hardly breathe_

She reached up as she sang the next verse and touched his face softly. Looking in his eyes the whole time.

_Should I tell him how I feel_

_Or would that scare him away_

_Diary, tell me what to do_

_Please tell me what to say_

_Dear diary_

_One touch of his hand_

_Now I cant wait to see that boy again_

_He smiled_

_And I thought my heart could fly_

_Diary, do you think that we'll be more than friends? _

_I've got a feeling well be so much more_

Troy leant down to place a chaste kiss on her lips. She pulled away and smiled at him, still swaying slowly.

"That was beautiful Brie"

"It was for you"

"Me?"

"Yeah, the first day I saw you and you smiled, gosh my heart nearly stopped beating" Troy smiled but was shocked.

"Really?" She nodded. "Then I'm confused"

"Why?" She asked as they walked back to the cliff and Troy got a blanket from under the table, laying it on the floor. She smiled and sat down as he sat with her.

"Back in Alberqerque, when I first confessed I felt more for you, you were reluctant to start something with me..." he started.

"Yeah..." she trailed off.

"Well why? If you felt that the first time you saw me why did you turn me down the first time I asked if we could try and be something more?" He frowned, showing his confusion.

"I guess I was scared of how fast I fell for you" she tried to explain. "I can't normally trust people I only just meet so when I saw you there, at the bottom of my stairs and you smiled at me, the feelings I felt scared me" she looked in his eyes. "I tried to ignore it thinking it might just be because your good looking and we don't really have many good looking lads around here, not my kinda guys anyway" she saw him smirk and rolled her eyes. "So I left it, then when we were in Alberqerque and you told me your feelings, they matched mine perfectly and I guess I kinda freaked because it was going so fast," she shook her head and mumbled "too fast" before she stopped looking in his eyes.

She lay down on her back and closed her eyes. What was she doing? She had known him for like 5 minutes and she was telling him she loved him? It wasn't a lie, she really did but still, it was going at 1000 miles an hour and she was scared. She sighed then felt weight on her. She opened her eyes and saw beautiful cobalt blue ones staring back.

"Too fast?" He asked, she nodded. "So you regret starting this with me?"

"God no!" She exclaimed, resting on her elbows a little to prop herself up. "I love what we're doing, you make me feel things I have never felt before, I am always happy and see things in a whole other perspective since being with you, I just..." she trailed off and sighed.

"Just what?"

"I don't know, I can't explain it"

"Try"

"I just don't understand how I can trust you" she saw hurt in his eyes and immediately regretted saying those words. "Please don't take that the wrong way Troy, I just meant how come I trust you so easily? Why is it you my heart and head both decided to let in the first second I saw you?" He stroked her cheek softly and she closed her eyes at his touch.

"Maybe they thought is was about time you had someone to love you, to take care of you, to be there for you" he suggested. "Instead of you doing that for everybody else and not getting it returned" she smiled at him and leant up for a kiss.

"And you say I am the smart one?" She teased.

"Eh, I have my moments" he chuckled and she giggled along.

"I meant what I said before though Troy, I really do love you, even if I'm scared of how soon it happened"

"I love you too, and I promise to be here for you, know matter what" she nodded and pulled him to lay down with her.

Troy lay on his back and pulled Gabriella to him, she rested her head on his chest and held his waist tightly. Troy wrapped his arms around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head. They lay there in silence, looking at the stars in the clear sky and enjoying being together.

So what if they were moving fast? Gabriella had never been happier, just the simplest gestures from him could make her heart melt. She could never be mad at him with his sexy smile and gorgeous eyes that could melt a heart of ice. So could drown in his pools of blue and she wouldn't even try to save herself.

After an hour or so Troy shifted a little and Gabriella looked in his eyes.

"We better start heading back"

"Awww do we have to?" She whined. Troy chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"It's getting late" he stated, looking at his watch.

"But it's a Friday, we don't have to get up for school or work, please can we stay a bit longer? Let's go for a walk or something" she asked, getting up and taking his hand.

"Why are you so desperate to stay out here?"

"Because it's like we're in our own world and I am not ready to go back to the normal one yet"

"So our world isn't normal?" He teased.

"No, it's special, magical and I love it too much to leave" she stated, leaning up to kiss him.

"Fine, I guess it's not 'that' late"

"Yay" she clapped and he chuckled.

"Let's just clear this away, then we can drive down to the beach"

"Ok" she smiled and picked up the blanket. She rolled it up and then helped Troy clear the table away. "Umm Troy?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't think the table will fit in the car" He laughed.

"The guys are picking it up tomorrow babe"

"Oh ok, let's go" she jumped in the passenger seat and fastened her belt.

Troy drove a ten minute drive until they reached the beach and the car had barely stopped when Gabriella jumped out. Troy laughed and got out, locking the doors. Gabriella took off her shoes and then ran across the sand giggling. She spun around and skipped, Troy just shook his head at her childish behaviour before running up behind her and picking her up, twirling her around.

"Ahhh! Troy" she squealed. He placed her on the ground and she turned in his arms. "I love you" she mumbled against his lips.

"You've said" he smirked after a little kiss.

"Have I?" She teased. "Oh well, won't hurt to say it again" he rolled his eyes and kissed her softly at first.

The kiss soon turned steamy and before they knew it Gabriella was in Troy's arms, her legs around his waist and she was being pushed against the side of a cliff. She moaned when his hands slipped down her body and to her hips were he rubbed small circles softly. When the need for air became to much they pulled apart only for Troy to start nipping at her neck.

"Oh Troy" she moaned as she played with his hair. He looked up at her and kissed her again. After a few more minutes of this he pulled away and Gabriella panted heavily.

"I think we need to calm it"

"Why?"

"We will end up going a little bit farther than either of us really want to"

"Yeah, I guess, what time is it?"

"Ummm," Troy placed her back on the ground and looked at his watch. "10:30"

"I guess we better head back huh?"

"Yeah, probably"

"Come on then" she dragged him back to the car and climbed in, putting her shoes by her feet.

It took about half an hour to get back home and when they arrived all the lights were off apart from the porch. Meaning either Michelle was in bed or she had gone out. They quietly opened the door and Troy stumbled in the dark.

"Shhh" Gabriella giggled. Then a light came on and they both looked up to see Michelle at the bottom of the stairs smirking.

"Hello you two"

"Hey Aunt Michelle, sorry we're late"

"It's ok, did you guys have fun?"

"Yeah, it was great" Gabriella answered smiling.

"Ok well I'm going back to bed" they both nodded then she looked at Gabriella. "By the way, I want girlie details tomorrow missy" she pointed and Gabriella nodded and giggled. She kissed both their heads and went upstairs.

"Girlie details?" Troy asked as they walked upstairs.

"A deal we made, whenever I have a date I have to tell her every detail, not leaving out anything"

"Really? And your going to tell her?" He asked as they got her bedroom door.

"Yeah, why not?"

"Um, I'm her nephew, don't think she'll wanna know about our heavy make out session against a cliff Brie"

"Oh trust me, she'll want to know even more because your her nephew"

"Why?"

"Because she actually has the authority to hurt you if you hurt me"

"She really cares for you doesn't she?"

"Yeah, she's like my second mom, I love to pieces"

"More than me?" He asked cheekily.

"So much more baby" she giggled at his face. "I am kidding, of course not" she kissed him. "Besides the loves are different so it doesn't even matter"

"Good" he hugged her. "Well goodnight"

"What?"

"What?"

"Are you not staying with me?"

"I didn't think I was"

"Why not? You did back in Alberqerque"

"Yeah but it's different here"

"No it isn't, please stay with me" he looked towards Michelle's door. "Miche won't mind, it's not like anything will be going on"

"Ok" she opened her door and Troy followed her, closing it behind him.

Gabriella walked back out to the bathroom and changed into one of her silk night gowns from Victoria Secrets. She then walked back in the room to see Troy already in bed, with just his boxers on. Gabriella got in beside him and snuggled up to him.

"Goodnight Troy"

"Night Brie" he kissed her head as she sighed, closing her eyes.

"I love you"

"I love you too" he replied, moving as close as possible to her before falling into a peaceful sleep. The girl of his dreams right by his side in her own dreamland.

**So the date is up =] I hope you all enjoy it =] The song in this story is called 'Dear Diary'**

**Please Review!!**

**xxx Paige xxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I only own my original characters!**

**Chapter 12 - The Fight**

Gabriella woke up the next morning quite early and saw Troy fast asleep, arms wrapped tightly around her with a smile on his face. She smiled at how cute he looked before yawning. She didn't wanna wake him so she carefully tried to pull herself from his arms. Just as she got to the edge of the bed and sat on it to tie her hair up she felt two arms snake around her waist. She smiled and looked to her right shoulder where his chin rested.

"Hey you" he mumbled, placing a gentle kiss in her neck.

"Hey, sorry if I woke you, go back to sleep for a bit it's early"

"Why don't you come back to bed for a bit?" he suggested rolling onto his back and pulling her with him. She giggled then turned so she was laying on her stomach.

"I seriously will not be able to get back to sleep sweetie, but I know for a fact you will" she said touching his nose before kissing him softly.

"Not without you" he pouted.

"We both know that is total bull Troy Bolton" He chuckled at her face.

"Before probably but now I have shared a bed with you I can't sleep without you"

"Awww you are so cute, but still going to sleep on your own" she giggled getting up quickly and walking to the door.

"Brie..." he groaned. She blew him a kiss and walked out, closing the door behind her.

Gabriella walked into the kitchen and saw Michelle sitting at the counter reading the newspaper with a coffee.

"Good morning Miche"

"Morning Gabs, there's fresh coffee in the machine"

"Thanks" Gabriella made herself a cup then sat across from Michelle who put the paper down and smiled.

"So..."

"What?" Gabriella smiled.

"You know what lady, give me details now" Gabriella giggled. "Where did he take you?"

"He drove us about half an hour away to this cliff were he had a couple of the guys set up a romantic meal for two" Gabriella smiled at the memory. "It was so beautiful Miche, there were candles and it was so peaceful, so unlike LA" she giggled as Michelle laughed. "You could just hear the sea down below crashing on the rocks and the view was... Oh my gosh" She smiled.

"What did you do after eating?"

"I asked him to dance so we did and I sang for him, we swayed to the waves and the wind and it was just perfect" she explained a huge smile on both their faces. "After that he got a blanket and we lay on the ground and just talked whilst cuddling up together and it was just the most beyond perfect date ever, he is such a romantic"

"My nephew? Troy? We are talking about the right guy right?" Michelle teased.

"Behave, after laying together for ages I suggested a walk so we went down to the beach and he chased me, obviously he caught me you know how slow I am" Michelle nodded laughing. "Then we had a romantic kiss, it was like off a movie, we leant against one of the cliffs and just held each other close, kissing and hugging and it was just..." she trailed off.

"Wow" Michelle gasped.

"What?"

"Something you can't find a word for, that never happens"

"I know right? That's how he makes me feel, speechless"

"Awww sweetheart, I am so happy for you, come here" They both stood up and hugged.

"What is going on in here?" They looked at the door and saw Troy.

"I thought you were going back to sleep?" Gabriella asked, smirking.

"Nah, morning Aunt Michelle" he kissed her cheek and she smiled.

"Morning Troy, would you like some coffee?"

"Please" he said whilst sitting down and pulling Gabriella on his lap. He kissed her shoulder and she turned to wrap her arms around his neck. She kissed him softly then pulled away as Michelle placed his coffee in front of him.

"So, my darling nephew, I never knew you were such a hopeless romantic" she smirked as he frowned.

"Huh?"

"Gabriella has filled me in on the date, sounds very sweet"

"You told her? Like everything?" She nodded.

"Oh yeah, I know all about the cliff kiss, but don't worry I won't tell mommy" she teased.

"Shut up, it isn't mom I'm worried about, it's just embarrassing"

"Why?"

"Your my aunt, I do not need you knowing everything I do with my girl ok?"

"Well you should have thought about that before you picked Gabriella to be your 'girl' shouldn't you?"

"I never knew you were so close, otherwise I would have considered someone else" he muttered earning a slap from Gabriella. "Babe, I am kidding" he smirked as she huffed and turned away from him.

"Oh dear, not good" Michelle laughed.

"You can't stay mad at me, remember?" She sighed and looked at him.

"Damn you Troy Bolton" she smirked and then got off his lap.

Michelle shook her head and laughed. Gabriella placed her cup in the sink before walking towards the door.

"Where you off too sexy?" Troy shouted, Gabriella blushed and Michelle laughed again.

"Going to get dressed"

"Can I come?" He asked cheekily as she giggled.

"No" she stuck her tongue out at him then walked off.

Troy finished his coffee and washed his and Gabriella's cups up. When he turned Michelle was looking at him.

"What?"

"It's good to see you smiling Troy" she walked over and hugged him. "I know how close you were, I am just glad you are happy"

"Yeah, well I do miss him heaps but Gabriella makes me not wanna be sad, I mean being upset won't bring him back so I should just move on right?"

"Troy, you won't ever 'move on'"

"I just meant live as normal as I can, he would hate to see me upset, if he is watching now he'd be happy that I was happy wouldn't he?"

"Course he would, you are his baby"

"Was" he corrected.

"You still are, just because he isn't here doesn't mean your no longer his little boy Troy"

"Thanks" he hugged her and she nodded.

"Now go get dressed lazy bum" he chuckled and walked to the stairs.

An hour later Troy and Gabriella walked downstairs, hand in hand, to find Michelle in the kitchen getting ready to go out. She turned and smiled at them.

"Now don't you to look better" she teased as they laughed.

Gabriella had some black skinny jeans on with a red shirt tucked in a little. She had some black heels on her feet. Her hair was in it's natural curls and her make up was light and natural looking.

Troy was wearing dark denim jeans with a black T-Shirt and a grey beanie. On his feet he wore some white tennis shoes. His hair was tucked into his hat apart from some loose bits that were hanging out.

"What are you guys doing today?"

"Umm, nothing really" Gabriella answered Michelle.

"Well I am going to do the grocery shopping, is there anything you guys need?"

"Umm... nope I'm good thanks Aunt Michelle" she nodded and looked at Gabriella.

"Just the usual" she gave her a look and he nodded smiling.

"Yep, got it sweetie, well have fun whatever you decide to do, see you guys later" she walked past the two and exited the front door.

"What's the usual?" Troy asked.

"Girl stuff Troy" she giggled and he nodded, knowing what she meant.

"So what are we doing today?"

"Do you wanna go for a walk in the park?"

"Sure, let's go" Troy took her hand and led her out the door.

They walked at a steady pace, hands wound around each others, and talked casually. When they arrived at the park they noticed a few people from the school there and Gabriella noticed Jay and his friends were playing basketball.

"Great" she muttered.

"What?"

"Jay is over there, shall we leave?"

"No, we can be here to, just ignore him, let's walk over there" he pulled her along and they sat on the grass. Gabriella sat in between Troy's legs and rested her head on his chest. He held her around the waist and kissed the top of her head.

They were just sitting there quietly, Troy whispering nonsense in her ear as she giggled. he kissed behind her ear and her neck softly biting it and she squirmed, being extremely ticklish. Troy noticed this and smirked.

"Is someone ticklish Miss Montez?"

"No, Troy don't even think about it" she gasped quickly standing and started to run. He got up and chased her as she giggled. He picked her up from behind and spun her around. Neither realised what direction they ran in until they heard a voice behind them.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here boys?" They turned and saw Jay and his three friends walking over.

"Jay just go away" Gabriella sighed, grabbing Troy's hand and starting to leave.

"Wait a sec, why don't me and lover boy get to know each other a little, you know swap notes on what kind of stuff you like" he smirked. Troy turned to face him and Gabriella panicked.

"Troy, just leave it, please" she begged, he looked down and unclenched his jaw at the look on her face. He nodded and she smiled. They were about to leave when Jay spoke again but this time to his friends.

"Did you hear why they left a few weeks ago?"

"No why?"

"His dad turned into a useless piece of shit that couldn't even speak, then he died, which is probably a good thing seen as he was no use to anyone" Troy quickly walked over and punched Jay in the face.

"Shut the fuck up ass hole!" He shouted. "You know shit about my dad so just shut the fuck up!" Gabriella gasped at what Jay said.

Jay got up and wiped his lip. He swung his fist back but Troy grabbed it and knee'd him in his man parts.

"Troy, stop it, please, come on just leave him!" Gabriella screamed as he got on top of Jay and started hitting him. "Oh god, Scott do something!" She shouted to one of Jay's friends. He just shook his head then someone came running past Gabriella.

"Troy, dude chill it" Ben shouted, as he and Cal pulled him off. Jay's friends got him up and he went to lunge at Troy. Gabriella ran between them.

"Jay stop it!!!" She shouted in his face. "Just go away before he kills you" Jay and his friends walked off but not before he added a comment.

"You better watch your back Bolton" he threatened. Gabriella turned to Troy and saw his bloody face, Jay gave as good as he got.

"Oh god, Troy look at your face" she gasped, gently touching it as he winced.

"I'm fine!" He snapped and shoved the guys off him. He walked off and sat under a tree.

"What happened?" Cal asked Gabriella.

"They said some harsh stuff about his dad"

"For real? That is crossing a line" Ben added as Gabriella knelt in front of Troy.

"Baby? Look at me" Gabriella insisted.

"Can we leave?"

"Sure, let's go" she took his hand and told the guys she call them.

Troy was quiet the whole way home and when they got in they saw Michelle was back. Gabriella quickly told Troy to go to her room and she went to get the first aid box from the kitchen cabinet.

"What's that for?"

"Oh umm..." Gabriella stuttered. "Nothing"

"Gabriella..."

"I'll tell you later ok?" Michelle nodded and Gabriella ran up to Troy's room.

She entered without knocking and saw him sat on the edge of the bed. She knelt in front of him and got some anti septic lotion on a cotton pad. She gently wiped his cuts, Troy winced and gripped the sheets on his bed, his knuckles turning white. After a few minutes he was all cleaned up and Gabriella held his hands.

"Troy? Look at me" he looked up and he was crying.

"How could anyone say that? What have I ever done to him?"

"I don't know baby, what he said was wrong but you can't flip like that, I was terrified" she hugged him. "I thought you were going to kill him"

"I wanted to" he whispered.

"Oh Troy please just leave it, I need you, I don't want you going out and getting yourself arrested"

"I know, I just flipped, it won't happen again"

"Good," she looked at him. "Oh god come here you idiot" she embraced him and kissed his neck softly. "I love you, I love you so much" she whispered in his ear.

"I love you too" they kissed but Troy pulled away and winced, touching his lip.

"Awww you poor thing, we need to go tell Michelle"

"Ok" they walked downstairs and when Michelle saw Troy's face she gasped.

"Troy! What happened?" She ran over and fussed over him.

"I'm fine, you think this is bad you should see the other guy" he tried to joke but she looked anything but amused.

"Troy Bolton what the hell happened to you?"

"Michelle, it wasn't his fault, Jay said some stuff about Jack"

"Jay?" As in Jay Thompson?"

"Yeah"

"What did he say?" Gabriella looked at Troy who nodded for her to tell Michelle.

"He said 'His dad turned into a useless piece of shit that couldn't even speak, then he died, which is probably a good thing seen as he was no use to anyone'" Troy's fist clenched and his eyes closed.

"Oh my god, Troy you know that is not true"

"I know but it didn't stop it hurting"

"Of course, come here sweetie" she hugged him and rocked him slowly.

"Thanks" Troy muttered. "Can I go lie down? My head is killing"

"Is that a good idea?" Michelle asked.

"I'll stay with him, come on babe" Gabriella walked upstairs and lay next to Troy on his bed.

"You don't have to stay"

"I want to" he smiled and cuddled her close to him. Troy drifted into a dreamless sleep whilst Gabriella held him.

A few hours later Troy woke up and saw Gabriella on her laptop at his desk. He leant up on his elbows and watched her from behind for a while. He cleared his throat and she turned.

"Hey sleepy head" she walked over and kissed his forehead.

"Hey, you really didn't have to stay"

"I had stuff to do for school anyway so it's ok" he nodded and pulled her on top of him.

"Babe, can I ask you something serious?"

"Of course Troy"

"When do you think you will, we will, be ready for you know..."

"I don't know, I kind of feel ready now but it's cool if your not"

"I have been for ages Brie"

"How come you never mentioned it?"

"I didn't wanna pressure you"

"Well, when it's the right time, it will happen, just don't push it, let it happen when it happens" he nodded and kissed her head softly.

They lay there holding each other, both in their own thoughts. Gabriella was totally ready to give her everything to Troy, she knew it. She told him everything, knew she could tell him everything, this was a special thing that people did when they were in love so why not? Some people may think it is soon but to her, and hopefully to Troy to she thought, what others thought meant nothing. As long as they were ready and in love why shouldn't they?

**So here it is, the next portion of my story=] I really don't know if I like this chapter but I thought you deserved your daily installment so decided against deleting and re-writing it, so please review and let me know what you guys think=]**

**xxx Paige xxx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own the songs in this chapter or the characters from HSM! **

**Chapter 13 - Show Time**

It had been two weeks since Troy's fight and Jay hadn't followed his threat through yet which Gabriella was happy about. Troy's injuries were nearly almost healed apart from the odd bruise. The show was that evening and Gabriella was starting to get nervous. The school agreed to let Troy sing with her in James' place after hearing how good he sang the song.

As well as their duet Gabriella was playing a Piano piece as well as singing a solo. At the last minute she was also roped into doing a dance routine with Levi, Anna and their friend Sarah after one of the other girls sprained her ankle. They asked Gabriella because she knew parts of the dance already after helping Levi with the choreography and she was a quick learner so easily picked up the other moves.

She was having a relaxing day until about 4 o'clock when she was going to go in to the school to help finish setting up. It was now 10:00am and she was just laying on her bed, on her stomach reading a glossy mag. There was a knock on her door and Troy peeped his head round.

"Hey you" she smiled at him.

"Hey, you ok?" He sat next to her and stroked the bottom of her back which was exposed as her shirt had rode up a little.

"Yeah, a little nervous"

"Why baby? You are great at performing?"

"I don't know, there is a lot of pressure on me, I mean I have my three acts and then this dance on top of that, you might as well call it the Gabriella show" she sighed. He chuckled and kissed her head.

"Now I'd pay to see that" she rolled her eyes and continued to flick through the pages of the magazine.

"What's new on the celeb circuit?"

"Apparently Rob and Kirsten are having a baby" she rolled her eyes. "I don't know why I read this crap sometimes" she said closing it and throwing it on the floor. She rolled onto her back and pulled Troy on top of her. He smiled and kissed her softly. "So lovely boyfriend of mine, what can I do for you?"

"Nothing, just thought I'd come see what you were doing"

"Ok, well now you know I am doing absolutely nothing" she smiled a cheesy smile and he laughed.

"You are too adorable sometimes Brie"

"I know" she said happily and kissed him softly once.

Troy stroked her face softly, running his fingertips over her eyes, causing them to close, running them over her cheeks to her lips. She kissed his fingers softly and he groaned. She grabbed his head from behind and replaced his fingers with his lips. She immediately ran her tongue over his lips, waiting for her entrance to be permitted. He granted it right away, and their tongues did their dance routine, that was so familiar to them.

Gabriella gripped the bottom of his T-Shirt and started to pull it up his body. They still hadn't gone 'that' far yet, something always interrupted them which annoyed Troy to no end. Gabriella always reassured him when it's meant to happen it'll happen. She broke the kiss to pull his T-Shirt over his head. Troy kissed her again and started to slowly unbutton her shirt to. He moved his lips to her neck and kissed, nibbled and sucked her soft spot, Gabriella moaned quietly. He managed to get all the buttons undone and just as he was about to take the shirt off her arms there was a knock on the door.

"Gabriella?"

"Shit" Troy exclaimed putting on his T-Shirt whilst she quickly buttoned hers back up and straightened her hair out.

"Come in Miche" She called.

"Oh Troy, there you are, your mom has just called"

"Oh?"

"Yeah, she is coming tonight instead of two weeks, wants to spend Christmas with us"

"Cool" Michelle frowned and looked at them.

"What's going on guys?"

"What do you mean?" Gabriella asked innocently.

"You look all flustered, what did I interrupt?"

"Nothing, we were just fooling around"

"By that you mean?"

"Just kissing and cuddling" Troy said innocently.

"Hmmm, all I am saying is no babies yeah?" They both blushed and nodded. She laughed and walked out.

"Oh my god!" Gabriella exclaimed flopping back on the bed. "How embarrassing"

"And annoying" Troy groaned.

"Awww babe" she pulled him down next to her and looked in his eyes. "It'll happen"

"I am beginning to think it isn't meant to happen"

"What?"

"Maybe we aren't meant to do anything like that, must be some sort of sign saying don't mess up what you've got"

"Troy, please don't say that, I promise we will find time soon"

"When?"

"Leave it with me yeah?"

"It shouldn't be a big planned thing, it should just happen" he sighed.

"And it will babe, I promise" she kissed him then got off her bed.

"Where are you going?" He leant up on his elbows.

"Just going to make a call"

"To who?"

"You'll see" she pecked his lips then grabbed her cell and walked out. She dialed a familiar number then after three rings someone answered. "Hey, it's me"

"Hey Gabi, what a surprise to hear from you?"

"I know, it has been a while, I need a favour though"

"What is it?"

With Troy

He walked downstairs and saw Michelle making some coffee. She turned and smiled.

"You want one?"

"Sure" he stood next to her leaning on the counter. "Aunt Michelle, nothing happened I swear"

"It's ok sweetie, just as long as your careful I am fine with it, your both old enough to make your own mistakes"

"Mistake?"

"Well I am not saying it would be a mistake to go there I just meant if something were to happen, your old enough to make your own decisions, yeah that would have been a better word to use" he nodded and took her coffee with a thanks.

Gabriella then walked downstairs with a huge smile on her face. She kissed Troy softly then made herself a coffee. Troy and Michelle looked at her with amused faces.

"What's made you so happy?" Troy asked.

"I have just got you your Christmas present" she smiled.

"What now?" He frowned.

"Yeah, that phone call"

"What is it?"

"You will have to wait and see baby" she sat across from him and he smiled at her.

"So Gabs, you ready for tonight sweetie?"

"Yeah I guess, I'm nervous for my solo though"

"Why babe? You rock at singing 'Paper cut'?" Troy announced.

"I'm not singing that now"

"Why?" He asked.

"I wrote my own song a couple days ago and I recorded it in my last studio session I had, Cal gave the head a copy and she loved it asked if I'd sing that instead"

"What is it about?" Michelle asked.

"You'll have to wait and see, all I'm going to say is I was thinking of a certain someone when I wrote it" and with that she stood up and went to wash her cup.

"And by that you mean Troy right?"

"I guess you'll figure that out when you hear it" Troy laughed at her mysteriousness and she giggled over her shoulder at him.

6:00pm

Gabriella was standing backstage looking through the curtain. The show was about to start and she was the opening act with her piano piece. She was terrified, straight after that was her solo, then Jay and some of his friends were doing something before she went on to do the dance routine. After that there was about three other acts doing something before her and Troy closed the show with their song.

"You ready babe?" She turned and immediately hugged Troy.

"I am scared"

"Why?"

"What if I mess up?"

"You won't, you rock at the piano, if piano's can rock" he said to himself as she laughed.

"I love you"

"I love you too" they kissed and were pulled apart by wolf whistling. They looked to the left and saw Cal and Ben. "Hey guys" Troy did man handshakes with them whilst they each hugged Gabriella.

"You ready to own that stage Gabs?" Ben asked with his arm over her shoulders.

"Of course she is, my girl will rock it" Troy winked at her and she giggled. Just then Jay and one of his friends walked by.

"Bolton, you better watch, looks like she's moving on to the next one"

"Shut it Jay" Gabriella snapped.

"Not my fault your a slag, surprised you haven't already done your rounds of the school" Troy clenched his jaw and Gabriella shook her head at him.

"Coming from the man whore of his high school? Remind me again how many times you got around the cheerleaders?" She asked him.

"Bitch"

"I know, don't you just love it babe" she winked at him and he walked off in a strop.

"Burn!!!" Cal shouted after him in his best gay voice as they all laughed.

"Gabriella?" She turned and saw the head. "Your up in 2 minutes"

"Ok" she looked at Troy and he pulled her into a hug.

"You'll be fine baby"

"Really?"

"Yeah, here" he took off his dog tags and put them around her neck. "For love, not luck because you don't need it ok?"

"Thank you" he kissed her softly then they heard the head speaking to the crowd.

"Good evening ladies, gentleman, children and students, I would like to thank you all for coming and all proceedings from tonight will go to charity so give generously to the buckets going around" she spoke loud and clearly. "Tonight we have a number of talented students from our school performing and up first is our most talented, Gabriella Montez playing a musical piece on the piano"

Gabriella walked on and sat at the piano to the cheers and claps of the audience. She sighed to herself, took a deep breath then began. She played the song beautifully and was flawless. She closed her eyes at parts that were meant to be emotional and put all she had into it. After the 4 minute performance was over she stood to the claps from the audience and bowed gracefully.

The head walked out clapping with a mic in her hand.

"That was absolutely beautiful Gabriella, wasn't she great everyone?" The audience cheered and Gabriella waved and bowed again. "Now Gabriella cannot only play the piano but she can also sing so next she will be singing a song that she wrote herself" she handed the mic to Gabriella then walked off. Gabriella stood centre stage and smiled.

"Hey everyone, before I start I would just like to dedicate this song to a very special person in my life" she started. "He is always there for me and I can tell him everything, I love him so much and he inspired me to sing this so Troy," she looked behind her were he was watching from backstage smiling. "This is for you baby" he blew her a kiss and she turned back to the audience.

As the music started she began to sing.

_Feels like I have always known you_

_And I swear I dreamt about you_

_All those endless nights I was alone_

_It's like I've spent forever searching_

_Now I know that it was worth it_

_With you it feels like I am finally home_

_Falling head over heels_

_Thought I knew how it feels_

_But with you it's like the first day of my life_

She turned her head to sing it to Troy, she walked back and took his hand, pulling him on stage as the audience clapped, seeing the face of her muse.

_Cuz you leave me speechless_

_When you talk to me_

_You leave me breathless_

_The way you look at me_

_You manage to disarm me_

_My soul is shining through_

_Can't help but surrender_

_My everything to you_

_I thought I could resist you_

_I thought that I was strong_

_Somehow you were different from what I've known_

_I didn't see you coming_

_You took me by surprise and_

_You stole my heart before I could say no_

_Falling head over heels_

_Thought I knew how it feels_

_But with you it's like the first day of my life_

She reached up and caressed his face softly as he smiled. Their eyes locked and she smiled back.

_You leave me speechless_

_When you talk to me_

_You leave me breathless_

_The way you look at me_

_You manage to disarm me_

_My soul is shining through_

_I can't help but surrender_

_Oh no_

_My everything to you_

_You leave me speechless_

_(the way you smile, the way you touch my face)_

_You leave me breathless_

_(it's something that you do I can't explain)_

_I run a million miles just to hear you say my name_

_Baby_

_You leave me speechless_

_You leave me breathless_

_The way you look at me_

_You manage to disarm me_

_My soul is shining through_

_I can't help but surrender_

_My everything to you_

As she finished she leant up and kissed Troy softly as the audience cheered, clapped and whistled. Troy pulled away and smiled at her.

"Everyone give it up for Gabriella" The head exclaimed, earning another round of applause from the crowd. Gabriella bowed and walked off stage with Troy. As the head announced Jay and his friends on stage Troy picked her up and spun her around.

"That was amazing babe, I loved it"

"Really?"

"It was awesome" he kissed her passionately and then they heard dance music. They walked up to Ben and Cal and watched Jay and his friends break dancing.

"It kills me to say this," Gabriella started as Jay did a flip over the rest of the guys. "But they are pretty good" the others unwillingly agreed with her.

"But were better" Gabriella squealed as she ran up to Levi and hugged her.

"Oh my god! It feels like ages since we last saw each other"

"Cause of my gay ass brother, I am so sorry for what he did to you"

"Hey it wasn't your fault" Gabriella hugged her again. "Anyway I am ten times happier now, the slut that he slept with did me a favour" Levi gave her a look. "What?"

"Did he not tell you who it was?"

"No why do I know her?"

"Yeah, kind of well too from what I know"

"Who was it?"

"I don't wanna say, you don't need to be wound up for the rest of the show"

"Will you tell me when it's over?"

"Maybe you should ask him?"

"Fine I will" just then the music stopped and they all ran off stage. She was about to go over but then her name along with Anna, Sarah and Levi's were called. Troy kissed her quickly and she walked on.

They were doing a street dance to 'Low' by Flo'rida. They got an amazing response from the audience. It was a very energetic and fast dance. It was also sexy and Gabriella could just imagine Troy, all tensed up at her ass shaking and her dropping to the floor. When it was over they blew kisses to the audience and ran off as the head announced the next act. Two of the top violinists at the school.

Gabriella hugged all the girls and congratulated how well they did when she spotted Jay with one of his friends. She excused herself and Levi saw where she was headed. She ran over to stop her but was too late.

"Jay?"

"You changed your mind then?" He smirked.

"Who was she?"

"What?"

"The slut you shagged, who was she?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because apparently I know her" he looked at Levi and she put her head down.

"What have you said?!" He shouted angrily approaching his little sister.

"Back off" Gabriella stood in front of Levi and pushed his chest. "Just tell me?"

"Why is it important?"

"Because it is now tell me?"

"Fine it was Blondie"

"Who?" She frowned then remembered who he called that and gasped. "No way, your lying"

"Ask her" Gabriella felt sick and rushed to the bathroom. She threw up and felt someone rubbing her back.

"Was it really her?" She asked Levi.

"Yeah, I even asked Ryan, he said he told her how wrong it was but she just shrugged" Gabriella stood up and splashed her face with water.

"How could she? She is supposed to be my best friend?"

"I know" she hugged Gabriella then there was a knock on the door.

"Brie?"

"I'll be right out Troy" she called. She walked out with Levi and he looked at her.

"Are you ok?"

"No, I found out who Jay shagged behind my back" she said angrily.

"What? Who?"

"Sharpay, fucking Sharpay"

"As in..."

"Yes, my supposed fucking best friend!" Troy pulled her to him and she held him close, instantly calming at his touch.

"Don't let her get to you, if it wasn't for her you could still be with the jerk" he then looked at Levi. "No offense"

"Non taken" she smiled. "He's an asshole"

"I won't disagree with you on that one" Gabriella spat out.

They all walked over to the girls and Cal and Ben. Gabriella was calmer, just being near Troy made her feel better. At least one good thing came from it, her and Troy.

"Your up next guys"

"Oh god" Troy got out through a breath.

"Now your nervous?" Gabriella smirked.

"Hey, you get trained to sing, I don't"

"You have a lovely voice babe, and I'll be there with you" he smiled and kissed her softly.

"Awww" Levi and Anna exclaimed.

"You two are totally the cutest couple ever" Anna announced as they laughed.

"Everyone that was Louisa Smithson, wasn't she fabulous?" The head said to the audience. "And now to close our night please welcome back to the stage Gabriella Montez and her muse Troy Bolton" Every cheered and Gabriella smiled. She walked on hand in hand with Troy and each of them grabbed their mic's.

As the music started Gabriella smiled at Troy.

_(Gabriella)_

_There are times_

_I swear I know you're here_

_When I forget about my fears_

_Feelin' you my dear_

_Watchin' over me_

_My hope sees_

_What the future will bring_

_When you wrap me in your wings_

_And take me where you are_

_Where you and I will breathe together_

_Once again, we'll be dancin' in the moonlight_

_Just like we used to do_

_And you'll be smilin' back at me_

_Only then will I be free_

_When I can be, where you are_

_(Troy)_

_And I can see your face_

_Your kiss I still can taste_

_Not a memory erased_

Gabriella was still shocked at what she heard, even after their practices she couldn't get over how incredible his voice was.

_(Gabriella)_

_Oh, how I see your star_

_Shinin' down on me_

_And I'd do anything_

_((Both))_

_If I could just, be right there where you are_

_(Gabriella)_

_Where you and I will breathe together_

_Once again _

_((Both))_

_we'll be dancin' in the moonlight_

_Just like we used to do_

_And you'll be smilin' back at me (and you'll be smilin' back at me)_

_(Gabriella)_

_Only then will I be free_

_Then I will be free, so take me where you are_

_(Troy)_

_Now baby there are times when selfishly_

_I'm wishin' that you were here with me_

_So I can wipe the tears from your eyes and make you see (wipe your tears)_

_That every night while you are dreamin'_

_I'm here to guard you from afar_

_((Both))_

_And anytime I feel alone_

_I close my eyes and dream of where you are_

Gabriella still got goose bumps at the power in his voice and he smiled his sexy smile at her.

_(Where you are)_

_(Where you and I will breathe together) and we will be together baby_

_(Once again we'll be dancin' in the moonlight) and we'll be dancin' in the moonlight_

_(Just like we used to do)_

_And you'll be smilin back at me (and you'll be smilin back at me)_

_Only then will I be free_

_Then I will be free,_

They took each others hands and stared in each others eyes as they sang, singing for each other. It was like the audience wasn't there. They were in their own little world and they were the only ones there, the only ones that mattered.

_Baby I still believe_

_Oh I've got to believe_

_(I still believe)_

_I will touch you that sweet day (that sweet day)_

_That you take me there_

_(Where you are) where you are_

_I still believe_

_hoooooa, I've got to believe_

_(I still believe)_

_I will touch you that sweet day (that sweet day)_

_That you take me there_

_(Where you are) Where you are, oh where you are!_

_(I still believe)_

_Oh I've got to believe_

_(I still believe)_

_I'll always be waiting here_

_(That sweet day) that sweet day, yeah!_

_(I still believe......I still believe....) Only one I'll be waiting here_

As they finished they looked out and saw they had a standing ovation. They both smiled and bowed then hugged each other. The head walked out followed by all the other acts.

"Please give it up for our amazing talents tonight" she said as everyone stood up and gave a round of applause as well as cheers and whistles. The acts bowed, blew kisses and waved before walking off the stage.

Gabriella and Troy shared a passionate embrace outside the school about half an hour later but were pulled apart by a squeal.

"Gabs that was awesome!" Shar shouted hugging her Gabriella pushed her away. She frowned but then saw the look on her face and realised straight away what was up. "Gabs, let me explain..."

"Save it for someone who cares Sharpay" She snapped. "I thought we were best friends, I guess not"

"We are"

"No!" Gabriella shouted pointing at her. "We are not, you slept with my boyfriend, best friends don't do that Sharpay!"

"It was a mistake, it meant nothing I swear"

"So why did you do it then huh? If it meant nothing why hurt me like this?"

"I didn't think you guys were serious" she mumbled.

"So that makes it ok?!"

"No but..."

"No Sharpay, our 6 years of friendship is over!" She shouted. "You fucked it up and now I HATE YOU!!!"

"Gabs, please?"

"It's Gabriella" she said coldly then grabbed Troy's hand and pulled him away.

They walked home in silence, Troy not knowing what to say to her. When they got home Lucille and Michelle were already there and immediately hugged them both.

"You were brilliant guys" Lucille exclaimed.

"Thanks" Gabriella mumbled. "I am tired though, I'm going to bed, night" she kissed Troy once then went upstairs.

"Is she ok?"

"No, do you remember when Jay told her he cheated on her?" Michelle nodded and Lucille just listened. "She found out who it was"

"Who was it?"

"Sharpay" Michelle looked shocked and Troy just nodded. "I'm going to go talk to her, sorry mom I know we haven't seen each other for ages but..."

"Don't worry Troy, we've got loads of time to see each other, night" he kissed his mom and aunt before walking upstairs, he turned half way up.

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Where are you sleeping?"

"The sofa in the lounge"

"No, have my room"

"Oh no Troy I couldn't"

"I sleep in Gabriella's room most of the time anyway"

"What if she wants time to herself?"

"Then I'll have the couch and that is final, goodnight" Lucille smiled and he disappeared into Gabriella's room. "Babe?"

Gabriella just held open her arms and he smiled. He stripped down to his boxers and got in beside her. He pulled her to his chest and held her close.

"You ok baby?"

"How could she?"

"I don't know, but she isn't worth your headspace babe, neither of them are"

"I know it's just I keep thinking how many times has she betrayed me through high school?"

"Maybe none, maybe it was a mistake"

"So that means it's ok?" She asked sitting up a little to look in his eyes.

"I am not excusing what she did babe, and you are right to not want to be best friends with her anymore I am just saying don't stress about stuff that might not have happened"

"I know, your right"

"I always am" he smirked. She smacked his chest and he gasped. "That hurt you know?"

"It did not" she giggled.

"How would you know? You not the one being hit now kiss it better" she rolled her eyes and kissed his chest softly. She worked her way up it, to his neck were she started to nibble and suck. She then moved up to his lips and kissed him softly.

"Better?"

"Much, now get some sleep missy"

"But now I'm all awake" she said suggestively.

"I am not even attempting that with my mom in the next room"

"Spoil sport" she stuck her tongue out and he laughed. He leant in and kissed her softly three times before finishing with a long, slow, passionate kiss. Showing her all the love he felt for her.

"Just so you know, I would never do what they did to you"

"I know" she smiled. She rested her head on his chest. "I love you Troy"

"I love you too Gabriella" he kissed the top of her head before they both fell into a much needed sleep. Dreaming of each other and basking in the happiness and love they felt towards the other. Their soul mate.

**So the next one is up =] Who was Gabriella on the phone to? What has she got Troy for Christmas? Will she speak to Sharpay again? Only one way to find out - READ ON!!!!!!!**

**Please review =]=]**

**xxx Paige xxx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from HSM!**

**Chapter 14 - Questions & Answers**

The next day Gabriella woke up at 10:30 and yawned. She turned over and reached out to Troy but he wasn't there. She sat up and frowned, where was he? He never got out of bed without at least kissing her or something before he left. She climbed out of bed, wrapped herself in her silk dressing gown then went downstairs.

She heard Troy's voice in the kitchen and smiled, she walked in and saw Lucille and Michelle sitting at the bench while Troy leant against the counter.

"Good morning guys" she smiled as she walked over to Troy and he hugged her close to his chest.

"I was going to let you sleep in babe, you had a busy day yesterday"

"I'm ok Troy, thanks for caring though" she pecked his cheek and buried her head in his chest.

"How are you feeling to day sweetie?" Gabriella then turned in Troy's arms, leaning back against him as she looked at Michelle and Lucille.

"I'm ok thanks Miche, still can't believe Sharpay would do that to me" she sighed, guessing Troy told them last night why she was a little down.

"Were you and this Sharpay girl close honey?" Lucille asked.

"Extremely, been best friends since we started high school" she sighed. "6 years of complete lies"

"Awww sweetie I'm sure it wasn't" Michelle tried to reassure her.

"I just don't know, I mean she could do this now when we are the closest we've ever been why would she not when we were in high school? There were always rumours about her getting with taken guys, what if she did it behind my back then?"

"But you never believed them rumours"

"Yeah but now I know she is capable of it, I think I need to speak to her and just ask her" she announced. "She owes me that at least"

"You know, it takes two to go there Gabriella"

"Yeah, and to be honest I expect it from Jay, I knew what he were like when I got involved with him but Sharpay?" She shook her head and got out of Troy's embrace. "I'm going to get changed then call her to meet up"

They all nodded and Gabriella walked out. She went into her closet and chose her outfit for the day before going to the bathroom for her shower and to freshen up. After half an hour she emerged from the shower, looking and smelling all fresh. She quickly dried herself with her towel before getting dressed. She then cleaned her teeth before walking out the bathroom and back to her room were Troy was laying.

"Why did you get changed?" She asked, noticing he was wearing different clothes.

"I wasn't going to wear what I had on this morning babe" he chuckled. He had changed into one of his checked button up shirts and some light blue denim jeans with a pair of his black flip flops.

"Well you look nice baby" she kissed him and went to her dressing table to do her make up and hair.

"You too" she smiled in the mirror. She was wearing some three quarter length light blue denim jeans, a green flowy top with a creamy coloured lace pattern around the bottom and top, it had thin spaghetti straps. On her feet she wore some white flip flops. She left her hair in it's natural curls and just put on a little mascara and lip-gloss.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Troy asked as she stood up and got her big white bag ready to leave.

"You don't have to babe, how about I call you when I've seen Sharpay and we can go for lunch or something? We can tell your mom and Miche to come too"

"Ok, well please don't get into any cat fights yeah?" Gabriella nodded whilst laughing.

"I promise babe" she pecked his lips then got her cell and text Sharpay.

**'Meet me at starbucks in ten minutes' **she wrote, not putting any kisses on the end or anything. She was just about to put her cell in her bag when it beeped.

_'Ok, and I am really sorry xx'_ was her reply, Gabriella just scoffed and threw her cell in her bag.

She said her goodbyes and told Michelle and Lucille the plans before kissing Troy softly and leaving. She walked the ten minute walk to the starbucks on their block and saw Sharpay sat in a booth in front of the window. She walked to the counter, ordered her usual decaf latte before going to sit with Sharpay.

"Oh Gabs, I ma so glad you text, I have really been worrying our friendship was over and..." Gabriella cut her off mid ramble.

"It's Gabriella, and our friendship is on the rocks so I want the truth to everything I am going to ask you" she said coldly.

"Sure, anything"

"How many times?"

"What?"

"How many times did you and Jay 'get together'?"

"It was just that once I swear" Gabriella nodded and sipped her latte.

"When people spread rumours about you at high school, you know about you sleeping with guys that were taken, was it true?" Sharpay looked down. "So it was?"

"Yeah, a few times, they made up a lot of it Gabriella I swear"

"Did you ever do it to me?" She whispered.

"What?"

"Sleep with any of my boyfriends?" Sharpay didn't answer. "Sharpay?"

"Look Gabs" Gabriella glared. "Gabriella, I..."

"Is that I yes?!"

"Ye-yeah"

"Who?"

"Urmm, Dave and Sam" she mumbled.

"Two?!?!" She shouted, earning glares from other customers. "How many times?"

"What do you mean?"

"Was it just once you shagged them or was it a full on affair behind my back?"

"With Dave it was once, at a party"

"And Sam?"

"We kind of started seeing each other"

"Whilst he was MY boyfriend?"

"Yeah"

"How long?"

"About a month" she whispered.

"And that's how you treat your best friend?"

"Gabriella I am so sorry, does it matter though? It was so long ago"

"Jay fucking wasn't Sharpay!!!" She shouted before standing up and walking out. Sharpay ran after her and grabbed her arms as they got outside.

"Please Gabriella"

"No, fuck you Sharpay Evans!" She snapped. "You and Jay can be fuck buddies if you like because I ma through with you!" And with that she walked off.

She was fuming, how could her suppose best friend do this to her? She got home within ten minutes and as soon as Troy saw her she knew it didn't go well.

"I thought you were going to call me?"

"I just needed to get away from her, she is such a bitch"

"What happened?" He asked softly, pulling her into a hug.

"She admitted she did it to me twice in high school" she mumbled into his chest. He was about to speak when they heard a voice at the end of the path. "Hell no! What are you doing here?" Gabriella shouted at Sharpay who walked up the path to the porch, Lucille and Michelle walked out at the noise.

"Please let me explain?"

"No! There is nothing to say Sharpay, you betrayed me twice, no three times, your a selfish bitch!"

"Gabriella, please"

"Please what?!" Sharpay eyes filled with tears. "Oh here we go, stop with the drama queen shit Sharpay, I'm immune to it remember, we were SUPPOSED to be best friends?"

"We still can be" Gabriella laughed.

"Please Sharpay, I do not think so"

"Gabriella..."

"No, just fuck off!" She shouted running into the house, Lucille and Michelle going after her.

"Troy?"

"No Sharpay, just go" he shook his head and walked in also. He entered the family room and saw Gabriella pacing.

"How could she? She does that and then expects to stay best friends? She is seriously deluded if she thinks she..." she was cut off by Troy's lips on hers. She automatically relaxed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I had to shut you up babe" he chuckled as she looked stunned. She laughed and hugged him.

"I'm sorry" she mumbled.

"Don't be, now shall we go out for lunch?"

"Yeah ok, are you two coming?" She asked the two ladies watching them.

"Sure, would be good to catch up with you two" Lucille smiled.

They all got in the car and went to a cafe about half an hour away for panini's and coffee. They all filled Lucille in on what had been happening here, including Troy's fight which she got all worried and fussed over him for about ten minutes. In turn she filled them in on what was happening in Alberqerque.

They spent three hours in the cafe, talking and laughing. When they left the cafe Lucille and Michelle got in the car and Troy said he was taking Gabriella for a walk. They went on to the beach and took of their flip flops before walking hand in hand through the soft sand.

"Do you want me to tell you who I called yesterday?" Gabriella asked him.

"I thought I had to wait until Christmas?"

"Well, you probably need to know before then"

"Ok then who did you call?"

"His name is Shane, he was really good friends with my dad and he has a cabin near a beautiful lake that is so peaceful, I used to go there with his family and my parents all the time"

"That sounds nice"

"Yeah, so I thought about what you were saying about it seems we're never going to get to the next stage of our relationship so I did something about it"

"What?"

"We are going to stay in his cabin on the 29th December until the 2nd January"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"That is awesome babe" he scooped her up in his arms and spun her around.

"Ahhh! Put me down Troy" she squealed and he laughed whilst placing her on the ground.

"So is that my Christmas present?"

"One of"

"Cool, well I love you"

"I love you too" they shared a soft but passionate kiss before walking back home.

After 45 minutes of walking they arrived at the house and saw Michelle and Lucille sat on the porch talking.

"Hey guys" Michelle smiled.

"Hey" Gabriella smiled.

"Guess what?" Troy said excitedly.

"What's up?"

"Gabriella is taking me to her friends cabin for new year, us time"

"Shane's cabin?" Michelle asked.

"Yeah, I thought it would be good to get away from everything"

"That's a good idea" Lucille smiled. "Just no grand children yet" Troy blushed and whined. "I'm kidding sweetie, well I'm not but you know what I mean" Gabriella giggled at Troy's face.

They all sat on the porch for the rest of the afternoon, talking and enjoying each other's company when they heard footsteps on the path. They all looked up and saw Levi crying.

"Levi?" Gabriella asked running over to her. As she got closer she saw she had a bruise under her eye and a cut lip. "What happened?"

"Jay" she sobbed. "He was pissed off that I told you about him and Blondie so he went out and got drunk and then when he came home he lashed out"

"What?!" She hugged her. "Where are your parents?"

"They are out of town for the week, I don't wanna go back home Gabs"

"Shhh it's ok, you can stay here, can't she Miche?"

"Of course, she can have our sofa for as long as she wants"

"Thank you" Gabriella hugged her until she calmed down and then pulled away.

"I can't believe he did this to you" she sat her down on the porch swing and crouched in front of her. "I want to go and find him"

"Please don't, he needs to cool down when he gets like this"

"He's done this before?" Levi nodded. "What do your parents say?"

"He hits me in places they won't see" she then lifted her shirt to reveal bruises in her stomach. Gabriella gasped and her hand flew to her mouth.

"Oh my god" Lucille whispered. Gabriella looked to Troy who nodded, knowing what she was looking at him for.

"Why don't you go for a lie down hun?"

"Yeah, I feel tired"

"You can go in my room for peace"

"I'll show you" Michelle said putting her arm around her and showing her upstairs.

"I need to speak to him"

"Gabriella, honey is that wise?"

"He cannot do that to her"

"I'll go with you"

"I don't know Troy, what if you end up fighting again?"

"I won't I promise, if he starts we'll just leave"

"Ok" they told Lucille they'd be back soon and left.

It ten minutes to get there in the car and they saw Jay sitting in the front garden.

"You are sick do you know that?!" Gabriella shouted running over and punching his chest as he stood up. Troy pulled her away and held her to his chest.

"What the fuck Gabriella?"

"How could you? She is your baby sister for Christ sake"

"Levi told you?"

"Not only told me, she is at my house heart broken you idiot!"

"Is she ok?"

"What do you think? Your supposed to protect her not use her as your personal punching bag!!"

"I didn't mean to, I just lost it, I'm sorry"

"But your not are you? Not really otherwise it wouldn't keep happening"

"What?"

"She showed me the bruises Jay, on her stomach, you are sick" she shook her head. "Your pathetic, nothing but a bully and a coward, she is staying with us until your parents get back then I'm telling them"

"No please Gabriella?"

"No, you cannot get away with doing this" and with that said she pulled Troy by the hand and got in the car.

They drove home and found Levi sitting in the kitchen with Lucille and Michelle. They all looked up and Levi looked scared.

"What did he say?"

"He said he was sorry, you are not going back though"

"He always says he's sorry"

"Yeah well he will be, when your parents get back you have to tell them ok?" Levi nodded and Michelle hugged her.

"Come on, you need more rest, your bed's all made up" Lucille said to her and took her to the sofa.

It was 9:30 and Levi looked drained. She immediately fell asleep and Lucille said she was going to watch TV in bed. Michelle went to read so Troy and Gabriella decided to go to bed also.

They got ready for bed and got in together, cuddling up and Troy stroking her back.

"It could have been me" she whispered.

"What?"

"If I stayed with him, it could have been me instead of Levi who got hit"

"I wouldn't have let that happen" he mumbled kissing her head. She looked up and smiled.

"My superman" she leant up and kissed him softly. He stroked her hip and she moaned into his mouth whilst running her hands through his hair. "I love you Troy"

"I love you more"

"That isn't even possible" she laughed.

"Oh it is trust me" she giggled and kissed him three more times.

"How about we love each other the same?"

"I can settle for that" she snuggled into his chest and yawned. "Sleep baby"

Gabriella nodded against his chest and held Troy close. After a few minutes her breathing evened out and Troy saw she was asleep. He smiled and kissed her head. She then mumbled his name in her sleep and Troy's smile got wider.

"I love you Troy" she said in her sleep.

"I love you more" he whispered before he followed her into the land were dreams came true.

**So there you go =] So we know what Troy's present was and who Gabriella called, how will the trip go? Will something else stop them taking their relationship to the next level or will it finally happen for them? Will Gabriella forgive Sharpay? And how will Levi's parents react to the news of their son? Find out in Chapter 15 of Dance With Me =]=]**

**Please review!!!!!**

**xxx Paige xxx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I only have the rights to my own original characters!**

**Chapter 15 - Excited**

Troy was sitting in the family room, on the sofa laughing at Gabriella. It was three days until Christmas and she was over the top excited. She looked adorable. Lucille walked in and sat next to Troy.

"She still going insane?"

"Yep" he said laughing. Gabriella was dancing and singing to Christmas songs that were all over the music channels at this period of time.

Michelle walked in and laughed at Gabriella, she was like this every year and no matter how many times she saw it Michelle still nearly collapsed with laughter.

"Gabs, maybe you should take a break sweetie" Michelle laughed sitting next to her sister.

"Why? It is so exciting" she squealed. "Troy come dance with me?" He shook his head.

"Hell no Brie" he quickly stood up and tried to make his escape. Gabriella chased him through the house and as he got to the back door she grabbed his hand.

"Gotcha, now you have to dance with me" she grinned as he shook his head. "Pretty please baby?" She put on her baby face and pouted. "It will make me happy" she announced.

"Ha, you already are so that isn't gonna work sweetie" he pecked her lips and walked back to the family room.

"You suck Troy Bolton" she teased as he laughed.

"You love me really"

"I don't know why" she said under her breath and smirked at him. "I'm kidding you big baby" she giggled at his expression.

"You better be, otherwise I will have to take your present back won't I?"

"No!" She said quickly as they all laughed.

"Moving on, how is Levi Gabs?" Michelle asked as they all sat together.

"She's ok, still feels a little guilty about her brother but I keep telling her it's for his own good and he'll soon be back home" she explained.

The day Levi's parents got home Michelle and Lucille took Levi home with Troy and Gabriella. Her parents knew something must be wrong and immediately allowed them all in. Everyone gathered in the family room.

_Flashback_

_"So, what can we do for you?" Levi's mom asked._

_"A few days ago Levi came to my house upset," Michelle started. "It seems things have been going on in your house that you are unaware of"_

_"Such as?" Her dad asked putting the coffee on the table and sitting by his wife._

_"Your son Jay, has been hitting Levi" Michelle came right out with it._

_"What?" They both said looking to their daughter._

_"Mr. and Mrs. Jones, it is true, her face was really bruised when she came to us and her stomach still is" Levi's mom hesitantly lifted her daughter shirt and gasped._

_"Oh my..."_

_"Levi, why didn't you tell us baby?" Her dad asked softly._

_"I was scared, I don't want him to get in trouble and he said he was sorry"_

_"How many times has this happened?" Mrs. Jones asked._

_"A few, it happens when someone annoys him or something"_

_Her parents were speechless then Jay was heard laughing._

_"I know dude..." he then stopped his phone call seeing them all there. "Man I'll call you back" he hung up and looked nervous._

_"Jay, sit down" His dad said sternly standing up. Jay sat next to his sister who stood up and walked over to her dad, hugging him. "Well, I guess you know what we have been told?"_

_"Yeah" he mumbled._

_"Well, explain yourself young man"_

_"I-I can't"_

_"Not good enough!" His dad shouted._

_"We'll leave you to it" Lucille muttered._

_"Thank you so much for taking care of her for me" Mrs. Jones said. They all just smiled and left._

_End of Flashback_

Her parents had sent Jay to some sort of military camp to sort out his behaviour and anger. It seemed to be working apparently as he has called and sent Levi letters and emails saying how sorry he was and how he wanted to make it up to her. Gabriella was just glad her friend was safe.

"Well it's good she has you Gabriella" Lucille smiled as Gabriella nodded.

"I just hate what he did to her but also feel sorry for him" she confessed.

"Why?" Troy asked.

"Because there must be a reason why he feels he has to hit his baby sister? I just think it's pathetic that's how he sorts his problems out so I feel sorry for him" she explained. Troy nodded and smiled at her.

"I guess, so long as he can't hurt anyone though that's all that matters" everyone agreed.

They spent the morning talking about Christmas and what they would do. They were having Christmas dinner at home, Levi and her parents were invited as the two families had become quite close since the incident. Then boxing day they were just planning on having a chill out day to spend time together and have fun.

The rest of the week until the 29th wasn't planned apart from a Christmas party the school was throwing on the 28th. Troy and Gabriella said they would go for a while but wanted an early night so they could set off the next morning to the cabin.

They were both excited to get there. Not just because they're relationship could possibly be going up to the next level but because they were looking forward to not having to worry about anyone but each other. They would have quality time away from everything and everyone, a break away.

"So, what are we doing tomorrow?" Troy asked Gabriella as they lay on her bed later that afternoon.

"I kinda told Levi and Anna we could go shopping, they haven't got all their presents yet and want my help picking"

"So I have to find a way to entertain myself?"

"Yeah, sorry babe but we haven't had girl time in ages"

"Don't worry, I'll take mom and Aunt Michelle somewhere" he shrugged like he wasn't bothered. Truth was he hated not being with her, even for a few hours.

"Just think how much fun we'll have alone for the weekend though babe?"

"Oh trust me I know" he said suggestively as she giggled.

"I didn't just mean that" she rolled her eyes.

"I know babe, I do think of more than just that you know?"

"Really? God what type of guy are you?" She teased as he gasped.

"I take serious offense to that Miss Montez, I am very manly I'll have you know"

"Well I wouldn't know"

"Trust me princess, you'll find out soon enough" he whispered in her ear, feeling her shiver against his body as he got on top of her. He kissed from her ear to her neck where he immediately found her sweet spot. He kissed and nibbled on the spot for a few minutes, feeling her squirm and moan under him. He then kissed up to her lips, connecting them to his and feeling her respond immediately. She ran her hands through his hair and let their tongues dance a dance so familiar to them they could do it in their sleep.

They pulled apart and Gabriella could feel Troy's excitement on her thigh. She smirked and slowly ran her hand down his chest to his member were she squeezed it through the material. He groaned into her hair and she giggled.

"Play nice Brie" he groaned when she started to stroke him.

"But I like being risky" she whispered before flipping them over. She kissed his lips as she unbuttoned his jeans and zipper. She slowly slid them down until they reached the bottom of his thighs.

"Gabriella, what are you doing?" He asked shocked when he pulled away from the kiss.

"Giving you some relief baby, it must be torture for you, all the interruptions, so while we're alone..." she trailed off.

"I am perfectly fine to wait until we don't have to rush"

"We aren't going the whole way, just sorting your friend out is all" she smirked as she put her hand in his boxers and stroked him softly. He closed his eyes and groaned. She pulled his boxers to meet his jeans then kiss down his clothed chest to his crotch. She licked her lips and Troy groaned at the sensual movement.

She took him in her mouth after placing a kiss on his tip and swirled her tongue around a few times before sucking his shaft into her mouth. She deep throated him and massaged his balls with her hand. He gripped her hair and thrust up into her mouth. Gabriella bobbed her head up and down quickly feeling his release about to come and a few seconds later he spilt his seed in her mouth. She swallowed his juices before placing a kiss on his tip again. She then pulled up his boxers and jeans, fastening them for him before crawling up her bed and watching his face.

His eyes opened and she smiled cheekily at him. He pulled her down to him and kissed her softly for a few minutes.

"That was the best BJ ever" he announced as she giggled.

"Well..." she joked as he smirked.

"I liked the preview, can't wait for the whole package" he said huskily.

"Trust me babe, neither can I"

"And that's before you've had any of the Bolton Magic baby"

She smacked his chest and laughed. She was about to kiss him when they heard Lucille shout up to them. They got off the bed and went downstairs to see Levi and Anna stood at the door.

"Hey girls" Gabriella smiled hugging them.

"Hey Gabs, Troy" Levi smiled.

"Hey Le, how are you?" Troy asked hugging her. They had become pretty close since the whole Jay incident too.

"Good, Jay called me today, they say he is doing really well and might be able to home for a visit over Christmas" she smiled.

"That's good" he smiled, happy for her. Even after all he did you could still see how much she loved her big brother and cared for him.

The rest of the afternoon was spent with the teenagers hanging out by the pool whilst Lucille and Michelle sorted the kitchen out and made a list of things to get ready for Christmas. At about 7:00pm the girls left and said they would meet Gabriella at the mall at 10:00am the next morning.

Troy, Gabriella, Lucille and Michelle then sat down for dinner at the table and talked about what they had done that afternoon.

"Where did you two go anyway?" Gabriella asked.

"Oh, we went to the supermarket, got the veg for Christmas, now all we need is the Turkey, alcohol and goodies" Michelle said with a breath.

"What did you two do while we were gone?" Lucille asked. Troy choked on the chicken he had just put in his mouth and Gabriella patted his back whilst he had some water.

"Are you ok Troy?"

"Yeah I'm good Aunt Miche"

"So?" Lucille continued.

"Oh erm... we just hung out in Brie's room, you know watched some TV, nothing big" he said casually as Gabriella blushed.

"Then why is Gabs blushing?' Michelle smirked.

"Am I? Must just be hot in here" she said fanning herself, wishing she was anywhere other than here.

"Hmmm" Michelle raised an eyebrow at her but dropped the subject.

"Anyway..." Troy started. "Have you two got all your presents for Christmas?"

"I've still got a couple to get" his mom answered. Michelle was still staring at Gabriella.

After another half an hour Gabriella said she was going to get an early night as she was up early and excused herself. Troy helped them clear the table and then went upstairs.

"That was so embarrassing" Gabriella gasped as they lay in bed later that night cuddled up together.

"I know" he agreed. She hid her head in his chest and breathed in his scent.

"Anyway I need sleep now so night babe"

"Night Brie" they gave each other a quick kiss before going to sleep.

10:00am

Gabriella was just grabbing her bag when the doorbell rang. She ran downstairs and saw Troy talking to Levi and Anna. She quickly went to the kitchen to say bye to the adults then came back to the door.

"You ready Gabs?" Anna asked.

"Yep, see you later babe" she said to Troy kissing him quickly before running out.

The girls drove to the mall in Levi's car and immediately went to the jewellery store, Gabriella always said that you could never go wrong with jewellery. They spent an hour in the store, Levi eventually got her mom a bracelet and Anna got her little sister's some matching ear rings.

Next they went to a sports store and got Jay a new basketball jersey with 'Kobe' and his number on the back. Anna got her dad some new golf balls and a golf glove as he loved the sport. The people left to buy for was Levi's dad and Anna's mom. Anna decided just to get her mom a voucher for the beauty salon so she could have a manicure or something.

"What does your dad like?" Gabriella asked as they sat in Macdonald's having lunch.

"He's fussy, I guess I could buy him some new ties or something?"

"Ties? Please girl that is not something you get your dad" Anna announced.

"Well I don't know, Jay always helped me with his presents" Gabriella hugged her.

"You'll see him soon hun" she reassured her.

"I hope so, I miss him so much Gabs"

"I know" she gave her one last squeeze before pulling away.

After lunch they walked around for a little longer, just browsing whilst Levi thought of something when Gabriella's cell rang. She smiled at the caller ID and answered.

**"Hey babe"**

_"Hey Brie, are you nearly done?" _Troy moaned through the phone.

**"I don't know, we don't know what to get Levi's dad"**

_"Well I miss you" _Gabriella laughed.

**"It has been three hours Troy" **She said sounding amused.

_"Three hours to long if you ask me" _he huffed.

**"Awww, I'll be home in the next hour ok baby?"**

_"Promise?"_

**"Yeah, I promise"**

_"Good, because I miss your kisses" _he said huskily.

**"I miss yours too" **she replied whilst giggling, The girls smirked and raised their eyebrows at their friend.

_"Good to know sexy, so I'll see you soon?"_

**"Yep, see you soon, love you heaps"**

_"Love you too babe" _Gabriella hung up and smiled at her friends.

"What do you miss exactly?" Anna teased.

"Oh shush up you" she laughed. "Now what are we getting your dad Le?"

"How about some new aftershave?"

"Ok, what type?"

"He likes the new Calvin Klein"

"Ok, let's go then"

After getting the aftershave the girls all got in Levi's car and they dropped Anna off first. She wished them a Happy Christmas and handed them both a gift as she was going on a vacation tomorrow.

Next was Gabriella's house. She asked Levi if she wanted to come in but she shook her head saying Jay would be calling soon and she wanted to speak to him. They hugged and Gabriella said she'd call her later.

As soon as she got in the house Troy picked her up and kissed her passionately.

"Woah babe" Gabriella exclaimed as he put her back down.

"I missed your kisses I said, think I deserved one"

"Ok, well so did I" she giggled as he kissed all over her face.

They spent the rest of the afternoon together then spent the evening watching movies and eating take out with Lucille and Michelle. They watched mostly comedies but then Gabriella requested 'The Notebook' so that was the final film they watched. At the end Troy looked and saw her crying and he smiled.

"Babe, why do you watch it? You cry every time" he asked wiping her tears as the two women watched them interact.

"It is a good story, I kind of think of your dad too when I watch it" she admitted.

"Why?"

"Because it is kind of the same, but not really if you get me"

"Yeah, I do" Troy kissed her softly and whispered something in her ear as she giggled. They looked to Lucille and Michelle who looked amused.

"Well, I have had a long day so I'm going to bed, night guys" she hugged the two women and smirked at Troy before walking upstairs.

"I'm coming too, night mom, night Miche" he kissed them both on the cheeks and blushed as his mom shouted up the stairs.

"No babies Troy!"

When they were in bed cuddled together Gabriella stroked Troy's chest with her finger as he played with a strand of her hair.

"Troy?"

"Hmmm?"

"Are we moving way too fast do you think?"

"I don't think so, not for me anyway"

"To us it isn't because we feel the same but I mean to outsiders do you think we look like we are going to fast?"

"Probably to some but who cares what they think? As long as we're happy that is all that matters right?"

"Yeah, I guess"

"Are you having second thoughts about us?"

"God no Troy!" She exclaimed sitting up a little to look in his eyes.

"Ok, good because I can't live without you, not now I know what it's like to have you"

"But you haven't had me yet Troy" she said cheekily.

"Not yet, but soon" he pulled her back to his chest and stroked her back softly. Gabriella yawned. "Go to sleep baby"

"Night Troy, I love you"

"Night, I love you too"

**So the next is up =] Two in one day you lucky people =] I have posted this as I don't think one will be up tomorrow as I have to work and then I am babysitting so won't be home to write one! So as I normally try and do one a day this will make up for it =] I don't know if I like this chapter because it doesn't really have a purpose I just really wanted to give you guys a chapter, so I gave a bit of Troyella fluff and some girl time with Gabriella and her friends!**

**Please Review!!  
**

**xxx Paige xxx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Characters from HSM! Only my own original ones xx**

**Chapter 16 - Christmas**

It was the night of Christmas Eve, Troy and Gabriella were laying on her bed having some alone time, giving Michelle and Lucille space to get the Christmas dinner ready for tomorrow. Gabriella had Troy's hand in hers and was playing with his fingers as her head was on his chest.

"What you thinking about baby?" He asked softly kissing her head.

"Loads" she laughed softly.

"Anything you wanna talk about?"

"No, I'm good, just usual stuff I think of at this time" she smiled up at him and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"Parents?" He questioned. She closed her eyes and nodded.

"I thought it would get easier as time went on but it doesn't, it just gets harder" she confessed as Troy wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to his body.

"It won't always be hard baby"

"It feels like it, it hasn't got any easier and it's been 3 years Troy, what is wrong with me?"

"You care to much, there isn't anything wrong with that" he whispered in her hair.

"Well I wish I didn't, I need to move on Troy, I can't be like this every time Christmas arrives" she explained. "What happens when I'm older, if I have children, what am I going to say when they ask why their mommy is so upset?" Troy sighed.

"Well, I'm sure that won't happen but if it does you explain to them how a long time ago, some very nice people got sick and it just upsets you to think of them" she crawled higher up so she could see his face and she stroked his cheek whilst smiling.

"Troy you are so..." she trailed off thinking of a word. "Sensitive when you want to be, like how would you even know that was what I could say?"

"Because I have to think of that too" he mumbled and she gasped.

"Oh gosh Troy I am so sorry" she hugged him and kissed him. "I can't believe I have been going on about me when you are going to feel so much worse than I am, your first Christmas without him" she whispered the last bit.

"It's ok, I'm ok" she frowned at him.

"You don't need to be brave babe"

"I'm not, I really am just happy" he smiled. "What would I gain getting all upset about something that is never going to change? No matter how upset or angry I get over it, he isn't ever coming back, so what's the point?" She smiled at him.

"You are very wise for your age Troy, you know that?"

"I get it from a great man" she nodded.

"He was" she agreed. Just as their lips fused together there was a light knock on the door. Troy groaned quietly as they pulled away and Gabriella giggled at him. "Come in" she called kissing him quickly.

"Supper is ready guys" Lucille smiled at the two cuddled up together. "Do you want some or are you just going to stay here?"

"No, we'll come down in a minute Lucy" Gabriella smiled.

"Ok" she walked out and Gabriella went to get up. Troy pulled her back to him and she giggled.

"Troy, supper?"

"I am not hungry for food Brie" he said suggestively. She giggled.

"Well I am so move that sexy butt of yours" she said as he smirked.

"Sexy is it?" He asked as he stood up.

"Oh very" she licked her lips as she looked at it. She then met his gaze and he winked at her. "Now let's go" she stood up and pushed him out the door.

They walked downstairs, hand in hand and saw Michelle and Lucille sitting in the back garden. They walked out and the two adults smiled up at them.

"Come and sit guys" they sat across from them on a sun lounger.

"Are you excited for tomorrow?" Michelle asked.

"Very" Gabriella smiled. "I can't wait to see your faces when you open your presents, I hope you like them" she giggled.

"I'm sure we will love them Gabs" Michelle smiled.

"When do you guys go away again?" Lucille asked.

"The 29th until the 2nd of January" Gabriella answered.

"So you are going to the school's Christmas party right?" Michelle asked.

"Yeah, but not for long, we wanna set off early so we get nearly a full day"

"Ok, well I bet you'll have a blast, it is a lovely cabin" Michelle stated.

"You've been?" Troy asked.

"Best friends with her mom remember?" She said in a 'duh' tone. He rolled his eyes and Gabriella giggled.

They sat up talking and joking for a few hours until Gabriella yawned and her eyes could barely stay open. Troy chuckled at her and she nudged him, keeping her eyes closed.

"Shut it Troy" she mumbled and they all laughed.

"Come on, bed time" he said scooping her up in his arms.

"Ahh! Troy out me down right now!" She squealed.

"No, your tired, night guys"

"Night" Michelle and Lucille called before laughing.

Troy walked upstairs, Gabriella in his arms, and went to her bedroom. He lay her on the bed and started to help her get undressed. He took off her shoes and then undid her jeans. He slid them down her legs before putting them on the floor. He pulled her top over her head and put that with her jeans. The whole time he did this Gabriella just stared at him, not believing this wonderful, caring, loving person was hers.

He admired her beauty as she lay there in her underwear and crawled up so their faces were level. He stroked her tummy softly and she sighed in contentment.

"You are so gorgeous Gabriella" she blushed and pushed him on his back. She got up and put on one of her night gowns. When she turned she saw Troy stripping down to his boxers and she admired his beauty this time.

"You pretty gorgeous yourself," she started. "But of course you knew that didn't you?" She teased. He rolled his eyes and got in bed, pulling the covers to one side.

"Are you coming to bed or what?"

"I guess" she sighed and walked over. "I love you Troy"

"I love you too babe" he kissed her softly then they settled down together and fell asleep.

The next Gabriella woke up and stretched. She lay there with her eyes closed for a few seconds before she realised what day it was. Her eyes snapped open and a huge smile appeared on her face.

"Troy!!!" She squealed, getting up and jumping on the bed to wake him. "It's Christmas" he groaned and she sat on him. "Come on baby, wakey wakey!" He opened one eye and looked at her.

"What time is it?"

"Urm..." she lifted his wrist and looked at his watch. "7:30" she said slowly, she didn't realise it was that early.

"Hell no Gabriella, go back to sleep" he covered his face with his pillow and groaned into it.

"But, I can't, I am too excited now"

"Well I'm not, I'm pissed off so let me sleep" he snapped tiredly.

"Sorry" she mumbled getting off him and going to get her robe. She slipped it on and quietly left the room.

She walked downstairs and made a fresh batch of coffee for when everyone got up. She then made herself a cup before going to sit on the porch. She swung slowly on the bench swing and gripped the cup tightly in her hands. Was Troy really mad at her? Or was he just a little cranky because he was tired? She hoped it was the second one, she didn't like to think of him being mad at her.

She sat outside for ages, when her coffee was gone she placed the cup on the ground and pulled her knees up to her chest. She hugged them to her body and rested her chin on her knees. She heard steps behind her but stayed silent, looking ahead of her.

"I'm sorry" came his voice. She just stared ahead, motionless. He sat by her and watched her carefully.

"I didn't know how early it was" she whispered, not wanting to ruin the silence. "I wouldn't have woke you if I did"

"I know, I am sorry for snapping babe, you know I ma not a morning person"

"Go back to bed if your tired Troy"

"I'm not now"

"Well why were you when I woke you then?" She frowned.

"That was like two hours ago Gabriella"

"It was?" She asked shocked, she didn't realise how long she had been sat outside.

"Yeah, come here, you look freezing" he pulled her to his warm body and she suddenly realised she was cold, she shivered and cuddled up to him more. "Let's get you back inside" he stood up and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her into his side so their bodies molded together.

When they got inside they saw Lucille coming downstairs.

"Merry Christmas guys" she smiled hugging them both. They walked into the family room and saw Michelle sitting by the tree.

"Who wants presents?" She smiled as they all laughed.

After half an hour everyone had opened their presents and were very happy with what they got. Lucille and Michelle got a voucher off Troy for a spa weekend, he said it was so they could have some relaxing time. Gabriella got Lucille some bath salts and gels by an expensive spa so she could have a relaxing soak after a hard day and she got Michelle some vouchers for her favourite clothing store.

Troy opened his and got some new sneakers and a new basketball jersey of his mom, Michelle said she had no clue what to get him so gave him $50.00 in cash and a gift voucher for any sporting store. Gabriella squealed when it was her turn. He smiled, as well as the weekend away she had gotten him front row tickets to the next LA Lakers basketball game.

Gabriella got some new leopard print Christian Laboutin heels off Michelle, some new earrings off Lucille that were pink diamonds. She hugged them both and said how lovely they were. Troy then handed her a small ring box with a ribbon around it. She opened it and smiled. It was a promise ring, two actually, he put one on her left ring finger, she then placed the other on him and kissed him softly. He then handed her a bigger gift bag and she squealed at what was inside. It was a dress she had spotted last time they went shopping. She tried it on in the shop and loved it. It was a fitted dress so showed her curves perfectly and lifted her boobs a little, giving her a good amount of cleavage, not so she looked slutty just enough to look sexy. Come to think of it, her new shoes of Michelle would go perfectly, making her think they had planned it.

Now Gabriella was putting the finishing touches to her make up whilst Troy lay on her bed watching her.

"Thanks for my dress Troy, I love it" she turned to smile at him.

"I knew you fell in love with it so thought I'd treat you" she put her lid on her lip gloss then put away her make up.

"Well, it was a lovely gift, do you like yours?"

"Like it? I love it!" He exclaimed. "The Lakers? I don't even know how you pulled that one off babe"

"Shane, who owns the cabin? He knows the physio"

"Well, you definitely made my Christmas babe"

"Not yet I haven't" she whispered seductively. "We haven't arrived at the cabin" and with that she walked out. Troy breathed deeply then followed her.

They helped Michelle and Lucille set the table for Christmas dinner then the doorbell rang. Gabriella ran to the door and squealed when she saw Levi.

"Merry Christmas" they squealed hugging. Everyone walked in and Mrs. Jones handed Michelle a bottle of wine.

"Thanks Sharon" she said as Sharon, Levi's mom went to help in the kitchen.

"So..." Gabriella started as Troy and Levi's dad, Steve walked into the family room. "Have you spoke to Jay today?"

"Yeah, he called this morning" she answered as they sat at the bottom of the stairs.

"Is he ok?"

"Yeah, he can't wait tog et out of there though"

"When is that?"

"They say if he continues like he is he could be out by the new year" she smiled big.

"Awww hun that's good for you"

"He is sorry about what he did to you as well" she explained. "I think he realises what a good thing he had"

"Yeah well, no matter how much he has changed I cannot forgive him for that" Gabriella stated firmly before walking into the kitchen.

An hour later and everyone was seated at the table, there was an awkward tension in the air between Gabriella and Levi, she hadn't meant to say it so harsh but her blood still boiled when she thought of Jay. At the table Michelle was sat at one end and Lucille at the other. Then on the right side of the table was Levi's parents with Levi in the middle and Troy and Gabriella across from them.

"So have you guys had a good Christmas so far?" Lucille asked.

"Yeah, we got some good presents and Jay called so that made Levi happy" Sharon answered smiling at her daughter.

"How is he?" Michelle asked.

"Better, he is extremely remorseful about all the wrong things he has done" Steve told them.

"Some people are not forgiving though" Levi stated, looking at Gabriella. Troy glanced at Gabriella and she just looked down and continued eating.

The rest of the meal was calm, no comments off Levi. Gabriella was quiet though and hardly spoke. When everyone had finished Gabriella excused herself and went upstairs to the bathroom. She locked the door and looked in the mirror.

How could Levi be mad at her? Just because she forgave Jay doesn't mean Gabriella had to. He help Sharpay destroy their friendship, he cheated on her with her best friend, to Gabriella that is unforgivable. Infidelity is one thing Gabriella hates, so why is she being made to feel like she is the bad guy? She was pulled from her thoughts by a knock on the door.

"Brie? Open up babe" she unlocked the door and sat on the edge of the bath. "What's wrong?" He sat by her and put his arm around her.

"Levi is mad at me"

"Why?"

"She told me Jay has realised what a good thing he had with me and that he is sorry for what he did, so I said it didn't make a difference, I couldn't forgive him and now she is mad at me" she explained. "It isn't my fault though, he hurt me so why is she mad at me?"

"She is sensitive about him babe, don't let it get to you, once he's home and she has him back I'm sure everything will be fine"

"I hope so, I just hope it doesn't ruin things between us"

"I'm sure it won't, now come and enjoy Christmas with your boyfriend who has a sexy butt yeah?" He teased. She nudged him and he laughed.

They walked downstairs and sat in the family room with everyone else. All the girls/women were having wine and Troy and Steve were drinking beer. The night was full of laughter, fun and happiness. Levi was still a little peeved at Gabriella so they hardly spoke all night. At 11:30pm Levi, Steve and Sharon left.

Gabriella helped clear all the glasses and empty bottles away then started to wash them. Michelle walked in and helped her.

"You ok sweetie?"

"Yeah, I guess" she sighed. "I miss them you know"

"I know sweetie, me too" she rubbed her back and Gabriella smiled.

"It doesn't hurt as much though" she smiled.

"And why is that do you think?"

"Troy" was all Gabriella had to say for Michelle to smile.

"Your good for each other you know?"

"Yeah, he helps me through a lot"

"You help him too, he needs you just as much as you need him" Michelle explained. Gabriella just nodded then dried her hands.

"Well I'm going to bed, night" she hugged her then went to the family room. "I'm going to bed guys, goodnight" she hugged Lucille and kissed Troy, telling him to stay up and enjoy time with his mom and aunt.

She got into bed after changing and snuggled into the duvet. She closed her eyes and imagined what she'd be doing if her parents were here. They would have had loads of food, then played charades and other games until the early hours of the morning. Michelle would stay in their spare room and then the next morning they would have breakfast together before spending the day relaxing.

She heard Troy walk in and after hearing him potter about for five minutes she felt him climb in bed and snake his arms around her waist. He noticed she was awaked and pulled her against him, so her back pressed to his stomach.

"Are you ok?" He whispered.

"Yeah, now that your here" she held his hand and kissed it softly. He kissed her shoulder and stroked her tummy softly.

"I love you Gabriella Montez"

"I love you too Troy Bolton" she murmured, falling asleep. "Merry Christmas"

"Merry Christmas" he whispered in her ear as she fell asleep. He lay his head on his pillow, pulled her a little closer until they couldn't get any closer and fell into his own sleep. Thinking about what he'd be doing if he was in Alberqerque and if his dad was alive, but not wishing to change this Christmas because Gabriella was a part of it.

**So here is the next one=] I hope you all enjoy it!**

Please Review!!!

**xxx Paige xxx**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I only own my original characters! I do not own the songs in this chapter!**

**Chapter 17 - The Party**

It was 7pm on the 28th of December. Gabriella was just putting on her lip-gloss as Troy walked in. He was whistling to himself as he walked in, when he noticed her he turned it into a wolf whistle and she giggled.

"Wow babe, you look amazing" he gushed walking over and kissing her. She was wearing a purple, floral patterned maxi dress with a mustard coloured thin belt around the waist. On her feet she had some heels on that matched her belt. She had a big dress up ring on her right hands pointer finger. She also had a thin bracelet on that wrist that her dad bought her for her 15th birthday. Her hair was in it's natural curls and she brushed out the front to make a fringe. She kept make up light and just put on some lip gloss and mascara.

"You look good too Troy" she smiled at him. Troy was wearing some dark denim Levi's with a white T-Shirt tucked into them. He had his black jacket on that in s certain light looked leather but it was a strange material Gabriella didn't know the name of. He had his black belt on and his new white sneakers on his feet. He left his hair in it's usual style, floppy and if you asked Gabriella, sexy.

"Thanks babe" he kissed her again and slid his hands around her waist. She giggled when they pulled their lips apart, still wrapped in each others arms. "What?"

"You have lip gloss on your mouth babe" she lifted a finger to wipe it off and Troy kissed it.

They stood there, smiling at each other, looking deep into the others eyes. The sexual tension had never been this bad before, but since Gabriella's little 'preview' for Troy it was becoming unbearable. He got the most immense pleasure ever from her just doing that one act so he couldn't help but be excited at the prospect of what was to come next.

"Troy? Gabriella?" Michelle called.

"Yeah?" Gabriella called back, not looking away from Troy's beautiful face.

"Are you guys ready to leave?"

"We'll be right down!" Troy shouted, also not removing his eyes from the chocolate brown ones staring back at him.

"I guess we better go" Gabriella stated, still not moving.

"Yeah" Troy confirmed, staying still. They both still stood there motionless, locked in an intense gaze, Gabriella suddenly broke into a smile causing Troy to smile back.

"Let's move" she giggled taking his hand in hers and pulling him out the room.

They walked downstairs and saw Lucille and Michelle standing at the bottom of the stairs. Lucille was wearing a long black dress that glittered under the light, she had some small black heels on and her hair down straight. Michelle was wearing some jeans and a flowy red top. She had red flats on to match and her hair in a side ponytail. She always dressed younger than she was but could always pull it off as she didn't look her age.

"You two look nice" Gabriella smiled.

"You too sweetheart, I love your dress" Lucille smiled. Gabriella smiled and hugged her.

"You look very handsome to Troy" Michelle smiled. "We don't want you to feel left out" she teased.

"Nah, Gabriella deserves all the limelight, she looks beautiful as always" he smiled at her.

"Awww, I love you" she pecked his lips then ran her finger over them to remove the lip-gloss.

"I love you too" they smiled at each other then turned to the adults.

"Let's go" Michelle said walking out the door.

They decided to walk to the school, it was a nice evening and the school wasn't far away. Lucille and Michelle walked ahead, gossiping about one of the teachers as Troy and Gabriella strolled behind them.

"You seem really quiet tonight Troy, are you ok?" Gabriella asked him.

"I'm ok" he tried to reassure her.

"Babe, I know there is something on your mind, tell me what is bothering you"

"I just can't stop thinking about you" she frowned.

"What about me?"

"Well, you know I find you sexy and gorgeous and all that" he started as she blushed. "Well ever since your little performance the other day I have been wanting you so much more than normal and it is doing my head in" he explained. "So when I look deep in thought I am trying to think of something that will take my mind of that topic" he looked at her and she was smiling.

"I want you too Troy, so much that it hurts sometimes, but we only have to wait one day, then you have me all to yourself for the weekend" he smirked. She giggled at the glint in his eye and rolled her eyes.

They got to the school and walked in. As they entered the large auditorium where it was being held they were handed a complimentary glass of punch. Troy and Gabriella took theirs off the tray then walked over to Cal and Ben.

"Hey sexy lady" Cal joked putting his arm around Gabriella. She giggled.

"Hey Cal, charming as ever"

"You know it babe" he winked at her and they all laughed.

"Yo dude, back off my girl man" Troy punched him lightly in his arm and Gabriella and Ben rolled their eyes.

"So, are you guys excited about your trip tomorrow?" Ben asked.

"Oh yes" Gabriella said quickly. "I cannot wait to get him all to myself" Troy smirked.

"I bet, who new Gabriella Montez had a naughty side?" Cal teased.

"Oh I do Cal, only special people get to see it" she winked at him and he put his hand to his heart.

"You know, my mom always said I was special..." he trailed off as Ben and Troy watched the two amused.

"Yes, I'm sure she did," Gabriella started. "Guess what though?"

"What?"

"That was her very polite way of saying 'Boy you need help'" She whispered as Troy and Ben burst out laughing and Cal frowned.

"That is so harsh Gabriella, our relationship is so over girlfriend" he clicked his fingers and used his best gay voice.

"I am hurt, how will I ever survive?" she joked. Cal and Gabriella were always like this, teasing each other. Troy and Ben got very good entertainment watching the two.

They stood around talking and laughing for the next ten minutes before Cal went quiet and his jaw dropped. Gabriella frowned and turned to where he was looking. Levi had just walked in with Anna and Sarah followed by Jay and Sharpay? What?

"I thought he was still in that camp?" Ben whispered.

"So did I" Gabriella whispered back. Anna smiled at her and walked over.

"Hey Gabs" they hugged and she fake smiled.

"Hey Anna" she then hugged Sarah. "Hey Sarah" she then looked at Levi, they were still a little awkward about the small conflict at Christmas.

"Gabriella, I wanted to apologize, I shouldn't have gotten all uptight about what you said" Gabriella smiled and pulled her into a hug.

"It's ok Le" she then asked her the question her and her friends were thinking. "What is Jay doing here?"

"They let him out early, isn't that great?"

"Hmmm, fantastic" she mumbled. "Are he and Sharpay... you know?" She looked awkward now.

"Ummm, yeah kinda" she fake smiled again then nodded. "Does that bother you?"

"Why should it? What my ex-boyfriend and ex-best friend get up to is not my business" she shrugged.

"He really is sorry"

"Please don't start again Levi" Gabriella warned before turning back to Troy, Ben and Cal. The girls walked away then and went to find their boyfriends.

"So..." Cal trailed off.

"Are you ok Brie?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, like I said, not my business what they get up to"

"Babe, I know your lying" he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Your right, I'm pissed off now, she mustn't be as sorry as she made out, neither of them must be" she sighed, wrapping her arm around his waist.

"Now, this is a party don't let them two spoil it" Ben stated. "Who wants another drink?"

"I'll have a beer" Troy said.

"Me too" Cal added.

"I'll come with you Ben" Gabriella smiled. She leaned up and kissed Troy's lips before going to the drinks table with Ben.

They got to the table and got three beers and a white wine spritzer. Ben walked over to Troy and Cal with their beers and Gabriella said she was just getting a straw. She turned and bumped into Sharpay and Jay. She was just about to ignore them and walk away when Jay grabbed her wrist.

"Gabriella..." she looked at his hand and back up to his face.

"Do you mind?" He dropped her wrist and she started to walk away.

"Gabriella, please let me talk to you?"

"No, I have nothing to say to either of you" she said calmly walking over to Troy and wrapping her arm around his waist.

"You ok?" He asked softly.

"Yeah, they have a nerve though don't they?"

"Damn right, I would have bitch slapped her right there" Cal exclaimed. They all looked at him. "What?"

"Dude, are you sure your not batting for the other team?" Ben asked.

"Shut it" he demanded. Gabriella giggled.

They were all talking again when one of Gabriella's favourite songs came on. 'Unbelievable' by Kaci Brown.

"Do you wanna dance babe?" Troy asked, she smiled and nodded. They put their drinks down and walked to were the dance floor was.

Troy wrapped his arms around her waist whilst hers went to hang loosely behind his head. She rested her head on his chest and pulled him closer. She sighed and closed her eyes. They swayed slowly, pretending they were alone like the night at the cliff. Gabriella then looked up at him and smiled.

"I love you"

"I love you too" he replied, leaning down to capture her lips on a soft but passionate kiss. She kissed back and pulled his head down. She played with his hair at the back of his head and he pulled her hips to his. There was no room between them, just how they both liked and wanted it. Gabriella pulled her lips away and smiled. He kissed her three more times before the song changed to 'Boom Boom Pow' by The Black Eyed Peas.

They walked off the dance floor and over to Cal and Ben. They all started talking again and laughing. Ben stopped mid-sentence and nodded his head behind Troy and Gabriella. They both turned and their smiles dropped.

"What now?" Gabriella sighed, seeing Jay and Sharpay standing there.

"Gabs..." Gabriella glared at Sharpay. "Gabriella, can we please go and talk, five minutes?" She sighed.

"Fine" she took Troy's hand and he followed her. They went to the outside garden area were students ate lunch in the summer and Gabriella turned to face the two. "What?"

"I want to apologize" Jay started. "The way I treated you was unacceptable"

"Yeah it was, shagging my best friend behind my back was pretty wrong" she snapped harshly.

"Gabriella, please I have apologized for that" Sharpay said.

"Yeah, but then you went and got with him so it kind of made the apology invalid don't you think?" She glared at her.

"We didn't mean for it to happen" she mumbled.

"I don't give a shit, your perfect for each other if you ask me, just don't expect me to give you the time of day, I hate both of you for what you did, only one good thing came from this" Gabriella stated.

"What?"

"I found the love of my life, so you two are welcome to each other" she said before turning to Troy. "Come on babe" she took his hand and started to walk in.

"Gabriella, please can we not be friends?" Sharpay begged. Gabriella stopped walking but kept her back to Sharpay.

"I can't be friends with someone I don't trust" she said just loud enough for them to hear then continued to walk.

Troy and Gabriella spent the next few hours dancing, talking and laughing with Cal and Ben. Suddenly the music stopped and the head came on stage.

"I would just like to wish you all a Merry Christmas and say thank for joining us this evening" she smiled. "And I would like to see if one of our star students would sing for us?" She looked at Gabriella who smiled. "Gabriella?"

She nodded and kissed Troy quickly before walking on stage to an applause. Followed by cheers and wolf whistles of Troy, cal and Ben. She took the mic and smiled.

"Merry Christmas guys" she then told the DJ what song to play and he nodded.

She began to sing and closed her eyes.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas _

_There's just one thing I need _

_I don't care about presents _

_Underneath the Christmas tree _

_I just want you for my own _

_More than you could ever know _

_Make my wish come true... _

_All I want for Christmas _

_Is you... _

She looked at Troy and pointed at him as he blew her a kiss.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas _

_There is just one thing I need _

_I don't care about presents _

_Underneath the Christmas tree _

_I don't need to hang my stocking _

_There upon the fireplace _

_Santa Claus won't make me happy _

_With a toy on Christmas day _

_I just want you for my own _

_More than you could ever know _

_Make my wish come true _

_All I want for Christmas is you... _

_You baby _

She started to walk off stage and onto the dance floor. Everyone watched her as she walked over to Troy and touched his cheek whilst singing to him.

_I won't ask for much this Christmas _

_I won't even wish for snow _

_I'm just gonna keep on waiting _

_Underneath the mistletoe _

_I won't make a list and send it _

_To the North Pole for Saint Nick _

_I won't even stay awake to _

_Hear those magic reindeer click _

_'Cause I just want you here tonight _

_Holding on to me so tight _

_What more can I do _

_Baby all I want for Christmas is you _

_You... _

Troy smiled at her and winked, she smiled and he kissed her hand. She then walked around the dance floor and hugging and singing to people. She walked over to Levi and held the mic between them.

_All the lights are shining _

_So brightly everywhere _

_And the sound of children's _

_Laughter fills the air _

_And everyone is singing _

_I hear those sleigh bells ringing _

She walked over to Levi and held the mic between them. Levi sang the next bit with her before hugging her.

_Santa won't you bring me the one I really need _

_Won't you please bring my baby to me _

_Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas _

_This is all I'm asking for _

_I just want to see baby _

_Standing right outside my door _

_Oh I just want him for my own _

_More than you could ever know _

_Make my wish come true _

_Baby all I want for Christmas is _

_You _

She turned back to Troy and pointed to him. As she walked onto the stage everyone applauded and she bowed when the music finished.

_All I want for Christmas is you baby _

_[repeat]_

"Thanks guys" she blew kisses to the audience and walked back to her friends.

"That was great baby" Troy picked her up and spun her around.

"Thanks babe" she kissed him softly. "It was true you know"

"What was?"

"All I wanted for Christmas was you, I got everything I wanted and more" she said as she hugged him.

"Same here" he agreed.

"Jeez, now he tells me, and I wasted money on basketball tickets" she teased looking up.

"You are a tease you know"

"But you love me"

"Of course" she smiled and kissed him again.

They spent the rest of their night talking to Cal and Ben, Lucille and Michelle joining them for a few minutes. At midnight they decided to leave so they could set off for their trip in the morning.

"See you guys, have a good time and a safe trip yeah?" Ben said hugging Gabriella.

"Thanks B, love ya" she then hugged Cal. "Miss you Cal" she smirked.

"I know you will" she slapped his chest and then took Troy's hand. They quickly told Lucille and Michelle they were leaving and hugged them.

They walked home, holding hands and sharing sweet kisses under the moonlight. When they got home Gabriella got a glass of water whilst Troy went upstairs to 'get the bed warm' as he had put it. She drank her water then put her glass in the sink. She took off her shoes and walked upstairs. She walked in her room and saw Troy in bed, sitting up, his bare chest showing.

Gabriella dropped her shoes by the bed then bent down by the bedside table to get her pajamas. She quickly took off her dress and put on her plaid bottoms and pink vest before going to her dressing table. She wiped her make up off with wipes then dropped them in the trash before climbing in bed by Troy. He turned the lamp off and lay down. Gabriella snuggled into his side. He kissed the top of her head and she sighed.

"Night Brie"

"Good night Troy" she whispered. They both fell asleep quickly, excited for tomorrow to come when their weekend started. The weekend that would make them finally give their everything to the other.

**So here is the next one=] Next Chapter is their weekend away alone, what will happen? Will they finally get the chance to show their love for each other? Or will fate have other plans? Read on to find out =]**

**Reviews Please!!**

**xxx Paige xxx**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I only own original characters!**

**Chapter 18 - Alone Time**

Troy woke up at 8am the next morning. He really wasn't a morning person but knew if he wanted more 'alone time' with Gabriella he would need to be up. He smiled at her sleeping peacefully beside him and didn't have the heart to wake her yet. So he quietly got out of bed, picked up the clothes he was traveling to the cabin in and went for his shower.

He decided to go for comfort and chose his grey coloured shorts that came below his knee and were a combat style. He chose a navy blue T-Shirt with a few buttons at the top and his beige coloured flip flops on his feet. After having his shower and feeling fresh he walked back into the bedroom. It was now 8:45am and Gabriella was still fast asleep. He hated waking her but he decided he finally had to if they were going to set off by 9:30 which is what they had planned.

He walked over to the bed and sat down next to her. He stroked some hair out of her face and tucked the stray curl behind her ear.

"Brie?" He whispered softly. "It's time to wake up baby" she mumbled hi name in her sleep and rolled over. He shook his head and chuckled. "Babe, come on, it's nearly 9 o'clock" she groaned and rolled onto her back, slowly opening her eyes letting them adjust to the light. She then looked to her side and smiled softly at Troy.

"Hey" she whispered.

"Hey you, I hate waking you up babe but you need to get up, you can sleep in the car" he suggested. She smiled and sat up. She leant over and kissed him.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" He smirked.

"A few times, wouldn't hurt to hear it again though"

"Well, I love you" she mumbled against his lips, kissing him softly and wrapping her arms around his neck. He pulled her on his lap and she straddled him.

"I love you too" he smiled as they pulled apart. "But you need to get that cute butt of yours in the shower before we're late" she moaned and buried her head in his.

"My cute butt doesn't wanna leave you" she mumbled in his chest, feeling in vibrate as he laughed.

"I don't want your cute butt to leave me but think of it this way, the sooner it gets a shower, the sooner it come right back to me" she giggled and kissed his chest once.

"Ok, good point" she pecked his lips and climbed off his lap. She picked up her clothes and went for her shower.

Gabriella chose something she found comfy also. She was going to wear her light denim jeans which had the ripped affect at the knees and had turn up bottoms. She chose her black flowy top and her black heels that were shiny. She put on a long red scarf and used her big red bag to break up the dark colours. She left her hair down in it's natural curls and put on a little mascara and lip-gloss. She also put a few of her leather bracelets on her right wrist.

She walked back into her bedroom half an hour later and smiled at Troy.

"Babe, I thought you were going to wear something comfy?" He asked, looking at her footwear. She followed his gaze.

"This is comfy" she stated.

"Heels?"

"I'm going to be sat down, and I have some black flip flops in my bag incase you want me to drive" she smiled. he shook his head.

"Ok, if you think you'll be comfy then let's go"

"Are you sure Miche doesn't mind us taking the car?"

"Nah, she's cool, she won't need it for the weekend" Gabriella nodded.

"Maybe I should think about buying my own car" she suggested as they walked downstairs.

"Could you afford one right now though?"

"If I juggle my money around a bit probably" she shrugged. "I'll work something out Troy" he nodded.

"You always do" he pecked her lips and quickly wrote his mom and aunt a note.

_'We've set off to the cabin, didn't want to wake you, call when we get there, love Troy xxx'_ he stuck it on the fridge and took Gabriella's hand.

"You out the bags in the car right?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, I did it last night while you were getting ready for the party"

"Ok" they got in the car and buckled up. Troy reversed from the driveway and started to drive down the street. Gabriella looked through the CD's and picked one to put on.

"So miss DJ, what have you chosen?" He teased.

"Can't go wrong with a bit of R&B" she answered. She pressed play and Troy smiled.

From what Gabriella had told him it would take about four hours to drive to the lake. She said she would drive half but he said he'd be fine. They went into starbucks for some coffee's then started the journey. Gabriella was singing along to the music and Troy smiled at her quickly before turning his attention back to the road.

The whole journey was spent talking and laughing, with Gabriella singing along to her favorites in the middle. Traffic wasn't too bad so it took half an hour off their journey. They reached the cabin at 1pm and Troy smiled. It was next to a beautiful lake and was completely on it's own.

"You never told me it was in the middle of nowhere" he commented as they stopped outside the cabin.

"You never asked, and it isn't really, there is another cabin about 2 miles that way" she pointed to her right.

"Well, I'm not bothered anyway, means I get you all to myself" he smiled as he pulled her to him when they were out the car. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer.

"Why do you think I chose it?" She whispered in his ear before kissing down his neck, up his throat, around his jaw before finally reaching his awaiting lips. He kissed her back and lifted her off the ground, she wrapped her legs around his waist and he walked to the cabin. They pulled away as he reached the wooden steps leading to the cabin and he placed her on the ground.

They walked in hand in hand and he smiled. It was all black and white decor inside, with bright pink accessories, very modern for a cabin he thought. They were stood in the lounge area as soon as they walked in, if you went through a door to the right you were in the kitchen and at the back of the kitchen there was another door. If you walked through that you came to the master bedroom were there was a king size, four poster bed. Parallel to that was a huge dressing table and mirror. On the left wall was a walk in closet big enough for a full families clothes.

There was a bathroom joined on to the bedroom. Next door to the master bedroom was a guest room with two twin beds and a double in it. There was three normal closets and a small vanity table. Attached to the master bedroom was a door leading outside, when you opened that it led you to an outside decking that contained a Jacuzzi and a patio table and chairs.

"This is amazing Brie" Troy announced as they stood near the Jacuzzi.

"I know, I used to love it here"

"Used to? How long has it been since you last came?" He asked wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. She leant back against him and rest her hands on his arms.

"This is the first time since the year they died" she sighed.

"Really? And how are you dealing with it?" He mumbled into her hair before kissing her head softly.

"To be honest, it's not as bad as I thought it would be, it's strange though"

"I know babe, it will be but I'm here" she smiled and turned in his arms.

"You have no idea how glad I am about that" she mumbled against his lips before kissing him hard and passionately. Troy lifted her and she wrapped her legs around him again. He walked them into the bedroom, slowly lowering her to the king-size bed before breaking the kiss. He climbed on top of her, half of his weight on the bed so he wouldn't crush her and their lips joined again, like magnets.

As they kissed Gabriella ran her hands under his top and felt his rock hard abs beneath her fingers. She gripped the bottom of his T-Shirt before pulling it up and over his head, their lips breaking to make it possible. Troy took this moment to look in her eyes as he removed her scarf and her top. She pulled his head back down so their lips could meet again.

Gabriella's hands went to the button of his shorts and undid them, she slid them down his legs as he kicked his flip flops off. He kicked his pants off when they reached his ankles and then moved his hands to her jeans. He got them open in record time and she kicked her heels off followed by her jeans. Troy pulled away from the kiss and smiled at her.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" He asked stroking her face.

"Yeah, definitely" he kissed her and reached behind her. He got her bra clasp undone and slowly slid her straps off her shoulders and down her arms. He kissed from her lips, along hr jaw line, down her throat and to her neck. He kissed and nibbled her sweet spot before going further. He massaged her breasts with his mouth, taking each nipple in his mouth, making them stand on end.

Gabriella closed her eyes and moaned at the feel of his mouth on her body. She felt him kissing down her tummy, going even further. She felt him pull her panties down and then he kissed down her thighs, down her calf's to her ankles. He kissed back up and placed one sweet kiss on her most private part of her body. She sighed in contentment and then gasped when he entered a finger into her. He came back up to kiss her lips and he swallowed her moans as he added another finger.

She could feel the build up in her body and didn't think she could hold on. Troy knowing this was coming replaced his fingers with his tongue. He licked and sucked until her essence poured into his mouth. Gabriella was panting when he came back up to her level and he smiled.

Gabriella reached down to his boxers and pulled them off quickly. She stroked his member, already feeling how hard he was. She kissed him as she cradled him between her legs. He pulled away from the kiss as she smiled at him.

"Now you are sure about this?"

"Troy, are you kidding? If you don't take me now I will not be held responsible for my actions" he chuckled and kissed her softly. He reached down for his shorts and pulled a condom out of his wallet. Gabriella took it from him and rolled it on before nodding at him.

Troy slowly entered her and she gasped. He started off at a slow pace, just pulling in and out until Gabriella was used to his length inside her.

"Oh god Troy" she moaned. "That feels so nice babe" she closed her eyes. "Mmm, faster Troy" Troy then sped up and started thrusting in and out of her body. He groaned and buried his face in her shoulder. He pinned her hands above her head against the pillow and lifted his head to look in her eyes.

"Gabriella, you feel so good" he groaned.

"Oh god Troy, I love you" she moaned as his thrust sped up. The bed started to rock at the power of his thrusts. It was as if all their sexual tension of the past weeks, months even, was being released and neither could complain.

"I love you too" he announced before kissing her. Gabriella could feel her orgasm building up in her stomach, it was slowly creeping it's way down to her walls. Troy could feel her walls tightening around him and he groaned.

"Oh I'm Cumming Troy" She moaned loudly, it was a good thing they were in the middle of nowhere.

"M-me too" he groaned. As he said that he released his seed into the condom and Gabriella screamed as her own orgasm rushed through her body.

Troy fell limp against her body and they both just lay there, panting, catching their breaths. After a few minutes Troy withdrew from her and threw the condom in the trash before spooning her from behind. She moved back and Troy covered them with the comforter.

"That was amazing Troy" Gabriella gasped.

"I know, worth the wait now huh?"

"Yes, but I could have done without the wait" they both laughed. Gabriella turned in his arms and smiled up at him. "I really do love you Troy"

"I love you too" they kissed softly and Gabriella snuggled into him. "What are we doing today then?"

"Well, I thought tonight we could have a drive into the town that's about forty minutes walk away, there are some really nice restaurants?"

"Ok, that sounds good" he kissed the top of her head.

"So the rest of today how about we just relax?" She suggested. "Maybe go in the Jacuzzi for a bit?"

"Sounds good, maybe a little repeat of a few minutes ago" he added cheekily. Gabriella giggled and sat up a little so her head was above him.

"I think I could deal with that Troy, only if you behave yourself that is" she teased, running her hand down his chest to his member and placing a stroke on it. He closed his eyes and groaned.

"I can only behave if you play nice" he groaned as she did it again.

"Who said I was going to play nice?" She whispered seductively. He smirked and pinned her to the bed, straddling her hips. "Ahhh Troy!" She squealed.

"If you aren't going to play nice," he started. He breathed in her ear. "Then I won't either" he whispered, sliding his hand down her body and in-between her legs. She inhaled a deep breath and they repeated the activity they had just participated in.

A few hours later Troy and Gabriella were led in bed, cuddled up to each other after two more rounds of love making. Gabriella was playing with Troy's fingers and he was playing with a strand of her hair.

"Wow, three times before dinner?" Troy joked.

"Typical guy Troy" she rolled her eyes.

"It was so much better the last two times"

"Why?" Gabriella asked.

"The first time was special, careful because it was our first time together, we were learning about each others bodies" he explained. "But the last two times, we knew more about each other, it was still special but we could try new things because it wouldn't ruin our first time" Gabriella smiled.

"Yeah, I get what you mean babe" she smiled up at him. "Like, it's always going to be special but you don't have to be careful, you can try new things and not be afraid of taking a special experience away" she added.

"That's exactly what I mean" he smiled, rubbing his nose against hers before kissing her softly. Gabriella stretched and yawned.

"I'm hungry" she announced. "Shall we get ready to go into town now?" She asked him.

"I would much rather stay here with you" he pulled her to his chest and she sighed.

"We need to eat Troy" she stated, but would very much love to stay in his arms like this.

"Fine" he sighed, throwing the comforter off them. He climbed out of bed and Gabriella stared at him in all his glory. "Done checking me out Montez?" He smirked.

"Yes" she smiled looking up at his face. She then got out of bed herself and leant up to whisper in his ear. "For now anyway" and she smacked his ass before walking into the ensuit bathroom.

Troy laughed and shook his head. He heard the shower turn on and smirked. He quietly crept into the bathroom, and when Gabriella's back was to him he slid in the shower, putting his arms around her waist from behind. She gasped and turned around.

"Troy Bolton, get out!" She shouted.

"But I thought we could save water?" He said smiling.

"Course you did babe" she smirked and wrapped her arms around his neck. "How thoughtful of you"

"Oh yeah it was, I think I deserve a reward for that don't you?" He said, closing his eyes as she kissed down his neck, to his chest, her hands slowly following the trail of her mouth.

"I guess I could give you a treat" she answered, licking her lips at the sight in front of her. She took him in her mouth and he rested his hand on the shower wall for support.

"Oh shit Brie" he groaned. "Oh god, faster babe" he gripped her hair and thrust up into her mouth. Gabriella sucked harder and bobbed her head until he spilt his seed in her mouth. She stood up and licked her lips.

"Mmmm, my favourite" she giggled as he breathed heavily. "Jeez your not gonna pass out are you babe?" She teased.

"N-not quite" he said smirking.

"Good, now let's actually have a shower and get ready, I seriously need food, carbs especially after all that exercise" she smirked.

They showered together, taking it in turns to wash each other, caressing and kissing at every possible opportunity. When they were done showering Gabriella wrapped herself in a white fluffy towel and Troy wrapped one around his waist. Gabriella got a smaller towel and wrapped her hair in it.

Gabriella sat at the dressing table and toweled her hair until it was dry enough to not drip on the floor. She then dried her face before turning to Troy.

"Babe?"

"Hmmm?" He questioned, laying on the bed with his eyes closed.

"We need our bags" he sighed.

"I'll go get them" he got up and went out to the car. He returned a few minutes later and kissed Gabriella placing her bag by her side.

"Thanks sweetie" she smiled at him, he looked exhausted which worried her a little, it took a lot to get him that tired.

She got out her make up and started her makeover. She put on a hint of blusher, put on some mascara and a small layer of eyeliner before plugging in the hair dryer. She started to dry her hair and after ten minutes it was finally dry. She then unplugged the hair dryer and plugged in her GHD's. Whilst they were heating up she stood up and placed her bag on the bottom of the bed. She took out her outfit for tonight and two other dresses she brought. She hung them up for creases to drop out and then took out her underwear. She put on her black strapless bra and her matching black French knickers.

She then sprayed her deodorant on before stepping into her dress. It was a boob tube dress, the top was black and tight whilst the bottom was grey and not tight but not flowy. It came about two inches above her knee. She struggled with the zip and walked around to Troy.

"Babe can you zip me up?" He opened his eyes to do the zipper then smiled at her as she turned.

"You look great babe"

"I'm not done yet" she smiled, then turned serious and sat by him. She stroked his head, pushing his hair back. "Are you ok babe?"

"Yeah, just tired, you wore me out" he chuckled.

"Sorry sweetie, we don't have to go out tonight"

"No no, it's ok, I'll be fine"

"Why don't you have a nap while I finish getting ready then?"

"Yeah, sounds good to me" she leant down and kissed him.

She walked over to the dressing table and sat back down. She sprayed heat defense spray on her hair before pinning sections back to straighten it. After half an hour her hair was finally straight and she sprayed hair spray on it to keep it that way. She put a tin pearl bracelet on her left wrist, some black bracelets on her right wrist that had a few white beads in them. She also had her promise ring on, but she put it on her right finger instead. They decided to put them on their right hands as Troy said it would look like he was married. Gabriella smiled at the memory.

She switched her straighteners off and let them cool on the dressing table. She sprayed her Dior J'adore perfume on and then looked at Troy. He looked so cute. She picked up her black heels and put them on before going to sit on the bed.

"Babe?" she shook him gently.

"Hmmm?"

"Are you sure you still wanna go out?"

"Hmmm yeah" he murmured, his eyes opened and he blinked a few times to adjust to the light. "Wow" he exclaimed. Gabriella had stood up so he got a full look at her appearance. "You look gorgeous babe" he said as he stood up and pulled her to him.

"Thanks babe, I'll go get some drinks while you get ready" she pecked his lips and left him to it, picking her black clutch up on her way.

Half an hour later Troy walked into the lounge area, feeling and looking all fresh and awake. Gabriella looked at him and smiled, he looked good. He was wearing black pants with black dressy shoes, a white button up shirt with his grey waist coat. He unbuttoned the top four buttons, showing some of his toned body. He had just his promise ring on as accessories and his hair was styled so his fringe went to the side. Gabriella handed him a beer and kissed him.

"You look better babe" she mentioned.

"I feel it, a power nap was just what I needed although..." he begun. "I may need a rest tonight babe, but tomorrow night I'm all yours" Gabriella giggled and nodded.

"I'm ok with that" she smiled. They had one drink each and talked about their weekend before setting off into the town.

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive?" Troy asked seeing her footwear again.

"Troy I want you to enjoy yourself, so we'll be fine, I want you to be able to have drinks with the food and stuff" he nodded and took her hand.

They walked to the town, hand in hand, fingers wrapped around each others. They talked and laughed the whole journey and just enjoyed having alone time with each other. Gabriella led Troy to one of her favourite restaurants and as they were shown to the table she squealed. A waitress turned and squealed to. Gabriella ran over and hugged the girl.

"Taylor!" Gabriella squealed again.

"Gabs, what are you doing here?" She glanced at Troy sat at their table. "And who is that?"

"I'm staying in the cabin, that's Troy" Gabriella smiled.

"That is cool, can I meet him? He is fine" Gabriella giggled.

"Sure come on" they walked over and Troy smiled. "Troy this is Taylor, Taylor - Troy" she introduced as Troy stood up and shook hands with her.

"Nice to meet you Taylor" she nodded as they both sat down and she got out her pad.

"So what can I get you guys?"

"Ummm, drinks first?" Troy asked Gabriella. She nodded. "Can I have a bottle of Chardonnay please?" Taylor nodded and went to get it. "She seems nice" Troy said whilst they looked at the menu.

"She is, we met one year whilst I was here with my parents, we were inseparable every year after that, we lost touch when my parents died" Gabriella explained.

"Awww, well I'm glad you found her again"

"Me too, her boyfriend rocks too, if she is still with him that is" Gabriella told Troy.

Taylor came back with their wine and poured them both a glass. She then took their orders and went to place them. Troy and Gabriella talked until the food arrived and both thought it smelt incredible. Gabriella had gone for the smoked salmon with garlic and vegetables. Troy got a steak with vegetables and potatoes.

After finishing their meal Gabriella pulled her chair next to Troy's and they sat as close as possible. Gabriella was just telling Troy about a boat you could hire on the lake when she heard a familiar voice.

"Is that Gabster?" She smiled and turned her head.

"Chad!" She squealed getting up and hugging him.

"It is, how is my baby sis?"

"Great, how have you been?"

"Awesome, has Tay told you our news?" He asked wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"No what?"

"We're engaged"

"Oh my gosh! Guys that is awesome" she hugged them both then looked at Troy. "Oh Chad this is Troy" they shook hands ad Troy stood up.

"Nice to meet you man" Troy smiled.

"You too" Chad smiled back.

"So, what have you been up to?" Chad asked Gabriella.

"I'm attending the LA school of arts, I live about ten minutes from there"

"I knew you'd do something like that" Taylor smiled.

"Taylor?" She turned and Gabriella saw Chad's dad. "Your finished for the night honey"

"Thanks Colin" she turned back to everyone.

"So, your dad still owns this place?" Gabriella asked shocked.

"Yep, passes it to me when me and Tay get married" Gabriella smiled.

"Well we must get together before we go home" she put her arm around Troy's waist as he placed some money on the table for the food.

"Definitely, give me your number" Taylor said. Gabriella put her number in Taylor's phone and smiled.

"Call me"

"Will do" they said their goodbyes and Troy and Gabriella left.

"They seem nice"

"Yeah, you and Chad will get on" she stated.

They decided to get a cab back which meant it only took them ten minutes. They stuck to their sleep plan and got straight into bed after Gabriella changed into her night dress and Troy stripped to his boxers.

"Troy can I ask you something?" She asked as they lay cuddled together.

"Sure babe" he stroked her back.

"Tonight before we left when you said that about not doing anything, don't think I expect it all the time now, I don't want that to be all we're about just because we've finally done it" she explained.

"I know babe, I just thought while we're here we could make the most of being able to do that"

"Well as long as you know I want more than that"

"I do" she kissed his bare chest.

"I love you Troy"

"I love you too Brie" he whispered before they both fell into a much needed sleep.

**So they finally did it!!!! I hope you enjoyed the first of their trip=] And one of my readers asked of Chad and Taylor would be in my story and I wasn't sure but I thought of this idea so thought it would be good=] Hope you all liked it!!!**

Please Review=]=]

**xxx Paige xxx**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I only own my original characters!!**

**Chapter 19 - Old Friends**

Gabriella woke up the next morning to the feel of butterfly kisses going down her neck. She smiled still with her eyes closed and murmured Troy's name through her lips. He stopped what he was doing and looked in her eyes, stroking her hair and smiling adoringly at her.

"Good morning beautiful" he smiled at her. Gabriella could have cried right there with the emotion that was in his voice, like he really meant it.

"Good morning Troy" she whispered, opening her eyes and looking straight into his pools of blue. He pecked her lips softly and lay back down, resting his head on her chest. She played with his hair and it got silent. "That was a lovely way to be woken up" she stated after a few minutes of silence. He looked back up and smirked.

"Oh really?"

"Yep" she giggled. Troy was about to lean in for a kiss when Gabriella's cell went.

"Ignore it" he mumbled against her lips and kissing her softly. She kissed back once her cell stopped ringing but then his cell went off and he groaned. "Even when we're alone we get interrupted" he exclaimed annoyed, rolling over to get his cell. "Hello?"

"Troy Bolton!" He groaned.

"Hey mom"

"I got your note, where was my call? I have been worried sick about you two, where is Gabriella? I have just tried her cell"

"Calm down mom, we're fine, we were tired when we arrived so we just chilled out and then went out last night for dinner, I just forgot to call, I am sorry mom" he explained.

"Well unless you want me to have a heart attack don't forget next time ok?"

"Yes, got it mom"

"So, how is it? Is it really beautiful?" Troy looked at Gabriella laying next to him and smiled.

"Oh yeah mom, it is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen" Gabriella giggled and straddled his waist. She started to kiss and nibble down his neck. Troy held in a groan and acted like he was listening to what his mom was saying. "Mom, I need to go, can I call you back later?"

"Oh don't call me back sweetie, just have fun ok?"

"Y-yeah, will do" he forced out. "Bye mom" after hearing her say buy he hung up and threw his phone somewhere as Gabriella covered his lips with hers.

As they kissed passionately Troy bunched her silk night dress in his hands at the waist and started to pull it up. They pulled apart for Troy to lift it over her head before throwing it across the room. He smiled when he saw she had no bra on and she giggled. He pulled her back for a kiss and started to massage her breasts with his hands. Pinching on her nipples until they peaked to attention. Gabriella ran her hands down his chest and along the waistband of his boxers. She pulled them down and Troy kicked them off when they reached his ankles.

They pulled away for air and Troy took this opportunity to kiss down her neck until he found her sweet spot. He sucked and nibbled on it, he pulled away and saw a little red mark appearing, he knew he'd be dead for that but right now he didn't care. He placed kisses all over her neck until she pulled his head back to hers. As they kissed passionately Troy pulled down her French knickers and could feel how wet she was, making him even harder.

He flipped them over and kissed down her body. He massaged her breasts with his tongue for a few minutes then continued his travel. He finally reached his destination and he was pleased with what he saw. He immediately plunged his tongue into her wet entrance and she gasped.

"Oh Troy" she moaned, gripping his hair in her finger and closing her eyes. He continued his actions, going faster hearing her moans he pressed her clit with his fore finger and she shook before collapsing onto the bed. He lapped her juices then kissed up her body slowly. He placed his lips over hers and she responded immediately. She flipped them over and straddled his hips.

She kissed down his neck, down his chest, running her hands down it as she went. She did this slowly, torturing him and then licked her lips at her new favourite Toy. She was about to take him in her mouth when her cell rang. She looked at Troy and smiled. She placed him in her mouth and his head fell back.

"Oh god Brie" he groaned. Gabriella bobbed her head and licked him. She sucked his length then started to deep throat him. She hummed as she sucked his throbbing member, the vibrations automatically sending him to ecstasy and he spilt his seed in her mouth. She swallowed all he offered and repeated his actions, kissing up his body, finally placing their lips together.

Without breaking the kiss she reached for the box of condoms on the bedside table and opened one. She rolled it onto his member and then lined herself over him. She pulled away from the kiss, interlaced their fingers together on his stomach and then she lowered herself down. She moaned at the and closed her eyes. When his full length was in her she stopped for a second, loving the feel of them being one before she came back up. She did this up and down movement for a while before she needed more. She started to ride him and he apparently loved this.

"Oh god Brie" he groaned, squeezing her hands. "Faster baby" she rode him faster and he started to thrust up into her. He hit her g-spot every time and she gasped.

"Oh yes" she screamed. "Oh yes, oh, oh Troy" she moaned.

After ten minutes or so of this Gabriella could feel her climax approaching.

"Troy" she breathed out. "I'm gonna cum" she gasped.

"M-me too baby"

"Cum with me" she demanded, kissing him hard. they released each others hand and Gabriella clawed at his chest as her orgasm ran through her body, she shook and as Troy seed spilled into the condom she collapsed on his chest.

They lay there, still connected until they could breath again. Gabriella shakily sat up and pulled herself off him. She rolled onto her back and her chest was still heaving. Troy disposed of the condom and the scooped her up in his arms. She ended up laying on her stomach on top of him again. Her legs were at each side of him, being careful not to get his member all excited again. He stroked her back softly and she could have easily gone back to sleep. Her eyes were just closing when her cell rang again. She groaned and Troy reached across to get it for her.

"Hello?" She mumbled.

"Hey Gabs" Taylor said happily. "Where have you been? I've been calling you for past half an hour"

"In bed" she looked up at Troy and smirked.

"Oh I'm sorry if I woke you"

"Oh I wasn't sleeping" she suppressed a giggled at Troy's face and as Taylor gasped.

"Gabriella Montez!" She giggled. "So, was it good?"

"Taylor I am not discussing this with you over the phone"

"So you will face to face?"

"You are terrible Taylor" she exclaimed as they both giggled.

"What are you guys doing today?"

"I don't know yet, just chillin probably why?"

"Just wondered if you wanted to meet up? Chad and I were going to go out on the lake on a boat and he said I should ask you to come"

"Umm, one sec let me ask Troy" Gabriella pulled the phone away. I know I said this vacation was about us spending time together babe but Tay and Chad want us to go on a boat with them on the lake, would you mind?"

"Of course not babe" he kissed her. "As long as I get you all to myself tonight"

"Deal" she sealed it with a kiss before putting the phone to her ear. "Troy said he's up for that Tay"

"Cool, shall we come to the cabin?"

"Yeah, give us an hour to get dressed and stuff yeah?"

"Ok hun, see you later" they hung up and Gabriella got off Troy.

They had a shower together again, washed and massaged each other, Gabriella didn't realise how tense and achy she was. They quickly got dressed and Gabriella got one of her big bags and put some stuff in it like sun creams, towels for if they had a swim which they probably would.

Troy was wearing his checked swim shorts that came below his knees. He put on a grey T-Shirt and his black flip flops. Gabriella had on her white bikini, pale pink flip flops and a long baggy pale pink T-Shirt that hung off her shoulder. Troy pulled her to him by her waist and kissed her softly. They fell on to the bed and Gabriella giggled when there was a knock on the door and he groaned.

"I'm all yours tonight remember babe?"

"Good" he kissed her then she got up. They both put their sunglasses on then Gabriella picked up her bag and then took his hand and walked out to the lounge to answer the door. She opened it and Taylor immediately hugged her.

"Hey Tay" Gabriella giggled. "Hey Chad" she smiled at him over Taylor's shoulder.

"Hey Gabster" he pulled Taylor back. "Babe, let her breath yeah?"

"Shut it Chad" she glared at him then smiled at Troy.

"Hey Troy"

"Hey" he smiled at them both then Gabriella took his hand again.

"So are we gonna go?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah come on" Taylor grabbed her hand and pulled her away from Troy. Gabriella shot him an apologetic look and then linked arms with Taylor. Troy shut the cabin door and walked with Chad behind their girlfriends.

"Sorry about her Troy, she gets way too excited sometimes" Chad laughed.

"It's fine" he smiled.

"So how long have you and Gabs been together?"

"Umm, since the 7th of November so nearly two months?"

"Cool, how long have you known each other for?"

"Since October" Chad smirked.

"Didn't take you long"

"Seems like it did though man trust me" Troy chuckled. They walked and talked for another five minutes until they reached the lake.

Chad and Troy got on the boat first before helping their girlfriends on. Troy kissed Gabriella softly when she was on board and she smiled against his lips. He pecked her lips once as they pulled away and then he sat down. Gabriella sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you" she whispered. He smiled and kissed her softly.

"I love you too" Gabriella heard a squeal and saw Taylor watching them.

"You guys are so cute" Gabriella giggled and Troy laughed.

Chad started the engine on the little speed boat then turned to Taylor.

"Tay, babe give them some time, come help me"

"You mean your going to actually let me drive your precious boat?"

"No, you'll be talking to me while I drive it" she crossed her arms and pouted at him. "Please babe?" She gave in and walked over. Gabriella giggled and Chad smiled at her.

Gabriella then turned to see Troy looking at her and she smiled at him.

"What are you thinking about babe?" She asked.

"How happy you look" he stated. "I don't think I've ever seen you this happy before"

"I am always this happy around you"

"No your not, you have a new sparkle in your eyes, I'm guessing you've missed them?"

"Yeah, me and Tay became inseparable, I remember one year Shar came with us and she got all jealous because she thought I liked Tay more" She rolled her eyes. "At least I know Tay wouldn't do what she did" she then looked down and Troy placed his fingers under her chin.

"Don't think about her ok? She isn't going to spoil this" he then placed his lips on hers and kissed her softly. When he pulled away Gabriella was smiling.

"Thanks babe, you are the best" she hugged him and rested her head on his shoulder and Taylor turned around as Chad stopped the engine and gasped.

"Gabriella what is that?" She walked over followed by Chad and pointed at her neck.

"What?" She sat up and saw Troy look at her and smile sheepishly. "Troy Bolton you did not!" She then looked at Taylor.

"Oh he did" Gabriella smacked his chest and he groaned.

"Jeez woman, do you have to hit me?"

"Yes!" He laughed when Chad did and Taylor glared at him.

"What Tay?" Chad asked, "You have to admit it's funny seeing Gabriella with a love bite, who'd have thought Montez did stuff that led to them getting there?" He teased as Gabriella blushed.

Troy chuckled and kissed her head as she groaned. They all got off the boat and the little wooden dock and lay towels down. Troy took of his T-Shirt and held his hand out to Gabriella.

"What?"

"Swimming, let's go" she giggled and took of her dress shirt. They both removed their flip flops and then Troy picked her up and ran to the edge, jumping in.

"Ahhh!" Gabriella squealed. She came back to the surface spluttering, her sun glasses floating near her. She picked them and put them back on. "Troy..." she whined. "It's freezing"

"It isn't that bad babe" he chuckled, putting his sunglasses back on and pulling her to him. He kissed her and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He lifted her up and buried his face between her breasts and placed kisses there. She giggled.

He lowered her back into the water when Taylor and Chad jumped in. They swam over to them and they all spent the next hour or so playing games in the water and laughing. When they all got hungry they got out and started to eat the picnic Chad's mom had made.

"So, when are you guys getting married?" Gabriella asked.

"We haven't set a date yet, just going to enjoy being engaged for a few months" Tay said kissing Chad softly.

"With how fast you two move you'll be married before us" Chad laughed.

"Huh?" Taylor frowned.

"You haven't quizzed her yet?"

"No why what have you found out?" She looked at Troy.

"They have been dating since November but only met in October"

"Bloody Hell girl" She said to Gabriella. "I thought you took things slow?"

"I normally do but it was different for us" she looked up at Troy. She was sat between his legs, leaning against his chest and his arms were wrapped around her.

"How?"

"Well, I felt something the first second I saw him but put it down to just him being hot" she giggled. "And I had a boyfriend, but then we had a fight and he went out and shagged someone so we finished, and then I was helping Troy through a bad time and it just made us realise how we felt" she explained.

"Took her longer though" he chuckled.

"Awwww, that is a cute story, apart from the ex thing, jerk" Taylor exclaimed.

"You haven't heard best bit about that yet"

"What?"

"The girls he slept with behind my back was Sharpay"

"What?!?!" Tay and Chad both shouted.

"Yep, she tried apologizing, and Jay my ex ended up going to this behaviour camp thing for some shit he did, I was kind of thinking of giving her a second chance but then he got out of the camp the day of a party at the school and I saw them together, so they mustn't be as sorry as they said"

"What a bitch, so much for being your best friend" Taylor announced.

"That is what I said" Gabriella and Taylor laughed.

They spent the rest of the afternoon having fun and chilling out until it got a little cold and they decided to head back. It was 5pm when they reached the cabin.

"I'm not working tonight so do you guys wanna go out for dinner?" Taylor asked.

"Hun I would love to but I kind of promised Troy we could have us time tonight" she said guiltily to her old friends.

"It's ok" Taylor tried not to sound disappointed.

"Babe, we can go out with your friends" Troy said to Gabriella.

"No, the whole point of out trip was to spend quality time together, it's ok"

"We have another 3 days here to have us time, you haven't seen your friends for years" he then turned to Chad and Taylor. "Shall we meet you at," he looked at his watch. "8?"

"Yeah sounds good" Chad smiled. "Meet at my parents restaurant" Troy nodded and did a hand shake with him.

Chad and Taylor left as Troy and Gabriella walked inside. Troy went straight to the bedroom and flopped down on the bed. He closed his eyes and relaxed into the soft pillows. He heard the door open and then felt weight on him. He opened his eyes and saw Gabriella laying next to him with her head on his chest. She looked up.

"Thanks Troy, I am really sorry, I know this trip was supposed to be about us..." he cut her off with his lips.

"Brie, chill out, like I said we have 3 days left, we have time for it to just be us" she smiled and hugged him.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

"I am so glad I agreed to us at last" she said closing her eyes.

"So am I" he mumbled in her hair, closing his eyes. "So am I" he repeated before falling into a dream filled sleep. One thought on his mind, his Gabriella.

**So next one is up=] I thought I should put some chapters in about Gabriella's friendship with Chad and Taylor. So the next couple will probably have a lot of time with the four of them. Thanks for all the reviews on my previous chapters and if anyone has ideas for my story pass them on and I will try my best to fit them in if it fits with this story=] If they don't I will keep them in mind for my next one=]**

**Please Review!**

**xxx Paige xxx**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I only have the rights to my own original characters!!**

**Chapter 20 - Double Date**

Gabriella was just putting the finishing touches to her make up before leaving with Troy to go on their 'double date', as Taylor called it when she rang. She was wearing the leopard print dress Troy bought her for Christmas with her Leaped print Christian Laboutin heels off Michelle. Her hair was styled to the side so it looked like it was in a side ponytail, she put a few clips to hold it there without a bobble and styled her fringe as a side fringe. She had a thing chain of black beads and her promise ring off Troy for accessories. She put her cell, lip-gloss and purse in her black clutch then walked into the lounge where Troy was sitting, drinking a beer.

She took this time to check him out. He was wearing some dark denim skinny jeans which looked black, with a white V-neck T-Shirt, which clung to his abs. He had a black suit jacket over the top which had two buttons. He had them fastened and on his feet he was wearing some white tennis style shoes. He styled his hair to one side and it showed off his gorgeous eyes perfectly.

Gabriella walked over and stood in front of him, her clutch in one hand and her other hand rested on her hip.

"Will I do?" She gave him a twirl and then posed again. He smiled and stood up, kissing her softly three times before pulling away.

"You look gorgeous baby" he smiled at her. She pulled him in for another kiss, this time it was longer and showed the other all the love they felt.

"We better head out now" she sighed when they pulled apart.

"Yeah, come on" he enlaced their fingers together and they left the cabin. After walking for half an hour they reached Chad's dad's restaurant and saw Taylor standing outside.

"Oh my gosh! Gabs you look amazing!" She squealed hugging her then Troy, who also gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks hun, Troy bought me the dress for Christmas"

"Well Troy, you have really good taste in clothes" he chuckled and Gabriella smiled, she was happy they got on.

"You look good to Tay" Gabriella smiled. She was wearing a red prom style dress, with a small layer of netting showing at the bottom, it came about an inch below her knee. She had black heels on her feet with a black clutch to match. Her hair was down and curly, for accessories she just had a big heart pendant necklace.

"Thanks hun" they hugged again.

"Where's Chad?" Troy asked.

"Oh, he is just talking to his dad about something to do with the restaurant" she rolled her eyes. "I kind of don't wanna marry him straight away for the fact I won't see him when the business becomes his" she admitted.

"Have you told him this?" Gabriella asked.

"Nah, he wants to wait to so it's not an issue right now" she shrugged. Just then Chad walked out and smiled at them. He was wearing some dark denim jeans that were a loose fit, a white button up shirt with eagle wings on the front and snake skin dressy shoes. His afro was perfect as always and he had a silver chain on and a ring.

"Hey guys" he hugged Gabriella then shook hands with Troy. He wrapped his arm around Taylor's shoulder and kissed her lips softly.

"So what are we doing?" Gabriella asked, wrapping her arm around Troy's waist.

"I thought we could go to a new restaurant that's on the harbor?" Chad suggested as they all walked along the sidewalk.

"Sounds good" Troy stated.

After a five minute walk along the sidewalk they reached the harbor and saw a restaurant with tables on the actual pier. Chad said he had reservations for Danforth and the waiter showed them to their table. They got an outside one with candles in the middle and it looked lovely.

"This place is so romantic" Gabriella smiled.

"Nice isn't it?" Taylor smiled. "This is where Chad proposed" she kissed him and placed her hand over his on the table.

"Who knew you were romantic Big Bro?" Gabriella teased.

"Hey! I take offense to that Montez" he exclaimed.

"I am kidding, trust me I was there when you planned a date with her remember" she giggled then turned to Troy. "You know your cliff dinner?"

"Yeah"

"It was like that but ten times bigger, he had someone set fireworks off and everything" she shook her head.

They ordered their drinks then looked at the menu. Gabriella and Taylor decided to get fish with potatoes and veg, Troy ordered the steak and veg while Chad got a pizza. When the drinks came Chad raised his beer.

"To meeting again" he smiled at Gabriella.

"Old Friends and New Friends" Taylor smiled at Troy. Everyone raised there drinks and sipped them.

"So, when do you go home?" Chad asked.

"The 2nd of January" Gabriella answered. "I love it here though and would totally stay longer if I could" she then looked to Troy who had gone quiet and he smiled at her but she knew something was bothering him. "Don't you babe?"

"Oh yeah, it's lovely here, we should definitely come back, maybe bring mom and aunt Michelle next time though?" Gabriella nodded.

"Wait what?" Taylor asked. Gabriella looked at her and frowned. "Did you just say aunt Michelle?" She asked Troy.

"Yeah"

"So that is how you met?"

"Did we not mention that?" Gabriella asked.

"No!" She exclaimed. "So you guys live together?"

"Well yeah but we have our own rooms, it's not like we have our own house" Gabriella said quickly. Taylor laughed and Chad just sipped his beer.

When the food came they carried on talking, Troy saying something when he had to but otherwise being very quiet. Gabriella was worried but didn't show it, she would ask him what was wrong when they were alone.

The food was delicious and Gabriella was stuffed when she had finished. When the waiter cleared their table Chad asked Taylor if she wanted to dance and she said yes immediately. Gabriella took this as her chance to talk to Troy.

"Babe are you ok?" She placed her hand on his thigh and he just nodded. "Troy what is wrong?"

"It's nothing ok?" He snapped. "I'm going to the bathroom" he pushed her hand off his thigh and stood up. Gabriella felt her eyes fill with tears, Taylor must have noticed as she quickly walked over.

"Gabs? Hun what's wrong?" She sat in Troy's seat and hugged her.

"I don't know, Troy has been really quiet so I asked what was wrong and he just snapped" she explained.

"Hey it's ok" Taylor rubbed her back.

They pulled away and Gabriella wiped her tears. She turned and saw Chad and Troy walking over. Taylor went to get up for Troy to sit but he just shook his head.

"You stay there Tay, have a girlie chat or whatever" he sat with Chad and they started talking.

They stayed for another ten minutes until the tension became to much. Chad and Troy paid half of the bill between them and then they all stood up and walked back towards Chad's dad's restaurant.

"It was fun tonight" Taylor smiled.

"Yeah" Gabriella smiled back.

"I'll call you hun" Taylor hugged her before hugging Troy. Chad kissed Gabriella's cheek and then shook Troy's hand.

"See you man" Gabriella smiled and then turned and walked away. Troy caught up to her and took her hand, not the way they normally hold hands though, it was more like friends do. He saw her wrap her arms around herself. He took off his jacket and put it over her shoulders.

"Thanks" she smiled at him but he just nodded. Gabriella sighed and even though they were holding hands she didn't feel close to him at all.

After an awkward 30 minute walk they arrived at the cabin and Gabriella went straight to the bedroom. She changed into her silk night dress then wiped her make up off. As she was doing this Troy walked in and started to get undressed. He stripped to his boxers and then sat on the bed. Gabriella took this as her chance to talk to him.

"Talk to me Troy"

"About?"

"What is wrong with you? You bit my head off at dinner" she walked over and stood in front of him.

"You made me feel like..." he trailed off.

"Like what? What did I do?"

"I don't know ok? You just... when you talked about the date you helped Chad set up" he started. He then repeated her words. "You know your cliff dinner, It was like that but ten times bigger, he had someone set fireworks off and everything" he then looked down and Gabriella was shocked.

"Troy? I never meant to upset you"

"I'm not, I just feel like shit" he then stood up and went to leave.

"Troy" she grabbed his arm and he turned around. "Don't go, I hate it when people do that"

"Yeah well I hate it when people embarrass me so I'd say it is only fair!"

"How did I embarrass you?"

"Please Gabriella" she winced, he never called her Gabriella anymore, it was always Brie or one of their pet names. "You tell me not to make a fuss, so I don't, but then you are more than happy to point that out when your with your friends"

"Troy, I never meant it like that, I was just telling you how O.T.T Chad got sometimes" she tried to explain. "I am glad you didn't, I would much rather have a bag of chips on the park than a big fancy restaurant, you know that"

"Then why make that comment? Why couldn't you just have said he made her dinner and then had fireworks set off? Why did you have to mention about it being ten times bigger than what I did for you?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't think"

"Yeah well maybe you should start thinking Gabriella" he said harshly before walking out.

Gabriella sat on the bed and felt tears stream down her face. Normally she called Sharpay for stuff like this but now she had no one. She put her head in her hands and sobbed. She lay down and curled up in a ball. She hated fighting with him, they had never fought before, not really and now she felt terrible. He was right, that would have infuriated her if he did that to her.

She got up and went to the bathroom, she splashed her face with water and then dried it on a towel She then walked out to the lounge but couldn't see him. He wasn't in the kitchen or outside. She walked into the guest room and saw him led down in the double bed. She walked over and sat on the edge.

"Troy?" She whispered.

"Don't Gabriella" he muttered.

"I'm sorry" she sobbed. "I am so sorry, I didn't mean it like that, I loved our date, the best I have ever had and I just didn't think, I am sorry" he sighed and turned to face her.

Troy's heart broke. She was crying, tears running down her already blotchy face. He sat up and wiped her cheeks with the pad of his thumb.

"Don't cry" he said in a softer tone now.

"I can't help it, I don't want you to hate me"

"Gabriella I don't hate you" he opened his arms. "Come here baby" she crawled into his arms and curled up in his embrace. He whispered soothing words in her ear and stroked her back softly. When she was breathing normal again and was composed she pulled away and looked in his eyes.

"Are you sleeping here tonight?"

"I just need space" he saw her face drop. "But I don't hate you ok?" She nodded.

"I love you" she whispered.

"I know" she stood up and walked out quickly. He never did that, he always said he loved her too.

She walked back to the master bedroom and got in bed. It felt strange, cold and empty without him. She got up and went to the closet. She opened Troy's side and got out one of his T-Shirts. She lay back in bed and cuddled the shirt to her, smelling his scent and crying herself to sleep.

Troy sighed as he lay in the dark. He was probably over-reacting but he felt shit. He knew she didn't mean it like that but it still hurt all the same. He threw the covers back and quietly walked into the kitchen. He got a glass of water and drank it all in one go before going back to the bedroom. As he stood outside the room Gabriella was sleeping in he sighed, he opened the door and walked in. His heart broke again. Her eyes were red and his shirt was bunched up in her hands.

He pulled the covers back and slid in, he took the shirt from her hands and she moaned, she started to stir then realised he was moving into her arms. She grabbed him and buried her face in his chest. Troy felt her tears again and stroked her back.

"Hey Shhh, baby it's ok, I'm sorry alright? I was a jerk" he whispered in her hair after kissing her head.

"I-I'm s-sorry" she said through breaths.

"No, you have nothing to be sorry for" when she calmed down she looked up at him.

"Make love to me Troy"

"What?"

"Please?" She pleaded. "I need you"

"Are you sure, your upset, you might regret..." she cut him off by kissing him hard.

"I won't regret anything, please?" He nodded and pushed her onto her back. He kissed her softly but that wasn't what she wanted so she kissed him harder. He removed her night dress and underwear as she removed his boxers.

He moved his hand down her body and felt her walls enclose around his finger when he entered one into her. She bit his lip to stop a moan escaping and he pulled away, he kissed her neck and started to suck on her soft spot. Gabriella started to tremble and she leaked on his fingers. He licked them clean and then looked into Gabriella's eyes.

"Please Troy?" She pleaded. He nodded and entered her quickly. "Oh god" she threw her head back and closed her eyes. "Harder" she screamed in her passion.

Troy pounded into her, she scraped her nails down his back, both releasing all their emotions. Troy pounded that hard that the bed rocked and hit the wall. Gabriella wrapped her legs around his waist and the penetration got deeper.

"Oh god Troy, faster" She gasped. He sped up as fast as he could and a few minutes later Gabriella's walled tightened around him, causing his seed to spill inside her.

He collapsed on top of her, still buried in her warmth and they just lay there panting, holding each other. That was the quickest it had ever been for them. The passion was so intense that neither could have lasted much longer than that. When Troy was breathing back to the normal speed again he withdrew from her and rolled on his back.

Gabriella stayed where she was and stared at the ceiling. Troy lay on his right side and stroked her tummy softly.

"I love you too Brie" he said, she finally looked at him and smiled.

"Really?" His eyes widened.

"What?"

"Really? You do?"

"Of course I do!" He said passionately. "Gabriella I love you more than anything in this whole world, I can't believe I made you doubt that for one second" she hugged him and kissed his chest.

"I love you Troy"

"I love you too" he pulled her as close as possible to him and they lay there in the dark holding each other. Gabriella was about to drift to sleep when her eyes shot open and she sat up quickly.

"Oh no" she whispered frantically.

"What is it?"

"Troy we..." she trailed off.

"We what?" He asked worried now.

"We didn't..." she couldn't speak. "We didn't use anything then, you didn't put on a condom" she whispered.

"Shit!" He exclaimed.

"I didn't even think to..."

"No, it's ok babe, it's alright, you'll be ok, you have some of them morning after pills right?"

"Not with me, they're at home"

"Well, will Taylor not have some?"

"Probably"

"Well we'll call her tomorrow, and if she doesn't we'll sort something ok?" He said calmly. "Don't stress out" she nodded.

"Your right, it will be ok" she reassured herself.

"Good, now come and lie back down" Gabriella got in his arms and yawned. "Sleep baby, I love you"

"I love you" she mumbled before drifting to sleep.

Troy lay there holding her and made a promise to himself. He would ever over react again, he would never be the reason for Gabriella's tears. He would promise her that tomorrow, he would talk to her and promise to never hurt her, never be the one to make her cry. Gabriella being happy was all that mattered to him. With this new found knowledge he fell asleep, dreaming of his future, that he could see had Gabriella in it.

**So here is the next chapter=] I thought we deserved some drama=] What will happen next? Will Taylor be able to help them out? What will Gabriella make of Troy's promise? Only one way to find out... READ ON!!!!**

Reviews please=]

**xxx Paige xxx**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from HSM!**

**Chapter 21 - Promises**

Troy woke up first the next morning. He still felt terrible about how upset Gabriella was last night, so upset she doubted his love for her? He shook his head, he had serious ground to make up. He thought about going to make her breakfast in bed but couldn't bring himself to let go of her. She was his whole life now, she helped him deal with all obstacles that were pushed in front of him and he knew that if it wasn't for her his dad's death would have been the end for him too. Troy felt a delicate hand on his bicep and he noticed mid-thought that Gabriella, his own personal angel, had woken.

"Good morning" he said carefully, not knowing if she would be mad at him now.

"Morning Troy" she smiled and leant up to kiss him softly. "How are you this morning babe?"

"Not too good actually" he shuffled up so he was sitting and she sat up with him, he put his arm around her shoulders and she snuggled into his side.

"What's wrong Troy?" She asked, stroking his chest softly.

"I feel so guilty" she sat up straight and looked in his eyes.

"Why?"

"About last night" he started.

"Troy it is not just your responsibility, we both should have thought, in any case it is more my fault as I was the one who pushed for it to happen, I was just so caught up in the moment, the passion..." Troy cut her off mid-ramble.

"Brie, slow down, I am not talking about our mistake"

"Then what?"

"I meant I felt guilty about how upset you were" she stroked his cheek.

"Troy, it was my own fault"

"No it wasn't, please for once let me blame myself ok?" She just sighed. "I want to make a promise to you right now"

"What?" She asked.

"I promise to never be the reason for your tears, for your frown, for you feeling sad" he held her head between his hands. "You are the most important thing in the world to me Gabriella Montez and I am just so sorry I caused your tears last night, can you forgive me for being the biggest jerk on this entire planet?" Her eyes filled with tears and she nodded, kissing him passionately. "I guess I broke my promise already huh?" He asked as they pulled away.

"Can I change one of your promises Troy?"

"What do you mean?"

"When you promised to never be the reason for my tears can I change it a little?"

"To..."

"You will make me cry Troy, that is inevitable because when you make speeches like that I crumble, so I want you to just promise to not make me cry in a sad way, you can make me cry like this all you like" he smiled and nodded.

"Gabriella Montez, I promise to never upset or hurt you the way I did last night ever again"

"Much better" she kissed him. "I love you" Troy then remembered something else.

"I love you too, which brings me to my next question"

"What is it?"

"How on earth did you doubt for one second, no one mili-second, that I loved you?" He looked right in her brown orbs. "No matter how many fights we have, or even if in a heated moment we say we hate each other I want you to know I will still love you, until the earth stops spinning, and people stop walking on this planet I will love you, even after that, when our time is up, we will still be together in another life ok?" Gabriella felt her tears again and she giggled.

"God Troy, what is with you today?"

"I realised how much doubt I set in your mind, I never want you to feel like that ever again" he then pulled her in his lap and connected their lips. "I love you" he mumbled against her lips.

"I love you too" then the kiss continued, hands wandered and caresses caused pleasure to run through both of them. They made love in an intense way.

Half an hour later they lay in bed, panting and gasping for air, their bodies tangled together. You wouldn't be able to work out what part belonged to who. Gabriella closed her eyes then remembered their mistake last night.

"Troy?"

"Hmm?" He mumbled, eyes closed, enjoying the feelings he felt.

"I don't wanna ruin this moment but what are we going to do?" He knew what she meant right away.

"Well ask Taylor if she has any pills if not, we'll work through it"

"But what if..." she trailed off.

"Gabriella, I promise if that happens, I will be here"

"You promise?"

"I double promise you, I love you and if we made a mistake that caused what your implying to happen then we'd work it out yeah?"

"Yeah, together" she whispered before falling asleep again.

They were awoke a few hours later by the sound of Gabriella's cell ringing.

"Hello?" She mumbled sleepily. (Gabriella/_Taylor_)

_"Gabs, are you still asleep?" _

"I was Tay, what's up?"

_"Sorry hun, I was just checking you were ok?"_

"Yeah I'm good hun, Troy and I worked it out" then she remembered her question. "Actually I need to ask you something?"

_"Shoot"_

"Do you have any, umm," she breathed in. "morningafterpills" she said quickly.

_"What?"_

"Morning after pills, do you have any?"

_"You mean you guys..." _she trailed off.

"Yeah, we made up and then it just happened and neither of us thought and now I'm scared"

_"Gabs it will be alright"_

"Do you have any?"

_"Sorry hun, I don't"_

"Shit" Gabriella whispered.

_"Don't freak out ok? It will be ok"_

"What if it isn't?"

_"It will be"_ Taylor insisted.

"Ok, well I'm gonna go now hun"

_"Ok, call me if you need to chat"_

"Will do, bye" they hung up and she sighed.

"I guess she doesn't have any?" Troy asked feeling how tense she was.

"No" she groaned.

"Jeez Brie you are well tense, roll over" Gabriella lay on her stomach and Troy straddled her hips. He started to rub her shoulders and the top of her back and she moaned.

"God that feels nice babe" he smiled and leant down to kiss her neck softly. After giving her a massaged they decided to go in the Jacuzzi as the hot water would definitely un-tense her muscles.

Ten minutes later they were settled in the Jacuzzi, Gabriella in between Troy's legs as he rested against the side of the big tub. He rubbed her tummy under the water and she rested her hands on his thighs. She rested her head back on his chest and closed her eyes before sighing.

"Can you believe it's new years eve already Troy?" Gabriella sighed.

"No, it has gone so fast, at least we get to see the new year in together though"

"Just us?" She checked.

"If you want, but we can ask Chad and Taylor over if you want? I can cook"

"You can cook?" She turned and raised her eyebrow at him.

"I have many talents baby" he kissed her. "That is one of them, you've already seen most" he whispered huskily in her ear, she shivered and he chuckled.

"Well, I guess we could ask them, I don't know if Tay will be working or not though?"

"Ask, if she is then I'll cook for just us" she smiled and kissed him. She grabbed her cell of the side after drying her hand and dialed Taylor's number. (Gabriella/_Taylor_)

_"Hey Gabs, what's up?"_

"Hey Tay, nothing much you?"

_"Just chilling with Chad in his room, where's Troy?"_

"Here, we're just relaxing in the Jacuzzi"

_"Oooo, better not be doing anything I disapprove of Miss Montez"_

"That doesn't really give me limits does it hun?" She joked as Taylor gasped.

_"Hmph"_ Gabriella giggled. _"So what did you call for?"_

"Oh yeah, what are you and Chaddy boy doing tonight?"

_"I'm working, unfortunately why?"_

"Troy offered to cook but if your working"

_"Oh I would have loved that hun, sorry"_

"No worries, we could spend new years day together? All four of us before we leave?"

_"Yeah sounds good, I'll make sure Colin doesn't rotor me on"_

"Ok well see you tomorrow then?"

_"Yep bye Gabs"_ Gabriella hung up and put her cell back.

"She's working but we're all gonna hang out tomorrow day"

"Ok, so it's just us tonight?"

"Looks like it babe" he kissed her head and she smiled.

After spending another half an hour in the Jacuzzi Gabriella said she had to get out before she shriveled up. By the time they had showered and stuff it was 5:30pm, as they got up late after their love making. Troy said they may as well get ready for dinner.

"Why do I need to dress up babe? We're staying in aren't we?"

"Just do it Brie" he ordered, finishing his hair. He was wearing some light denim, loose fit jeans that were ripped at the knee. He had white dressy shoes on and a black V-neck T-shirt on under his pal blue V-neck sweater. He left his hair floppy, rearranging his fringe so it wasn't covering his eyes.

Gabriella started getting ready as Troy left. She left her hair in it's natural curls, pinning some of the sides back with a little clip at the back of her head. She kept the make-up light and just put some blusher and lip-gloss on. She chose to wear her turquoise coloured silk dress that was knee length. She put on some fish net tights and put her white cow boy boots on her feet that had a small heel.

She walked out to the lounge and saw Troy standing by the door.

"Will this do?" She twirled in front of him, causing her dress to blow out as it was a loose one.

"Beautiful, as always" he kissed her and she giggled.

"So, what's for dinner?" Gabriella asked, Troy started to make it while she was in the shower earlier.

"I thought we could have pasta with chicken and a cream sauce, that sound ok?"

"Hmmm" she mumbled as she snuggled in his arms.

"Good, then dessert is a surprise" she looked up curious.

"What is it?"

"I am not telling" he smirked walking into the kitchen.

"Is it you?"

"What?" He asked through a laugh.

"Dessert, do I get you?"

"Afraid not princess, not right away anyway, if your a good girl through dinner I may let you have me as a treat" she pouted.

"You are so mean"

"But you love me" he pointed a wooden spoon at her.

Ten minutes later they were sat at the table eating. Gabriella was shocked, he really was a man of many talents. The pasta was perfect, and the sauce? Oh my gosh, he could definitely cook for her again.

"This really good babe"

"Thanks"

"How come you never mentioned you could cook before?"

"Didn't think it mattered" he shrugged before putting another fork full in his mouth.

"Of course it does" she exclaimed. "Maybe it would have made me want you sooner" she teased.

"Perlease Gabriella, you wanted me the minute you saw me you just didn't want to admit" she went to protest and he laughed. "You even admitted that babe"

"Ok, your right but still" she mumbled. Troy chuckled and reached across to feed her. She smiled and ate the pasta before doing the same to him.

After feeding each other and talk they finished and Troy put the plates in the sink. He looked at his watch and saw it was earlier than he thought it would be.

"Ok, I think you've been very good so I am going to give you two options ok?" He smirked.

"What are these options Mr. Bolton?"

"Dessert then me, or me then dessert?"

"Ummm, tough choice" she stood up and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Is it really?"

"I still get both right?"

"Right" he nodded.

"I think I can wait a little longer for dessert, you however I need now" and with that she kissed him and he lifted her off the ground. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he walked them to the bedroom. He dropped her on the bed and took of his sweater and T-Shirt as she slipped out of her dress. They both kicked their shoes of then her joined her on the bed.

"You know..." he said then kissed her. "These are sexy on you..." another kiss. "But they have gotta go" he declared slowly removing her tights as she giggled.

Troy kissed down her legs as new flesh was revealed and Gabriella closed her eyes, enjoying his lips on her skin. Once the tights were off her underwear and bra soon followed and she suddenly felt very under dressed.

"Troy, why am I the only one getting naked?" He chuckled and stood up. He gave her a little show and slowly, torturing removed his pants.

"Better?"

"No" she giggled. He then removed his boxers and she smiled wide. "That is better" she then scooted to the edge of the bed and took his length in her mouth.

"Shit" he muttered. He threw his head back and gripped her hair and his hands. "Oh god baby, this is it" and with that he spilt his seed in her mouth.

Troy pushed her back and got on top of her, he kissed her lips as he fingers stroked her mound softly. Gabriella arched her back, pushing her womanly space into his hand. He slipped a finger in and swallowed a moan. He kissed down her neck to her heaving breasts and sucked a nipple in his mouth as he added another finger.

"Oh god!" She screamed. Troy could feel her walls contracting around his fingers so quickly replaced them with his tongue. He caught her juices and lapped all she offered. He then kissed up her body and placed their lips together.

Gabriella blindly reached for a condom and rolled it on his manhood before he plunged into her. They pulled their lips apart and both gasped, groaned and moaned.

"Go faster baby" Gabriella moaned. Troy obliged happily and soon enough the bed was rocking. You could hear the bed banging on the wall.

After ten minutes of this he pulled out and lay behind her, he lifted her right leg and slipped into her again, dropping her leg to rest over him. Gabriella was surprised as they had never done any positions other than missionary and her riding him but this felt awesome.

Ten minutes later Gabriella could feel her climax building. She gripped Troy's ass behind her and dug her nails in as he sucked on the back of her neck. A few minutes later he spilt his seed in the condom and she shook as a powerful orgasm shot through her system.

They lay still, holding each other for ages after Troy withdrew from her and disposed of the condom, he was spooning her and just listening to her heartbeat.

"I love you" she whispered.

"I love you too" he saw her eyes closing. "Don't go to sleep babe, what about dessert?"

"You were serious? I thought you were just joking"

"No, I have something special planned, come on get up" she groaned and rolled out of bed.

"Do I need to get dressed up again?"

"No" she smiled and put on Troy's T-Shirt and a pair of her shorts. She then put on some flip flops and tied her hair up in a bun. Troy put his jeans back on and a T-Shirt with his flip flops. He took her hand and walked out to the lounge. He picked up a picnic basket and walked her outside.

"Where are we going?"

"Surprise" he smirked. He walked her the five minute walk to were Chad kept his boat and got on board.

"Does Chad know?"

"I called him when you were in the shower, it's cool" he pecked her lips then started the boat.

Gabriella stood behind him and snaked her arms around his waist as he drove the boat. They stopped at the deck were the four of them had spent the day and Troy helped Gabriella off. It was now 11:30pm and Troy lay down a blanket. Gabriella sat on it and Troy joined her. He then got out some chocolate covered strawberries and she smiled.

"Troy, this is lovely" he smiled and then got out two champagne glasses and a bottle of champagne. She kissed him then he opened the bottle, the cork shooting into the lake. He poured two glasses and handed her one.

"To us" he raised his glass.

"Best friends and lovers" she added as they smiled at each other. The both sipped their champagne and ate strawberries for the next 29 minutes.

"One minute left babe" Troy smiled. She kneeled up and he sat up straight. Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly.

"I love you Troy Bolton"

"I love you too Gabriella Montez" when it was ten seconds they started to count down together.

"3...2...1" they smiled and then kissed as fireworks exploded over the lake. Gabriella pulled him closer and they ended up laying on the blanket together kissing, Gabriella under Troy. They pulled away.

"Happy New Year" Troy said.

"Happy New Year" Gabriella smiled. She then looked at the fireworks, and their reflections on the water, it was beautiful.

"See I can do fireworks too" he whispered as she smiled. She turned in his arms and kissed him.

"I don't need fireworks as long as I have you" she then lay down and pulled him on top of her.

They kissed and hugged for the next few hours, watching fireworks and hearing the distant cheers and celebrations of the new year. Both were the happiest they have ever been and new that this year, this brand new year would be their best yet. All thanks to love and fate, the two things that brought these two teenagers together.

**So here is the next one=] Hope you like it=] Just thought I should right a Troyella fluff chapter=] Oh no Taylor didn't have the pills? What will happen? Will it be ok as Troy and Tay say it will be? Or is something going to happen to change their lives forever? Only one way to find out... READ!!!!**

Reviews Please=]=]

**xxx Paige xxx**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I only own the original characters from my mind!**

**Here is the next installment=] Sorry I didn't update yesterday, hope this makes up for it=]**

**Chapter 22 - New Years Day**

After staying at the lake for hours, just holding each other and watching fireworks Troy and Gabriella went back to the cabin. When they got there they had barely made it through the door before their lips were joined. Gabriella wrapped herself around Troy's body and he knew that the bedroom was too far away. They made it to the sofa and let their passion release. They made love on the sofa then when they could move went to bed, repeating their actions three more times, finally falling asleep around 5am.

That is why, at nearly 1pm, they were both still sound asleep, smiles on their faces, holding each other. An annoying ringing sound brought Gabriella from her fantasy, her dreamland of her and Troy. She opened her eyes and frowned. She reached in the direction the ringing was coming from and finally realised it was her cell. She groggily answered.

"Hello?"

**"Gabs? Are you in bed?"**It was Taylor. (Gabriella/**Taylor**)

"Hey Tay," she yawned. "Yeah I am, I feel exhausted"

**"Still? Do you know what time it is?"** Gabriella pulled her cell away and looked at the time.

"Oh gosh, I didn't even realise, I had a late night last night" she explained.

**"Oh really?" **Gabriella rolled her eyes. **"How many times?"**

"What?" She frowned.

**"How many times did you..."** she trailed off.

"Taylor Mckessie!" Gabriella exclaimed shocked.

**"What?! It is so obvious that is why you had a late night, Chad told me Troy's plans, that was so romantic hun"**

"I know, it was amazing" Gabriella gushed as she felt Troy pull her to him and kiss her shoulder.

**"What was the sex or date?" **Taylor giggled as Gabriella blushed, hopefully Troy hadn't heard that.

"Both" she whispered embarrassed.

**"OMG!" **Taylor squealed. **"So are you going to answer my first question or what?"**

"5" she blushed again.

**"5?! In one night?!" **Taylor exclaimed.

"Once before we left to the lake side, then four times when we got back" Troy chuckled, obviously understanding now what their conversational topic was this morning.

**"Bloody hell girl, you are good, I would not have the energy for that" **Gabriella giggled.

"Maybe Chaddy is doing something wrong?" She teased as Troy smirked against her shoulder blade which he was placing butterfly kisses on.

**"I'll have you know my Chad is very good in that department thank you" **She huffed.

"Just 'very good?' Poor you hun, I've had amazing, fantastic, lovely, awesome..." she trailed off and heard Taylor huff.

**"Shut it Gabs" **she joked before laughing. Gabriella joined in.

"So why did you call?"

**"Oh right, are we still all meeting up today? Even though I probs won't be able to look at either of you in the same way now" **they both laughed.

"Yeah I think we are, have you and Chad had lunch yet?"

**"Nope"**

"Shall we go out for lunch then?"

**"Sure, when and where?"**

"Wanna just go to Colin's restaurant?"

**"Sure 'Danforth's' it is, when?"**

"Urm... give us an hour or so to get ready?"

**"You will be getting ready right? Not just having sex again?"**

"Goodbye Taylor" she heard her giggle as she hung up.

Gabriella placed her cell on the bedside table and turned to face Troy. He connected their lips in a fiery kiss and she moaned, tangling her fingers in his hair. He pulled her on top of him and she giggled as they pulled away.

"Good morning beautiful" Gabriella blushed.

"Morning Troy, how did you sleep?" She then locked their eyes and smiled as he did.

"The best ever, how about you baby?"

"Same, last night was..." Troy cut her off.

"Amazing, fantastic, lovely, awesome..." he chuckled as he repeated her words and she blushed as she giggled.

"All the above and more, I love you so much Troy" she announced proudly.

"I love you too, so much I don't even think I have begun to show you properly" he confessed.

"Then I am so excited for you to start showing me" she said cheekily and winked.

"You are too adorable"

"I know" she smiled and kissed him softly. "But we really need to get ready to go for lunch"

"Do we have to?" He groaned.

"Yes" she giggled. "Please Troy? Who knows when I am next going to see Tay and Chad?"

"Fine" he sighed and flung the covers off them. He smacked her butt then rolled her off him to stand up.

"Hey!" She squealed. He just laughed and walked in the bathroom. Gabriella smiled and stood up, she wrapped herself in the comforter, she quickly made the bed then walked to the closet. She looked at her clothes, deciding what to wear. After picking her outfit and laying it on the bed Troy walked out, all fresh and smelling lovely, even though he always does, after his shower.

She walked past him to have hers and pecked his lips. Troy smiled and started to dry. He put on his boxers and then went to the closet. He picked what he would wear and just as he was finishing putting his cloths on Gabriella walked out. She dried her hair with a towel then her body. She put on her bra and panties then smiled at Troy, who was watching her. He looked hot, as always, he could wear sweats and to her he was still the most handsome, gorgeous, sexy guy she had ever laid eyes on.

He was wearing his dark denim jeans with a white T-Shirt that wasn't tight but wasn't baggy, it just showed the right amount of abs but also left some sort of surprise, meaning only Gabriella knows the full package that was hiding under there, causing her to smile. 'He is all mine' she thought to herself. He had on some smart, brown shoes and a brown belt. His hair was just floppy and not styled, the way she loved it.

She started to get dressed herself and this time she felt Troy checking her out. She wanted to go casual today so put on a pair of her navy blue leggings, that were thin so you could make out her skin in certain lighting. She put on her baggy T-Shirt that was a bit hippy with a Volkswagen logo in the middle and writing underneath. She put on her beige/brown coloured Ugg's and left her hair in it's natural curls. She decided to wear no make-up and put on a few of her leather bracelets.

Gabriella walked over to the closet and picked up her black leather jacket, just incase it got chilly. She then put all her things in her big black bag and smiled at Troy.

"You ready?" He asked putting his sunglasses on.

"Yep, let's go babe" she took his outstretched hand and they walked out to the car. Troy decided to drive today as they wouldn't make it in time if they walked. Traffic wasn't too bad so they made it to the town part within thirty minutes. Troy parked the car in a parking lot before they walked to the restaurant that was five minutes away. They held hands and talked the whole way, smiling adoringly at each other.

As soon as they reached the restaurant Gabriella was engulfed in a big hug, causing her and Troy to drop hands.

"Hey Tay"

"Hey, how are you?" They pulled apart and she hugged Troy, getting a kiss on the cheek from him.

"Good, starving"

"I'll bet, all that exercise" she glanced between the two and Troy coughed.

"Ummm, where's Chad?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Inside, I said I'd wait for you guys" she said after a laugh at Troy's face. He walked in to find Chad and Taylor laughed.

"Tay behave" Gabriella whispered as they walked inside.

"What? I am just playing with him"

"Well, he's embarrassed about talking about that stuff, it's private and personal so stop please?" She asked as they reached Chad and Troy.

"Fine" she sighed. "Jeez your no fun anymore" Gabriella stuck her tongue out at her then walked to Troy and wrapped her arm around his waist. His went around her shoulders and they leant in for a kiss. When they pulled back Gabriella leant up to his ear.

"Love you" she whispered.

"Same baby" he smiled at her before kissing her as Chad and Taylor sat down. Troy and Gabriella sat across from them and they all ordered their drinks first.

Gabriella and Taylor ordered mineral water, Troy ordered a orange soda and Chad got a Pepsi. For lunch Gabriella decided to have a chicken, bacon and sweet corn panini with salad, Taylor ordered a chicken salad with mayonnaise. Troy and Chad got a cheese burger and fries each.

"So, what time are you guys heading home tomorrow?' Chad asked as the waiter brought their drinks.

"Not sure, around lunch I think" Gabriella answered as Troy nodded.

"I am going to miss you loads" Taylor announced. "Both of you" she smiled at Troy.

"Same hun, we will stay in touch though"

"Definitely, actually we have been meaning to ask you something, haven't we babe?" Chad nodded.

"What is it?" Gabriella asked as she took a sip of her drink.

"I want you to be my maid of honor"

"Really?" Gabriella squealed. "I would love to" she ran round and hugged Taylor.

"Good, I am glad, I wouldn't have anyone else" Gabriella sat back down and Troy put his arm around the back of her chair as she leaned into him.

"Who's your best man Chad?" Troy asked.

"My little brother I think, if he can make it home that is"

"Where is Corbin?" Gabriella asked.

"He is staying with my Grandparents for the winter holidays, they need help with the farm" Chad's grandparents had a farm that his father grew up on. As they were getting older is was becoming hard for them to run it alone. "We're not planning on getting married for a couple years yet though so he'll be in college then so who knows" he shrugged.

"I cannot believe he is only a year away from a senior already" Gabriella said.

"I know right?" Chad agreed.

"Where's your mom Chad?"

"She is somewhere around, my dad is at the whole salers so she is running the place today" she smiled and nodded as their food arrived. They began eating and chatted friendly all through the meal. An hour later everyone was full and Troy and Gabriella were getting ready to leave.

"Will we see you before you leave?' Taylor asked, hugging them both.

"I guess we could have a quick coffee with you or something before we leave?" Gabriella answered.

"Sure, what time?"

"Hmmm, if we come here at like 11:30?"

"Yeah, sounds good" Taylor and Gabriella hugged again.

"See you guys" they got back to the car and Gabriella said she'd drive. They got back to the cabin forty minutes later and Gabriella flopped on the sofa. Troy lifted her feet and sat down, placing them in his lap.

"You tired babe?"

"Yeah, extremely" he smirked at her. "You took it out of me last night babe" he chuckled.

"I believe we both participated so it is your fault to, we could have stopped, I was fine stopping at three times but you wanted two more rounds" she giggled.

"What can I say? You are irresistible to me, I am addicted to you" she rearranged how she was sat so she was curled into his chest.

"I feel the same way baby, now I know what you taste and feel like I cannot get enough" she smiled and leaned up to kiss him softly.

"I love you Troy Bolton"

"I love you too Gabriella Montez" they smiled and hugged each other close.

At 6pm Gabriella said she needed sleep desperately so went to bed. She told Troy to stay up and chill as sleep was all that was going to happen in their bed tonight. He chuckled at that and kissed her.

So at 8pm Troy was ready to hit the sack too. He quietly crept into the room and saw her sleeping in his shirt, he smiled at the sight. She looked adorable and sexy and beautiful and innocent all at the same time.

Troy got in bed after stripping to his boxers and wrapped her in his arms. Gabriella turned and instinctively wrapped her arms around his waist. She snuggled her head in his chest then mumbled his name in her sleep. Troy smiled and though of his Gabriella.

She made his feelings and emotions go crazy at just a simple sight, or touch, or sound. She was like a drug to him and he didn't want to give her up, he wanted to be addicted to her. He would gladly have her and keep wanting more until his final days. He would marry her, have children and grandchildren with her. He smiled at the thought.

Gabriella in a long white gown, happy tears streaming down her face as she said I do and he agreed. Then a few years later, dark haired, blue eyed children running around. They would have Gabriella's heart and caring manner, Troy could teach his son to play basketball and soccer just like his dad did. Gabriella could teach their daughter to sing and dance.

Troy shuck his head, he was getting carried away. He could not possibly think about marrying her and having children with her, not yet, it was too soon. Or was it? He couldn't imagine living without her, he had to have her, he was addicted. So was it stupid? Was it too soon? If it was, in his mind, eventually going to happen why should they wait? He smiled as she sighed and said his name again. He kissed her head then closed his eyes. Dreaming dreams of the future, his future, Gabriella's future.

Their Future.

**So there you go=] Sorry I couldn't put a chapter up yesterday, I was working all day and was tired afterwards. I hope you all enjoyed it=]=] I apologize for how short it is, it isn't as long as my other chapters but I really wanted to get one up for you all and just wanted a light, happy, loving chapter=] Hope it isn't totally pointless and you all like it=]**

**Reviews Please!**

**xxx Paige xxx**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from HSM!!**

A/N: Ok, on Sunday at work I was reading a magazine and wanted to cry. It said Zanessa have broke up after Zac went on a dinner date with Megan Fox, it said Vanessa felt humiliated. I hope this is a false article but if it isn't and they are over Zac was very stupid. I don't particularly think Megan Fox is that great. Vanessa is miles better and if it is over I think Zac should do some serious groveling to win her back, who agrees?

**Any back to the story, I just had to get that out, hehe. Hope you all enjoy this chapter=]=] **

**Chapter 23 - Back Home**

Gabriella was awake at 8:30 the next morning, Troy was still asleep and she decided to leave him. She carefully and quietly shuffled out of his arms and went to have a shower in the bathroom that wasn't connected to the bedroom, she didn't want to wake him. After having a quick shower she wrapped a towel around her body and after drying her hair with a towel she sat on the floor, ready to start packing.

She didn't want to leave, she didn't want to say goodbye to Chad and Taylor, not yet. She was dying to see Michelle and Lucille though. She missed them both loads. Lucille would be in LA for another week when they got back then she would be leaving to Alberqerque. She knew Troy, not matter what front he put on, hated the thought of his mom in Alberqerque. In the home that she built up with the help of his father. She sighed then heard his voice as she folded one of his shirts.

"How long have you been up?" He asked. She turned around and smiled, she sat by the side of the bed with piles of clothes in front of her.

"Ummm, about an hour, I didn't wanna wake you, how did you sleep?" Troy smiled at the thoughts he had before falling asleep.

"Great, you feeling better?"

"Yeah, just sad to leave here you know, it holds so many memories for me" he climbed out of bed and sat beside her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"I know babe, but we can come back, and Chad and Taylor can always come and stay with us can't they?" Gabriella nodded.

"Yeah I guess" she said slowly.

"What else is bothering you baby?"

"Ok this is totally embarrassing but..." she took a breath. "I'm kind of gonna miss being able to have you whenever I want, you know what it's like back home, we always get interrupted and now that I know how good it is with us I don't think I'm gong to be able to be as patient as I was" she explained, blushing like mad. Troy chuckled and kissed the top of her head before answering.

"Babe, I know but do you seriously think Aunt Michelle is going to think nothing happened here? She'll no not to keep coming in our rooms like she used to" he explained.

"Ok, I am not doing anything while anyone else is in the house" she said looking at him.

"Why?"

"Troy, we both know we are not the quietest when it comes to that" he laughed.

"Speak for yourself babe, you will just have to keep screaming to the minimum" Gabriella blushed.

"I do not scream!"

"You do but hey, I like it so don't stop" he kissed her lips and she climbed into his lap and straddled his waist. Troy groaned when he felt her naked body under the towel and he whipped it off her before she could object. Gabriella gasped and pulled away from the kiss. "While we still can" he mumbled against her neck before nibbling and placing butterfly kisses all over her neck.

Gabriella pulled his boxers off, Troy raising his hips to make it easier. Once they were off Gabriella kissed his lips again. Troy blindly felt around the bedside table until he felt the foil package. He ripped it open with his teeth when they pulled apart for air and he put it on his bulging member. Gabriella then lowered herself until they were one again.

"Oh god" she moaned, throwing her head back. She slowly came up and down on his member as he gripped her hips. His head fell back to rest on the bed and Gabriella moved forward, so their bodies were pressed together. She connected their lips and continued to bounce up and down. Troy started to thrust up into her and she pulled away to gasp. He hit her G-Spot and she couldn't contain her scream.

"I'm n-nearly there babe" Troy groaned.

"M-me t-too, wait for me" she gasped, closing her eyes.

"Look at me baby" Troy demanded. "I want to see your face" she opened her eyes and looked straight into his. She felt her walls clench around his member and she shuck from the intense orgasm as Troy spilt his seed in the condom. Gabriella collapsed against his body, Troy was still buried deep inside her heaven but she didn't care.

Ten minutes later they were laying in bed, naked with a thin sheet covering them, cuddled up to each other. Gabriella was drawing patterns on Troy's chest with her finger as he stroked her back softly.

"Troy?"

"Hmmm?"

"I love you" she then looked at his face. "You know that right?"

"Of course I do, why are you asking that?"

"I just wanted to make sure you did before I tell you something I've been thinking about"

"What is bothering you love?" he asked softly stroking her face.

"I think you should go back to Alberqerque" she whispered with her eyes closed. He stopped stroking her face and she slowly opened her eyes.

"Wh-what?"

"I know you hate the thought of your mom there on her own Troy, I hate seeing you so torn up about what to do, I don't want you staying in LA for me, your mom needs you," she paused. "More than I do" her heart broke at his face.

"You..." he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "You don't want me anymore?"

"Troy that isn't it, I 'want' you now more than ever, but I don't 'need' you, not in a way that I can't survive, I need and want you in a selfish way, your mom really does need someone though Troy, at least for now, she is alone back in Alberqerque and I know you hate that, I know you think about it a lot and it kills you" she explained.

"But I need you" he said quietly. "I really do need you Gabriella" she smiled softly.

"And I'll be in LA, waiting for you, I'll call you and text you everyday, we can visit each other, just until your mom is better from the loss of your dad, then I want you to come back to me" she assured him.

"And you want me to go?"

"No, you have to go, I would much rather prefer you here with me, but your mom is what is important right now Troy" she felt a tear slip down her cheek.

"I can't go, I can't leave you, I won't leave you" he said determined to win this.

"Troy, please you have to, your mom needs someone"

"Then she can move to LA"

"She won't do that, you know she won't, not yet anyway, she needs to be were your dad was, she needs those memories for a little longer"

"I don't want to stay in that house, where he died, where he left us, I want to stay with you" Gabriella sighed and got up. She walked over to the dressing table and started to get dressed. Once she was fully clothed, she put her hair up and a pony tail and left the room.

She sat in the lounge and could hear Troy walking around, he must be getting dressed also she thought. Ten minutes later he walked out with their bags in his hands and dropped them by the door. He knelt in front of Gabriella and smiled at her.

"Troy..." she started.

"I'll think about it ok? I'll think about it" she nodded.

"I love you, just remember that it will always be that way no matter what happens ok?"

"I know, but I want you to remember that the feeling is mutual, I love you too" she nodded and they kissed. It was different, it was emotional, it was passionate, it was a kiss that Gabriella knew meant he would go. He would do what she asked, he would be there for his mom.

They had breakfast and then left to go meet Chad and Taylor at 11. It took 30 minutes and they got to Danforth's at half 11 as planned. They walked in, hand in hand, and saw Taylor and Chad stood at the kitchen doors.

"Hey Tay" Gabriella smiled as she walked over. "Hey Chad" she hugged them both before Troy hugged Taylor and shook hands with Chad.

"Hey guys, you ok?" Chad asked.

"Yeah, don't wanna leave though" he nodded and they all sat down and got coffee's. They talked and promised to call and visit each other for half an hour.

"We better make a move babe" Troy said as Gabriella nodded.

"I'll miss you two" she hugged Chad and Taylor at the same time and they both squeezed her.

"Same Gabster" Chad muttered. They pulled away and Troy said goodbye before taking Gabriella's hand and leaving.

They got in the car and started the drive back. Gabriella stared out the window and watched the scenery pass her by. After half an hour Troy took her hand in his and she smiled at him. He kissed her hand and they held hands the whole way back. Traffic was slow so it took them five hours to reach the house. It was 5:15pm when they got back and Michelle and Lucille ran out.

"I've missed you sweetie" Michelle gushed to Gabriella as she hugged her. Lucille hugged Troy and said she had missed him. "Did you have fun?" Michelle asked as they all walked up to the porch and sat down.

"Yeah, guess who we ran into?" Gabriella answered.

"Who?"

"Chad and Tay"

"Really? I bet that was nice"

"Yeah, we went out to dinner with them and stuff, it was nice" Gabriella smiled.

"Did you have fun Troy?" Lucille asked her son.

"It was great mom, just what we needed right babe?" Gabriella smiled and cuddled up to him.

"Yeah, it was perfect" she kissed him softly and Lucille smiled at the two as Michelle went inside to answer the phone.

They stayed outside talking and catching up for a couple of hours but then Troy and Gabriella said they were tired and went to bed. Once they were settled in each others arms Troy spoke.

"I thought about what you said Brie" she looked up.

"And?"

"Maybe your right, but I don't wanna go for ages, maybe a few weeks"

"I'm sure that will make a heap of difference babe, I will miss you" she then snuggled into his chest and he felt her tears.

"I'll miss you too, please don't cry" he asked desperately. "Remember, you can only cry happy tears for me, don't be upset" he soothed her and she slowly calmed down.

They lay in the darkness for hours. Talking and hugging, kissing and caressing each other. They made love quietly and let all their emotions out. Gabriella fell asleep soon after and Troy just held her in his arms. He didn't want to leave her but maybe she was right, his mom needed him. He fell asleep soon after that and dreamt of him and Gabriella, and how much they loved and needed each other.

The next day Troy woke up and found he was alone in bed. He got up and put on some boxers and sweats before walking downstairs. He heard Gabriella in the kitchen with his mom and aunt and decided to listen.

"Troy is going back to Alberqerque" she told them.

"What?" They both asked.

"I told him too, you shouldn't be on your own Lucy, it isn't fair" Lucille shook her head.

"Gabriella, I want him to stay here"

"Well we talked, he said he is going to come, even if it's just a few weeks" Troy decided he had heard enough and walked in.

"Good morning" he smiled, leaning down to kiss Gabriella and then hugged his mom and aunt.

"Morning Troy, Gabriella said you are leaving?" Michelle said as he sat down.

"Not forever, just a while"

"Sweetie, I don't want you to leave just for me" Lucille said.

"It's ok mom, I don't like the thought of you being alone"

"You don't want to leave though, do you?"

"No, but you need me"

"I will be fine Troy" Lucille tried to reassure him.

"Mom, I will come, just for a few weeks at least ok? Until your settled back in and then I'll come back"

"Ok, but only if your sure"

"I am" she then smiled and Troy looked at Gabriella. She smiled at him and nodded her head.

They all had breakfast together and chatted some more about Troy and Gabriella's little break away. Gabriella heard her cell go off so she walked into the family room to get it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Gabi"

"Oh hi Cal, what's up?"

"You and Troy back yet?" He asked.

"Yeah, got back last night"

"Do you wanna meet today?"

"Sure, when?" She asked.

"Umm, about an hour at the park?"

"Ok, see you then" they hung up and she walked back in the kitchen.

"Who was it?" Troy asked.

"Cal, he wants to hang out, I said we would meet him in an hour at the park"

"Ok, I better go get dressed" he noticed she already was.

Half an hour later Troy came downstairs, dressed and looking all fresh. Gabriella walked up to him and kissed him softly, wrapping her arms around his waist. Troy wrapped his arms around her shoulders and kissed her head.

"Shall we go?" She asked.

"Yeah, come on" they left to meet their friends. They needed time to not think about him leaving, to not think about being apart. Time with their friends is just what they needed, time to relax and be carefree. They walked to the park, arms around each other and just enjoying being together.

**So here it is=] Hope you all enjoyed it=]**

**Reviews Please!**

**xxx Paige xxx**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I only own the original characters and in this story!**

**Chapter 24 - Goodbyes**

Troy and Gabriella had been back for a week, he was leaving tomorrow to go back to Alberqerque. Gabriella was laying in his arms as he slept, she carefully moved her head off his chest and watched him sleep. He was naked, after a very intense round of love making, and he smiled in his sleep. His hair was messy and she sighed. She would miss this, his arms holding her close, his cuddles, his kisses, him just being there to make her feel better.

She thought back to the day they met Cal and Ben at the park and smiled. It was a fun day. no thinking about him leaving, no thinking of how she would survive without him, just having a laugh with their best friends.

_Flashback_

_"Hey guys" Gabriella smiled hugging her friends._

_"Hey Gabi, Troy" Troy gave them man hugs then they all sat on a picnic table. "So how was the break?" Ben asked._

_"Awesome" Troy smiled, pulling Gabriella to him and she giggled at what he meant by that._

_"So you guys finally did it?" Cal smirked at Gabriella's blush._

_"Dude?!" Troy laughed. He just looked at them. "Yes we did" Gabriella smacked Troy's chest. "Hey! You told Taylor" he stated._

_"That's different" _

_"How so babe?" She giggled at his face._

_"It just is now shush up or it won't happen again ok?" He pretended to lock his lips and throw the key over his shoulder as she giggled and kissed his lips softly._

_They chatted and laughed about everything and anything. They played basketball, had a water fight and had lunch together. Gabriella held Troy's hand whenever they were just sat talking and they kissed and hugged when they could. _

_End of Flashback_

Gabriella sighed again and closed her eyes, not wanting her tears to fall. She told him to do this, she made him agree to this, she shouldn't be crying, it was her idea, he will be back soon she repeated to herself. She felt a hand stroke her face and opened her eyes to see his blue ones looking back, making her unwanted tears fall freely down her cheeks.

Troy saw how distraught she looked. He didn't say a word he just pulled her to his chest and hugged her close. He should stay, he thought, he shouldn't cause her this distress. Yes his mom needed him, but it seemed Gabriella needed him more than she thought she did, if not she wouldn't be like this. When she calmed down Troy looked in her eyes.

"Are you ok?" He whispered.

"Shall I lie or tell the truth?" She muttered.

"Truth babe"

"No I'm not ok, I don't want you to go, I am going to miss you so much" she started. "I will miss your smile" she touched his mouth. "Your eyes" she ran her fingers over his eye lids as they closed. "Your laugh, your kisses, your cuddles, I will miss sharing my bed with you, but most of all I will miss you telling me how much you love me" she whispered the last bit tearfully.

"Gabriella, I will still tell you that, everyday"

"It's not the same though, I won't be able to see it in your eyes anymore"

"It's not forever, I'll be back, as soon as mom is back on her feet and coping alone I'll come back to you" he whispered in her hair as he kissed her head.

"You promise?"

"I promise, now get some sleep baby" she nodded and snuggled into his warm embrace. Falling asleep instantly, trying to stop all thoughts of him leaving soon, of not seeing him. Of being alone.

The next morning Gabriella was woken by the sound of talking in the hall way outside her room. She felt the empty space next to her and knew it must be Troy. She lay there, looking at the ceiling. She didn't want to think but being alone meant she could do nothing else. Today, the love of her life was leaving. Yes not forever but a day apart seemed like a lifetime to Gabriella. She couldn't function properly without her Troy.

"Hey sleepy head" he smiled, walking over to the bed and kissing her.

"Hey, what time is it?"

"11:30, you must have needed it"

"Why didn't you wake me?!" She shouted standing up quickly but suddenly getting dizzy.

"Brie, are you ok?" Troy grabbed her and she nodded.

"Head rush is all babe, I need to get dressed" she rushed around the room, putting on the first thing in her closet before running a brush through her hair. "You should have woken me Troy"

"Why?"

"I want to spend all the time we have left together, I only have an hour now before you go to the airport" she exclaimed.

She walked over to him and hugged his waist, he squeezed her shoulders and kissed the top of her head before resting his chin on it. They stood there just holding each other, not speaking, for ages.

There was then a knock on the door, they just stayed there. The door opened and Michelle walked in. She noticed Gabriella's tears and mouthed to Troy if she was ok. He just shook his head and she left the room. Troy went to pull away but Gabriella just clinged to him.

"Babe, come on, I need to leave soon" he pried her fingers off him and held her hands. "It'll be ok"

"Please don't go" she pleaded. "I was wrong, I do need you, like really need you" Troy's heart broke at her pleads.

"Brie don't do this" he begged. "Please don't, your the one who made me go, I am coming back"

"How do you know that?"

"What?" He asked confused.

"How do you know you'll come back, what if something happens so you can't, what if you and Rachel get back together and you realise you don't want me..." Troy put his finger on her lips.

"Stop it, just stop it ok?!" He snapped, he softened at the look on her face and cupped her face in his hands. "That will not happen, I love you and only you, always ok? And nothing, I mean nothing at all, will keep me away from you" she nodded and he placed his lips over hers.

Gabriella put her hands over his that were still on her face and the kiss became emotional. Tears ran down both their faces and Gabriella even sobbed as she kissed him. Troy pulled her body against his and held her as close as possible. They pulled away at the sound of the door again.

"Troy? We need to get going love" Lucille called. He linked his fingers with Gabriella's and they walked out. As they got downstairs Lucille saw Gabriella and gasped. "Oh come here" she hugged her tight and Gabriella sobbed again. Troy stood by his aunt and just watched his girlfriend breakdown.

"Am I doing the right thing?" He asked.

"She'll be ok Troy, she knows you'll be back" he nodded then looked at his aunt.

"Promise you'll look after her for me?"

"Of course Troy, she'll be in one piece when you get back"

"I hope so because right now she's crumbling right in front of me and I don't know how to make her better" Michelle hugged her nephew and rubbed his back.

"She will be fine, in a few days, it'll be just like the old days before you met"

"I hope not" he laughed. Michelle joined in then saw Gabriella walk over. "You ok baby?" She shook her head and hugged him.

"I'll miss you" she sobbed. "So much Troy, call me?"

"Of course babe"

"Everyday? You promise?"

"Every morning before you go to school, every night before you go to sleep and all of the in between I promise, it won't even feel like I'm gone" she nodded and leant up to kiss him. The kissed passionately, not caring who was watching. Tears streamed down both their faces and Lucille and Michelle hugged.

Troy pulled away and kissed her lips three times. He looked in her eyes and she smiled softly.

"I love you" he said, his voice nearly broke with the emotion.

"I love you too" she said, the same amount of emotion in hers. "Come back to me" she mumbled against his lips.

"Always" he answered before kissing her again. They pulled away and walked to the front door. When they got there Gabriella saw Cal, Ben and Levi standing in the garden.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Troy thought you might need someone" Levi answered.

"Yeah, we're here for you" Ben smiled. Gabriella smiled back and looked at Troy.

"Thank you" she whispered.

"I don't want you alone while your upset" she kissed him softly and they whispered I love you to each other before Troy walked to the car.

Michelle was driving him and Lucille to the airport. Gabriella wasn't going as it would hurt her even more, that is why Troy asked her friends to be here. She sobbed as he walked away.

"Troy!" She called running down the path and jumping in his arms. "I don't want to say goodbye" she sobbed into his neck as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"It isn't goodbye Brie" he whispered. "It's a see you soon, I'm coming back"

"Really?"

"How can I prove to you I will return to you?" he asked.

"I won't believe it until your here in my arms"

"Well here" he handed her his dog tags. "Keep them until I return, then give them back" she nodded and kissed him passionately. "Love you"

"Love you too" she whispered as he lowered her to the ground. They kissed again three times before Cal pulled Gabriella away.

"Come on Gabs, he'll miss his plane" he tried to joke, Troy laughed, Gabriella didn't.

"Good, I hope he does" Troy rolled his eyes.

"Drama queen" he muttered. "Love you loads baby" he kissed her then got in the car. She kissed her hand and put it on the window.

As the car drove away she watched it. She watched until it turned the corner then she collapsed to her knees in the middle of the sidewalk. Cal got down with her and hugged her.

"Shhh, he'll be back before you know it" he soothed her and then picked her up. He carried her into the house and lay her on the sofa. Ben and Levi followed them and sat by her.

"Hun, it will be ok" Levi stroked her hair.

"I j-just l-love him so so much" she sobbed.

"We know babe" Ben stated hugging her.

An hour later Michelle returned and Gabriella was asleep on the sofa. She walked Ben, Cal and Levi to the door and thanked them for being here.

"Will she be ok?" Levi asked.

"Yes, she just finds it hard to let go of people"

"Why?"

"Since her parents died she just thinks people won't return, in her head she'll be thinking of all sorts of accidents that could mean he won't return, she can't bare the thought of people she loves going" she explained.

"Well, tell her I'll pick her up for school on Monday ok?" Ben smiled.

"Thanks Ben, I appreciate it" he nodded and they left.

Michelle walked into the family room and saw Gabriella beginning to stir. She sat by her on the edge of the sofa and stroked her hair. When Gabriella noticed it was Michelle she sat up and hugged her.

"Did they get off ok?"

"Yes, on time, he said he'd call when they land to let us know" Gabriella nodded and sighed.

"I over-reacted didn't I?"

"No honey, you just love him" she nodded and pulled away from the hug.

The next few hours they talked, watched T.V and had a laugh. Gabriella felt much better having Michelle here, yeah her friends were great but when she was down Michelle always knew what to say. Before she met Troy, Michelle was the only person she wanted when she was down, but now she had Troy it was all different. At this realization she sighed.

"Thinking of him again?" Michelle asked.

"Yeah, why hasn't he called? What if something has happened?" She babbled on, just as Michelle was about to answer the house phone rang. Michelle answered it.

_"Hello?"_

**"Hey aunt Michelle, we're here"** It was Troy. (_Michelle_/Gabriella/**Troy**)

_"That's good sweetie" _Michelle smiled at Gabriella's face.

**"How is she?" **Troy asked sighing.

_"Desperate to speak to you" _Michelle laughed. _"I'll put her on"_ she handed the phone to Gabriella and she snatched it from her grip.

"Troy?"

**"Hey baby, how are you?"**

"So much better now I can hear you voice" he chuckled.

**"Same babe, I thought about you the whole journey"**

"Really?"

**"Of course, who else would I think about?"**

"Rachel?" She teased. She giggled when she heard him make a sick sound.

**"Never sweetie, your the only girl I think and dream about"** he exclaimed.

"Awww, you are so sweet, I love you"

**"Love you too"**

"Where are you?"

**"Just in the cab with mom" **he answered.

"Well I'll let you go but call me when your settled in yeah?"

**"Yeah, definitely, I'll call you before you go to bed ok baby?"**

"Ok babe, speak soon"

**"Bye baby, love you loads"**

"Love you loads too" they hung up and Gabriella smiled at Michelle.

"Better?" Michelle asked.

"Heaps better, shall we go out for dinner?"

"What if he calls?"

"He is ringing when I am in bed so he won't for a while yet" Gabriella explained.

"Ok then" they got their shoes on and went out to the car. They drove to a little restaurant just out of their neighborhood called 'Red Gardens'. They ordered their usual and had wine, Michelle said Gabriella deserved it.

They laughed and had a good time throughout the whole meal and Gabriella enjoyed herself. At 8:30 they arrived home and Gabriella felt emotionally drained so said she was going to bed. Michelle hugged her and went to watch T.V for a bit. Gabriella went to pull some Pajamas from her drawer and saw some of Troy's shirts with a note. She took the note and smiled at what she read.

_'Thought you might need these baby, I took something of yours too hope you don't mind, love you xxx'_ she smiled and put on one of his shirts. She smelt it and smiled again. She then curled up in bed with the note and grabbed her cell. She dialed his number and after the third ring he answered. (Gabriella/**Troy**)

**"Hey baby"**

"Hey" she smiled at his voice. "What are you doing?"

**"Just got into bed, mom and I are both knackered, she went to bed about an hour ago" **he explained.

"Yeah me too babe, I just found your note, thank you" he laughed.

**"It's ok" **Gabriella smiled.

"What did you take?"

**"A few things he laughed.**

"Like?"

**"Umm..." he trailed off.**

"Troy?"

**"Ok, I took one of your night gowns"**

"Which one?"

**"One of the ones we bought before Christmas"**

"From Victoria Secrets?" She gasped. "I'd hardly call that a night gown" she giggled.

**"I didn't want you finally giving in to Cal and showing him how you look in it did I?" **He joked.

"You know that would not happen Troy"

**"I know, it helps me fantasize about you though"** he whispered huskily.

"What does?"

**"Having this with me, I can picture you in it and I like what I see" **Gabriella blushed even though he couldn't see. **"Are you blushing right now?"**

"Yeah" she murmured as he chuckled.

**"Good, I love that look, it is so adorable"**

"Awww, I miss you" she sighed.

**"I know baby, I miss you too"**

"How is it back there?"

**"Lonely without you Brie, I hate not being able to hold you, especially now as you sound upset"**

"I'm ok"

**"Really?"**

"Yeah, I miss you but I'll live"

**"Ok, well if it gets too much call me and I'll be straight back home ok?"** He told her.

"I will Troy" she heard him yawn. "I'll let you get some sleep babe"

**"No I'm ok"**

"Troy it's fine, I'm tired anyway, been a long day"

**"Yeah it has"**

"Call me in the morning?"

**"Yeah, course I will beautiful"**

"I love you"

**"Love you too"**

"Goodnight Troy"

**"Night Gabriella" **they hung up and Gabriella turned off the light.

She lay in the dark and sighed. She missed him so much already and it has only been a day. What would she be like in a week? A month he was away that long? He didn't have a return ticket, he would stay as long a she was needed. She grabbed his pillow and hugged it to her. She fell asleep to the smell of him and dreamt of the day he would return. He would her, kiss her and she would be whole again. A part of her was missing now and it was a part she needed, her heart. But he was coming back so she could live without it for now.

After all she did have a replacement didn't she? His heart.

**So here is the next one=]=] Two in one day whoop!! hehe**

**Reviews Please!!**

**xxx Paige xxx**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own any songs in this chapter! I only own my original characters and places=]**

**Chapter 25 - Coping**

TTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Troy woke up at 10:00am and stretched. It felt strange being back in his old room, without Gabriella by his side. He felt the empty space and new it was real. He didn't dream any of this. He was back in Alberqerque whilst she was miles from him in LA. This is what he had nightmares about, being separated from her, his life. He missed his mom loads when he was away but the pain he felt being apart from Gabriella was so much more intense. It physically hurt to think of her crying, being alone, not having him there tom comfort her and make it all better. It hurt because he could stop her from hurting, the one thing to make her truly happy again would be his return. But he was coping

GGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Gabriella emerged from the shower and wrapped herself in her towel. She walked into her bedroom and sat on herbed as she dried her hair by hand. She thought about last time she did this. Troy was still in bed but was awake. He sat up and pulled her to him, he then took her towel from her and softly dried her hair. She smiled in the mirror at him and he kissed her shoulder. That led to an early morning work out. She smiled at the thought then shook her head. That just made it hurt so much more. She couldn't think about things she would be missing, she had to stay clear of that topic until he returned. Her chest ached when she thought of him on Alberqerque, the physical distance between them was too much, even though in her head they were never more close. They knew they had each others hearts so he would return soon. She then gripped his dog tags in her hand and kissed them. She would not remove these from around her neck until he was in her arms, it would help her. Yes she still missed him and wanted to cry until he returned, but he would come back to her. She was coping.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Troy finished getting dressed after his shower and then went down to see his mom. She was sitting at the breakfast counter eating toast and reading the newspaper.

"Morning Mom"

"Good morning sweetie, how did you sleep?" He sat next to her and she smiled.

"Ok, it was weird being back but I slept fine, how about you?"

"I always sleep well, this house is just so good for me love" she then took his hand. "I am fine you know, I am not just pretending to be to make you feel better, I really am coping with it all, yes I miss your father Troy but like you always say, crying and being upset will not make him come back to us" she then kissed his forehead. "So you can leave whenever it hurts to much to be away from her" she smiled at him.

"I am ok mom..."

"No your not, I can see it in your eyes Troy, they're not the amazing blue they normally are, they are full of worry and concern, they are full of things a boy your age should not have to worry about" she told him. "Like your silly old mom" he laughed and hugged her.

"Thanks mom, I am going to stay with you for a while though, even if it's just a few weeks, I miss you all the time" he announced.

"Oh I miss you too sweetie" they pulled away and smiled at each other.

"I'm just going to go call Gabriella" she smiled.

"Ok Troy, say hello from me"

"Will do mom" he left to go back to his room.

GGGGGGGGGGG

Gabriella was sat at her desk with her laptop in front of her. She was on MSN to Taylor and doing research for a music project she had when she went back to school on Monday. (_**Gabriella**_/_Taylor_)

_So how are you _Taylor typed.

_**Ok, I miss Troy loads but I am coping babe=] **_Gabriella sent back.

_Awww sweetie, I would just hate to be apart from Chad _

_**It is hard I won't lie, but we know we love each other so it makes that little bit easier=] **_just then her cell rang. She picked it up and smiled.

"Hey baby, hold on one sec" she said to Troy. (Gabriella/**Troy**)

**"Ok babe" **came his reply. Gabriella quickly typed something to Taylor.

_**Gotta shoot hun, Troy is on the phone, speak soon, love ya xxxx**_

_Okies=] Speak soon, love ya xxxx_

"I'm back" she said into her cell as she went to lay on her bed.

**"Good, what were you doing?"**

"Talking to Tay on MSN, just said bye to her though so you have my full attention"

**"I could have called when you weren't busy babe?"**

"No, I miss you so I want to talk to you, she's cool I'll call her later" he chuckled.

**"Ok, so what are your plans for today baby?" **He asked her.

"Nothing, just doing some research for school, think Cal and Ben are coming over to listen to a new song I have written" she explained.

**"A new song? Since when?"**

"Oh, I have been throwing a few things together this week" she told him.

**"Where have I been?"** Gabriella giggled.

"I haven't been sleeping well, since you announced you were going so it is a good time to think"

**"Babe..."** he groaned.

"Troy I am sleeping now ok? I am ok"

**"You promise me?"** He asked her.

"I promise you I am dealing with this, writing songs helps me to cope, I put all my feelings into it" she explained.

**"Ok, if your sure, so can I here a preview?"** Gabriella giggled again.

"Have you been a good boy for your mom?"

**"Oh yes, I always am"** she giggled again.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Troy smiled at her giggle, it is the cutest noise he felt he had ever heard.

"Ok, I guess I could give you a preview" she answered his question. Troy smiled.

**"Cool, go ahead then baby" **he smiled at her giggle again. God what has she done to me? Troy thought.

"It won't sound good without music" she told him.

**"Your voice always sounds good babe" **He could just imagine her smile and blush at his comment. Then he heard her angelic voice and felt weak. (song in italics=])

"_I always needed time on my own_

_I never thought I'd need you there when I cry_

_And the days feel like years when I'm alone_

_And the bed where you lie_

_Is made up on your side_

_When you walk away_

_I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day_

_And make it OK_

_I miss you_

_I never felt this way before_

_Everything that I do_

_Reminds me of you_

_And the clothes you left_

_They lie on the floor_

_And they smell just like you_

_I love the things that you do_

_When you walk away_

_I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day_

_And make it OK_

_I miss you_

_We were made for each other_

_Out here forever_

_I know we were_

_Yeah Yeah_

_All I ever wanted was for you to know_

_Everything I do I give my heart and soul_

_I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me_

_Yeah_

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_And When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear will always get me through the day_

_And make it OK_

_I miss you_

_mMm_"

As she finished Troy was speechless, just like through the whole song. That song was so emotional, so believable, probably the exact thing she feeling at the moment. He cleared my throat.

**"Babe that was amazing" **Troy assured her.

"You really think so?"

**"Yes, I am a little upset though"**

"Why babe?"

**"I don't want to think about what that song means" **He told her.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"What do you mean babe?" Gabriella frowned at his statement.

**"Obviously that is how you feel, and I don't want you upset like that baby, I wish I could hold you in my arms and tell you how much you mean to me, see that gorgeous smile of yours that I know you won't be showing anyone" **he spoke so softly Gabriella could have cried.

"Troy, I know how much I mean to you, I know you love me, as long as I have that knowledge I will be ok" she tried to reassure him.

**"I do love you, so, so, so much"** he stated as she giggled.

"I feel the exact same honey" Gabriella announced.

**"I know"** Troy sighed. **"Look babe I need to go, I told mom I'd take her grocery shopping"**

"Ok Troy, I'll call you tonight yeah?"

**"I'll call you before then"** Gabriella giggled.

"Good, Can't wait," Gabriella sighed. "Love you Troy"

**"Love you too, and that song rocks, tell Ben and Cal they are stupid if they don't go for it" **she giggled again.

"Ok Troy, will do, have fun with Lucy"

**"Bye baby" **Gabriella hung up and sighed.

She missed her man so much. She was glad he was the first to hear her song, he always supported her but also was honest. She knew if it sucked he would tell her, not in them words but he would say in a nice way that it wasn't right for her. She was so lucky that he trusted she wouldn't flip if he said that. Just then Michelle called her name.

Gabriella walked downstairs and smiled seeing Cal and Ben standing at the door. She hugged them both then noticed Michelle getting ready to leave.

"I'm just going to get some groceries Gabs, you will be ok yeah?"

"Oh yeah fine, we have work to do anyway" Michelle nodded and hugged her.

"Don't work to hard guys" she teased as she left.

"So, where are we 'working'?" Ben asked as Gabriella giggled.

"Let's go to my room" she suggested as they followed her upstairs.

They sat on her bed as she sat by her laptop. She signed back into MSN but set her status as busy. She then turned back to the guys and smiled.

"Have you spoken to Troy today?" Cal asked.

"Yeah, I sang him the song to, he likes it and his exact words for you were '**that song rocks, tell Ben and Cal they are stupid if they don't go for it**'" she rolled her eyes.

"Well let's hear then babe" Ben smiled at her.

Gabriella cleared her throat and sang it again all the way through, Troy running through her head the whole time. When she was done they both applauded her and she smiled.

"So you like it?"

"Like it?" Cal asked.

"Love it" Ben announced as he hugged her.

"Really?"

"Yes, that is definitely going on your final CD" Cal nodded.

"I can't believe we have to start that already, I have another year and half left" she announced as she threw her hands in the air.

"Yeah but these things take time, it's not just you singing, we then have to put the music in and see if any would sound good with back up singers and stuff, it's hard work you know?"

"Yeah I guess, I just need to chill a bit" they nodded their agreement. "Hey!"

"What you said?" Cal laughed.

"So, your not supposed to agree" she pouted and folded her arms across her chest.

"That must be the face" Ben said to Cal.

"Yeah, I see what he means" Cal added.

"What? What face? See what who means?" She asked.

"Troy, he said sometimes you get your own way by a cute face you pull that no one can say no too" Ben told her. Gabriella blushed.

"God he is so embarrassing" she muttered.

"No, he is whipped, there is a difference" Cal pointed at her.

"My baby is not whipped" she defended him.

"That's not what he says" Ben laughed.

"Troy actually admitted he was whipped?"

"Yep, he says it every time we laugh at him about you guys"

"Awww, I will have to text him" she then got out her cell as they groaned. "What?"

"Even when he isn't here your all lovey dovey with each other" Cal groaned again. Gabriella giggled then typed a message and sent it.

_'So your whipped huh babe? lol, love you loads xxx' _She then put her cell on the desk and started talking to the guys again.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Troy was pushing the trolley around the supermarket for his mom when his cell buzzed in his pocket. They stopped by the meat counter to buy some fresh fish and other stuff for dinner. Troy took out his cell.

_'So your whipped huh babe? lol, love you loads xxx' _He smiled and replied back immediately.

**'Who's been saying that babe? The guys? love you loads too=]xxx' **He put his cell back in his pocket then followed his mom around.

"Gabriella?" She asked as they walked over to the dairy aisle.

"Yeah, just filling me in on what her and the guys are doing" Troy answered smiling. He then picked up a box of eggs whilst his mom got the milk and cheese. Next they got the drinks. Lucille got a bottle of wine and a six pack of beers as well as a bottle of Pepsi and orange juice.

They walked around the supermarket for another ten minutes then went to the checkout. As Troy was loading the shopping onto the conveyor belt his cell went off. He left it until the trolley was empty then took out his cell.

_'Yeah, apparently you admit to them all the time your whipped, how come I did not know his Troy Bolton?!?! hehe, love you xxx' _Troy laughed and shook his head. He quickly text her back then helped his mom pack the shopping into bags.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Gabriella was laughing at something Cal said when her cell buzzed on the table. She reached for it and giggled at the reply she got from Troy.

**'I can't let you know how much of a hold you have on me;-) love you xxx' **

_'How much of a hold do I have on you baby? Is it a big one? love you xxx' _she then looked up after sending her reply.

"What?"

"Can you not go five minutes without some sort on contact with him?" Ben asked.

"No, because I love him, you will know what it's like when you meet the one Benny boy, you to Cal" she smiled.

"So Troy boy is 'the one' huh?" Cal teased.

"Yeah, I can't imagine being with anyone else" she said dreamily.

"So you can picture yourself marrying him?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, I think I can" she smiled. Cal laughed as Ben nudged him, he was always the more serious and sensitive one.

"What it is funny?" Cal defended himself. "Gabs, you are 18, you should not be thinking about that stuff"

"So? When you fall in love Cal you can't help but think about that stuff" Gabriella shot back. Just then her cell beeped.

"Uh oh boyfriend alert" he teased, Gabriella rolled her eyes and read the message.

**'Oh it's big alright, you have me in the palm of your hand princess xxx' **She smiled and started to text him back.

"You know you can wait before replying, you don't have to text back right away" Cal smirked. She just glared up at him then continued to text Troy.

_'I know it's big sexy;-) hehe, and it's good to know I have my own puppet xxx' _

TTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Troy and Lucille were unpacking the car when his cell went off.

"Bloody hell Troy, just call the girl will you" Lucille laughed.

"I'll call her when all this is put away" she nodded and once everything was inside he said he'd text her back then help her put the groceries away.

**'Gabriella Montez, I didn't think you had such a dirty mind, I meant the hold you had on me was big not my friend (even though he is pretty impressive huh?;-)) anyways I gotta help mom put the shopping away so I'll call you in about half an hour, love you loads xxxxxxxx' **Troy then walked into the kitchen and got the bag that had all the containers for the fridge.

He unpacked the bag then started on the next. With two of them everything was packed away in ten minutes and Lucille sat down with a sigh.

"You ok mom?" Troy asked, handing her a coffee.

"Thanks, yeah I'm good, why don't you go do something sweetie?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know, whatever, be a teenager, it's my responsibility to run the house and do the shopping" she explained.

"I want to help though, that is the soul purpose of me being here" he told her. "I am going to go call Brie though ok?"

"Ok Troy"

"I'll be in my room if you need me" and with that he kissed Lucille's cheek and walked upstairs. Once in his room he flopped down on his bed and dialed Gabriella's number. (Gabriella/**Troy**)

"Hey Troy" she answered laughing.

**"Hey babe what's going on?" **He asked confused.

"Oh Cal is being a dufus as usual" she giggled.

**"Oh are the guys still there?"**

"Yeah they are" she answered as her laughter died down.

**"Shall I call back later?"**

"No!" She said quickly. "I mean no, it's fine babe, what are you doing?" Troy chuckled.

**"Nothing much baby, just got back from shopping, just in my room chilling out I am so tired"** He yawned.

"Awww babe, maybe you should get some sleep and call me later when your up yeah?"

**"You don't mind?"**

"Not at all, I don't want you getting ill due to lack of sleep" she said concerned. "Don't set any alarms or anything, just call whenever you wake up, and if you haven't called by the time I go to bed I'll just text you"

**"Ok, thanks babe, miss you"**

"Miss you too Troy"

**"Love you"**

"Love you" they hung up and Troy closed his eyes.

He didn't know why he was so tired. He didn't get up early this morning, not really anyway. He sighed and thought about everything today had brought. He was confident his mom really was fine. He believed her and knew that she would be ok when he left. She was coping. He also knew even though it was hard for her, Gabriella was ok too. She would be better with him there but while he isn't she is coping. He felt an ache just thinking about Gabriella, his friends where with her, making her laugh when it should be him. He was glad they were there to cheer her up he just wished it was he who was making that adorable giggle leave her mouth, like this morning on the phone. But he was coping.

They were all coping.

**So here is the next chapter=]=] Hope you all enjoyed it=] It was quite hard for me to write as I have never had to go back and forth from one character to another before but I think I did ok, I hope you all agree=] I just thought it would be good to get to see what they both think and feel during their separation=]**

**Reviews Please!!**

**xxx Paige xxx**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from HSM, I do however own this story and the original characters in it=]**

**Chapter 26 - Missing You**

TTTTTTTTTTTTTT

It had been two weeks since Troy left and even though Lucille promised him she was fine and he could return to LA whenever he wanted he had to admit, I enjoyed being back with his mom, he realised how much he missed her when he was in LA and she was in Alberqerque. So he came to the decision he would stay for a few weeks unless Gabriella needed him then he would go back to LA.

He picked up his cell and dialed Gabriella's number. (**Troy**/Gabriella)

"Hey babe" she said happily.

**"Hey baby, how are you?"**

"Great, Miche is taking me out to dinner tonight to celebrate" she answered excitedly.

**"Celebrate?"** He asked confused.

"Have I not told you?" She gasped. "I was sure I did"

**"No, what is it?"**

"The school have given my name out to shows on Broadway, there is real interest in my singing abilities"

**"What?!" **He exclaimed.** "Brie, baby that is amazing news!"**

"Yeah, nothing is definitely gonna come from it but it's still exciting to think something could" she squealed.

**"Well I am proud of you, wish I was there to celebrate with you"** he said sadly.

"Awww babe, you are coming home soon, so we can celebrate then, maybe go back to the cabin, what do you think?"

**"Yeah, sounds good"**

"Good, it's a deal, but I really need to finish getting ready babe, sorry" she apologized.

**"It's ok, I better go now anyway, call me later?"**

"Yeah sure babe, bye"

**"Miss you"**

"Miss you even more, love you"

**"Love you too"** he hung up and sighed.

Lately it seems to him that they are slipping apart. Their phone calls have been vague and not as long as usual. She seem distant with him and he doesn't know what to do. He thought about going back but then thought of his mom and didn't know where he was supposed to be. Gabriella was his life now, she was his future, but his mom was his mom, you only get one of them. But he only got one Gabriella too.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Gabriella stood up and check her appearance. She was wearing a white button up shirt that was fitted, a sky blue puff ball skirt that came just above her knees with her black heels. She had her black clutch and put on minimal make-up. She straightened her hair and clipped her sides back. She smiled at her appearance then sighed.

She was really off with Troy then, she knew he was missing her. She kept cutting their calls short because she couldn't bare to miss him, she couldn't think about him. She took out her cell and took a picture of herself dressed up. She then put it in a message and wrote a message below.

_'Sorry babe, I really miss you and wish you were here, love you heaps and heaps, your baby Brie xxxx' _She hit send then went out of her room and downstairs to see Michelle waiting by the door.

They got in the car and Michelle drove. They went to a seafood restaurant half an hour out of their neighborhood, they always went here to celebrate as it was pretty pricey. They were shown to a table and ordered a glass of wine each. The waiter left to get their drinks whilst they decided on their food. When he returned they ordered their food.

Gabriella ordered Prawn cocktail for starters in a spicy Marie Rose sauce on crispy green salad. For her main meal she got the Salmon Steak which was porched in a dry white wine and served with a tarragon and watercress creme-fraiche sauce. She said she didn't want dessert and handed her menu to the waiter.

Michelle ordered the Smoked Venison for starters which was thin slices of the fine Scottish delicacy served with fresh bread and a fresh green salad. For her main she chose the Cajun Haddock that was pan fried in the restaurants own mixture of Cajun spices and breadcrumbs. She also said she didn't want dessert and the waiter took her menu, thanked them then left.

"Here is to you Gabriella" Michelle raised her glass and Gabriella smiled and following suit. They each took a sip of wine then Gabriella's cell buzzed. Michelle smiled knowing it would be Troy.

"Sorry Miche" she took out her cell and smiled at the text.

**'Beautiful as always babe, miss you loads and love you too, can't wait to hold you in my arms and know your safe, have a good night xxxxx' **Gabriella smiled as she placed her cell back in her clutch.

"You not going to text him back?" Michelle asked.

"I'll call him later" she smiled as she sipped her wine.

A little while later their starters arrived and Gabriella remembered why they were willing to pay this price. It was the most delicious thing she had tasted, and she wasn't a big fish eater to begin with. About ten minutes after they finished their starters their main meal arrived. Gabriella took a bite and thought it tasted weird. That was strange, she thought, she has had it before and it was good.

"How is it honey?"

"Ok it tastes a little strange though" she told her.

"Maybe it's because your having wine with it?" Michelle suggested.

"Yeah, maybe" Gabriella continued to eat it and still thought it was weird. She ended up leaving half of it when Michelle ate all hers. "Maybe it was just the wine, your seemed fine" she teased at Michelle.

"Yeah, it's just your weird taste buds" they both laughed as the waiter cleared their table.

"Would you like coffee's?"

"Umm, yes please" Gabriella smiled. The waiter left and Gabriella sighed.

"What's wrong sweetheart?"

"I don't know, I just feel a little down today, probably just missing Troy too much" Michelle nodded.

"He'll be back before you know it, I know Lucille is trying to push him out the door" she laughed, trying to cheer her up.

"What? Lucille wants him to leave?"

"She knows how much you both miss each other and keeps insisting she is fine but he keeps saying he'll stay longer" Gabriella's eyes got teary. "What's wrong?"

"Maybe he doesn't want to come back" she announced, gripping his dog tags that were still around her neck.

"What? Of course that isn't it"

"Then why won't he come back, he told me his mom wasn't back to normal yet, that is why he was still there"

"He said that?" Michelle asked.

"Yeah, what if he has realised LA is not for him and neither am I?"

"Don't be silly, that boy loves you Gabriella" just then the waiter brought their coffee's then walked off. They talked a little, changing the subject whilst they drank their coffee's then Michelle paid the bill. They walked out to the car and drove home in silence. Gabriella went straight to bed when she got in.

"I'm just really tired" she said to Michelle.

"Ok, goodnight sweetie" they hugged and Gabriella smiled.

"Thank you for tonight Miche, it was great" she just nodded then Gabriella walked upstairs.

She got into one of Troy's shirts just like every night then climbed in bed. She hugged his pillow to her chest and smelt it. She sobbed as she realised his smell was fading. Why the hell am I crying? She screamed to herself. He will come back, he will, he promised, she told herself. Just then her cell rang. She answered without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?" She sniffled.

**"Brie? What's wrong?" **She cursed herself, she should have checked who is was. (**Troy**/Gabriella)

"Nothing Troy" she sniffled again.

**"Why are you crying?"** He asked concerned.

"I'm ok, I just feel emotional today for some reason"

**"What triggered off your tears baby?"**

"I smelt your pillow and your scent is fading" she broke into sobs again.

**"Awww babe"** he said through a laugh. **"Don't cry, I'll be back soon"**

"Will you though?"

**"What? Of course I will be?"** He asked her. **"As soon as mom is better I promise"**

"But she is better Troy, she has tried persuading you to come back, Michelle told me, so why have you been lying to me?" She was angry now, Woah change in emotions or what? She asked herself.

**"I just miss her, I don't wanna leave her yet"** he muttered.

"Then why didn't you tell me? If you don't want me anymore and you wanna stay there just tell me"

**"What? Hold up, who said I didn't want you?"**

"No one I just thought..."

**"Well stop those silly thoughts ok? Just top them right now Gabriella"** Woah now he was angry, oops...

"I'm sorry I just feel so emotional and silly and miss you so much and I just need to feel your arms around me" she babbled on.

**"Slow down babe"** he interrupted her. **"How about we make a deal?"**

"Ok..."

**"I will stay here for one week to two weeks then come back?"**

"Two weeks?"

**"Please babe? I will be back by then I promise"**

"Your promises don't mean much right now Troy, do they?" She asked harshly.

**"Brie don't be mad at me babe, I'll come home tomorrow then ok? As soon as I can if it will make you happy" **he offered. Gabriella sighed.

"It won't make you happy Troy"

**"Seeing you will, I'll go and book my plane ticket right now"**

"Troy don't, tw-two weeks isn't that long"

**"You sure?"**

"Just call me all the time ok? Don't let me feel like I'm missing you" she asked him.

**"Every morning, every night, every spare minute I will call you ok?"**

"You better mister or I won't show you what I bought the other day" she said seductively.

**"What?"**

"I did a special shop for your return, for our trip to the cabin, oh baby you will love it" she giggled.

**"Can't wait sexy" **she giggled again.

"Anyways I'm beat so I'll call you in the morning?"

**"Not if I call you first"** he teased.

"Bring it on buddy" Troy chuckled.

**"I really do love you Brie"**

"I know, I am sorry for before, I don't know what's wrong with me, must just be school and missing you all getting too much" she explained apologetically.

**"You have nothing to be sorry for baby, I should have been honest with you" **

"It's ok babe, love you"

**"I know, miss you loads"**

"Same here Troy"

**"Goodnight beautiful"**

"Night babe" Gabriella hung up and settled back in bed. She snuggled up to Troy's pillow and sighed as she closed her eyes.

The next morning Gabriella woke up and felt nauseas. She ran out of her room and to the bathroom. She dropped by the toilet and threw up. She coughed as she was sick and tears streamed down her face. This was one illness she hated, being sick. When she was done she flushed the toilet and cleaned her teeth. She then rested by the counter but felt dizzy.

"Gabriella?"

"Hey Miche" she tried to smile but felt weak.

"Are you ok honey? You look awful"

"Thanks, I feel awful, I think it's the fish" then she hurled and dropped by the toilet again. Michelle held her hair back and rubbed her back softly.

"Let's get you to bed sweetie" she said as Gabriella cleaned her teeth again.

Gabriella nodded and got back in bed when she entered her room. Michelle felt her head but she didn't feel hot. She left the room and came back a few minutes later with a bowl.

"So you don't have to keep running out"

"Thanks" Gabriella mumbled. Michelle left just as Gabriella's cell rang.

**"Told you I'd call first" **came Troy's chirpy voice.

"Yeah, you win" she said weakly.

**"Are you ok? You sound terrible"**

"I think I've got food poisoning, I've been throwing up since I woke"

**"Oh baby"** he sounded concerned. **"Will you be alright?"**

"Yeah, it should only last 24 hours babe, just wish you were here with me"

**"I wish I was too, I'm going to get a flight back as soon as I can"**

"Troy it is just food poisoning I'm fine"

**"I still wanna come back, I was thinking last night, my mom wants me out"** he chuckled. **"I think I am annoying her" **Gabriella giggled faintly.

"So she's palming you off on me instead?" She teased.

**"You love it babe"**

"Hmmm," then her eyes shot open. "B-babe, l-let me call you back" and she hung up before being sick again in the bowl. She wiped her mouth when she was done and sighed. "Urgh" she groaned.

She then got her cell and pressed green to call Troy back.

"Sorry babe" she said as he answered.

**"It's ok, I am worried about you"**

"Don't be, tough as old boots me babe" she joked.

**"Hmm, so you say, I'm going to go on the internet now for a flight, I'll call you right back ok?"**

"Ok baby, love you"

**"Love you" **Gabriella hung up and closed her eyes, letting sleep overcome her.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTT

After he hung up Troy ran to the kitchen to see his mom on the computer.

"Mom I super need the computer" he said quickly.

"In a minute Troy"

"No I need a flight home" Lucille looked at him.

"What's happened?" She panicked.

"Gabriella has food poisoning and she's sick and she needs me to take care of her and I need to make sure she really is ok and not pretending to be" he said quickly.

"Ok, let's see" Lucille typed something in and sighed. "Sweetie the next available flight isn't for the next two days"

"What? Serious?"

"Sorry, I'll book it though yeah?"

"Yeah, I'll go pack"

"Two days Troy" she called after him as he ran off.

He started flinging stuff in his case, leaving out a few outfits to keep him going. He packed what he brought of Gabriella's and all his stuff he won't need between now and when he left then picked up his cell to call her. After three rings she picked up.

"Hey Troy"

**"Babe, I can't get a flight for another two days"**

"That's ok, I'll be better by then you might as well stay there"

**"No, I am coming home, already booked the flight and packed my stuff"**

"Ok, well I look forward to seeing you"

**"Me too"**

"Can I be rude and go? I am so tired" Troy heard her yawn.

**"Sure babe, I'll call you tomorrow?"**

"Yeah, if I wake up at some point today I'll call you ok?"

**"Ok, get some rest and feel better soon baby"**

"I will Troy, love you"

**"Love you"** He hung up and sighed, running a hand through his hair.

He was worried, she sounded really sick, not just food poisoning. She was probably right though, he just worried about silly little things when it came to his girl. He sat on his bed and breath deeply, just breath Troy he said to himself.

He would be with her in two days, that is all, 48 hours then she would be in his arms. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, dreaming about the day he would be reunited with his Gabriella, his girl, his life and future.

**So there you go=] Hope you all enjoyed it=] So Gabriella has food poisoning:O Is Troy over-reacting? Or is it something more serious? Only one way to find out...**

**READ ON!!!!**

Reviews Please!! They make my day=]=]

xxx Paige xxx


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from HSM, but I do own this story=]**

**Chapter 27 - Coming Home**

TTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Troy woke up at half 11 the next day and had a quick shower. he changed for the day then sat on his bed. He picked up his cell and saw he had no messages. Gabriella must have slept the whole day yesterday as she didn't call. He decided to text her instead of calling incase she was still asleep.

_'Hey baby, how are you feeling? Thought I'd text instead of calling incase your still asleep, text back when your up, I love you and miss you, see you soon baby xxxxx' _he hit send and then put his cell on his bedside table.

Troy left his room and walked into the kitchen to see his mom on the computer again.

"What are you doing mom?"

"Oh Troy, good morning, how'd you sleep?"

"Ok, I'm worried about Gabriella though, she sounded really ill yesterday mom" he admitted.

"Oh sweetie, it is just a round of food poisoning, I bet she feels better today" she hugged him. "I spoke to your aunt last night and she said they went to the seafood restaurant and you have to be careful with fish so it was probably just that" she tried to reassure him.

"Yeah I hope so" he sighed. "And your sure you don't mind me leaving?"

"Of course Troy, I will be glad to get my immaculate house back" she joked as he laughed.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Gabriella woke up and was ready for the nauseas feeling to come back but it didn't. She slowly sat up and her head didn't spin. She sighed, relieved that she felt better. She got up and noticed the bowl was all empty and clean. She smiled then her cell beeped. She picked it up and noticed she received a text about half an hour ago. Troy.

_'Hey baby, how are you feeling? Thought I'd text instead of calling incase your still asleep, text back when your up, I love you and miss you, see you soon baby xxxxx' _She read it and smiled. He was coming home tomorrow. She dialed his number wanting to hear his voice.

**"Hey babe, how are you feeling today?" **Came his worried voice. (**Troy**/Gabriella)

"Better, I haven't been sick and I don't feel dizzy, see I told you it was food poisoning" she giggled.

**"Good, I was so worried, I can't wait to see you tomorrow"**

"I know, it seems like forever since I last saw you" she sighed.

**"Well one day babe, that's all, tomorrow night I will be right back in your arms where I belong ok?" **

"Good, I can't wait, how is your mom about you coming home?"

**"She is happy"** he chuckled. **"Wants her house back she said"**

"I bet" she giggled.

**"So what are you doing today?"**

"Well I still feel a little weak so I think I am just going to chill" she confirmed.

**"But your feeling better?"**

"Yeah, so much better" she nodded even though he couldn't see.

**"Good, well I'll let you go and 'chill'"** he laughed.

"Ok, I love you heaps Troy"

**"I love you too baby, get some rest yeah?"**

"Will do dad" she giggled.

**"Shush up missy and do as your told"** he laughed.

"Yes sir" she said in her best serious voice before they both laughed.

**"See you soon"**

"Yeah, bye babe" Gabriella hung up and smiled. He was coming home. She squealed and ran downstairs, still in her pajamas.

"Are you ok Gabs?"

"Yeah, Troy is coming home tomorrow" she squealed hugging Michelle.

"Jeez, watch my ear drums" she joked laughing. "How are you feeling today?"

"Better, still feel a little weak but I haven't been sick and don't feel dizzy so fingers crossed" she smiled.

"Well why don't you get dressed and I'll make you some breakfast? You didn't eat anything yesterday"

"Ok, thanks Miche" Gabriella left to get changed.

Gabriella had a shower, the warm water relaxing her tense muscles. She washed her hair and massaged her scalp. She imagined Troy being here. Them showering together like at the cabin. He caressed her skin and head so softly she moaned. She closed her eyes and imagined him standing behind her, helping her relax under the warm running water. Her eyes then snapped open and she shook her head.

She climbed out the shower before she got carried away, she wrapped herself in a towel before going into her room. She put on her underwear after drying herself then put on her purple sweats with a white vest top underneath the jacket. She then put on her white sneakers and put her hair in loose pigtail plaits. She put on one of Troy's green beanie's that he left and then walked downstairs, texting Troy as she went.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Troy was sat watching a basketball game on the T.V as his mom was out with her friends for lunch. He got up to get a drink and when he returned his cell buzzed on the coffee table. He saw that he had a text.

_'You seriously need to get back, just had very intense thoughts about you whilst I was in the shower:O love you=] xxxx' _he chuckled as he read it and replied quickly.

_**'Miss Montez who knew you had a dirty mind huh? I love it though;-) Can't wait to make that thought really happen love you too xxxx' **_he placed his cell back on the table and relaxed into the soft cushions of the sofa.

He watched the game and sighed. He was extremely bored, he missed all his friends from LA. If Gabriella was here he wouldn't be bored, he smirked at the thought then heard his cell buzz again.

_'I can't wait baby;-) I can't wait to feel your hands caressing me as the warm water rushes over our bodies xxx' _Troy groaned. Even when they were miles apart she still managed to get him all flustered.

He dialed her number and she picked up almost straight away.

**"You can't say things like that to me" **he said quickly, hearing her giggle.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Why? Does it have an affect on you baby?" She asked seductively.

**"Yes, it does, what has happened to you?"** He joked.

"I don't know, I just miss you, this is worse than all the interruptions you know"

**"How?"** He asked.

"Well at least we were still together when we were interrupted and some 'stuff' happened" she hinted what she meant by the tone in her voice.

**"Yeah, and the stuff was amazing baby"** he said as she smiled.

"So what are you doing?"

**"Just watching a game, mom has gone for lunch with her friends"**

"Awww so is my baby all alone?"

**"Yeah he is, and is feeling very excited after your little messages"** he teased.

"As long as your excited when you get back that's all I'm bothered about" she giggled.

**"Oh I will be"** she heard him mutter.

"Good, I'm going to go now baby" she smiled.

**"Ok, see you soon"**

"Yep, bye" Gabriella hung up just as Michelle walked in.

"He is home tomorrow, do you really need to still call each other every minute of the day?" Michelle laughed.

"Because I love him so want to hear his voice" Gabriella smiled.

"Wow, cheesy Gabs"

"Shut up" she laughed nudging Michelle as she sat next to her.

"Sorry, I'm glad he's coming home though, I miss my nephew too, even though he never calls me" she pretended to be hurt. Gabriella giggled and hugged Michelle.

"He misses you as well Miche, anyway you speak to Lucille all the time so you know what he's up to more than I do" she pointed at her.

"Yes, I do" Michelle smiled smugly. Gabriella shook her head and laughed.

For the rest of the afternoon Gabriella and Michelle had a relaxing girls day. They watched movies, did each others hair and then had dinner together. At ten o'clock Gabriella said she was going to bed and hugged Michelle.

"Today was good, we should have girls days more often" Michelle nodded.

"Yeah, we can kick Troy out with Cal and Ben or something" Gabriella giggled.

Gabriella walked up to her room and got changed into one of Troy's shirts. She got under her covers and snuggled deeper into her mattress and pillow. Just as she was drifting to sleep her cell buzzed. She moaned and grabbed it.

_'Night baby, love you heaps, see you tomorrow=] xxx" _she smiled and text back before falling asleep, dreaming of tomorrow and being back in his strong, safe, comforting arms.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Troy got his reply from Gabriella and smiled.

_'Night Troy, love you too, I can't wait for tomorrow, shower time;-) hehe xxx' _he chuckled and got in bed. He slowly drifted into his own dreamland.

The next day Troy woke up at 10:30am and had a shower before changing into his denim jeans, a tight-ish white T-Shirt and brown shoes. He out his brown belt on and his sunglasses before taking his suitcase downstairs. He put it on the porch and then saw his mom walking over to him from the neighbours.

"You ready Troy?"

"Yeah, you sure you don't want me to stay?"

"No, now come on" he laughed as he dragged his things to the car and threw them in the trunk. He got in the passenger seat and his mom got in the drivers side.

Lucille had insisted on driving him to the airport to say goodbye and to save money on cab fares. Michelle was picking him up from the LA airport so he could get straight home rather than waiting for a cab at that end. It took an hour to get to the airport as traffic was bad and when they reached it Lucille Hugged Troy.

"Call me ok Troy?"

"I will mom, take care of yourself"

"I will do, now go get your girl son" she smiled at him and kissed his forehead.

Troy checked his bags in then went to the lounge. He got out his cell and saw he had a text off Gabriella.

_'When do you fly babe? xx' _He text back immediately.

_**'Boarding the plane in ten minutes baby xxx' **_he sent it then sat by the window, watching planes land and take off.

_'See you in a few hours then, love you xxx' _

_**'Love you too Brie xxx' **_after ten minutes he boarded the plane and after another twenty minutes of waiting for other passengers to board the plane got ready for take off. It finally made it into the air at 12:45pm.

Troy rested his head against the seat and closed his eyes. He put in his I-Pod ear phones then drifted into a sleep, he wasn't tired, he just got really bored when flying alone.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGG

It was 4 o'clock and Gabriella was at the airport, ready to surprise Troy. He thought she was at school today so Michelle was picking him up but she had no classes. She was fidgeting, anxious and so ready for his return. She saw that his plane had landed ten minutes ago so he should be here soon. In the distance she spotted him. He looked so sexy to her.

Once he was outside she couldn't wait where she was. She ran up to him and he spotted her just in time to catch her as she jumped into his arms.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTG

Gabriella wrapped her legs around his waist and he kissed her passionately. Passers by smiled at the reunion of the young lovers and reminisced about how it felt to be like them. The embrace was intense and Gabriella held his face in her hands when she pulled away for air. She breathed heavily for a few seconds before smiling and pecking his lips in an innocent kiss.

"I missed you so much" she breathed out.

"I missed you too" he then kissed her again as she untangled herself from him and he placed her on the ground. "Where's Aunt Michelle?"

"She said she would wait in the car, so I could surprise you" she leant up and kissed him softly. "Surprise" she whispered.

"It is a lovely surprise" Gabriella smiled as he picked up his bag and wheeled his suit case behind him. Gabriella took his bag from him and carried it so he could hold her hand. She needed the contact. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah a little, I felt a bit sick this morning but I think I was just tired, it was about 7am" she giggled.

"Ok, well I'm glad your better" she nodded as they spotted the car.

They walked over and Gabriella placed the bags in the car as Michelle hugged Troy. They pulled away and Michelle smiled.

"Good to have you back"

"Good to be back" he smirked, pulling Gabriella to his side and kissing her head softly.

They all got in the car, Gabriella choosing to sit in the back with Troy. She snuggled into his side and held his hands in hers as he filled them in on what had been happening in Alberqerque. Michelle then informed Troy what had been happening in LA whilst Gabriella just listened to his voice.

When they got home they carried Troy's things up to his room and he dropped the bags on the floor. Michelle was going out with some of her friends from work so they had the house to themselves. Gabriella went to her room and sat on her bed reading whilst Troy unpacked and stuff. An hour later he came in her room and lay next to her. He placed his hand on her tummy and watched it move up and down with her breaths.

Gabriella smiled at him and placed her hand over his. She laced their fingers together and he leant his head down to kiss her softly. She smiled and rolled onto her side, wrapping him in her arms and pulling him closer. He ended up half on her and half on the bed. Before either of them knew it they were naked and kissing feverently on the bed.

Troy's hands slowly ran down her body, causing her to shiver at his touch and she moaned into his mouth. His fingers skillfully turned her on and caused her tog et wet with passion. He could smell her and he loved it. He had missed her. He missed her moans, he shivers of delight at what he was doing to her, he missed her being like this.

Gabriella stopped his hands and begged with her eyes at first.

"Please Troy, I need you" he nodded and she got a condom out of her drawer. He rolled it on and then slowly eased into her body. Gabriella threw her head back into the pillows and moaned.

"God Brie, you feel so good" Troy groaned.

"Hmmm, faster Troy" she moaned, her eyes were closed and her lips were forming a smile.

Troy sped up his thrusts until the bed hit the wall. They were both remembering each others bodies and Gabriella wrapped her legs around his waist. He went deeper and she screamed as her orgasm ripped through her body. She gasped for air as he continued to pump into her. A few seconds later he came, spilling his seed into the condom.

He collapsed on top of her and she let out a gust of air. They lay there, still connected for a few minutes before Troy pulled out and threw away the condom. He then pulled the comforter up and covered them up. He pulled her to his body and she settled into his arms.

"Welcome Home Troy" Gabriella mumbled into his chest, her eyes getting heavy.

"I love you" he whispered.

"Hmm, love you" she replied before they both fell asleep in the arms of their loves, their soul mates, their lives.

**So there you go, he is back=]=] YAY!!! So it was just food poisoning? At least she is better and they are back together=]**

**Reviews Please!!**

**xxx Paige xxx**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I do not own and of the characters from HSM. I do however own the places and original characters in this story. (and the plot=])**

**Chapter 28 - Moving in and a Date**

Troy woke up the next morning to the sun streaming in through the hole in the curtains. He squinted then felt a weight on his chest. He looked down and smiled, remembering his return to the girl of his dreams. She looked so beautiful as she slept. The sun making her skin glow and she had a peaceful smile on her face. It made him wonder if that smiled faded when he left her. He softly stroked her hair whilst taking advantage of the silence. Thinking about all the things in his life. Gabriella, his mom, his aunt, his friends. He loved how his life was right now. He heard Gabriella murmur his name and smiled even more.

She moved and rolled over, turning her back to him. He softly stroked her back, all the way up to in between her shoulder blades then back down again. He chuckled quietly as she shivered. He repeated this action until she stirred. She slowly turned to lay on her back and smiled, realization hitting her also that her love was back. She hugged him tightly and breathed in his scent.

"Am I still asleep?" She whispered.

"No, you are awake baby" he said into her hair.

"So this isn't a dream? You are really here? Holding me in your arms?" She looked up and he smiled at her.

"This is definitely real baby" then as if to prove his point he kissed her whilst his hands trailed down her naked body. His fingers touched her sensitive area as she moaned into his mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him on top of her.

He kissed from her lips, to her neck and found her sweet spot straight away. He sucked, nibbled and kissed it until she moaned loudly. He covered her mouth with his again and she immediately responded to the kiss. He entered a finger into her and she pulled her mouth away from his to moan.

"Oh god Troy" she breathed out. He smirked and kissed her breasts. He then started to nibble the flesh and suck her buds into his mouth. He felt her shudder and his fingers were covered in her juices. He sucked his fingers clean then kissed her lips, letting her taste herself on his tongue.

They kissed passionately and Gabriella was about to take his member in his hand when her eyes shot open and she pushed him off her. Troy looked at her shocked as she ran out of the room and into the bathroom. He heard her throw up and quickly put on some boxers before going to sooth her. He held her hair back and rubbed her back softly. Gabriella sobbed as she felt the burning in her throat.

When she was done she flushed the toilet and washed her face. She then cleaned her teeth and wrapped herself in a towel. She then put the toilet lid down and sat on it. She put her head in her hands and sobbed. Troy knelt in from of her and rubbed her arms.

"Baby, what's wrong?" He asked, comforting her.

"I hate being sick" she sobbed as he felt sorry for her.

"Awww baby, come here" he hugged her close and she sobbed into his shoulder. "It's ok sweetie" he rubbed her back until she calmed down. She then pulled back and smiled faintly at him as he dried her cheeks.

"Sorry for breaking down babe"

"You have nothing to be sorry for, are you feeling any better?" She nodded.

"Yeah, a little" she kissed him softly and he pulled her up.

"How about that shower then?" He grinned cheekily as she giggled.

They spent the next hour in the shower, caressing and kissing each others bodies. After twenty minutes they were fucking against the shower wall and it was the roughest they had ever been with each other. Gabriella loved it. The way she was slammed against the wall as he pumped into her body. Troy groaned when she pulled his hair and nibble on his bottom lip.

After they came together, they shuddered and Troy rested against Gabriella who was still wrapped around him. When they could breath he lowered her to the floor and she kissed him softly this time. Troy then leant against the shower wall and pulled her back to his chest and abdomen.

"I love you" Gabriella sighed blissfully as she closed her eyes. He started to massage her shoulders.

"I love you too" he whispered. Gabriella then moved and got their towels. She wrapped her body in the towel as he wrapped his around his waist.

They walked into Gabriella's bedroom and she lay on the bed, Troy followed her and she cuddled into his side. They lay in silence for a few minutes before Gabriella spoke.

"Troy?"

"Yeah baby?" He kissed her head.

"You know how you always stay in my room?" She started.

"Yeah, what about it? Do you want me to go back to my room?" He asked as she sat up a little to look at him. She shook her head.

"No, I was thinking, we might as well move your stuff in here, like clothes and that, we could call this our room, it might as well be" she rambled on.

"You want me to move in?" She giggled.

"Yes, Troy will you move in my room with me?" She officially asked as he laughed.

"Hmmm... let me think" he pretended to be in thought as she rolled her eyes. "Stay in my empty room alone?" He held up his right hand. "Or stay in this room with a very sexy and beautiful woman to share it with?" He then held up his left and hand and pretended to weigh his options.

"Troy!" she exclaimed.

"Of course baby, I would love to move in with you" they both laughed then kissed softly.

"Good, that way your room can be a spare for when your mom stays or something"

"Yeah, good idea babe" he kissed her then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" Gabriella called.

"Good morning guys, Gabriella the phone for you sweetie" she smiled.

"Who is it?"

"Taylor I think" Gabriella smiled and got up. She tightened her towel around her body then went to get the phone downstairs.

Michelle crossed her arms across her chest and stood in the doorway looking at Troy. She smirked and he frowned, then noticed what he and Gabriella had been doing and blushed.

"Have fun Troy?" She laughed.

"Lots thanks" he said to her before standing up, making sure his towel was tight around his waist before leaving the room. Michelle shook her head and followed him.

With Gabriella (Gabriella/**Taylor**)

"Hello?" She asked.

**"Hey Gabs" **came Taylor's voice.

"Oh hey Tay, why are you calling the house?" Gabriella frowned.

**"I thought you might be in bed but always remember Michelle being an early riser so thought I'd see if you were awake"** she explained.

"Ok, so what's up?" Gabriella asked.

**"Just wondered what you were doing next weekend?"**

"No plans here, why hun?"

**"Me and Chad were thinking of a road trip, down to you to see you and Troy now he's home"** she suggested.

"Oh yeah that would be cool" she said as she felt arms around her waist, Troy. "Troy is moving in my room actually so you guys could stay in his old room"

**"Really? Awesome, how was his home coming by the way?"** Taylor asked as Gabriella giggled.

"Awesome" Gabriella laughed.

**"How many?"**

"Once last night, and one and a half this morning" she giggled.

**"Cool, you guys are like totally sex crazy"** she teased.

"We are not, we just spent ages apart, think we deserved it don't you?" Gabriella stated.

**"Yeah, so next weekend is a defo?"**

"Yeah, cool with me, can't wait to see you guys" Gabriella announced excitedly.

**"Same, say hi to Troy for me"**

"Same to Chad"

**"Will do, bye hun"**

"See ya" Gabriella hung up and turned in Troy's arms, wrapping hers around his neck. "Hey you" she smiled.

"Hey beautiful" he kissed her then pulled away. "Aunt Michelle heard us" he said embarrassed. Gabriella laughed.

"Really? That is kind of hilarious babe" he chuckled and let go of her.

"So what did Taylor want?"

"Her and Chad are coming up next weekend to see us, and now that you have moved in with me they have their own room" she kissed him then walked into the kitchen. "Hey Miche"

"Hey Gabs, did you have fun?" She laughed.

"Oh this morning? Best ever thanks" she giggled as she got a drink of orange juice.

"That's good to know, so what are you guys doing today?" She asked sitting at the breakfast bar.

"Nothing I don't think" Gabriella said.

"Actually, I am taking you out" Troy corrected her, getting himself a drink.

"Where?"

"I thought we could go to a theme park today then come home and change then go out to dinner tonight?"

"Sounds good" she kissed him and washed her cup. "I'm going to get ready" she walked upstairs, Troy following behind her.

After another hour they were both dressed and ready to go. Troy took Gabriella's hand and then picked up the car keys. They said their goodbyes to Michelle then left. It took an hour to get to the theme park and after buying to wrist bands for $25 each they entered. Gabriella got excited and Troy laughed at her.

"What first?" She asked.

"How about the log flume? That way we can dry off on the other rides" Troy suggested.

"Good thinking baby, let's go" she pulled him and went to queue up. As they waited in line Troy wrapped his arms around Gabriella's waist from behind and whispered things in her ear as she giggled.

After queuing up for twenty minutes they got in a log and it slowly started to go up the huge hill. Gabriella gripped Troy's hand and squealed excitedly. Troy kissed her hand and laughed at her. Just like at Christmas, she was adorable when she was excited. They got to the top of the hill and Gabriella screamed and hid her head in Troy's shoulder as they flew down the hill. They were plunged up another and down to little ones before another big one. After a few minutes the ride was over and they got off, soaked.

"That was awesome!" She squealed.

"Yeah, think my ears burst though" he teased as she punched his arm. "Hey! No need for violence Gabriella" he scolded her jokingly.

"Sorry baby" she kissed his arm and the took his hand in hers.

They spent the next few hours going on roller coasters', water rides, flying rides and the swinging boat. They then decided they were hungry so went to a stall and got some lunch. Gabriella got a hot dog with ketchup and onions. Troy got the same and some fries for them to share. They found a vacant picnic table and sat across from each other.

"So you having fun babe?" Troy asked as they ate their lunch.

"Yes, the most fun I have had in ages Troy, thanks for this" she smiled at him.

"Anytime, I just want to spend quality time together after being apart for all that time" she nodded her agreement as she ate a fries then fed Troy one. He kissed her finger after eating it and she giggled. "What do you want to do after this?"

"I don't know, we could walk around the stalls?"

"Ok, I'll win you something" he smiled.

"Yay!" She clapped and he laughed.

They finished their lunch and then put their rubbish in the trash can. Troy then put his arm around Gabriella's shoulders and she put hers around his waist. They walked around for a while, just talking and laughing when Gabriella squealed.

"Look at that teddy" she pointed to a big white teddy bear that was all soft and fluffy. Troy pulled her towards the stall and gave the worker $3.50. That got him three tries to win the big teddy.

To win it you had to knock down the cans that were piled up. After his first go her got down all of them and Gabriela clapped. The man handed her the big teddy and she kissed Troy. He then threw the other two balls and ended up winning a smaller bear, it was light brown and had a heart in it's hands saying 'be mine'.

"For you" he gave it her.

"Awww, babe I already am yours silly" she kissed him. "But I love it anyway" he wrapped his arm around her again. She did the same with her teddies in her hands too.

They walked around for another half an hour before deciding to head back home to get ready for dinner. It took another hour to get home and when they walked in Michelle laughed.

"Could you have got a bigger bear Gabs?"

"Troy won it for me" she said, poking her head around from behind the bear. "And this too" she held out the smaller one.

"Awww, sweet Troy" she teased. He rolled his eyes and walked upstairs.

Gabriella followed him and put her teddies in the corner of her room. Troy was in the shower so Gabriella decided to get her outfit ready. She decided to wear a new dress she bought a few weeks ago when she went shopping with Levi and Anna. It was a silk, floor length orange dress. It was flowy and at the bottom it opened up just enough for you to see her shoes. It had thin spaghetti straps and was very low cut which meant a bra was out of the question.

For her feet she decided to wear her black heels that had a black thick piece of material going up the front of her foot with and orange beaded pattern on it. She got out some bangles and two long chains to wear with it and her brown leather clutch. She turned around as Troy walked in.

"Showers free" he announced. She kissed him as she walked out the room with her make-up and outfit. She had her shower and after twenty minutes emerged all nice and fresh. She cleaned her teeth and washed her face before doing her make up.

She made her skin look sun kissed before doing her eye make up. She put a bronze colour eye shadow on with a thin line of eye liner and some mascara. She put on some clear lip-gloss and a hint of blusher on her cheeks. She left her hair in it's natural curls and gave herself a side fringe. She painted her toes and finger a faint orange that was shimmery before stepping into her dress. She then slipped on her shoes before putting on her jewellery. She put her lip-gloss in her clutch before leaving the bathroom.

She entered her bedroom and noticed Troy putting his shoes on so he couldn't see her as he was leant over. She took this chance to admire him. He was wearing a black suit with a white button up shirt underneath. he had a black tie on and the sleeves on his jacket were rolled up. He had black dress shoes on his feet. He had a material bracelet on his left wrist and his hair was floppy. His fringe styled to the right. He looked up from tying his shoes and his eyes widened.

"What?" Gabriella looked down. "Too much?" She twirled around.

"N-no, you look... wow" he said as she giggled. She walked over to her dresser and out her cell in her clutch before spraying herself with her perfume.

"You look pretty wow too babe" she then pecked his lips as he stood up. "Shall we leave?"

"Yeah, let's go beautiful" he took her hand and they walked downstairs. "Aunt Michelle we're leaving for dinner" Troy called into the kitchen.

"Ok" she walked to the porch. "Oh Gabs you look beautiful sweetie" she hugged her. "And Troy you look handsome" he smiled. "Have fun"

"Thanks, we will" Gabriella smiled as they got in the car.

Troy drove to a new restaurant that had just opened about half an hour away called 'Fine Cuisine'. It was an Indian restaurant, one of Gabriella's favorites. They walked in and Troy asked for reservations for Bolton. They were shown to a table for two and were handed menu's as they sat. Troy ordered a beer for him and Gabriella ordered a glass of wine.

When their drinks arrived they ordered their food. For starter Gabriella got the seesh kebab, for her main she ordered a chicken tikka massala with pillau rice and got a keema nann bread. Troy ordered the mix kebab starter, the chicken madrass main meal with boiled rice and a garlic nann bread. When the waiter left Troy raised his beer.

"To us, being back together" Gabriella smiled and held up her glass.

"Back together, where we belong" she added as they sipped their drinks.

Troy took her hand across the table and kissed her wrist softly. She smiled and he smiled back.

"I missed you so much" he murmured to her.

"I missed you too, but your back now, that is all that matters" he nodded and smiled at her.

Ten minutes later their starters came and Gabriella found she was starving. She ate it all and found it the best Indian she had ever had so far, and that was just the starter. Troy finished his and had to agree with her judgment. Their plates were taken away and the waiter spoke.

"Would you like your main meal straight away or would you like to wait?" Troy looked at Gabriella.

"Shall we wait for ten minutes?" She asked. Troy nodded then the waiter smiled and walked away.

"So, what did you get up to while I was away?" He asked, drinking his beer.

"Ummm, nothing really, hung out with Ben and Cal a lot, working on my CD for my final piece of work, and went shopping a few times with the girls" she told him. "Oh and me and Miche went for that meal" she remembered.

"Oh yeah, the one that made you sick?"

"Yeah, I don't know why though. We always go there and it has never had that affect on me before" she shrugged.

"Are you sure it was Food Poisoning then?" He questioned.

"What else could it be?" he shrugged and then the food arrived. Gabriella frowned but let it drop.

They ate their main meal, talking quietly and feeding each other. They ordered another round of drinks and had a lovely time being with each other. After half an hour Gabriella was stuffed and had to leave the last of hers. Troy just about finished is and sighed.

"God I am stuffed" he announced.

"Me too" Gabriella giggled.

They finished their drinks and Troy paid the bill before they left to go home. It was nearly 11pm when they arrived home and Michelle was already in bed. They quietly crept upstairs and into Gabriella's bedroom. They got undressed and as Troy slipped into bed in his boxers Gabriella put on her plaid pajama bottoms and pink vest before wiping off her make up. She then got in beside him and snuggled into his side.

"Troy?" She asked.

"Yeah babe?"

"What did you mean tonight when you asked if I was sure it was food poisoning that got me ill before?"

"Well I just wanted to check that was all" he confirmed.

"Why though? What else could explain it?" She leant up and looked in his eyes.

"I was just thinking, what if it was something else, more serious" he hinted.

"Like...?"

"Remember what happened at the cabin?"

"When?" She frowned.

"The night we fought..." he trailed off.

"Yeah we made up and had sex..." then she gasped. "You think I could be pr-pregnant?" she got out.

"No, I was just checking if that was it, but you must have had your period yeah to not be worried?" He asked. Gabriella went pale.

"It hasn't come but I thought that could have been stress of you leaving and school and stuff" she whispered. She lay on her back and covered her face with her hands.

"Babe, it's ok" he went to hug her but she got out of bed.

"Troy, I cannot be pregnant ok?" She said loudly.

"Shh, you'll wake Miche, you might not be, just come back to bed" she nodded and got in.

"What if I am?" She whispered after a few minutes of silence.

"Then we'll deal with it, together as I promised ok?" She nodded and he felt tears on his chest. "Shh, don't cry beautiful, it's ok, we'll get a test tomorrow yeah?"

"No, I'll call the doctor"

"Why?" He asked.

"I want to be definite, the home kits are not 100% accurate" she explained.

"Ok, I'll come with you as well" she nodded and snuggled into his chest. "Now calm down and sleep baby" he whispered.

"Ok, I love you Troy" she kissed his chest and closed her eyes.

"Love you too baby" he kissed her head and closed his eyes. Both drifting into a sleep filled with confusion, anxiousness, fright and love for each other.

**So there you have the next one=] Is she pregnant? Or is it something else? Find out next time in chapter 29 'Dance With me'=] ****(Disclaimer 2: I do not own the rides at the theme park!)**

**A/N: Ok I just want to say something. I have had a few reviews that ask if this is going to be the usual happy ending Troyella story and some people hoping it isn't. I admit I love those stories, I am a hopeless romantic but this one will not be one of those. I am not saying it will end tragically but it won't be your usual have kids, get married, blah, blah, blah. I may write one of those stories in the future but this one isn't going to be one of those, not if the plans I have for it work out.**

**Saying that though I am not giving away whether Gabriella is pregnant or not as that would spoil it so don't think it is obvious what will happen as it isn't. I just wanted to clear that up to any of you who think this will be like every other story out there. I appreciate those reviews though as it shows me what my readers want, so thanks to everyone who has reviewed my story so far=]=]**

**More reviews are always welcome=] They make my day=]**

**xxx Paige xxx**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from the HSM phenomenon. I do however own this story and the original characters in it=]**

**Chapter 29 - Pregnant?**

Troy woke up at 9:30am by another nudge from Gabriella. All night she had been tossing and turning, waking him up five times. He sighed, stroked her hair softly and whispered in her ear that everything would be ok, no matter what happens he would be there for her, all the way. She settled into her pillow and sighed in her sleep. Realizing he wouldn't go back to sleep now he got out of bed and decided to go ring her doctor's surgery.

Troy walked downstairs in his boxers and saw Michelle putting her jacket on.

"Your up early Troy" she stated the obvious.

"Yeah, Gabriella was restless last night and just woke me up by nudging me so thought I'd get up, where you off to?" He explained.

"Just going to meet Louise from work, why was Gabs restless? Is everything ok?" She asked concerned.

"Yeah, just a restless night, we all get them" he smiled and she nodded, leaving. "At least I hope it is" he mumbled to himself.

He dialed the doctor's surgery and after a few rings the secretary answered. After saying her line to answer the calls Troy spoke.

"Hello, I am ringing to make an appointment for Gabriella Montez, as soon as possible please" he said politely. (Troy/**Secretary**)

**"Ok, may I ask who is making the appointment for her?" **The secretary asked, Troy could hear her on a computer.

"Her boyfriend" he answered.

**"Ok, well the doctor can see her at 1:00pm this afternoon?"**

"That is great, thank you" he hung up and decided to make Gabriella breakfast in bed, try and calm her a little.

He made scrambled eggs, toast and some fresh coffee. He also took up a jug of freshly squeezed orange juice. He put it on a tray with a single flower in a thin base. He walked upstairs and into the bedroom. She was still asleep and he thought about leaving her but decided against it. He had to inform her when the appointment was.

"Brie" he whispered after placing the tray on the bedside table. He stroked some hair out of her face and she mumbled his name in her sleep. "Baby, wake up, I've made breakfast" he kissed her cheek and she stirred. She opened her eyes and noticed his blue one above her.

"Hey" she whispered, pulling him down for a kiss.

"Good morning beautiful" he smiled, stroking her cheek.

"Why are you up this early?" She asked, sitting up slightly to lean against the headboard.

"You nudged me for like the sixth time" he chuckled.

"Oh babe I am sorry, was I fidgety?"

"Just a bit but don't worry, I called the doctor whilst you were asleep" he informed her.

"And?"

"You have an appointment at 1:00pm" he told her.

"Today?"

"Yeah, thought it was best to get it over with yeah?" She nodded. Troy took the tray and placed on her legs.

"Troy this smells lovely but I don't think I can eat anything right now" she tried to push it away but he shook his head.

"Brie, you need to eat baby, even if you just have a slice of the toast" she nodded and took a piece of toast. She nibbled on it and then Troy fed her some of the eggs. Gabriella in turn fed him some of the food and after twenty minutes they were led down together, holding each other close.

"Troy, what are we going to do if I am, you know?" She trailed off.

"Deal with it, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it ok baby?" She nodded against his chest.

"I'm scared" she whispered.

"Me too baby, but I'm here ok?" She nodded again and gripped him harder, not wanting to let go. "Shall we get ready?" He asked.

"Yeah, I guess" she got up and went to her dresser. "You don't mind me not bothering with what I look like today right?" She asked him quietly. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Babe, you look gorgeous to me no matter what you wear" he kissed her shoulder and went for his shower.

Twenty minutes later he walked in with a towel wrapped around his waist, his hair wet and floppy. Gabriella thought he looked gorgeous. She walked up to him and kissed him softly before taking her clothes into the bathroom for her to have her shower. Twenty minutes later she got out of the steamy shower and dried herself. She put on her underwear before putting on her green joggers. She put on her black T-Shirt with a white tribal pattern on the front and her white sneakers. She tied her hair up in a loose bun before leaving the bathroom.

Troy had put on some dark denim jeans with a dark navy thin sweater. On his feet he had some tennis shoes and he left his hair floppy. He turned to her and opened his arms. She immediately ran into them and gripped his sweater in her hands.

"It'll be ok baby, I promise it will" he reassured her.

"How do you know that Troy? I feel so stupid, I can just imagine my parents now, all I ever wanted was to make them proud and now here I am, 18 and might be pregnant" she rambled as she pulled away from him and walked around the room. "God Gabriella you are so dumb!" She shouted at herself. She looked at her reflection and threw the nearest thing to her at the mirror. Luckily it was a teddy so the mirror didn't break.

"Hey, hey, hey" Troy said quickly pulling her into his embrace. "You are not dumb or stupid, and your parents are still going to be proud of you, I don't want to hear you say anything like that again ok?" He pulled away and looked in her eyes that were filled with tears.

"Why don't you hate me Troy?" She asked quietly.

"What?" He was shocked.

"Why don't you hate me? I could have just ruined your life, you could be about to be a father and you are still here" she said in disbelief. "Why don't you just leave me while you have the chance?" She mumbled.

"Stop it!" He snapped. "Just stop it ok? I am not leaving you because I love you, it took two of us to make that mistake Gabriella, your saying all this before you even know the facts!" He shouted.

Gabriella broke into sobs and he hugged her. He whispered soothing words to her as he stroked her back and she clung to him like a child to a safety blanket. After ten minutes she calmed down enough to speak.

"I'm sorry, your right, I shouldn't freak until I know" she whispered.

"It's ok, your scared I get that, I just want you to understand that I am not going to leave you ok?" She nodded and he kissed her head.

Troy then looked at his watch and realised it was time they left. The appointment was one o'clock and it was now quarter to twelve. He pulled away and she smiled faintly.

"We better head out babe" he told her. Gabriella nodded, picked up her sunglasses and cell phone before walking out her room behind him.

They got in the car in silence. Drove the half an hour drive to the doctors in silence. Both in their own thoughts. Gabriella was terrified now. She was 18 and could be pregnant? She could be becoming a mom? What? She asked in her head. She took a breath and realized it could not be that, the test could come back negative.

Troy wasn't just scared for him, he was scared for Gabriella. She would be so disappointed in herself, she would beat herself up if this turned out the way they hoped it wouldn't. Yeah at the cabin he remembered thinking about marrying her and having children with her but he didn't mean now. He was very willing to wait a few years.

He parked outside the surgery and got out the car. He opened her door and they held hands the whole way to the door. They didn't want to let go of each other.

"How may I help you?" The secretary smiled.

"I have an appointment with Dr Smithson" Gabriella said quietly.

"Name?"

"Gabriella Montez, my boyfriend called this morning" she explained.

"Ahh yes, your appointment was for 13:00?"

"Yes it was" she answered politely.

"Well if you want to go in now you can, he has just had a cancellation and your boyfriend explained your was urgent?"

"Yes, that would be great thank you" they walked through the doors to the waiting room and straight into the doctors office.

They sat across from him in the two seats and he smiled at her.

"Gabriella, it is very nice to see you" he smiled.

"You too Dr Smithson" she smiled politely. "This my boyfriend Troy" she told him.

"Nice too meet you young man" they shook hands then he turned to Gabriella. "So what can I do for you?"

"I need a pregnancy test" she mumbled. Embarrassed.

"Ok, that's fine, I need to ask just a few questions" she nodded, gripping Troy's hand tighter. "How long have you been sexually active?"

"Umm..." she thought back. "About a year" she said hesitantly, Troy was not her first time.

"Ok, and how many sexual partners have you had in this time period?"

"Two" she said quietly.

"Ok, if you would like to follow me" she got up and Troy smiled at her.

They walked into a room connected to the office where the doctor opened a cabinet. He took out a container and asked Gabriella to get him a sample. He then left the room and she sighed. She did her business, filling the container to the red line then cleaned herself up. She walked back into the office and handed him the container.

"Ok, it will take five minutes, if you could wait in the waiting room" they nodded and left the office.

They sat in a corner and Gabriella lay her head on Troy's shoulder. He wrapped her in his arms and offered her support and comfort. He stroked her back softly and neither of them spoke. They didn't know what to say. They could be about to become parents. Five minutes later, that to them felt like hours, the doctor called them back into the office and he smiled as they sat down.

"Ok, so I have your results" he started, Gabriella took a deep breath and gripped Troy's hand with hers. "It seems you are indeed pregnant Gabriella" she gasped and froze in her seats.

The room started spinning, she felt like her lungs had stopped working, she couldn't breath. Why could she not breath? She started gasping, trying her best to get the much needed air in her lings. She felt all panicky and numb. She could faintly feel Troy putting her head between her knees and she could hear the doctor telling her to calm and just breath deep and normal. After five minutes the air was in her lungs and she felt a little better. She sat up and realized she had just had a panic attack.

"Are you ok now Gabriella?"

"Yes, so I'm pr-pregnant?" She whispered.

"Yes" he smiled. She started to cry and Troy hugged her. Troy thanked the doctor before pulling Gabriella up and supporting her out of the office. They walked through the waiting room and outside to the car. He sat her in the passenger seat then got in the drivers side.

He turned to face her and cupped her face in his hands so that she looked at him.

"Are you ok?" She shook her head. "It will be ok" he hugged her and she sobbed into his chest.

"I can't be pregnant, I can't be" she kept repeating through her sobs. After twenty minutes or so she calmed down and Troy pulled away.

"We can do this Gabriella" she nodded.

"We need to discuss it" she announced.

"Yeah, let's go for a walk somewhere yeah?" She nodded and Troy started the car.

He drove the car back to the house and parked it in the drive. They then got out of the car and walked back to the sidewalk. They walked in silence until they reached the cliff face. They walked along the cliffs, holding hands and both just thinking their own thoughts. They sat on a bench on top of the smaller cliff and then Troy spoke.

"So..."

"Yeah, what are we going to do?" She asked looking at him.

"Well, first of all do you want to keep the baby?" She touched her stomach when he said that and looked ahead of herself in thought.

Was she ready to be a mom? Was he ready to be dad? Could they actually have a baby and become parents? All these thoughts ran through her head.

"Do you want to?" She asked him quietly.

"It is your body Gabriella" she then looked at him.

"But it's your baby, it's our baby" she said. "You have a right to say what you want" truth was she knew what her answer was, she just wanted to know if they were on the same page.

"Well, it is a shock, and we totally could have waited a few years before any of this happened babe, but I think I want us to have it, we can do this" Gabriella smiled at that.

"I agree, I can't kill it Troy, he or she is ours, all ours no one else's" she smiled as he kissed her passionately. They pulled away and smiled at each other.

"So we are really doing this?" he asked.

"Yeah, we are having a baby" she smiled. He hugged her and kissed all over her face as she giggled.

"I love you Gabriella" she could have cried with how much it showed in his words.

"I love you too" then she touched her tummy and looked down. "And you too bump" she rubbed it as Troy placed his hand over hers. They stayed like this for a few minutes until they heard voices behind them. Gabriella's head whipped round and saw it was Levi and Ryan, Anna and her boyfriend Ste, Jay and Sharpay.

"Oh Hey guys" Levi then noticed their position and gasped. Troy quickly moved his hand as Gabriella did the same. They stood up and held hands.

"Hey Le, you ok?" Troy asked.

"Are you... are you..." she trailed off. "Gabriella are you pregnant?" She whispered. She inhaled a breath and closed her eyes as she nodded. "Who's is it?"

"Troy's!" She exclaimed in shock. "Who else's could it be?" She was a little hurt at the question. She saw Levi shoot a look at Jay. "What?! Me and your brother didn't even do what caused this to happen!"

"That's not what he said" she mumbled.

"Well he is a liar, he was to busy shagging my best friend to do that with me!" She shouted, glaring at Jay and Sharpay.

"Brie, calm down, let's just go babe" she nodded and he placed his hand on her lower back to push her forward.

"Gabriella I am sorry"

"Leave it Levi, I'll call you later maybe" and with that they walked off.

They walked home in silence again. As they reached the house they noticed another car in the drive which meant Michelle was home, but her friend was with her. They walked in and saw the two in the kitchen.

"Oh hey guys" Michelle smiled. "Where have you been?"

"We just went for a walk" Gabriella said quietly.

"Are you ok Gabs? You look a bit queasy?"

"I feel nauseas again, excuse me" and with that she ran upstairs and went to the bathroom. Troy followed her and rubbed her back. When she was done she cleaned her teeth and as they left the bathroom they saw Michelle standing outside the door.

"What's going on guys?"

"Where's your friend?" Troy asked.

"She left, now what is going on?" She asked again.

"We went to the doctor's today, it can't still be food poisoning" Gabriella started, her eyes filling with tears.

"Oh god what is it?" Michelle asked as Troy hugged Gabriella.

"Aunt Michelle, just stay calm ok?"

"Troy Bolton just tell me!" She shouted.

"Brie, is..." he closed his eyes and took a breath. "We found out she is pregnant" they both looked at Michelle.

**So there you go. Gabriella is pregnant! I know a lot of you would have guessed that anyway but please carry on reading and don't stop reading thinking it is a predictable story because I promise it isn't=] What will Michelle say? Will she be angry? Will she be happy for them? Will she stand by them or make them leave? Only one way to find out... read chapter 30 of 'Dance With me'=]=]**

**Reviews Please=]**

**xxx Paige xxx**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from the HSM film:-( I do however own the plot and the original characters=]=]**

**Chapter 30 - Reactions**

Troy and Gabriella stood there, holding hands and not saying a word. Michelle was frozen in her spot, eyes wide, mouth open. Gabriella gulped and took a breath.

"Miche?" She said quietly.

"Just give me a minute" she whispered, She closed her eyes and took a breath, then it came. "How could you two be so stupid?!" She shouted. They both took a step back as Gabriella whimpered. "You stupid, stupid little girl" she snapped at Gabriella. "What would your parents say Gabriella?!"

"Aunt Michelle that's enough!" Troy snapped. "It took both of us to get her pregnant, yes it was an accident but we are being responsible about it and you have no right to bring her parents into this!" He hugged Gabriella to his chest. "Shhh, it's baby" he kissed her head and she clung to his top.

"Being responsible about it?!" She snapped. "Being responsible would have stopped this happening!" She screamed.

"Yes, we made a mistake and we are dealing with it!"

"How so?!"

"We are keeping out baby" Gabriella muttered.

"What?!?!" Michelle started to pace.

"We are keeping it" she repeated. "I cannot kill a person, especially one that is a part of me" she said passionately pulling away from Troy. "Michelle I would really love your support through this, you are like my mother now but if you cannot support me through this then I will leave" she stated.

"Where will you go?" She said through a laugh.

"I don't know, but I will find somewhere" Gabriella said.

"I'm sure it won't come to that" Troy said.

"Your right, Gabriella you always have a home with me, whether I like your choices or not"

"What do you mean? You think I should kill my baby?" She touched her stomach.

"I think you should just think about all options"

"I know which option I want!" She snapped. Gabriella walked into her bedroom and Troy sighed.

"Aunt Michelle, she needs you to be here for her, you know she looks up to you, we made a mistake, but we are dealing with the consequences in an adult way, we both need your help" he announced.

"I know" she breathed and calmed a little. "I just need time for it to sink in, you need to call your mother Troy" she said sternly.

"Right now? Don't you think I should wait until she next visits? It isn't something I should say over the phone" in reality he was shitting himself. Even though he was taller and stronger than his mom she still scared him.

"Right now Troy, if she doesn't know in an hour I will tell her myself" she pointed at him and walked away.

Troy walked into Gabriella's room and saw her sat on the bed. He sat beside her and she looked up and smiled. He hugged her and she sighed into his chest.

"We can do this can't we Troy?" She need reassurance. "We won't mess this little ones life up by having it will we?"

"Of course not, we will do the best we can, and your best is all you can do" he kissed her softly and she smiled.

"Your going to be a daddy" she stated.

"Your going to be a mommy" he touched her nose with his finger as she giggled.

"Is it really silly of me to be happy and excited about this?"

"No, why?"

"I just mean because it was unplanned and because I am only young" she explained.

"It doesn't mean we can't be excited babe"

"You are too?" She questioned.

"Of course I am!" He exclaimed the sighed. "We need to call mom" Gabriella nodded.

Troy picked up his cell and dialed his home number. He put the phone on loudspeaker so both he and Gabriella could hear Lucille. After three rings she picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey mom, it's me"

"Troy, how are you?"

"Ok, you are on loudspeaker, Gabs is here"

"Hello Gabriella" she said cheery.

"Hey Lucy, you ok?" She smiled as she gripped Troy's hand.

"I am very good, you?" She asked, oblivious to what was about to come her way.

"I am ok, I found out why I was sick today though, it wasn't what we thought" she started.

"Are you ok dear?" She sounded worried.

"Oh yeah I am healthy, I... we just need to tell you something" she breathed deep.

"What is it?" she said hesitantly. "Come on guys your scaring me" she said after a moments silence.

"Mom, Gabriella is pregnant" he said quietly, hoping she didn't hear him.

"Wh-what?"

"I'm pregnant Lucy" Gabriella repeated.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, we went to the doctors today" she answered.

"Well, have you decided what you are going to do?" She asked. Troy was surprised, she sounded calm.

"Yes mom, we're keeping it" he heard her take a breath.

"You both want this?"

"It wasn't planned and probably would be better to have happened when we are older but yeah" Gabriella answered smiling at Troy. "I love your son so much Lucy, and nothing could make me prouder than calling him the father to my baby" she touched her tummy as Troy did. What Lucille said next surprised them both.

"And nothing could make me prouder than calling you the mother of my grandchild" they both smiled.

"Seriously?" They both asked.

"Yes, you are both big enough to make your own choices, have you told Michelle?"

"Yeah, she's not as thrilled as you let's say that" Troy said.

"She is angry" Gabriella said quietly. "Said I am a stupid girl and asked me what my parents would think"

"Oh Gabriella, sweetie she will just be shocked, you know she will stand by you no matter what, you are like the daughter she never had" Lucille comforted her.

"I know, I guess I just need to give her time"

"Yes" Lucille agreed.

"Well, we're going to go now mom, but I'll call you tomorrow?"

"Yes, you do that and take care of Gabriella ok?" Troy chuckled.

"I will mom, love you"

"Love you too son, and you Gabriella"

"Love you too Lucy" she giggled. "Bye"

"Bye guys" they hung up and sighed with relief.

"That went well" Gabriella stated.

"Yeah, I am surprised, I thought she'd go ballistic" he admitted.

"Me too, at least that's one person supporting us" Gabriella smiled.

"Yeah, aunt Michelle will come around babe, just give her time" Gabriella nodded as he pulled her in for a hug.

A few hours later Gabriella yawned as she awoke from her nap. She wasn't meaning to have one but she must have drifted off when Troy held her in his arms. She couldn't remember laying down though, she frowned. He must have softly lay her in bed after cradling her in his arms. She noticed he was not in the room so took this time to think.

She was pregnant, at 18 years old, she would become one of those mom's that everyone thinks is useless and cannot bring up a child. She never agreed with them people though, she was never one of them. She believes some young mom's are like that, they are useless, palm their kids off with their parents. But then some were the best parents a child could ask for and that was the kind of parents she would be. She would prove all of the people who think she can't do it wrong.

She then thought about Troy. Something was different about her circumstance, the father of her unborn child hadn't left. Most teenage dad's run a mile and never want to see their child but not Troy, he has stayed by her since she found out, he was being her rock and for that she was so grateful. He was going to be in his child's life. He was going to love Gabriella and their baby as long as he could and she was sure he was being completely honest when he told her this.

Troy is everything and more she could ever had asked for in a boyfriend. He is kind, caring, considerate. He tells her he loves her everyday, every night and all the time in-between. He will never hang up the phone, or finish a text with saying he loved her. Every time they made love he would declare his love for not just in the physical sense but emotional and every other way possible.

"Hey sleepy head" she snapped out of her thoughts by Troy's voice.

"Hey you" she whispered, smiling as he lay next to her on the bed.

"Did you have a nice nap?" He asked stroking her hair softly.

"Yeah, sorry I fell asleep babe, where have you been?"

"Talking to Michelle, and you have nothing to apologize for babe" he kissed her softly then she pulled away.

"What did you say to Miche?"

"I just talked to her about it all, she is slowly coming around babe, she is just shocked and wants to protect you, she doesn't want you ever to feel the way she did" he explained.

"God I didn't even think about that" she exclaimed.

Michelle fell pregnant at the age of 20. Her boyfriend left which meant apart from Lucille and Jack she had no one. She gave birth prematurely to a little boy called James and he seemed to be doing well. For a premature baby he was strong and learnt to breath on his own. The day she took him home he seemed fussy but doctor's reassured her it would just be the new scene. A week later he seemed to be running a temperature and when she took him to the hospital, panicking it was serious doctors smiled and said it would just be bacteria in his system, as he was early he is prone to illnesses easier. So she left the hospital, feeling a little calmer as she persuaded them to do tests on James anyway and everything was fine. That night he went to bed at 8, woke up three hours later for some milk. In the morning Michelle stretched then realised James hadn't woken up since 11pm. She ran over to the Moses basket and his lips were blue, he wasn't breathing. Her beautiful baby boy died of cot death.

"She just doesn't want you to have to go through that, she is scared for you" he comforted her.

"I know, I just feel so bad for her you know? She would have been the best mom" Gabriella stated.

"Yeah, but just think she get's to be a great Aunt and can help us out as much as she wants to" Troy said as they heard a laugh.

"Great Aunt? That makes me feel old" they looked up and saw Michelle standing in the doorway.

"True though" Gabriella stated as she sat by them.

"I am sorry Gabriella, I just feel so protective of you sweetie"

"I know, I am sorry it happened" she hugged Michelle. "Well not in the sense I don't want this baby because I do, just in the sense that I wish it could have happened a little later" Michelle nodded.

"And I am going to be here, for both of you" she took one of their hands in each of hers. "I love you both" they then had a group hug.

"We love you too" Troy said as they pulled apart.

"I am happy for you both" Gabriella nodded as she stood up and left.

"Do you think we need to tell the guys before school tomorrow? I don't want them finding out of someone else" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, I'll text Cal" Troy got out his cell as Gabriella went to the bathroom.

_'Meet me and Brie at Starbuck's, tell Ben we need to talk' _he got a reply back almost right away.

**'About what man?' **was Cal's reply.

_'Be there and you'll see lol' _he then stood up and walked downstairs. Five minutes later Gabriella came down smiling.

"You ready to go?"

"Yep, Miche we're just going to meet Ben and Cal"

"Ok, are you going to tell them about buba?" She smiled.

"Yep, don't want them finding out of anyone else" Michelle nodded and they left.

They decided to walk to starbuck's, Troy saying the fresh air would be good for the baby.

"It isn't actually able to breath yet you do know that right Troy?" She giggled.

"So, it still can't hurt him right?"

"Him?" She smiled. "You thought about what you want it to be?"

"Not really, I just don't like calling the baby 'it'" he frowned.\

"How about we find a nickname for the baby then?" Gabriella suggested.

"Like what?"

"I dunno, we'll think of something, which reminds me we need to make an appointment for an ultrasound and stuff" Troy nodded.

"We'll do that when we get home" she nodded as they entered Starbucks and saw the guys already sat down. Troy got them both a water before joining them.

"Hey guys" Ben smiled.

"Hey Ben, Cal, you two ok?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, dying to hear your goss though" Cal laughed.

"It isn't goss exactly, it's news" Troy started.

"News? About what?" Cal asked.

"Us" Gabriella smiled looking at Troy.

"What?" Ben asked.

"I found out yesterday that I didn't get food poisoning last week" she started. "It was something else making me sick"

"Oh god your not ill are you?" Ben asked.

"No, no, I'm not ill" she then smiled at Troy.

"Brie is pregnant" their jaws dropped.

"Pre-pre" Cal shook his head. "Pregnant?" He got out.

"Yeah" Gabriella nodded.

"Like with a baby?" He asked. Gabriella giggled as Troy rolled his eyes.

"No with an alien, of course with a baby dufus" Troy exclaimed.

"Well, to be fair, they do kinda look like aliens when you see them on them pictures" Cal laughed.

"Hey!" Gabriella frowned. "My baby does not look like an alien" she pretended to be upset.

"Have you seen it yet then?"

"No"

"Then how do you know?" He smirked as Troy and Ben just laughed at the two.

"Because with a dad like that" she pointed at Troy. "My baby will be gorgeous" she smiled.

"And with a mom like you '**our'** baby will be beautiful" Troy smiled.

"Yeah, I love you" she smiled.

"Love you too"

"Oh god the mushy stuff is going to get worse isn't it?" Ben asked.

"Yep" Cal laughed.

They spent the afternoon hanging out and talking about the baby. Cal and Ben had already declared they were to be god parents to the child and Gabriella just laughed. At around 4:30pm they all left and said they'd see each other tomorrow at school. When they arrived home Michelle had left a note saying she had to nip out but wouldn't be long. Gabriella sighed and flopped on the sofa.

"You ok baby?" Troy asked, placing her feet in his lap and rubbing them for her after she'd kicked her shoes off.

"Yeah, think this is going to be a side affect to my pregnancy though"

"What?"

"Tiredness" she groaned. "That isn't going to be good when I have school" she looked at Troy.

"We'll work through it beautiful, don't frown I like it when you smile" she then let out a giggle and moved over to snuggle in his side. "That is much better babe" he kissed the top of her head.

"Shall we call the hospital?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah" he handed her the phone and she dialed the number. Ten minutes later she hung up.

"They have booked me in for Wednesday"

"So three days?"

"Yep, 10am, I don't have classes that morning" he nodded.

They sat in silence for a while until Gabriella broke it.

"Hey Troy?"

"Hmm babe?"

"Have you not thought about what I said a few months back?"

"About what baby?" He asked softly.

"About you applying for the school"

"Actually I was going to but then you got pregnant" He shrugged.

"So?"

"Well think about it, we won't both be able to go to school once he is here will we?" He asked.

"Well I'd be nearly finished wouldn't I?" She told him. "Most stuff I could do from home and Michelle has days off and so do we, our timetables could be arranged so we weren't all in the school at the same time" she told him.

"I guess I didn't think of that"

"Maybe we should speak to the head tomorrow" she suggested.

"Yeah, we will do"

They spent the rest of the night just watching DVD's and eating Chinese take-out with Michelle. They talked about the baby a little and agreed that now Troy was moving in her room his old room could be the baby's nursery. At ten o'clock Gabriella could barely keep her eyes open so they all went to bed.

Now all that bothered her was, how would the school react?

**So there you go, I am sorry there was no update yesterday. I half wrote this then my friend called and asked if I wanted to go out so I couldn't finish it. But here it is so =] hehe.**

**How will the school react? Will Troy get a place at the school? How will the ultra-sound go? Only one way to find out... Read Chapter 31 of 'Dance With Me'=]**

**Reviews Please!! I haven't been getting as many the last few chapters so I still want to make sure people are reading this, I don't want to be writing it and then no one reading it so please let me know if you are still interested in this story=]**

**xxx Paige xxx**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I own the plot and the original characters. So unfortunately Troyella are not mine=[**

**Chapter 31 - The LA School of Arts**

Gabriella's alarm rang at 7:30am. She groaned and smacked the top of it with her hand. She felt Troy pull her closer to him and decided she had time to snuggle before she got up. She stroked his chest with her fingertips softly and sighed. He opened his eyes slowly, kissed her once on the cheek, then the lips, finishing with one on her head before closing his eyes again.

"Are you ok baby?" He asked her softly, as she continued drawing her patterns on his well sculpted chest.

"Yeah, feel a little queasy so don't wanna move just yet" she felt the vibrations in his chest as he let out a low laugh.

"I'm sure it won't last much longer, working it out you should be how pregnant?" He asked her as she counted on her fingers.

"Well it's Monday the 26th January now yeah?" She double checked then carried on as he nodded. "So I should be around 3 and half weeks nearly a month pregnant" she grinned up at him.

"It's exciting huh babe?" He smirked.

"Oh yes!" She squealed. She then looked at the time and realised she would have to get up. "I need to get up now" He nodded and they both got up. "Why are you getting ready?"

"I have work" he frowned.

"You don't start until ten today though" she reminded him.

"I know, I'm going to speak to the principal today though about me applying" she smiled.

"I am so excited for you to start" she hugged him.

"Babe I need to get in first, even then I don't know what I'd do" he sighed.

"What do you mean?" She asked as she started to put her clothes on.

"Well you do singing, a musical instrument and the occasional dance routine thing, what do I do?"

"Troy you have an amazing voice and rumor has it your pretty good at the guitar" she smirked.

"Oh man!" He groaned. "Who told you? Mom or Miche?" Gabriella giggled.

"Both" he rolled his eyes.

"Women" he muttered.

"I heard that" she pointed at him before leaving the room to clean her teeth and wash her face.

Troy put on some jeans sprayed some of his lynx under his arms. He then put on his T-Shirt and brushed his hair. He sat on the bed just as Gabriella came back in and started to put on his white tennis shoes. When he was done he kissed the back of Gabriella's head as she put her hair in a messy bun and went to do his teeth and wash his face.

Gabriella decided to leave her make-up off, she thought she looked better without it, wasn't one of these girls that cannot leave the house without her slap on. After putting her hair into the messy bun she grabbed her thin cardigan and her big black bag. Today she just had on a knee length navy dress and her black flip flops. Her cardigan was a grey colour.

Gabriella then got out her cell and sat on the bed waiting for Troy. She saw she had a text from Taylor and realised she didn't know their news.

**'Miss you Gabs, is it still ok for us to come up at the weekend? Tay x' **read Taylor's text. Gabriella started to text her back.

_'Miss you too Tay, yes it is fine for the weekend, Michelle would love to see you guys again and I know Troy wants to play basketball with Chaddy hehe, boys!!! I have something to tell you when you get here too=] Gabs x' _she stood up as Troy walked in and kissed him.

"Ready babe?" She asked.

"Yep, let's go honey" he took her hand and after grabbing his cell and wallet and putting them in his pockets they left the room.

**'Oooo, what is it hun? Tay x' **Gabriella giggled.

_'You'll find out at the weekend:P Gabs x' _

"Who could you possibly be texting at this time?" Michelle asked as she saw them walking downstairs.

"Taylor, she is just checking they can still come over at the weekend" she answered.

"Have you told her?" Troy asked.

"No, wanna do it face to face" he nodded and she grabbed an apple before leaving for school. They walked together, hand in hand and chatted and laughed the whole way.

When they reached the building they walked up the stone steps and entered. They saw Cal and Ben waiting for Gabriella, the same as every Monday morning, as it was her two hour studio session. They frowned when they saw Troy.

"Hey man, what you doing here?" Cal asked.

"Walked Gabriella, and I need to speak to the principal" he explained.

"Why?" Ben asked.

"He is thinking of applying" Gabriella smiled.

"Seriously? Man that is awesome" Ben smiled and high fived him.

They talked for five minutes before Gabriella, Ben and Cal had to leave.

"Text me when you've spoke to her ok baby?" Gabriella told Troy.

"Will do, look after my girl yeah guys?"

"As always dude" he smiled then leant down to kiss her softly.

"Love you beautiful" he whispered as they pulled away.

"Love you more superstar, go make me proud babe" she kissed him again and then left with the guys.

Troy walked to the office and knocked on the door three times. When he heard Miss Smith say 'come in' he entered and she smiled at him.

"Mr. Bolton, what can I do for you?" She told him to take a seat.

"Hey Miss Smith, I was just wondering if we could discuss something?" He said in a polite tone as she sat across her desk from him.

"Go ahead Troy" she smiled, she was lovely.

"Well, since moving to LA I realised I want to do more with my life, I am sure my aunt had explained why I needed the job here?" Miss Smith simply nodded. "Well, after the show Gabriella mentioned something to me and I have been thinking an awful lot about it and was wondering if there was any possibility I could maybe enroll here?" He finished.

"You would like to attend my school Troy?"

"Very much so" he smiled.

"And what talents do you have?"

"Well, apparently my singing is pretty good" he joked as she laughed.

"Yes I noticed that" she smiled. "Anything else?"

"I can play guitar, and would be willing to work in the studios or something a few of the other students do, I just really want to do something with my life" he smiled.

"Well, we always like new musicians Troy" she smiled. "I think there could be a place for you here" she smiled.

"Really?"

"Yes, we don't have many guitar players, only three so it would be good to have another and I loved your voice when you sang with Gabriella Montez" She smiled.

"Thank you so much" he shook her hand.

"I will sort through some forms, but I see no reason as to why you can't start next week" she smiled again.

"That soon?"

"Yes, is that a problem?" he shook his head.

"Not at all, just shocked, thank you again, do you still want me to work until then?" he asked and she shook her head.

"We have Derek" she said meaning their normal cleaner who Troy was just helping. "Go and tell your aunt and Gabriella" she smiled as he ran out.

He went to the staff room and knocked on the door. Michelle opened it.

"Troy?"

"Guess what?" He smiled at her.

"What is it?"

"I start here on Monday" she looked shocked.

"You mean as a student?"

"Yeah" she smiled and hugged him.

"Oh I am proud of you sweetie" he smiled.

"Thanks, I need to go tell Brie" she nodded.

He then walked through the hallways until he saw the red light on top of the door saying recording. He quietly crept into the side where Cal and Ben sit and sat next to them. Gabriella smiled when she saw him but continued to sing. As she finished the song he clapped as the guys laughed. He then walked through the door that connected the two sides of the glass and she hugged him.

"So?" By this point the guys were behind him.

"I'm in" he picked her up and spun her around.

"Really?" She squealed.

"Monday morning next week"

"Baby that is awesome!" She kissed him and he picked her up again. "I am so unbelievably proud of you honey" she told him.

"Thanks Brie, means a lot" he placed her on the ground and the guys smiled.

"Awesome dude" Ben and Cal gave him a man hug. "But your girl needs to get to work" Cal finished.

"Yeah, yeah" he rolled his eyes. "I guess I better head home then" he told Gabriella.

"You not working?"

"She said I don't need to anymore" she smiled.

"Ok, well meet me at lunch?"

"Sure baby" he kissed her. "Love you"

"Love you" he then got down on his knees and rubbed her tummy.

"Love you too baby" he kissed her tummy as she giggled.

Troy kissed her lips once more after standing up before walking out. Gabriella had another hour and half left of studio time, meaning she would finish around 11am if it didn't run over. After that she had a thirty minute piano lesson, they had been cut short as her teacher said she hardly needed the classes, it was just so she didn't forget what to do. Gabriella laughed at that, she had played piano since she was 6, her dad paid for her to have lessons as well as sending her to s singing school at the age of 9, which explains how she can keep her voice under control.

After running through her songs she thanked the guys and walked to her next class. She entered and saw Levi talking to Sharpay and Anna. She rolled her eyes and went over to the piano she uses. She sat down and put her bag by her feet. She had ten minutes until class started as they finished early which explains why Sharpay was there. Gabriella took out her cell and rang Taylor.

**"Hey Gabs" **came Taylor's chirpy voice. (**Taylor**/Gabriella)

"Hey Tay" she saw Sharpay look over at that. "What you doing?"

**"Just chilling at Chad's, you?"** She asked.

"Nothing, waiting for class to start but I finished my studio session early so thought I'd call"

**"Cool, Chad says hey"** Gabriella smiled.

"Tell Chad I said hi back" she sighed then. "God I miss you two so much, so does Troy"

**"Oh I know, I can't wait to see you guys again!"**

"This weekend will rock" Gabriella giggled. "I'm going to go as class will start soon, speak later yeah?"

**"Okies Gabs, love ya"**

"Love ya" Gabriella hung up and put her cell away, the girls - including Sharpay, walked over.

"Hey Gabi" Anna hugged her. "How are you?"

"Ok thanks hun, you?" She asked.

"Yeah not bad" Anna sat by her as Sharpay and Levi stood in front of them.

"That's good, how are you Le?" She looked up.

"Ok thanks" she just glared at Sharpay then put her hand to her mouth. "Are you alright?" Levi asked, crouching in front of her.

"Yeah" she said after a few moments. "I get a little queasy in the mornings is all" she smiled.

"Oh yeah, the baby" Levi whispered.

"Yeah, I bet you think I'm a slut right?" She asked.

"Not at all, it's not like you sleep around, you know Troy is the dad and all that" she hugged her. "If your happy, I am" Gabriella smiled.

"Thanks hun" she hugged Anna too as their teacher walked in.

"Miss Evans?" He asked.

"Oh I am just going, see you two later" she said to Levi and Anna.

This class went by fast for Gabriella, after half an hour she had gone through her piece three times and the teacher said she could leave. She collected her things, said bye to the girls and left. She got out her cell and dialed Troy's cell.

**"Talk to me" **Gabriella giggled. (**Troy**/Gabriella)

"Hey you" she smiled.

**"Hey beautiful, you all done for the morning?"**

"Yep, you wanna do something?"

**"We have the house all to ourselves?"** He said huskily.

"I'll be right home baby" she laughed as she hung up. She walked as fast as she could, praying no one would stop to talk to her.

She got home after a ten minute walk and as soon as she entered his lips were on hers. She threw her bag on the floor and he picked her up. Her legs wrapped around his waist and she tangled her fingers in his hair. He carried her upstairs and into their room. He lay her on the bed before pulling away. She was gasping for air and he laughed.

"You ok?" He joked.

"Yep, hey you moved in" she noticed his things in the open closet.

"Yeah, thought I might as well" she nodded then kissed him again.

She reached for the hem of his T-Shirt and they pulled apart as she pulled it over his head. She then fused her lips back on his and their tongues danced the all to familiar dance routine. She undid his belt and jeans before sliding them down his legs. He kicked them off along with his shoes and pulled away from her.

"You have too many clothes on" he stated.

"Do something about it then" she smirked at him.

"Oh I will baby" it took him less than two minutes to take off her cardigan and dress. He placed his lips on her throat and felt the vibrations in the back of it as she moaned.

He kissed to her neck, found her sweet spot then nibbled it as she played with his hair. He unclasped her bra and kissed down to her breasts. He placed kisses and nibbles on one whilst his hand played with it's twin. His mouth and hand then swapped places, giving both breasts the same mouth and hand attention. As he did this her hands pulled down his boxers and he pumped her hand up and down his erect member. He kissed back up to her lips and after placing a peck on her lips pulled away to look at her. She smiled.

"I want you" she demanded.

"Right now? Are you sure?" Normally she needed some sort of foreplay to get her wet enough. Gabriella took his hand and placed over her panties, his eyes widened, she was soaking.

"Do you believe me?" He nodded and kissed her. He peeled her panties of her and slowly entered her dripping folds.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him deeper. Troy kissed her neck again and she moaned.

"Oh Troy, oh baby that's it" she threw her head back into her pillows, giving Troy more flesh to kiss.

He nibbled and sucked, sure he had left at least two love bites. Oh he was so dead when the passion had died down he knew it. He thrust faster into Gabriella making the bed hit the wall. It is a good job Michelle wasn't in. It is one thing that she knew it went on but to hear it too?

"Oh Troy right there, oh yeah, I'm Cumming babe" he kissed her throat.

"Me too babe, cum with me" she nodded and after three more long hard thrusts he exploded in her as her walls milked him clean. He withdrew from her body then collapsed on top of her. She was gasping for air and he chuckled.

"Shut up!" She bopped his head. "Not my fault you leave me breathless" he smiled, recognizing the quote from the song she wrote him for the show.

"I love you Gabriella" he looked up at her.

"I love you too Troy" her eyes filled with tears.

"Oh baby what's wrong?" He rolled onto his back and pulled her to him, cradling her in his chest.

"I don't know" she sobbed. "I just feel all emotional" she gripped him tighter, he went to pull away but she pulled him closer. "Don't leave me" she told him.

"I won't, I was just going to get the cover" she released her death grip and once her had covered their naked bodies she hugged him close again. "I won't ever leave you" he whispered in her hair.

"Good" she yawned.

"What time do you need to go back?" He asked her, stroking her hair softly.

"Umm, after lunch, about 1" she answered sleepily.

"Go to sleep then, I'll be right here when you wake" she nodded and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Troy just held her and continued to stroke her hair as she slept. He had his own angel in his arms and he never wanted to let her go. He was so happy about the baby, yes like Gabriella he thought it would have been better to happen in a few years but like he thought before, she was the only woman he wanted to carry his child. He kissed the top of her head then smiled.

"Troy" she mumbled n her sleep.

"I'm right here baby" he whispered. He let the silence consume him, the only noises was Gabriella's deep breaths, his own breaths, and if he listened really carefully, their heartbeats.

**So there you go=] I thought I'd give you two chapters as you never got one yesterday=]**

**Reviews Please!! Pretty please they really do make my day=]=]=]**

**xxx Paige xxx**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I do not own the songs in this chapter!**

**Chapter 32 - Morning Sickness**

Gabriella ran to the bathroom at 6am and threw up everything she ate yesterday. She groaned and collapsed on her knees by the toilet bowl. She sobbed then felt someone pull her hair back and rub her back soothingly. She knew it was Troy. No one else touched her like that, like she was breakable if you weren't careful with her. He treated her like a china doll.

"Shhh baby, it's ok" he murmured into her hair as she sobbed before another round of vomiting kicked in. They stayed like this, Gabriella vomiting, Troy whispering soothing words in her ear. for half an hour before she felt ok to stand. She quickly cleaned her teeth to get rid of the awful taste and then she leant against the counter.

"I hate this Troy" she whimpered.

"Awww baby come here" he pulled her to his chest and kissed her head. "I know it is awful babe, if I could trade places with you, you know I would" she looked up and smiled.

"I know Troy, I just can't wait for this bit to be over" she sighed. "Knowing my luck though I'll be one of those pregnant ladies that get the sickness the whole way through" she groaned.

"Well, I will be here every time you chuck your guts up ok?" He tried to make a joke.

"Even at 4 in the morning?" She smiled.

"Even then, if your up then so am I" she kissed him softly and he smiled. "But right now, if your feeling better" he yawned. "I wanna go back to bed" she giggled and nodded. He smacked her butt as she walked out the bathroom first and she gasped, placing her hands over it. She heard him chuckle as they walked into their room.

They both got in bed and Gabriella crawled into Troy's awaiting arms. She snuggled deep into his embrace and sighed softly. She instantly felt better just by being in the same room as him, breathing the air he breathed. He made her feel special, like no matter what happened they could get through it all. She smiled as she felt his grip on her tighten.

Gabriella knew there is no way she would get to sleep but she was very happy just to lay in his arms and think whilst he slept. Yesterday afternoon was amazing. They made love and it was the first time since they found out about the baby. They didn't have to double check there was condoms in the drawer but they didn't have to worry about her getting pregnant either as that ship had already sailed off.

She loved the feel of him spilling his seed in her. It made her feel as though they had shared everything. She had taken a part of him and it made her feel all warm. She lightly touched her tummy, careful not to wake Troy, and stroked it gently. There was a baby in there, as she lay in her lovers arms, the baby they had made from their love was growing in her tummy.

How big would it be? She wondered in her head. Would it still be the size of a peanut? Smaller? Bigger? Did it have a heartbeat yet? She couldn't wait for her appointment tomorrow when all these questions would get answered. The only thing that mattered to Gabriella was that her baby, 'their' baby, was healthy and developing right. As long as that was the case she would be patient and wait for all the milestones to begin.

The first kick. The first Hiccup. Her bump starting to show. Hearing the baby's heartbeat on the monitor. Seeing it's fingers and toes, it's body and it's head. She smiled. They were really doing this, they were going to have a baby. Oh My God! She squealed in her head.

At 7:30am the alarm clock went off and Gabriella quickly stopped it. Troy didn't need to get up, he didn't have to go to work anymore. She smiled at the thought that they could spend loads more time together now he was joining the school as a student. She carefully shuffled out of his arms and went to the mirror. She looked a little tired but apart from the faint circles under her eyes she looked ok.

She went for a shower, the warm water feeling amazing on her skin. When she was all clean and fresh she wrapped her body in a towel and walked into the bedroom. Troy was still snoring lightly and she smiled. After drying her body she put on her underwear then dried her hair with the towel, not wanting to wake him with the hair dryer.

She then picked up her baggy jeans, wanting to feel roomy today. She then put on her long purple top that you could wear as a dress with leggings too. She then put on her thin, grey cardigan over the top. She decided to wear no make-up again and put her hair up in a messy bun before putting her white hat on. She put on her white flats and then grabbed her big black bag.

As Gabriella was putting her things she needed for school in her bag Troy woke up.

"What time is it?" He asked sleepily. Gabriella looked up and smiled. She walked over to the bed and sat on the edge by his side.

"Go back to sleep babe, it's early" she then looked at the clock. "It's nearly 8" she pecked his lips softly.

"I was going to walk you to school" he yawned.

"It's ok, you were up at 6am with me babe, you get some rest" he smiled.

"Isn't it you that is supposed to get rest? I mean you are the pregnant one right?" He chuckled.

"Yes, but we need daddy to be fit and healthy, and we don't want you to get tired so sleep" she smiled as he touched her tummy. "Seriously babe, I'll get a lift with Miche" she kissed him again.

"When do you finish?" He asked.

"Long day today, finish at 4:30pm" she sighed.

"Maybe you should get your timetable evened out a bit more babe" he said concerned.

"Troy, I am only 3 and a half weeks pregnant, I am not dying, I can manage my timetable ok?" She smiled.

"Ok, just if you feel dizzy or sick like this morning promise you will demand a break?" She smiled.

"I promise, now get some sleep, I'll call you when I'm on my break ok?" He nodded.

"Love you babe" she kissed him three times.

"Hmmm, love you too, we both do" she touched her tummy and he kissed that as well.

"I can't wait until you get a bump" she giggled.

"So you want a fat girlfriend?" She asked.

"No" he shook his head. "I want a pregnant you" she felt tears fill her eyes and he laughed. "Now, now Brie, no tears, the baby doesn't want mommy to be upset" she giggled.

"Ok, then stop being so damn sweet and go to sleep" she kissed his forehead and left the room.

When Gabriella entered the kitchen she saw Michelle sitting at the breakfast bar. She smiled and poured herself some orange juice before sitting with her.

"How are you this morning?" Michelle asked.

"Ok, got sick again at 6am though, Troy is being so sweet" she smiled.

"Well it's good he's taking care of you honey" she kissed her forehead.

"Hey Miche can I ask you something?" Michelle nodded. "Ok you can tell me if you don't want to talk about it but I wanted to ask about James" she said his name quietly. Michelle smiled.

"I don't mind at all Gabriella, I like talking about him" Gabriella nodded. "So what's on your mind?"

"Loads of things" Michelle looked at her watch.

"Shall we meet at lunch then and chat, I have an hour and half to spare at 12?" Michelle smiled.

"Ok, it will be good to catch up too" Gabriella smiled.

"Yes, but right now we need to leave" Gabriella nodded and they left to get in the car.

They hugged then went their separate ways once they got inside the school. Gabriella had dance rehearsals for two hours first, starting at 8:45 which was in ten minutes. After that she got a fifteen minute break before another session in the recording studio for an hour. After that was lunch, she got two hours, an hour for lunch then a free hour to catch up on any written work or if she had any songs to write or something like that. After that she had a one to one piano class which lasted an hour. Then for her last hour and half she had another session in the recording studio but to make another part to her CD, rather than just her singing practice.

She got to her dance class five minutes early and noticed Sarah, the girl she danced with in the show, doing her stretches. She waved and walked over.

"Hey Gabriella" she hugged her.

"Hey Sarah, you ok?"

"Yeah good thanks, how are you?" She was so friendly.

"I'm great, I'm just going to change ok?" Sarah nodded.

Gabriella changed into her green sweats, a black T-Shirt and her sneakers. She left her hair in it's bum but took her hat off. She put all her things in the little lockers hen walked back through the door in the back of the room to get to the dance studio. She to did some stretches. She stopped when the teacher walked in and smiled.

"Gabriella, Sarah, how are you two today?" He smiled. It was also Gabriella's pianist teacher, Tom.

"I'm good thanks Tom" Sarah smiled. He didn't like being called sir, said it made him feel old, he wanted to be our friend so we were told to call him by his name.

"I'm ok thanks Tom" Gabriella smiled. She would be stupid it she didn't admit he was good looking. He was late twenties and had blonde hair. Not in your face bleach blonde but a natural dirty blonde. He had tanned skin and was an average height, still small than Troy though. He had a toned physique because of the dancing but he wasn't manly, not in the same league as Troy was anyway. He was nice, but to Gabriella no guy was better looking than her boyfriend.

"Good, you girls ready to work hard today?" He laughed.

"Oh god" Gabriella groaned as her stomach churned.

"Are you ok Gabriella? You look a little green" Sarah rubbed her back.

"Can you excuse me a sec" she ran through the door at the back again and went to the bathroom they had. She vomited into the toilet and groaned. She didn't hear Sarah walk in. "Can you not give momma a break kiddo?" She asked her tummy whilst stroking it.

"Gabriella?" Sarah was wide eyed. Gabriella quickly stood up and was also wide eyed.

"Sarah" she said quietly.

"Are you?" She didn't even finish her question.

"Yeah, I am"

"How far?"

"By my calculations nearly a month but we won't know for sure until tomorrow when we have the scan" she smiled. Sarah then smiled and hugged her.

"I am so happy for you" Gabriella hugged her back.

"Thanks Sarah" they pulled away. "Could you kinda keep this to yourself for now?"

"Of course babe" Gabriella then winced.

"Oh jeez, I should have brought my tooth brush" Sarah laughed and handed her a mint. "Thanks hun" they walked into the dance studio and noticed the rest of the class was there. They got into position and began to do the routine they have been learning.

After the class was over Gabriella went to the changing rooms and quickly got dressed into her jeans again. She put her sneakers, sweats and T-Shirt in her bag before putting on her hat and walking out. She saw Tom putting his things away and she walked over.

"Sorry about before" she said.

"It's ok, are you feeling better?" He smiled.

"Much thanks" she smiled back.

"Good, well I'll see you this afternoon then?"

"Yep, bye Tom" she walked away.

"And good job today Gabriella" she smiled over her shoulder and went to the recording studio. She went into the side where Ben and Cal sat and found Troy sitting there talking to them with his back to her. They noticed her but she motioned for them to be quiet. She put her hands over his eyes.

"Hey sexy" she whispered in his ear and she saw him smile. He removed her hands and spun his chair around, pulling her in his lap.

"Hey yourself, you ok?"

"Yeah, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Just thought I'd come see the guys for a bit" he smiled.

"So your not here for me? Jeez thanks a lot boyfriend" she teased. She then talked to her tummy. "You hear that baby? Your daddy would rather see his friends then us two" Troy laughed and shook his head.

"Of course I'm here to see you two to" She giggled and kissed him.

"Well, I can't have lunch with you today, you'll have to stay with the guys" she stood up and walked into the other room to put on her headphones. Troy pressed the speaker button and spoke to her.

"And why not?" He asked.

"Having a girlie lunch with Miche" she heard Cal chuckle. "Shut it Cal" she smirked.

"So your ditching me to spend time with my aunt?" He laughed.

"Yep, better company" she teased as he gasped.

"Ouch!" Ben laughed.

"She didn't mean that" Troy said to him. "You didn't mean it right?" He asked as she giggled.

"Course not, I love our alone time babe" she heard him groan and giggled.

"Good, me too, I'm going to stay and listen to you then if I'm being replaced at lunch" she rolled her eyes.

"Hadn't you better ask Ben and Cal?"

"Already has Gabs" Cal laughed.

Gabriella shook her head and then turned to Ben.

"So what we running through this morning Gabs?" He smiled.

"Ummm, how about 'Popular'? I'm still not sure about that one" she told him.

"Ok, get ready and I'll count you in" she nodded and saw him hold up three fingers. "3, 2, 1" then he pointed at her and the upbeat music rang through the headphones.

Gabriella began.

_Pop, pop! Pop, pop!_

_I hate to say it but they play this dance song in every club_

_But it's me so I'll show love_

_But it's me so show me love_

_When I walk into the room people stop and stare_

_It's like nobody else is there_

_You know it's me not you_

_Who said anything about you_

_Boys and girls pretend to know me, they try so hard_

_And I get what I want, my name is my credit card_

_Don't try to hate me because I am so popular.._

_Pop, pop, popular! Pop, pop, popular!_

She looked at Troy for the next bit and he smirked as he heard the lyrics.

_Most guys I dated got intimidated_

_So now I date up_

_If you know what it means so they shut up_

_If you know what it means so just shut up_

_'Cause I don't wanna give half away_

_On the date we don't make up_

_If you know what I mean when we wake up_

_If you know what I mean when we break up_

_Boys and girls pretend to know me, they try so hard_

_And I get what I want, my name is my credit card_

_Don't try to hate me because I am so popular.._

_Pop, pop, popular!_

_You always wanna be around me_

_So you know what it's like_

_When the world is at your feet_

_And you're VIP tonight_

_You've either you got it or you don't_

_And I'm sorry you won't_

_Get there by using me_

_Just go & do your own thing_

She pretended to fan herself for the next bit and she saw the guys laughing.

_Boys and girls pretend to know me, they try so hard_

_And I get what I want, my name is my credit card_

_Don't try to hate me because I am so popular_

_Pop, pop, popular!_

_Boys and girls pretend to know me, they try so hard_

_And I get what I want, my name is my credit card_

_Don't try to hate me because I am so popular_

_Pop, pop, popular! Pop, pop, popular! _

_Pop, pop, popular! Pop, pop, popular!_

_Pop, pop, popular!_

"Great Job Gabs" Cal called through the speaker.

"Really?" Troy spoke next.

"Babe it was good, different to your usual songs, loved it" he winked at her and she giggled.

"Thanks babe, what do you think Ben?" She looked at him.

"Hmm, I don't know" he hesitated.

"You can say if you hate it?" She giggled.

"No, it's not that the song is awesome, you always write good ones, I just think maybe it needs a little tweaking"

"Well tweak away then show it me ok?"

"Ok, we have another 45 minutes left, you wanna run through some that are going on the CD?" Cal asked.

"We have that session this afternoon for that though"

"Yeah, but we could get even more done if we give it overtime" Ben told her.

"Ok then, you pick some songs to run through" she smiled.

"Well you have speechless nailed so that is ok, how about that one you wrote last week and showed me?" Cal told her.

"Which song?" Ben and Troy asked him.

"We met up last week and she showed me a song she wrote" he shrugged.

"Yeah, do that one, I wanna know if Ben likes it for the CD" she smiled. Cal nodded and pressed a few buttons on the board in front of him. He then counted her in and she began.

_Falling leaves like a blanket at my feet _

_There's a canopy of stars _

_And I just miss you like crazy _

_Suddenly the world's too big _

_And the hours move too slow _

_And I just wish that you were holding me near _

_Seven days, it feels like a year _

_You whisper through the line _

_You know I miss you like crazy _

_So baby can you steal a plane _

_A boat, the fastest train _

_You know it just don't feel the same when you're gone _

_[Chorus] _

_'Cause every time you go away _

_The sunshine starts to fade _

_Frozen by the hands of time into a _

_Permanent Monday _

_Take me back into your arms _

_And don't ever let me go _

_'Cause when I see you walk through that door _

_I'm not lost anymore _

_I'm home _

_I'm home _

_I won't sleep until you're finally next to me _

_Can't wait to breathe you in _

_Don't wanna waste my time dreaming _

_I just wanna treat your name like a whisper on my skin _

_And never have to say goodbye again _

_[Chorus] _

_'Cause every time you go away _

_The sunshine starts to fade _

_Frozen by the hands of time into a _

_Permanent Monday _

_Take me back into your arms _

_And don't ever let me go _

_'Cause when I see you walk through that door _

_I'm not lost anymore _

_I'm home _

_'Cause when I feel you right here close to me _

_Everything is where it's supposed to be, baby _

_[Chorus] _

_'Cause every time you go away _

_The sunshine starts to fade _

_Frozen by the hands of time into a _

_Permanent Monday _

_Take me back into your arms _

_And don't ever let me go _

_'Cause when I see you walk through that door _

_I'm not lost anymore _

_I'm home _

_I am home _

_Yes I am _

_And I miss you like crazy _

She looked at the guys when she finished.

"So?"

"It was awesome Gabs" Ben and Cal smiled.

"Troy?"

"It was very..." he thought for a word. "Intense? When did you write that?"

"I wrote it after you left" she smiled.

"Well I loved it babe" she smiled and he blew her a kiss.

"Shall we do one more?" Ben asked. Gabriella nodded.

"Can we do 'So Done'?"

"Sure" Cal counted her in and then she heard the music.

_VERSE1- _

_Damn I never thought Id say what I'm about to say _

_Didn't want anyone _

_but I met you and the whole thing changed- _

_All the things you said had me hoping that your game was true _

_Got to comfortable didn't see the real side of you- _

_And now its obvious- _

_even with your best- _

_this ain't gonna work no more- _

_What was I waitin for- _

_CHORUS-_

_I'm so done and there's nothing you can do _

_I'm better off with out you _

_There will be no second chances _

_Taking you back _

_Cuz I'm over that _

_So done _

_Nothing you say can change my mind _

_don't even waste your time _

_Truth is you took me for granted and I really had it _

_I'm so done- _

_VERSE2- _

_Now don't come around _

_with promises that don't exist - _

_Cuz heard it all before and your sorry's _

_Ain't fixin this - No _

_Held on for so long _

_cuz I didn't wanna let you go- _

_Thinking you really cared _

_and that time would let it show- _

_And now its obvious- _

_even with your best- _

_this ain't gonna work no more- _

_What was I waitin for- _

_CHORUS- _

_I'm So done and there's nothing you can do _

_I'm better off with out you _

_There will be no second chances _

_Taking you back _

_Cuz I'm over that _

_So done _

_Nothing you say can change my mind _

_don't even waste your time _

_Truth is you took me for granted and I really had it _

_I'm so done- _

_BRIDGE-_

_Maybe I was stupid thinking you could handle this- _

_I was dead wrong counting on you for my happiness _

_I hate to realize I didn't see it up to now - _

_I been a fool not leavin you but now I'm breakin out _

_So ima keep on pressin on _

_I'm so done- _

_CHORUS- _

_(I'm So done) _

_and there's nothing you can do _

_I'm better off with out you _

_There will be no second chances _

_Taking you back _

_Cuz I'm over that _

_So done _

_Nothing you say can change my mind _

_don't even waste your time _

_Truth is you took me for granted and I really had it _

_I'm so done- _

_(I'm So done) _

_and there's nothing you can do _

_I'm better off with out you _

_There will be no second chances _

_Taking you back _

_Cuz I'm over that _

_So done _

_Nothing you say can change my mind _

_don't even waste your time _

_Truth is you took me for granted and I really had it _

_I'm so done- _

When she finished she smiled at Cal who gave her the thumbs up.

"Better than last time" Ben smiled.

"Really?" She asked as she took of her headphones. She walked into the other side and sat down on Troy's lap.

"Yes" Cal nodded.

"Who inspired that one?" Troy asked her.

"Jay, I wrote it when we broke up, didn't think it was that good but then Ben found it in my folder and said it had potential" she smiled.

"He was right, I hope Jay gets to hear it" Troy laughed. "Won't be so cocky anymore"

"Is he still cocky?" Gabriella asked. "He doesn't seem to be"

"Oh trust me he is" Cal laughed. "Should have seen him with his friends the other day, I think he only pretends not to be around his sister and Sharpay" he added.

Gabriella shrugged and looked at her cell.

"I better go meet Miche, see you tonight babe?" She asked Troy.

"Yep, love you" he kissed her.

"Love you too" she then stood up. "See you this afternoon guys" she hugged them both and left to meet Michelle.

**So there you go=] The songs in this chapter are called 'Popular' by The Veronicas, 'Permanent Monday' by Jordin Sparks and 'So Done' by Jeanie Ortega.**

**So what does Gabriella want to know about James? Will Michelle answer her questions? Find out in the next installment of 'Dance With Me' =]=]**

**Reviews Please!**

xxx Paige xxx


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I do not own the songs in this chapter!**

**Chapter 33 - James**

"So where are we going for lunch?" Gabriella asked Michelle as they got in her car.

"I thought we could just go and get something light from starbucks?"

"Sounds good" Gabriella smiled. "Troy is upset" she giggled.

"Why?" Michelle asked.

"Because I picked you over him" Michelle joined in with the laughter and shook her head.

"That boy is seriously crazy for you Gabs" she smiled as they parked up.

"I'm crazy for him too" they got out and walked into starbucks.

Gabriella ordered a chicken salad and a hot chocolate. Michelle got a tuna sandwich and a latte. They went to a booth near the window once they had their orders and Michelle took a sip of her latte. They chatted about school and stuff until they had eaten then Michelle got onto the topic they were here for.

"So, what do you wanna ask me Gabs?" She smiled.

"Well I just wondered what he was like" she wondered quietly. Michelle smiled.

"Oh Gabs he was so gorgeous. He had a little layer of blonde hair that was already curly, he had blue eyes and fair skin. He was so tiny, I was scared that I would break him" she laughed. "He was perfect" Gabriella smiled.

"How come he was a premature baby? What happened?"

"I don't know, me and my ex, who was James' dad had just gotten into an argument, he wasn't going to be in James' life but I still asked him if he could help me out and he started shouting saying he didn't want 'it'" she shuddered. "At this point I was angry at him for calling my baby an 'it' we knew he was going to be a boy. she explained.

"So he said he wouldn't help you out?" Michelle nodded. "And was it the stress that made the baby come early?"

"The doctors think it contributed to it, but they think the baby just wanted to come out, there was no scientific explanation" Michelle then smiled. "He just wanted to meet me and it's uncle Jack and Aunt Lucy" she smiled as did Gabriella.

"Do you think about him a lot?"

"Everyday, I carry a picture of him in my purse, I have a box full of his things under my bed and whenever I miss him loads I just take it out and look at it all" Gabriella took Michelle's hand.

"I'm scared Miche" Gabriella confessed. "That can't happen to me, I am not as strong as you, I couldn't get through that" Michelle squeezed her hand.

"Gabriella, your baby will be fine, gorgeous just like it's parents, don't let me experiences get you all worried about things that we cannot control" Gabriella nodded.

"Why did you ever have another baby?" Gabriella asked.

"I couldn't replace James, he was my perfect baby" she admitted.

"So you never wanted another?"

"I didn't want to risk going through that again, and by the time I realised it was stupid to think like that it was to late for me, if I could go back and have a baby I would" she told Gabriella.

"I am so sorry Michelle, and now I am pushing my baby in your face" Michelle shook her head.

"Don't you ever apologize to me for that, I am so happy for you I am just afraid for you" Gabriella frowned. "I don't want you to have to deal with what I did, Gabriella it was the hardest time in my entire life, my beautiful baby was snatched away from me and I had no control over that, I was supposed to protect my little baby but he died whilst in my care, I think to myself everyday what if I'd have woken up in the middle of the night maybe I could have saved him" she had tears in her eyes as did Gabriella. "Maybe I would have noticed his breathing slowing down, I could have prevented this from happening, the guilt never leaves me and I would really hate to see you and Troy feel like that" Gabriella sat by her side and hugged her.

"Miche it wasn't your fault, it happens everyday, it was fate, I know that sounds horrible but he is in a better place now, where bad things don't happen" she then pulled away. "And he isn't alone" Michelle frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"His Uncle Jack will be taking care of him for you now" Michelle nodded. "Please stop blaming yourself, I am just so sorry for you, I wouldn't be able to handle that" they hugged again.

"Thank you Gabs" they drank more of their drinks and Gabriella smiled.

"Anytime, could I see your picture of him?" Michelle nodded and got out her purse. She handed Gabriella a photo and Gabriella gasped. "Oh my..." she trailed off. "Miche he is beautiful" Michelle nodded.

"My beautiful baby boy, James Anderson" Gabriella smiled.

"So he got your last name then?"

"Yes, his father didn't want him so he shouldn't have that privilege" Gabriella nodded her agreement.

Gabriella looked at the time and realised Michelle only had ten minutes left. They left starbucks and went to the car. When they arrived at the school they saw Troy, Cal and Ben sat on the stone steps at the front and Michelle smiled at Gabriella.

"Your fan club are here" Gabriella as they got out the car.

"Goodie" Michelle laughed. They hugged. "Thanks Miche, I hope I didn't upset you too much" Michelle kissed her head.

"Not at all, I like to talk about him, love you sweetie"

"Love you too Miche" Michelle smiled at the boys and walked inside.

"What are you guys doing out here?" Gabriella asked sitting by Cal.

"Nothing, bored" Ben groaned.

"Don't you guys have to get to the studio?" She asked Ben and Cal.

"Nope, we aren't in until this afternoon with you now" she nodded.

"Lucky you, I have another half hour to catch up on any work before an hour long piano session with Tom" she sighed as Troy sat behind her and rubbed her shoulders.

"Who's Tom?" He asked.

"My pianist teacher, he doesn't like being called sir"

"Isn't he your dance teacher too?" Cal asked.

"Yep, he is, and my piano class teacher"

"What's the difference between that and this afternoon?" Ben asked.

"It's our one to one session this afternoon" Troy frowned.

"I never knew you had sessions like that?"

"Hmmm" she sighed. "That feels nice babe" he kissed along her neck and she squirmed and giggled as he tickled her neck.

"Love you" he whispered.

"Love you too" they kissed softly as Ben and Cal groaned. Gabriella and Troy laughed.

"Hey Gabriella" she looked up and saw Tom.

"Oh hey Tom, how was your lunch break?" She smiled.

"Good, you?"

"Yep, great thanks, I'll see you in twenty minutes" she smiled.

"Ok" he walked in the building and Troy stood up and turned to them.

"I'm going to go home guys, see you" he went to walk away but Gabriella jumped up and grabbed his wrist.

"What's up babe?" She asked as he turned to her.

"Nothing, I got stuff to do that's all, see you tonight" she gripped him tighter.

"Your lying, talk to me Troy" she held his face in her hands so he would look at her.

"It is nothing, just go to class and I'll see you tonight ok?" She sighed but nodded.

"But your not angry with me right?" He laughed.

"Course not babe, I love you remember?" She nodded.

"I love you too remember?" She copied as he nodded. They kissed and he left.

"Something's up with him" Cal stated.

"I know" Gabriella sighed. "I'll talk to him tonight when we're alone" the guys nodded and she linked arms with them both as they all walked into the school.

They walked her to her class and said they'd see her later. She entered the room and smiled at Tom who was waiting for her.

"Shall we get started?" He asked smiling.

"Yep, let's do this" she giggled and he laughed.

The lesson flew by and before either of them knew it their hour was up. Gabriella collected her things together and put them in her bag.

"That went by quickly huh?" Tom asked.

"Yeah, it always does" she smiled at him.

"Because we have a laugh" she nodded.

"Yeah, your a chilled teacher, that's good" he smiled.

"Thanks, helps that your a good student though" she smiled.

"Well thank you, I better head off, got studio time again" he nodded.

"See you later Gabriella"

"Bye" she walked out and it took her two minutes to get to the recording studio.

She put her bag with Cal and Ben then went behind the glass and put on her headphones. They went through a few of the songs they did that morning which took twenty minutes. They let Gabriella have a break for a drink so she sat with them.

"So how was your piano lesson?" Ben asked.

"Good, Tom is cool" she smiled.

"I think he has a crush on you" Cal stated.

"What? He is my teacher Cal" she laughed.

"He was looking at you strange today, and admit it your a hottie, every one at the school wants to bang you" she smacked his arm.

"Ok first off he doesn't fancy me, secondly I am not a 'hottie' and thirdly I don't care who wants to 'bang me' because Troy is the only one for me ok?"

"I was just stating the facts sweetie" she glared at him and went back to her section of the booth.

"Next time keep them to yourself yeah?" She said harshly and told Ben to play another song.

He played the music for a song she wrote when she and Troy first got together, when she was still a bit confused as to whether she wanted to be with him or not.

_Everytime I see you _

_my mind runs wild. _

_My eyes wanna see through _

_what I don't know now. _

_We can touch the other side _

_if we let go and love will decide. _

_I'm standed between _

_this world and a dream. _

_But I know, _

_it feels like the real thing. _

_I think it's for me, _

_you seem to be _

_what I want, _

_I'll call you the real thing. _

As the instrumental played she noticed Troy walk in to the guys side. She smiled then began to sing again.

_Good-bye to the heartache _

_I've fell through so long. _

_Now I feel the earth shake _

_'cause I'm where I belong. _

_Now there's nothin' left to hide. _

_We'll never know unless we try. _

_I'm standed between _

_this world and a dream. _

_But I know, _

_it feels like the real thing. _

_I think it's for me, _

_you seem to be _

_what I want, _

_I'll call you the real thing. _

She closed her eyes and got really into it. This song meant a lot to her, it helped her make her final decision about taking a chance with their relationship.

_Am I dreaming? _

_Someone pinch me. _

_You're so real. _

_I can't be sleeping. _

_Am I dreaming? _

_Someone pinch me. _

_You're so real. _

_I can't be sleeping. _

_I'm standing between _

_this world and a dream. _

_But I know, _

_it feels like the real thing. _

_I think it's for me, _

_you seem to be _

_what I want, _

_I'll call you the real thing. _

_I'll call you the real thing. _

_I'll call you the real thing._

When she finished the guys all clapped and Troy walked through the door to embrace her. He whispered in her ear and she giggled.

"I am so sorry for before Brie" he said as they pulled away.

"What for?" She frowned.

"Being all snappy, I didn't mean it" she stroked his cheek.

"It's ok baby, did you like the song?"

"It was amazing" she smiled.

"It was what helped me make my decision about us, you know when I finally said I'd give us a shot and you asked why I suddenly changed my mind?" He nodded. "It was because of that, I wrote it and it just fitted so well and I thought I should take a chance on you, on us" he kissed her softly and she smiled against his lips.

"Well I loved it babe" she nodded then Cal cleared his throat.

"Troy, your kinda cutting into our studio time man" Troy apologized, kissed her once more then went back to sit with the guys.

"So Gabs, one more go?" Ben asked.

"Sure, which do you think needs improving?"

"Well you know I think your fabulous right?"

"Ben, just tell me it's ok" he nodded.

"I think you could do with practicing 'Just For The Record'" she nodded.

"Ok, go ahead" he counted her in and she began.

_I can't help myself _

_If I don't wanna be with nobody else_

_I don't wanna leave my baby's side_

_And I don't wanna kiss another guy_

_I'll pass any test_

_Cause nothing in this world or in the next_

_Could make me second guess_

_Could make me change my mind_

_Could make me not protect what I'm feeling inside_

_Cause I'm smart enough to know that this is a good thing_

_Please believe it, please believe it_

_And I'm smart enough to stay right where I belong_

_And I'm faithful enough to know that this is meant to be_

_And if it's not, the don't speak_

_Don't ruin it, let me dream_

_[Chorus]_

_Hear me, hear me_

_This is for my baby_

_There will never be another_

_There's so many ways I love you_

_And that's just for the record, babe_

_I need you, need you_

_I can't wait to see you_

_I so love when were together_

_Can't nobody do it better_

_And that's just for the record, babe_

_I can't be perfect_

_No one is flawless_

_But rest in mind_

_I'll be there through the good and the bad and the ugly and worse_

_So if it's something that you're lacking_

_Go and tell me first_

_Cause I'm smart enough to know that this is a good thing, yeah_

_Smart enough to stay right where I belong, oh no no no_

_And I'm faithful enough to know that this is meant to be_

_And if it's not, the don't speak_

_Don't ruin it, let me dream_

_[Chorus]_

_Hear me, hear me_

_This is for my baby_

_There will never be another_

_There's so many ways I love you_

_And that's just for the record, babe_

_I need you, need you_

_I can't wait to see you_

_I so love when were together_

_Can't nobody do it better_

_And that's just for the record, babe_

_So if there's any way to cheat_

_Don't tell me 'cause I don't wanna know_

_And if there's any way to leave_

_Don't tell me 'cause I don't wanna go_

_I don't wanna go to sleep 'cause I don't wanna miss you_

_This is team and I love my position_

_Lead me anywhere, I'll go with you there_

_I'll go with you there_

_[Chorus]_

_Hear me, hear me_

_This is for my baby_

_There will never be another_

_There's so many ways I love you_

_And that's just for the record, babe_

_I need you, need you_

_I can't wait to see you_

_I so love when were together_

_Can't nobody do it better_

_And that's just for the record, babe_

_[Chorus]_

_Hear me, hear me_

_This is for my baby_

_There will never be another_

_There's so many ways I love you_

_And that's just for the record, babe_

_I need you, need you_

_I can't wait to see you_

_I so love when were together_

_Can't nobody do it better_

_And that's just for the record, babe_

When she finished Cal said they were done for the day as she looked tired and she smiled gratefully at him. She went into their side of the room, got her bag and took Troy's hand.

"Do you two wanna come and hang out at ours?" Gabriella asked.

"We have to finish up here, we might come over a little later though" she nodded.

"Ok, by guys and thanks" they just smiled as they walked out.

Troy and Gabriella got outside the school then heard Levi shouting of them. Gabriella smiled and hugged her.

"Hey Le, what's up?" Gabriella asked.

"Nothing much, just going to meet Sharpay" Gabriella smiled.

"Doing anything nice?" Troy asked.

"Just going shopping, oh you should totally come with us Gabs?"

"Seriously? Are you forgetting I hate her?" She laughed.

"Oh right, yeah that, well I guess I'll see you two later then"

"Yep, bye" she ran off and Gabriella rolled her eyes.

When Troy and Gabriella got home she collapsed onto the sofa.

"Tired baby?" Troy asked, crouching by the side of the sofa where she was laying.

"Yeah, been a busy day" he stroked her hair.

"You have until 2:30pm off tomorrow though right?"

"Yes, just a studio session tomorrow with the guys" he nodded.

"Scan day" he said excitedly.

"I know, I can't wait" he nodded his agreement. Gabriella yawned and he kissed her forehead.

"You get some sleep baby" he murmured.

"Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?" She asked him.

"Of course and I'll still be here when you wake up" she smiled and kissed him.

"I love you daddy" she giggled.

"I love you too mommy" he chuckled then she closed her eyes. Troy held her hand in his and couldn't believe how lucky he was. Right now he couldn't be happier.

**So there you go=] I hope you all enjoyed that one. I wanted to give you all a little info on why Michelle didn't have children incase some of you were wondering why. So the scan is tomorrow, how will it go? Will everything be ok? Only one way to find out... READ MORE!!!  
**

**Reviews Please!**

**xxx Paige xxx**


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: I only own the oc's and plot!**

**Chapter 34 - The Scan**

Gabriella woke up at 6am again the following morning, she ran to the bathroom and vomited into the toilet. She groaned and mentally cursed her baby for making her sick but then also quickly apologized. She wasn't mad at her baby, she was mad that she had to feel this way. It was worth it though, she thought, if it meant she could hold her baby in her arms she would go through it ten times over. She felt Troy rub her back and heard him yawn. When she was done she flushed the toilet and stood up shakily. She always felt weak after throwing up. Her legs felt like jelly and whilst she cleaned her teeth she had to grip the counter for support. Troy held her waist and kissed along her shoulder, comforting her.

"Sorry for waking you up babe" she apologized when they were back in bed ten minutes later, cuddled up together.

"Hey don't apologize, I told you I would be there every morning you woke up sick ok?" She nodded against his chest and yawned. "Get some more sleep baby, only a few more hours then we can see our baby" she smiled as she closed her eyes and sighed, content.

They both fell asleep instantly, 6am was too early, in Troy's opinion the hour should not exist. At 8:30 the alarm went off and Troy quickly shut it up. He was already up, showered and dressed. He awoke at 8am and didn't want to wake Gabriella as she looked exhausted. He sat by her on the bed and softly stroked her hair. She moaned his name in her sleep and he smiled.

She began to stir and when she opened her eyes she was met by two pools of blue looking down at her. She noticed he was already dressed as he smiled at her. He was wearing a pair of navy, three quarter length combats with a white wife beater under his baby blue button up shirt. He had the top few buttons of his shirt undone and his hair was left in it's natural floppy style. He had black flip flops on his feet.

"Hey beautiful" he whispered, still stroking her hair.

"Hey You" she smiled. She pulled him down for a kiss and when they pulled apart he smiled at her. "How long have you been up?" She asked as she slowly sat up, not wanting to set off the queasy-ness.

"About half an hour, I wanted you to get as much sleep as possible" she kissed him again.

"Well that was sweet of you babe" he smiled.

"I am going to make you some breakfast while you get ready ok?" She nodded and he kissed her three times before leaving.

Gabriella stood up and stretched whilst yawning. She went to have a quick shower to refresh herself. When she was done she cleaned her teeth again and then went into the bedroom, wrapped tightly in her towel. She grabbed her clean underwear and put it on before grabbing her white sweats and her peach sweater. It was only a thin sweater so she put on a black vest top underneath it

She towel dried her hair and left it in it's natural curls. She left her face plain with no make-up as she preferred the way she looked like that. She put on some ankle socks and her white sneakers then grabbed her cell and walked downstairs. She entered the kitchen and smelt the food. For the first morning since becoming pregnant food didn't make her nauseas so she took that as a sign maybe her morning sickness was coming to an end.

"Smells good babe" she smiled, sitting at the breakfast bar.

"Good, you need food, don't want my baby starving" she giggled.

"Where's Miche?"

"She just left, I said we'd go and see her after the scan to let her know how everything is" Gabriella nodded as the house phone rang. She picked it up.

"Hello?" (Gabriella/**Lucille**)

**"Hello Gabriella"**

"Oh hey Lucy, you ok?" She smiled at Troy.

**"Yes, just checking when you scan was?"**

"Oh, it's in an hour" she heard Lucille get excited.

**"You have to call me as soon as it is over ok?"**

"Yes Lucy, I promise" she giggled.

**"Oh my first grand baby, Jack would be so excited to be a grandpa"** she heard Lucille sigh.

"I know Lucy, he will be looking down on us all though, he won't miss a thing" she comforted her as Troy put her breakfast in front of her. She mouthed thank you. "He will always be there Lucy"

**"I know, I just know he would have loved to teach his grandchildren basketball like he did Troy"**

"Troy will do that, he will make Jack proud don't you worry"

**"I know, I'll let you go dear but call me yes?"**

"Yeah, will do, bye" she hung up and sighed as Troy sat by her.

"She ok?"

"She misses your dad, said he would have loved to be a grandpa, maybe it was wrong of me to make you come back" she sighed.

"Oh no Gabriella, don't you dare" he said as he stood up and went to wash the pots as she ate.

"What?"

"Don't start saying that shit" he snapped. "What if I didn't come back huh? We wouldn't know you were pregnant would we?" He turned to face her then he softened seeing her expression. "Babe don't cry" he walked over and hugged her.

"Then don't shout at me" she said into his chest.

"Well stop feeling guilty ok?" She nodded. "Good, now eat up" he walked away and she sighed.

After Gabriella had finished her breakfast Troy washed up her plate then grabbed the car keys. Michelle walked to work so they didn't have to get a cab to the hospital.

"Ready babe?" Gabriella nodded and walked out the door in front of him. They got in the car and once they were on the road driving Gabriella linked their fingers together and rested their hands on his knee. It took twenty minutes to reach the hospital and luckily there was a space on the ground floor. When he had parked they got out and held hands as they walked in. Gabriella was drinking a bottle of water she had picked up from the fridge.

"Can I help you?" The reception lady asked.

"Yes, we have an appointment for Gabriella Montez" Troy smiled. She typed a few things then when she realised what it was for she looked up and the look in her eyes was strange. Sympathy? Disgust? Gabriella didn't know.

"Oh, level 4, the waiting room is just to the left of the elevator" Troy nodded and they went to the elevator.

"Did you see the way she looked at me?" Gabriella asked as they got in the elevator. Troy pushed the number 4.

"Yeah, just ignore her baby" she nodded and leant her back against his stomach. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head.

They went to the waiting room and were called almost right away.

"Miss Montez?"

"That's me" she smiled and motioned for her to follow. Troy took Gabriella's hand and they went into a room.

"So Gabriella, I hear we are expecting the sound of tiny feet soon" she smiled.

"Yes" Gabriella nodded.

"Ok, well let's have a look at your baby shall we?" Gabriella nodded quickly. "Just hop up on the bed and roll your top up to under your bust please" Gabriella did as she said then gripped Troy's hand. "Is this daddy?" The nurse asked.

"Yeah" he smiled. "Troy Bolton" she shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you Troy, I am Dr Royce" they smiled. "Now this will be a little cold Gabriella" she squirted the gel on Gabriella's stomach and she jumped.

Dr Royce rolled a piece of equipment over her stomach and pressed a few buttons on the screen. A few minutes later she smiled and zoomed in a little.

"There is your baby" she pointed to a tiny, almost invisible shape on the screen. "At the moment it is just visible to the human eye" she explained. "By your next scan it will be a lot more clear and you probably won't need me to point it out" she smiled at them.

"That's our baby Troy" Gabriella whispered.

"I know baby, I love you" she looked at him and felt tears fill her eyes.

"I love you too" he pecked her lips then they looked at the screen again. "So tiny" she murmured.

"Yes, your baby will be about half an inch at the minute" Dr Royce explained as she wrote notes on her clip board. "If you look closely you can make out it's head shape" she pointed around the area. "It's heart will be starting to beat but unfortunately our equipment cannot pick that sound up yet" she informed them. "It's nervous system, and shape of it's body and limb buds are forming also though, it will look a little more like a baby in the next scan I should expect" Gabriella nodded. "Would you like some print outs of the baby?"

"Yes please" Gabriella answered.

"Ok" she pressed some buttons and the pictures started to print. "Now I just need some information off you, you can wipe your stomach and straighten your clothes"

Gabriella sorted herself out as the doctor turned off the machine and handed Troy the scan pictures. Dr Royce then sat by the bed on her stool.

"Ok so your date of birth Gabriella?"

"14/02/1990" she scribbled on her notes.

"Full name?"

"Gabriella Rose Montez" she answered.

"Does you family have any medical conditions that could be passed on?" Gabriella shook her head. "And Troy?"

"Umm, my dad has just passed on, he died from cancer but apart from that no"

"I am sorry about your loss" he smiled. "Ok I think that is it for now, I will need some more information next time"

"Ok" Gabriella smiled.

"Shall we make your next appointment now?"

"Yeah please" Troy answered.

"Ok, 6 weeks from now I think so today is the 20th of January..." she checked her dates. "How does the 3rd March sound?"

"Good, what day is that?"

"It is a Wednesday, like today"

"Ok, that is fine, what time?" Gabriella asked.

"Same as today?"

"Yeah that is good" Troy smiled.

"Ok then, I will see you in 6 weeks" she smiled.

Troy and Gabriella thanked her then walked out. Gabriella took the pictures of Troy and studied them. That little dot was her baby. Her little boy or girl. She got in the car, still staring at the pictures. She didn't take her eyes off it and before she knew it they were at the school.

"Brie?" She snapped out of her trance and looked up. Tears were falling down her face. "Babe what is it?"

"Our baby Troy, that's our baby" he smiled.

"I know" she kissed him passionately and he pulled away. "What was that for?"

"Thank you" he frowned.

"Umm, why?"

"For getting me pregnant" he chuckled.

"Your actually thanking me?"

"Yes, I actually am" she got out the car with him and they held hands, Troy took the pictures from her.

"Well you are most certainly welcome" she giggled.

They walked into the school and to the office where Michelle would be working. They walked in and she immediately jumped up.

"Well?"

"Everything is fine" Gabriella smiled as Troy held out the pictures. She snatched it from him and he laughed with Gabriella.

"Oh guys" she had tears in her eyes when she looked up. "Come here" she hugged them both and kissed their heads.

"So, what do you think of my baby? Cute Huh?" Troy boasted. Gabriella giggled.

"The cutest Troy" Michelle smiled. "Oh come here again" she hugged them both then handed Gabriella the pictures. "Have you called your mom?" She asked Troy.

"No, we are going to now" she nodded.

"Ok, well you do that" they hugged again and then Troy and Gabriella left.

They went to the recording studio to find the guys. On the way there they bumped into Anna, Levi and Sharpay.

"Hey Guys" Anna smiled.

"Hey Anna" Troy smiled.

"Why are you in Gabs? Your not normally in on Wednesday mornings?" Levi asked.

"Oh, I just had my first scan so wanted to show Miche" Anna squealed.

"Let me see" she handed her the pictures and they awed over it. "Gabs I am so happy for you"

"Thanks Anna, we need to go though, gotta tell the God Fathers and Troy's mom" she rolled her eyes at the God Father bit.

"God Father's?" Levi questioned.

"Cal and Ben" she giggled.

"Alright, well congrats guys" Anna hugged them both. They smiled and walked off.

They got to the studio just as Cal and Ben where leaving. They smiled and Gabriella just gave Ben the pictures.

"Is this?"

"Yeah, your god baby" she giggled.

"Awww guys, the cutest alien ever" Cal added. She punched his arm and he frowned. "For a girl you are strong"

"Stop picking on my baby" she told me.

"Sorry mommy" he teased. "How is everything?" He asked seriously now.

"Fine, happy and healthy" Troy told them.

"Good, well we need to shoot off but congrats you two" Ben smiled, handing the pictures back.

"Thanks, I'll see you at 2:30?"

"Yeah, be there babe" Ben and Cal hugged her and patted Troy on the back as they walked off.

Troy and Gabriella left the building and got in the car. When they arrived home they sat in the family room and Troy called his mom.

**"Hello?"** (**Lucille**/Troy)

"Hey mom"

**"Troy, well?"** She questioned, anxious.

"Everything is fine, we got some pictures, I'll scan them to the computer and send them to you ok?" He told her.

**"Yes, you do that, how is Gabriella?"**

"She is ok, the Doctor said everything was fine and normal Mom"

**"Good, well I have planned a trip to come up in a few weeks ok?"**

"Seriously? That is awesome mom"

**"Yeah, I need to see my son"** she announced. **"I will stay for a month or so"**

"So you'll be here for the next scan?"

**"When is it?"**

"6 weeks, 3rd of March"

**"Yes, I will be" **he smiled.

"Oh I have something to tell you"

**"What is it?"** She asked.

"I have applied to go to the LA School of Arts, I start Monday" he heard her scream.

**"Oh baby, I am so proud of you"** he smiled as Gabriella cuddled into his side.

"Thanks mom"

**"Well I'll let you go"**

"Ok, see you in a few weeks, I'll call you soon"

**"Ok son, tell Gabriella I love her**" he laughed.

"Will do, love you mom"

**"Love you too son" **he hung up and shook his head.

"Mom said she loves you" Gabriella giggled.

They settled down together and instinctively both placed their hands on Gabriella's tummy. She looked up and he kissed her softly.

"I love you" he whispered.

"I love you too" she smiled. They then looked at her tummy.

"We love you baby" they both said and laughed. They out on a movie together and cuddled up. This was what they wanted, just the two of them and their baby. Gabriella snuggled as close as possible to Troy and then closed her eyes, taking in all he was.

**So there was the scan=] I hope you all enjoyed this one=]**

**Reviews Please!!**

**xxx Paige xxx**


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from High School Musical!**

**Chapter 35 - New and Old Friends**

"What time are they getting here sweetie?" Michelle asked Gabriella as she sat down in the family room with her. It was the Friday that Chad and Taylor were coming up and Gabriella had the day off school.

"Umm, in about half an hour" she smiled.

"It will be good to see them both again" Michelle stated.

"Yeah, they haven't changed, did I tell you they're getting married?" She asked as Michelle's eyes widened.

"What? No you didn't" she exclaimed.

"Yep, Chad proposed" Gabriella confirmed.

"What is it with you kids these days, wanting to grow up to fast, your having a baby, Taylor is getting married, jeez" she said as Gabriella giggled.

"In my defense, my case was totally a happy accident, Chad proposed on purpose" she giggled.

"I'll let you off then, Taylor and Chad on the other hand have some explaining to do" Gabriella giggled.

"Poor them, they have my sympathy' Michelle laughed and stood up.

"I am just going to get some ingredients for dinner, do you need anything sweetie?"

"Nope, I'm good" she smiled as Michelle kissed the top of her head.

Gabriella rested her head against the back of the sofa and put her I-Pod in her ears. She put on Carrie Underwood's album 'Carnival Ride' and closed her eyes. She stroked her tummy softly as she hummed along and felt herself drifting off. She hadn't slept well last night. She just couldn't get comfy and it was boiling. By the time she had gotten to sleep it was past 3am and she was up again at 6:30am with the morning sickness.

She sensed someone walk in but didn't move. She was comfy and right now didn't care about anything other than that. She felt someone lift her feet and put them in their lap. She opened one eye and saw Troy sitting there rubbing her feet. She smiled at him and he smiled back. She removed one of her ear plugs and he started to speak.

"You tired babe?"

"Yeah" she sighed. "I didn't get to sleep until after 3 this morning, then stupid morning sickness woke me up at half 6, I seriously think our baby hates me Troy" she said.

"Awww, baby the baby loves you, your it's mommy" she smiled.

"Well it doesn't feel like it" she sulked. He chuckled and shook his head.

Gabriella closed her eyes again and was feeling so relaxed she could have easily fallen asleep right there on the sofa. Just as she was letting sleep overcome her the doorbell rang. She squealed and quickly jumped up and ran to the door.

"Tay!" She squealed hugging her best friend.

"Gabi!" She squealed back as they jumped around.

"I have missed you so much" Gabriella exclaimed squeezing her tighter.

"Me too" they pulled away and Gabriella hugged Chad as Taylor hugged Troy who had followed Gabriella out.

"How are you little sis?" Chad asked as they pulled away.

"Good, how about you big bro?"

"Not too bad, hey man" he gave Troy a man hug.

"Hey dude" Troy smiled.

"So?" Taylor said.

"Let me show you guys to your room" Gabriella motioned for them to follow. She opened the door to Troy's old room and they all followed her. "Used to be Troy's room but he is in my room now so it's a spare for a while" she said.

"For a while? Is someone moving?" Chad asked. Troy and Gabriella looked at each other and went quiet.

"What is it guys?" Taylor asked.

"Umm, maybe you should sit" Gabriella told them. Chad and Taylor sat on the bed as Troy put his arm around Gabriella.

"Gabs, what is it?" Chad asked.

"Ok, Tay you know I said I had some news?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Well that kinda has something to do with why this room won't stay a spare" Troy answered.

"Why? Will you guys just spill" she said.

"Ok, remember when I told you I got food poisoning?" Taylor nodded. "Well I didn't, it was something else"

"What? Are you ok?" Chad got worried.

"Oh yeah, yeah, totally Chad" he sighed in relief. "I'm pregnant" she just said it, get it over with, she thought.

"Pregnant?" Taylor gasped. "From that night?" She asked.

"What night?" Chad frowned.

"When we were at the cabin, that night Gabriella and I had that argument?" Chad nodded. "We kinda got carried away and didn't use anything that one time, figures that's all it takes" Troy continued.

"Wow!" They both said.

"Yeah" Gabriella nodded. "We had our first scan on Wednesday" she smiled. She then went out of the room and came back a few minutes later. She handed Taylor a picture and she smiled.

"Awww Gabi, that is the cutest alien I have ever seen" she giggled.

"Oh man! Not you too" Troy groaned.

"What?" Taylor asked.

"Our friend Cal thinks it looks like an alien so has nicknamed it E.T, Troy hates it" Gabriella giggled.

"Well it is better than 'it' right?" Chad asked.

"I guess" Troy sighed. Gabriella kissed his cheek and he smiled at her.

"Oh my gosh, I just had the beyond cutest idea" Taylor jumped up.

"What?" The other three asked.

"Your baby can be something in the wedding" Gabriella smiled. "If it's a girl she can be the flower girl, if it's a boy it can be the page boy" Gabriella squealed.

"Oh my god! That would be so cute" they hugged.

"Girls" Troy and Chad rolled their eyes.

"Hey!" They both smacked their other half.

"Hey!" They both exclaimed rubbing their arms.

They all laughed then Troy's cell rang. He answered it after seeing it as Ben. (Troy/**Ben**)

"Hey man" he greeted.

**"Hey Troy, what you doing?"**

"Some friend just turned up who are staying for the weekend"

**"You wanna meet up?"**

"Sure, is Cal with you?" Troy asked.

**"Nah, gonna call him in a sec"**

"Ok, well text me when you have spoken to him and we'll come meet you guys"

**"Ok dude, see you"** Troy hung up and smiled at Gabriella

"Ben?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, I said we'd meet them, if that's ok with you two?"

"Yeah, yeah, no worries" Chad smiled.

"I wanna meet them anyway, Gabriella goes on about them enough" Taylor giggled.

"They are the coolest" she smiled. "My best friends, apart from you two obviously" she added as they all laughed.

Troy got a text a few minutes later saying they'd meet them at the park. They all left the house after writing a note for Michelle and walked to the park. Gabriella and Taylor linked arms and walked ahead of the boys, gossiping and catching up. Troy and Chad just rolled their eyes behind them. They reached the park and saw Ben and Cal on the basketball court.

"Hey Troy" Cal waved.

"Hey man" they all walked over.

"Cal, Ben" Gabriella smiled. "This is Chad and Taylor" she introduced.

"Nice to meet you, so Chad do you play?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, since pre-school" they all laughed.

"He is being serious" Taylor said as they laughed again.

"So, how about a game?" Troy challenged.

"Sure, Me and Ben Vs you two?"

"Bring it" Gabriella giggled.

"We'll just sit here and watch" she smiled.

"You don't mind baby?" Troy asked.

"Nah, have fun, I'll be cheering for you" she giggled.

"That's my girl" he kissed her and then went onto the court.

Gabriella and Taylor sat on the grass hill just to the side of the court and talked as they watched them play. They caught up on everything that had happened since they last saw each other, including baby talk and Taylor saying they had to go baby shopping before she left. They also spoke about wedding plans, Chad and Taylor had set a date for summer next year. Gabriella was laughing at something Taylor said as she heard a voice behind her.

"Gabriella Montez" she looked at the person who's voice it was and glared.

"Get lost Jay" she told him before turning back to watch the guys play.

"Now is that anyway to talk to your ex lover?" She stood up.

"Ex Boyfriend" she corrected. "To be lovers you actually have to do stuff Jay, but that's ok, I understand you struggle with the physical stuff" she whispered the last part, loud enough for the people around them to hear though. He looked pissed off at that.

"Oh really? Is that why your best friend can't get enough of me?" He smirked, the guys walked over as Taylor stood up.

"Ex best friend, and please, Sharpay sleeps with anything that talks and has a dick, your nothing special sweetheart" she patted his shoulder. "Don't worry though, I am more than satisfied now I have a real man" she put her arm around Troy.

"A real man? Princess, if you weren't so frigid you'd be screaming my name every night" he spat out.

"Ha! You know what they say about lads that big themselves up don't you?" She said to her friends. "There isn't much truth in it" Cal and Chad laughed.

"Shut it slut!" Jay demanded. Then suddenly his face softened and he smiled. Gabriella frowned then Sharpay and Levi walked over. "Hey baby" he said to Sharpay, kissing her.

"Hey babe, what's going on?"

"Oh Gabs and I were just talking about the baby" Sharpay smiled.

"Oh my gosh, I knew that was Chad's hair" she hugged Taylor and Chad. Taylor just glared. "What's up Tay?" She asked.

"Please don't touch me or my fiancée Sharpay, don't want you stealing my man too" she spat out.

"What? Whatever Gabriella has told you it isn't true" she shot a look at Gabriella.

"So you didn't shag that low life behind her back? Or all her other boyfriends at high school?" She questioned as Sharpay shut up. "Thought so" Taylor smirked.

"Anyway" Gabriella started. "As much as I'd love to stay and talk we gotta go" she went to leave but Levi grabbed her arm.

"Gabriella please can't you just drop this? Your one of my best friends but so is Sharpay now, I don't want to choose between you two" she pleaded.

"Well I am sorry Levi, but maybe if you had been cheated on by your best friend and boyfriend you'd understand how I feel" Gabriella told her.

"Gabs?" She pleaded again.

"No, maybe your going to have to choose Le, I love you and all that but I cannot be around them two" she then looked at Jay. "You think he's changed but he hasn't, he just doesn't act like his usual dick headed self around you and his whore" she spat put, glaring at him as she walked off.

Chad, Taylor, Troy, Ben and Cal all followed Gabriella and smirked. She had definitely showed them.

"Babe, slow down" Troy stood in front of her and halted her movements. "You ok?"

"Yeah, never been better, who ants to get ice-cream?" She smiled. They all laughed and went to get ice-creams.

They spent the whole afternoon at the park. Ben, Cal, Chad and Taylor all getting to know each other. Gabriella sat in between Troy's legs on the grass and rested her head back on his chest. He put his hand under her tank top and stroked her tummy softly. Gabriella laughed when Chad and Taylor talked about stuff they used to get up to. At 4:30pm they all decided to head home for dinner but arranged to go to the mall tomorrow.

When Troy, Gabriella, Chad and Taylor got to the house Michelle immediately pulled the guests into a hug.

"Oh you two look so grown up!" She announced. "Taylor you look beautiful sweetie" Taylor smiled.

"Thanks Michelle, how have you been?"

"Oh fabulous, but I hear you two have some news?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Oh yeah, we're getting married" Chad smiled.

"I know, Gabs told me, why do all you kids wanna grow up these days?" She laughed.

They all laughed then Michelle announced dinner would be ready in ten minutes. She had made what Gabriella, Taylor and Chad used to love when they were at the cabin. Chicken Fajitas with salad. Chad cheered when he heard they were having that and they all laughed at him.

They sat at the table and Michelle caught up with Chad and Taylor as Troy and Gabriella spoke quietly to each other. Occasionally joining in with the others conversation. When they had eaten the girls got changed into their Pajamas and the guys just put their sweats on. Michelle made popcorn and brought in some soda's and chips for them all to watch movies together.

They started off with '17 Again', Gabriella, Taylor and Michelle announcing how hot they thought Zac Efron was as Chad and Troy rolled their eyes. Next they watched 'Twilight' were again the girls all said how hot Robert Pattinson and Taylor Laurent were. After that had finished Troy picked the next one.

"Enough of the hottie comments yeah babe" he said to Gabriella. "My turn to choose" she giggled and he sat back down by her as she snuggled into his side. Michelle was sat in the arm chair with the foot part out and she was wrapped in her duvet.

Gabriella was sat on the three seater sofa with Troy, they shared their duvet and Chad and Taylor were doing the same but on the floor by the foot of the sofa. Troy had put on 'The Ring' to which Gabriella and Taylor hated him for. They hid in their boyfriends chests basically the whole way through and by the time it had finished it was too late to watch a film to take their mind off it.

"Thanks a lot Troy" Gabriella moaned as they lay in bed together after everyone had decided they were to tired to stay up.

"What?" He smirked.

"You shit me up, now I can't sleep" she told him.

"I just needed your mind off Zac and Rob, I should be the only one in your dreams" she smiled and leaned up to look in his eyes.

"Troy, your always the one in my dreams, Zac and Rob are hot, but your my baby" she kissed him softly.

"Good" he smiled.

"Now, you know what I was thinking tonight?" She drew patterns on his bare chest with her finger.

"What were you thinking?" he asked.

"How long it has been since we made love" she whispered in his ear.

"You mean you want to? Right now?" He asked. She nodded and nipped at his neck as he groaned. "Righty then" she giggled as he flipped her onto her back and kissed her.

They spent the next few hours participating in the activity that got Gabriella pregnant. They moved as one and when Troy climaxed Gabriella couldn't have been happier. He released into her quivering body and she loved it. They made love three times before Gabriella could barely keep her eyes open.

"I love you Troy" she said sleepily.

"I love you too Gabriella" he kissed her head, pulled their naked bodies as close as possible and followed her into the land were dream and wishes come true.

**There you go=] So Chad and Taylor are here!! How will the weekend go? Will they buy some baby stuff?**

**A/N: Ok, so I need to put this in to explain something to my readers=] I am going to try and get Chapter 36 up tonight because I will not be posting anything tomorrow and maybe not Sunday. A friend I met when I was on holiday is coming to stay for the weekend so I obviously will not be writing any chapters. Hopefully my next chapter will be up tonight as I don't like leaving the space between chapters for too long=] I just thought I should let you all know though it could be Monday when I next update if tonight doesn't work out!**

**I will try and post a couple on Monday, maybe three if I can fit it in my day to make up for the wait=] But I should definitly be able to do two=] So I hope you all have a good weekend and as I said I will try my best to get Chapter 36 up tonight!!!! **

**Reviews Please!**

**xxx Paige xxx**


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: I do not own the clothing range mentioned in this chapter!**

**Chapter 36 - Repetition**

Gabriella was once again hunched over the toilet, vomiting all she had eaten the previous day.

Troy was once again kneeling behind Gabriella's quivering body, stroking her back and whispering words of comfort and love in her ear.

Gabriella sobbed as she felt weak, weightless. She was never one to feel sorry for herself but right now she did, and she would admit it to anyone. For once in her life Gabriella Montez was thinking about herself. Troy pulled hr to him once she had finished and he flushed the toilet. They sat on the bathroom floor, holding each other, Troy whispering in her ear, Gabriella sobbing in his chest, for about twenty minutes. When she felt stronger she stood and cleaned her teeth and splashed her face with cold water.

"You feeling better baby?" Troy murmured in her hair before he kissed her head softly.

"A little" she mumbled. "Don't feel too sick anymore, just dizzy and weak" she answered as she put her toothbrush back in the holder.

"Shall we go back to bed?" Troy asked her. Gabriella nodded and he picked her up, bridal style, and carried her into their room. He lay her under the covers and sat by her. He put her head in his lap and stroked her hair and face softly. He leant down every few minutes to kiss her lips, nose, forehead, anything he could reach. She eventually fell asleep and he sighed.

He hated this, hated that it was he who caused this to happen. If he'd have remembered to wear a condom she wouldn't be feeling so rough. But then they wouldn't have baby E.T on the way. He just wished he could trade places with her for a few days at least. Give her a break. Giver her a proper nights sleep, a lie-in, anything to make her better.

Yes she wasn't sick exactly, but she wasn't well either. She was being sick with a positive outcome but she was still being sick. He hated it! He looked at her when they were in the bathroom and his breath-takingly beautiful, sexy girlfriend was gone. She was still gorgeous, to him she always is. But she had dark purple circles under her eyes, her naturally sun kissed skin was pale and she just looked... ill. He heard her sigh and he looked down.

He smiled. She was smiling in her sleep, and if it wasn't for the dark circles under her eyes, or her pale skin, she would look like sleeping beauty. She whispered his name in her sleep and his eyes filled with tears. The love and protectiveness he felt for this girl was unbelievable. She was his world. His life. And right now his life, his world, was suffering and he had no clue how to stop it.

Troy rested his head against the headboard and closed his eyes. He wouldn't fall asleep, his mind was racing. He needed to do something for her. Something to make her feel better. She was his baby, his princess, his sweetheart and she was hurting. Not in an unbearable way, she wasn't dying, but he knew the one thing Gabriella hated was being sick. He let his tears slide down his cheeks. Then he was asleep.

"Troy? Babe wake up" he heard her angelic voice and opened his lids slowly.

"What time is it?" He asked, noticing she was dressed already.

"11:00am, why did you fall asleep like that baby? Your neck will be well stiff" she rub his shoulders as she straddled his hips, he was still in his sitting position.

"I didn't want to risk waking you" he told her, stroking her cheek.

"Have you been crying?" She noticed the red streaks going down his face. "Baby what is it?" She noticed his eyes fill with tears again.

"I am so sorry" he broke down and cried in her arms.

"Shhh, Troy, Shhh, baby it will be ok, Shhh" she rocked him softly and heard the door creak open. Michelle's eyes widened and Gabriella mouthed 'later' to her and she nodded, leaving silently.

Troy pulled away and Gabriella wiped his tears, she ran her hand through his hair, she kissed his eyes, his nose, his mouth, his head then she planted a long, slow, passionate kiss on his lips. She pulled away and spoke.

"Now, tell me what has gotten my superman so upset?" He smiled slightly at her nickname for him.

"I just feel so horrible, you are not getting a full nights sleep because you wake up being sick, you don't look yourself and it is my fault" he confided in her.

"What? It isn't your fault!" She exclaimed. "It's the baby" she told him.

"The baby that I made you get pregnant with" he mumbled.

"Troy, this is not your fault, I'm ok, I feel fine" she hugged him. "Troy please don't do this, I need you, we need you" she placed his hand on her tummy. "Your baby is in there" She smiled at him. "Your daughter or son is in my tummy Troy, it is amazing" she gushed. "Our very own baby Bolton" Troy's eyes widened.

"Wh-what?" He asked.

"What?" She frowned.

"What did you just call the baby?"

"Baby Bolton?" She frowned again.

"Your giving the baby my name?" He asked.

"Of course, why would I not?"

"Would you not want it to be a Montez?" She smiled and shook her head.

"I want my baby to be like it's daddy, a Bolton through and through" she smiled. "I want our baby to have your eyes, your smile" she told him.

"I want our baby to have your curls" he joined in. "Your flawless skin" she kissed him.

"I love you Troy Bolton"

"I love you too Gabriella" she kissed him again then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" Gabriella called as she got off him.

"Hey guys, what time are we going to the mall?" Taylor came in and smiled.

"Ummm..." Gabriella looked at Troy.

"Give me twenty minutes to get ready" Taylor nodded and left with Gabriella right behind her.

Twenty minutes later as promised Troy came down the stairs, all smiles, the exact opposite to before. He had a quick drink of juice then smiled.

"So we gonna head out or what?" He picked up the car keys and Chad, Taylor and Gabriella followed.

Chad got in the front passenger seat and Gabriella and Taylor rode in the back. They sang along to the radio and laughed the whole ten minutes drive to the mall and once Troy had parked the car they noticed Cal and Ben waiting by the entrance. Gabriella ran over to them and hugged them both.

"Hey guys" she smiled.

"Hey Gabs" Ben smiled.

"How is E.T today?" Cal asked.

"Great" she touched her tummy. Once everyone had said hello they entered the mall. They window shopped for a while. Troy and Gabriella holding hands, Chad and Taylor with their arm around each other. Ben was stood next to Troy. Then Gabriella and Taylor were linking arms, Chad was obviously on the other side of Taylor then Cal was stood next to Chad.

"So, are we actually going in any shops?" Taylor asked as the guys groaned.

"How about you guys go and look in sport shops or something and we'll meet you for lunch in say an hour?" Gabriella suggested.

"You sure baby?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, it's ok, meet you in the food court at..." she looked at her watch. "1:30?"

"Ok, see you then ladies" Cal said. All the guys walked off and Gabriella and Taylor linked arms again.

"Where shall we go?" Gabriella asked.

"In there" Taylor pointed.

"Baby store?"

"Yes, I wanna buy my niece or nephew a present" Gabriella giggled and followed Taylor into the shop.

At half past one Gabriella and Taylor went to the food court and saw the guys sitting in a booth. Gabriella smiled and scooted in next to Troy as Taylor sat in Chad's lap.

"Woah!" Cal said. "Spend much?" The guys laughed.

"Shut it, it isn't for me" Gabriella announced.

"Who is it for babe?" Troy asked as she had some of his drink.

"Baby Bolton" she smiled.

"Awww, how cute does that sound?" Taylor smiled.

"Better than E.T huh?" Troy asked.

"Defo" Cal huffed as Gabriella giggled.

"You can still call him E.T if you want" Gabriella said.

"Him?" Chad questioned.

"Yes, obviously we don't know if it's a boy but saying he is better than saying it right?"

"Yeah, course it is" Ben smiled.

"So you gonna show me what you bought?" Troy asked.

"Show you when we get home" she smiled.

"Why not now?" She leant down to his ear.

"I lied, it isn't all for the baby" she whispered and he smirked.

"Ahhh, ok then, so what are we going to do now?" Troy asked.

"How about we go see a movie?" Taylor suggested.

"Yeah, I hear 'Bandslam' is supposed to be good" Gabriella smiled.

"Do you girls want some lunch first?" Ben asked.

"Nah, I am still full from breakfast" Gabriella said.

"Me too" Taylor nodded.

They all left the food court, Troy carrying some of Gabriella's bags and holding her hand in his free one. They all bought tickets to see 'Bandslam' and got some snack. Troy got popcorn for him and Gabriella to share as well as a large diet coke. Chad got nacho's, Taylor got a big tub of malteasers' and they got an orange soda to share. Ben and Cal just got a drink each.

They went to the back of the theatre. Chad sat at one end, Taylor was on his right, on her right was Ben, then Cal, then It was Gabriella, then Troy on the other end. Gabriella put her head on Troy's shoulder and he kissed her head.

After the film they got outside.

"That was a good film" Gabriella announced.

"Yeah" everyone agreed.

"What time is it?" Chad asked. Troy checked his watch.

"Nearly 4:30" he answered.

"We better head off" Cal said.

"Yeah, us too" Gabriella smiled. "I'll call you tomorrow ok guys?"

"Ok Gabs" Ben smiled. They said their goodbyes and went to their own cars.

When Troy, Gabriella, Chad and Taylor got home Michelle was back from going to see her friend.

"Hey Miche" Gabriella smiled before taking her purchases upstairs.

"Did you guys have fun?" She asked the others.

"Yeah, we watched that 'Bandslam'" Chad answered.

"Oh is it good?"

"Yeah" Taylor smiled.

"I'll be back in a sec guys" Troy went after Gabriella.

He walked in their room and saw her emptying her bags.

"Can I see the baby stuff now?" She smiled.

"Sure daddy" she giggled. First she lifted up a mini T-Shirt that was cream and said in dark writing '50% Mommy  
50% Daddy

100% Gorgeous'

"Awww that is cute babe" he smiled holding the tiny piece of clothing in his hand. "What else?"

Gabriella opened another bag and took out it's contents. She held up a White Sleeping Bag with a bunny one the front. She also got out a sleep suit that said 'Cool Like Daddy' on the front. The cool was in orange writing, the like was in a turquoise writing and the daddy was in multi-coloured writing. Troy smiled at that one.

Gabriella then got the next sleep suit out and it was like the other but said 'Cute Like Mommy' and the writing was a little different. The last item in the bag was a red and white striped sleep suit that said 'Don't Wake Me, I'll Wake You!' on the front.

"Babe they're well cute" he smiled.

"Wait, I bought a couple more" Troy smiled watching her get excited. She took out a tiny pair of 'Jasper Conran' booties with little pictures of chicks on the front. She also pulled out two pairs of tiny mittens by 'Jasper Conran' and two sets of bibs. One set had the duck and chick pattern and the other set had bunny's on them, both by 'Jasper Conran' again. She also bought a set of two baby hats with bunny's on them.

"Is that all?"

"Baby stuff yeah" she smirked then picked up a smaller bag.

"That is a tiny bag" he smirked.

"It contains a tiny outfit" she whispered in his ear. He chuckled and kissed her ardently.

"I love you loads, you know that right?" Gabriella nodded.

"And you know the feeling is mutual yeah?" She smiled as he nodded and pulled her body to his and kissed her.

"We better get back downstairs" Troy said when they pulled away.

"Yeah, I'll give you a preview of my outfit later" she whispered in his ear before winking and walking out. Troy blinked and laughed before following the love of his life, the soon to be mother of his child, and hopefully one day his wife out the room.

**So I managed to give you the next chapter=] It isn't really about anything specific, I just wanted to show how Troy feels every morning when Gabriella is up with the morning sickness. I wanted to show how it affects him just as much her. The rest after that is just light, fluffiness=] Showing them with their friends. **

**I also want to say I will not be posting another chapter until Monday, maybe Sunday night if I can find a spare minute. I promise though Monday I will try my best to post at least two chapters to make up for not updating over the weekend=]=]**

**Reviews Please!**

**xxx Paige xxx**


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: I do not own ant characters from HSM, the plot however is mine:P**

**Chapter 37 - First Day**

"You nervous baby?" Gabriella asked as she ate breakfast with Troy on Monday morning.

"Not really" he shrugged, sipping his coffee.

"Really? I was terrified on my first day" she admitted.

"Why babe? You are so talented" she smiled at his sweetness.

"Just because I thought it would be totally different to high school and that, turns out it is basically the same" she giggled.

"Yeah, well I'm not nervous because I know your gong to be there" she rolled her eyes.

"Not in classes baby" she stood up as she finished her orange juice and then put her bowl and glass in the sink.

"In my singing class you are" he followed suit and placed his dirty dish in the sink.

"Yeah but not your others" she pointed out.

"So, at least I get to see you on my breaks and lunch" she leaned up and kissed him.

"Yeah, there is that" he smirked and pulled her closer. He kissed her passionately and she wrapped her arms around his neck as his locked around her waist.

"Woah! Don't need to see that" they pulled apart at Michelle's voice. "Can you not go five minutes without being lovey dovey?" She complained with a smirk.

"Your worse than Cal and Ben" Gabriella giggled. Michelle laughed and looked at her watch.

"Shouldn't you to be heading out?"

"Shouldn't you?" Troy asked her.

"My day off sweetie" she smiled before making a coffee.

"Lucky you" he muttered.

"Troy, it is your first day and your already complaining?" Gabriella laughed.

"So, I was never a fan of school"

"Then why did you sign up?" She giggled.

"Because you wanted me to, and because I wanted options" she smiled.

"Well, let's go get you those options huh?" She took his hand. "Bye Miche" she waved and Gabriella pulled Troy out the door.

"You know, I don't think I like you being bossy" he told her as she laughed. "I think I am going to have to teach my baby how to deal with you properly" she looked at him.

"Ok one - Who's baby? And two - How do you expect E.T to deal with me?" He laughed.

"Ok, sorry, 'our' baby, and I will teach him all the cute little faces that you know cannot resist" she giggled.

"Ok, I'll let you off baby, I can't wait for E.T to come along" she rubbed her still flat abdomen.

"Will you stop calling the baby that please?"

"Hey it's catchy, I can't help it and it's better than it" she said as they reached the school.

"Oh yeah being referred to as an alien is so much better" he muttered as they met the guys by the entrance.

"Hey guys, how is E.T today?" Cal asked. Troy groaned as Gabriella giggled.

"E.T is very happy today Uncle Cal" Gabriella smiled.

"That's good" he grinned. They all walked to their first classes. Cal and Ben had a class training them to change and create different sounds when making albums for people. Troy had his first guitar lesson and Gabriella had a dance class.

After saying bye to the guys Troy and Gabriella walked toward the chill out area. They had fifteen minutes before their classes. Gabriella bought a bottle of water and Troy got a soda before they sat in a booth.

"So did you have a good weekend babe?" Troy asked as they held hands.

"Yeah, it was a good night when we went our for dinner" she smiled. Troy grinned.

"Hmmm, dinner was good, after dinner was better though" he whispered in her ear as she giggled.

_Flashback_

_Troy, Gabriella, Chad and Taylor decided to go out for dinner on Saturday night as it was Chad and Taylor's last night there. They went to an Italian restaurant call 'Bella's!' It was a little restaurant about half an hour out of town. Gabriella drove as she wouldn't be drinking. _

_They sat in a corner on a round table. Troy sat on Gabriella's left, Taylor sat on her right then Chad sat in between Troy and Taylor. They ordered a diet coke for Gabriella, two beers for Troy and Chad and a white wine for Taylor._

_"Are you sure you don't mind me drinking baby?" Troy asked after she made him order a beer._

_"No babe, it is totally fine, I don't drink much anyway" she kissed him softly._

_They ordered their food next. Chad got a 9 inch margarita pizza. Taylor and Gabriella got tomato and basil pasta and Troy got the spaghetti Bolognese. After the waiter had taken their orders they chatted easily, they laughed at stupid things Chad said. The girls gossiped as the guys talked sports and they just enjoyed each others company. _

_When their food arrived they ordered another round of drinks and then ate their meal. They all agreed it was one of the best Italians they had been too and all managed, just about, to finish their meals. Gabriella sat back in her chair and rubbed her stomach when she was done and sighed._

_"Gosh I am stuffed" she exclaimed._

_"Me too, I will not be able to fit into a wedding dress" Taylor laughed._

_"Good job you have a year to get on then huh Tay?" Troy joked._

_"Yeah, good job huh?" She laughed._

_"I can't believe you leave tomorrow" Gabriella said._

_"I know" Taylor nodded._

_"You should come back to the cabin soon" Chad said._

_"Yeah, we can when we've had buba" Gabriella smiled. "Let him or her meet their uncle Chad and Aunt Tay" she smiled._

_"We can go up before then babe" Troy told her. "We have a holiday from school some time soon right?"_

_"Yeah" she nodded. "The next one is March, for Easter I think, we will have to ask Miche" she told them._

_They had one more round of drinks then asked for the bill. When the guys had paid, much to the girls protests they could pay for themselves, they went out to the car. Gabriella got in the drivers side, Troy rode shot gun and Chad and Taylor got in the back. The whole ride Chad and Taylor were kissing and cuddling as Troy and Gabriella just held hands as she drove._

_"When do I get my preview of your tiny outfit?" Troy whispered._

_"Tonight if your a good boy" she smirked._

_When they got home Michelle was already in bed so they said goodnight and went into their own rooms. Gabriella picked up her bag and told Troy she'd be right back as he smirked. _

_Gabriella went to the bathroom and took of her clothes. She then put on the sexy red thong and matching camisole with a built in bra. It pushed her breasts right up so she had an amazing cleavage. She tousled her hair and put on some lip-gloss. She threw her dirty clothes in the hamper then put on her silk robe. She walked into the bedroom and noticed Troy was on the bed, just in his boxers, waiting for her. He was laying with his hands behind his head._

_Gabriella cleared her throat and he looked at her. She walked over, shaking her hips sexily and blew him a kiss. She then slowly undid her robe and let it drop to the floor. She posed with one hand on her hip and smiled sexily at him. Troy's eyes went wide and the bulge in his pants grew._

_"So, what do you thing baby?" She asked seductively._

_"I think you should get your sexy body here right now" she giggled as she walked over. She straddled his waist and their lips connected immediately. Troy hands roamed over her body, caressing her silk-like skin and she moaned into his mouth. She ran her hands up and down his chest causing his own groans to escape. _

_She kissed down his neck. Along his throat and then nibbled down his chest. As she kissed down his body her camisole rose up hers and when Troy could reach it her pulled it off her. She sat up straight and smirked at him. He licked his lips at the goddess in front of him and she looked seductively at him._

_She put her hands in his boxers and ran her hand up and down his rock hard member as he groaned and closed his eyes. She removed his boxers and covered his member with her mouth. She sucked, nibbled and deep throated him. He gripped her lock tresses in his fingers and pushed her further onto him._

_"Oh baby" he groaned. "I'm nearly there, please don't stop" suddenly she felt him tremble and he spilt his seed in her mouth. She swallowed all her offered then kissed back up his body. She connected their lips and he flipped them over. He held her arms above her head and started to nibble down her neck._

_He kissed down her chest to her heaving breasts. He took one in his mouth, swirling his tongue around her nipple before offering the other the same treatment. When he heard her gasping for breath he smirked against her skin and continued his journey down her body. _

_"As much as this looks sexy babe, it has to go" he told her, touching the thong. She nodded quickly and he removed her thong before quickly plunging his tongue in her entrance. She moaned and threw her head back. She gripped his hair in her fingers and pulled on it. After a few minutes she shook and her first orgasm of the night tore threw her. Troy lapped up all her juices before kissing her lips softly._

_"Oh Troy, Please I need you" she pleaded. He nodded and plunged his member into her body. She wrapped her legs around his waist and locked her ankles to hold him in place. She rocked her hips to his rhythm and they were soon panting, kissing and touching each other. _

_After twenty minutes or so Gabriella could feel her second orgasm building up and closed her eyes. Troy could feel her walls tightening._

_"Baby look at me" he told her. "I wanna see you" she opened her eyes and as soon as they locked with his they both exploded. The love in their eyes was all it took to send them in to ecstasy._

_"I love you, I love you" she panted as he rolled off her heaving body._

_"I love you too princess" he whispered. He pulled her to his chest and she brought the comforter with her. _

_End of Flashback_

"Yeah, it was a good night, beat our record if I remember correctly" she giggled.

"Yeah we did" he nodded. "Four times that night then twice in the morning" she kissed him.

"I love you" he smiled.

"I love you too" he answered. "We better get to class, they start in five" She nodded and they walked to their classes.

The rooms were next door to each other so they agreed to meet after class and then go get a drink for their break. Troy kissed her softly as they said bye and then they went into their own lessons.

With Troy

He entered the class and inwardly groaned. There were five people in this class, including him, and two of those were Jay and his side kick Adam. He walked over to the other two in the class, he vaguely knew than and they were cool guys. They were called Jonny and Rick.

"Hey man" Jonny smiled.

"Hey guys, how are you?" Troy asked.

"Cool, dude it is awesome that you are in class now" Rick announced.

"Yeah, glad a know a few people" he smiled.

"It's a shame those two are in our class though" Jonny motioned to Jay and Adam.

"Dude I know right?" Troy laughed. Just then their teacher walked in and they started their class.

With Gabriella

She entered the dance studio, already wearing her sweats and a T-Shirt today and smiled at Sarah and Tom. She hugged Sarah, who quietly asked how she was feeling. Gabriella replied saying she was a lot better, morning sickness wasn't as bad so she was good.

They were running through their routine once before Tom was to record it to send off to examiners to see if they could pass this section of the class. It took half an hour to run through it and get it perfect then Tom got out the camera. He took three recordings of it and said he would take it to Miss Smith and they would choose the best copy.

When that was done they were allowed to finish early so Sarah and Gabriella decided to go watch Troy in his first class for the last ten minutes. The rest of the class went to the outside chill out area as it was a nice day today. As they entered they saw all the guys playing their guitar's in their own parts of the class.

"Ok, Troy I want you to come and give us a preview" his teacher called out. Gabriella smiled, she had never heard him play before. She and Sarah sat near the door and watched as the guys sat around the front to watch Troy.

He started to play and Gabriella's smile got bigger. He was good.

"Wow Gabs" Sarah got out.

"I know, he is totally awesome" she smiled. When he was done the teacher praised him as everyone clapped and then said lesson was finished. Gabriella ran over to Troy and he caught her in his arms. "Baby that was brilliant" she smiled as he kissed her.

"You think so?"

"Oh yeah, me and Sarah are totally your biggest fans right Sar?"

"Oh totally Troy" she said as she walked over.

"Thanks girls" he placed Gabriella on the ground as Jay and Adam walked over.

"So, your the teachers pet already Bolton?"

"Back off Jay" Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Your just jealous because your shit at guitar"

"Whatever Gabriella" he walked away.

"Wow, good come back" Sarah laughed.

They then walked out and Sarah hugged them both and said she was meeting her cousin for an hour as she had a free. Troy and Gabriella walked to their next classes slowly rather than getting drinks and talked.

The rest of the day went by slowly. Gabriella had a piano class then after lunch a session in the recording studio before she finished at three. Troy had his first one to one singing class for two hours then after lunch had a meeting with the head about his first day finished at half two.

Troy went to the recording studio when he was finished to wait for Gabriella. They then walked home to find Michelle wasn't home yet. Troy made two milkshakes whilst Gabriella lay on the sofa. He sat by her and handed her, her drink.

"Thanks babe" she smiled at him. "So how was your first day baby?"

"It was good" he smiled.

"How did your meeting with Miss Smith go?" She took a sip of her drink.

"Good, she is nice" Gabriella nodded.

_Flashback_

_"So Troy, how did you find your first day?" Miss Smith asked._

_"I enjoyed it, it feels good to express myself in something I am good at" he smiled._

_"Well I am glad you feel so strongly about it, at The LA School of Arts we take all students very seriously and expect them to feel the same about what our school offers" he nodded._

_"Well I will definitely be making the most out of my time here Miss Smith"_

_"That is good to hear" she smiled. "Do you have any queries at all?"_

_"Not at this stage" he smiled._

_"Well if you have any at all my door is always open" he nodded._

_End of Flashback_

"Yeah, she is lovely" Gabriella agreed after he told her what she said to him.

"How was your day babe?" Troy asked her.

"Good, we got a lot done towards my CD today, and we managed to get the Dance routine finished so it's all good" she smiled.

"I'm glad, have you thought about what your going to do about your work load once you get really pregnant?" Troy asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when you have the bump and everything you won't be able to do the fast, energetic dances will you?"

"No, I haven't thought about that yet, most of the dances should be completed by that stage anyway" she explained.

"Yeah, probably, and the recording sessions will still be ok to do, as long as you don't over do it" Gabriella nodded.

They heard the door open and then Michelle called out.

"In here Miche" Gabriella shouted.

"Hey guys, how was your first day Troy?" She asked as she sat down.

"It was very good" he smiled.

"Well I'm glad sweetie" she smiled at him. "Shall we order take out for dinner?" She asked.

"Ooo, can we have Chinese?" Gabriella asked.

"Sure sweetie, I'm just going to change out of my work clothes, do you want to order it?"

"Yeah, what do you want?"

"Usual please love" she kissed them both then went upstairs.

As Gabriella phoned for the food Troy just thought about everything. His life wasn't perfect, for from it but it was good enough for him. Yes he didn't have his dad anymore physically but he was still with him everyday. His mom was happy and healthy, his aunt was and Gabriella was so much better, Morning sickness had settled so she was back to her usual bubbly self. And on top of all that he was going to be a daddy.

Troy Bolton, a daddy! He was ecstatic and couldn't wait. Most people would call him stupid for getting Gabriella pregnant and enjoying the fact they would be parents soon but he knew what he'd say to them people. He would tell them he didn't care what they thought, it didn't matter to him. Some people enjoyed a drink, some people enjoyed playing basketball, some people enjoyed dancing, but Troy enjoyed being with Gabriella Montez. And he knew he was going to enjoy bring their child up together. He just knew it.

**So I managed to get it up today=] I really wanted to because I hate leaving the updates ages. So I hope this is ok for you all=] I probably won't get another up today but I have no plans tomorrow so will try and get at least two up.**

**Reviews Please!  
**

**xxx Paige xxx**


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: I do not own the make of baby items in this chapter!**

**Chapter 38 - Baby Shopping**

Gabriella woke up at 7:30am on a Saturday. She groaned and got out of bed quickly to run to the bathroom. She threw up and knelt by the toilet. The morning sickness was not as bad, this was only the third time all week that she had gotten sick. She spent ten minutes in the bathroom and flushed the toilet. She then cleaned her teeth. When that was done she sat on the toilet lid and put her head in her hands. Troy hadn't followed her this morning, he probably didn't hear her get up from the other bedroom. She felt tears slip out of her eyes.

They had a small argument yesterday or more like Gabriella shouting at him for nothing. She couldn't even remember why she was so angry with him. Basically she shouted at him, upset him and now he wasn't sleeping in their bed anymore. She hated herself more than ever. She was feeling like crap and wished Troy was with her, rubbing her back, whispering how he loves her and calming her down. She stood up, wiped her tear stained cheeks then walked out of the bathroom.

She didn't go to their bedroom, she went to the spare room, Troy's old room. She quietly opened the door and saw him snoozing, snoring lightly. She smiled at his peaceful body and then felt her tears return. She was such a bitch to him for a silly little reason. Before she got pregnant it too a lot to upset her and make her yell at people but now it happened so easily, she was like a volcano or a time bomb, you never knew when she would explode.

Her hormones were all over the place. She was now nearly two and a half month pregnant. Her next scan was in days, by that time she will be two and a half month gone. She had to apologize, even if it was too early for a Saturday, he had to know she didn't mean it. So Gabriella tip-toed across the carpeted floor and stood by the bed. She bent down and shook him carefully.

"Troy?" She whispered. He groaned and rolled over, away from her. Even though he was asleep and probably would have done that to anyone who tried waking him she felt hurt. He turned away from her, she wanted to feel safe in his arms. She sobbed quietly, she was definitely over sensitive right now. "Tr-Troy?" She got out through sobs.

Troy opened his eyes slowly and heard Gabriella sob. He quickly sat up and turned to face her.

"Brie? What is it? Is it the baby?" He panicked jumping up and hugging her to his chest.

"I'm so s-sorry" she sobbed into his chest. He smiled and stroked her hair.

"Shhh baby, it's ok" he soothed her and she clung to him. Troy sat on the bed and pulled her with him. Gabriella curled up in his lap and let him rock her back and forth. "Babe, it's ok, don't cry please" he pleaded with her. Troy's heart broke in to a million pieces when she cried.

"I didn't mean it" she said quickly. "I don't even know what I was angry for, I just feel so emotional all the time, my hormones are all over the show and I just take it out on the nearest person, I really am sorry, I love you and I need you to forgive me and tell me you love me too" she rambled.

"Shhh, Shhh baby, it's ok, I forgive you alright?" He pulled her head from his chest to wipe her tears as she nodded. "I know it isn't your fault baby, I know it is the baby, I am not mad"

"Then why did you stay in here last night?" She asked him.

"You told me too" he laughed.

"I didn't" she exclaimed.

"Yes babe, you did, I wanted to talk about what had gotten you upset and you told me to, and I quote 'Go to hell!' then you said I wasn't welcome in your bed because you and the baby were angry at me" he chuckled.

"I am super sorry Troy, I really didn't mean it, Oh my god I am a horrible person" she started to sob again.

"Hey, hey, hey you are not a horrible person ok?" He held her face in his hands and looked in her eyes. "You were just upset, it really doesn't matter anymore, just forget it happened alright?"

"You do still love me don't you?" She asked.

"Of course I do you silly girl" he kissed her. "I love you more than anything or anyone in this world" he said with all the passion he had.

"Really?" She asked.

"Of course, no matter how many fights we have that will never ever change" she nodded and wrapped her arms around him.

"I believe you Troy, I love you that much too" he smiled.

"Good to know" she giggled and then kissed him. "What time is it?" He asked as they pulled away.

"Erm..." she trailed off.

"Gabriella?" He stared.

"It is a little early" she showed him little with her thumb and finger.

"How early?" He smiled.

"About 8:00am..." she said slowly.

"On a Saturday? Why are you even awake?" He asked with disbelieve.

"I got sick again, that's why I got so upset, you never came in and comforted me" she told him.

"Oh baby, I am so sorry, I didn't hear you" he hugged her.

"I know, it was my fault, if I hadn't kicked you our of 'our' bed" she put emphasis on the word our. "Then you would have heard" he smiled.

"It won't happen again" he told her and she nodded.

"Your mom is still coming today right?" Gabriella asked suddenly.

"Yeah, Aunt Michelle is picking her up from the airport at about 9:30" he nodded.

"So we should get up anyway, to greet her?"

"Maybe in a few, I have other plans" he smirked as he pulled her into the bed and got on top of her.

"Troy" she giggled as he kissed along her neck.

"Are you really sorry about shouting at me?"

"Yes" she laughed.

"Then show me how sorry" he smirked looking at her.

"Ok then" she giggled as she pulled him down for a kiss.

An hour later Troy and Gabriella were in the kitchen cooking breakfast for when Michelle and Lucille got here. They had gotten a call five minutes earlier to say they were on their way to the house. Gabriella was making thee omelets and Troy was standing behind her, kissing her shoulder, her neck, any part of skin he could.

"Ok, babe make yourself useful and set the table" she giggled.

"I am being useful" he defended.

"How?" She giggled looking over her shoulder at him.

"I am making you and Buba relaxed and happy" he smiled.

"Yes, we are also hungry though so daddy needs to set the table" she pointed the spatula at him as he rolled his eyes.

"Fine, can't have my child going hungry" he joked as she laughed and turned back to the cooking.

Just then they heard the door open and Gabriella dropped the spatula and ran over squealing.

"Lucille!" She shouted hugging her.

"Hey sweetie, how are you?"

"Great, how was your flight?" She pulled away and went back to cooking.

"Quiet" she laughed as she hugged Troy. "How is my son?" She asked him.

"Great" he smiled. "Getting ganged up on though" he shot Gabriella a look as she laughed.

"By who?" She laughed as Michelle walked in.

"Gabriella and your grandchild, seriously I am not liking this one bit" he joked.

"He just doesn't like the fact that the baby takes mommy's side" Gabriella rubbed her tummy before dishing up the omelets.

"Yeah, only because it's in your stomach, I have to take your word for it because he can't tell me yet" he stuck his tongue out as they laughed whilst sitting down.

"Yep, you got that right" Michelle laughed.

They all laughed and talked through breakfast. Troy and Gabriella filled Lucille in on the pregnancy and baby stuff whilst she filled them in on what was happening back in Alberqerque. Troy also told her about his classes at the school and she expressed how proud of him she was and his dad would be.

"Ok, I want to go and buy my Gran baby something" Lucille announced after breakfast when they were all watching T.V.

"Oh Lucille you don't need to" Gabriella said.

"I want to, have you bought anything yet?" She asked.

"I have bought a few bits like clothes, blankets, bibs and that" she answered.

"Well I want to buy one of the big things" Troy smiled.

"Why don't we wait a while mom, until it's nearer the time?"

"Because I want to now" she smiled.

"Like what?" Gabriella asked.

"What?" Lucille asked.

"What big thing do you want to buy?" She smiled.

"Whatever you want, something that maybe you won't be able to afford, I want to help" she offered.

"Well, it is a little early Lucy" she hesitated. "I don't want to jinx the pregnancy by buying a stroller or crib" she told her.

"You won't jinx it, you are being prepared" she tried to persuade.

"Mom, we said no" Troy snapped. "Please, just wait until we're ready?" He asked.

"Ok" she said quietly.

"Troy" Gabriella glared at him. "It's ok, I guess there is nothing wrong with being prepared huh?" She put her arm around Lucille. "How about we compromise?"

"How?" Michelle asked.

"How about Lucille buys the Moses basket today, then nearer the time of the birth she can come shopping with us and buy the stroller or crib?"

"Really?" She smiled.

"Yeah" Gabriella nodded.

"And whichever she buys I'll buy the other" Michelle offered.

"Thanks Miche" Gabriella smiled.

They all headed out to the car, Michelle drove, Lucille rode shot gun and Troy and Gabriella got in the back. Troy and Gabriella talked quietly in the back whilst the two adults talked about baby stuff.

"You didn't have to do that" Troy whispered. "She needs to realise it is our baby and we don't want to buy that stuff yet, there shouldn't have to be a compromise"

"Troy, she is excited, her first grandchild" she told him in a whisper.

"Yeah, well she's going to get told next time she just needs to listen, I want us to be able to decided what we buy and when not her" he whispered angrily.

"It's alright babe" she soothed him.

When they got to the mall Troy and Gabriella trailed behind the two women and held hands. They saw Michelle and Lucille walk into a shop and Gabriella stopped Troy.

"What is it?"

"I don't like that shop, it's all old fashioned frilly stuff" she said lowly so they wouldn't hear. "I've seen a nice Moses basket in that shop down there" she pointed down about three shops across the other side.

"Let's tell her then" he went to walk in.

"She will get upset"

"I don't care, we choose what furniture our baby has not my mom" he pulled her in and saw them looking at horrible things. "Mom, we have already seen one that we want in another shop" he told her.

"But this one is so pretty" she smiled.

"No, it is so 1960's mom" he said.

"It just isn't what we want Lucille" Gabriella smiled.

"Oh, well what type do you want?"

"I saw one a few days ago in another store, it is really cute" she smiled.

"Ok, let's go have a look" Gabriella led them out the store and into the other one. She walked over to the basket she wanted and smiled, it was still there.

"Oh your back" someone said. Gabriella smiled at the sales woman.

"Yeah, I really loved this one" she nodded.

"Well if you need any assistance just call me" she said friendly as she walked away.

"So what do you think?" Gabriella asked as she touched it softly. It was a cream and pale yellow colour basket with the 'Zeddy & Parsnip' design by mama and papa's, which was a picture of a giraffe and a rabbit. You got a little teddy of a giraffe with it which hung above the baby's head. It came with a wooden frame to put by the bed to rest it on at night. It had a hood to cover the baby from the sunlight and things like that.

"Hmm, I don't know..." Lucille trailed off as Troy groaned.

"Mom!" He snapped. "Gabriella wants this one, it is our baby, we get to choose, if you don't like this one we'll get it ourselves" he told her.

"Troy" Gabriella tried to calm him down.

"It's ok Gabriella, if you like this one I'll get it, let me go get the sales woman" she walked off, clearly taken back by her sons attitude.

"Troy, you didn't need to snap at her" Michelle told him.

"So, she doesn't get to make choices about stuff like this, clothes I'm not fussed about but the big things like this and the stroller I want to be our decision" he vented.

"Ok babe, she gets it, just please stop snapping at her ok?" Gabriella told him. "She just wants to get involved, I bet she just wishes your dad could be here for this"

"No, none of you are guilt tripping me with that one, my dad would be on my side, telling her it is our decision" he demanded.

"So you guys are going to go with this one?" The sales woman smiled.

"Yes, thank you" Gabriella smiled as a man came over and dismantled it before boxing it up.

"Would you like it to be delivered? Free of charge?"

"That would be great" Troy smiled.

"Ok, I'll just take your details, it will be with you by tomorrow lunch" Gabriella nodded as she gave the woman her address then Lucille paid her.

Once the sale was done they left the shop and decided to go for coffees or water in Gabriella's case, she couldn't drink coffee as it set her stomach off. As they were all sat down Lucille spoke.

"I am sorry" she smiled. "I just want to get involved as much as I can"

"And mom we really appreciate your help, we really do but you cannot make decisions for us, we will decided what furniture to buy, if we want to know the sex of our baby and all that stuff, it isn't your decision to make" he explained.

"I know, I just wish I had your father here to get excited with" Troy sighed.

"Mom, I am not being heartless but don't use dad against me" she frowned. "You know what I am talking about, don't guilt trip us into getting your own way because he is gone" he snapped.

"Ok, ok I'm sorry"

"It is ok Lucille" Gabriella smiled. "We value your opinion, it's just this is our first time at this so we want to choose the big stuff ourselves, you are welcome to spoilt the baby rotten with teddy's, your choice of course" she smiled.

"Well thank you, and I under stand, I do" she nodded.

They walked around the mall for another couple of hours but then decided to head back home as Gabriella was tired. When they got back Troy said he was going to sit with Gabriella whilst she relaxed so his mom and Michelle could have a gossip and stuff.\

"You don't have to sit with me babe" Gabriella smiled as he stroked her hair, her head in his lap.

"I want to, I just want to be near you" he said softly.

"I love you" she said through a yawn.

"I love you too baby, get some sleep, I will be right here when you wake up" he kissed her softly and her eyes fluttered closed.

**There you go=] I hope you liked it=] It was just kind of a filler chapter as I didn't really have a big thing to write yet, I thought it would be good to show how much Gabriella needs and depends on Troy=]**

**Reviews Pretty Please guys!!!!!!!!**

**xxx Paige xxx**


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song mentioned in this chapter!**

**Chapter 39 - Belated Birthday**

Gabriella woke up a few hours later and looked up to find Troy stroking her hair, her head still in his lap, watching her. She smiled as he did and he leant down to kiss her lips softly.

"Mmmm" she murmured against his lips. "What time is it?" She asked as he pulled away.

"Ummm..." he looked to the bedside table for the clock. "4:30pm"

"How long was I out for?"

"Not too long, about two and a half hours?"

"And you have been sat there the whole time?" She smiled.

"The whole time" he nodded.

"Awww baby, you didn't have to do that" she smiled again.

"I wanted to, I love watching you sleep, you look so peaceful and happy" he kissed her again.

"I am happy, not just when I'm asleep though" she clarified. "I am happy whenever you are with me" she informed him. He smiled and she sat up. She got in his lap and curled into him. She smelt his scent then sighed dreamily. "Where are your mom and Miche?"

"They just nipped out to the shop, my mom feels a little bad" he told her. Gabriella looked up.

"Because of the Moses basket?" Troy shook his head. "Then why?"

"She missed your birthday" he stated.

"I don't mind, I had a lovely day anyway" she smiled.

"You did?"

"Of course silly, I spent the morning with my gorgeous boyfriend and Michelle, then the afternoon with two of my best friends and the same gorgeous boyfriend" she smiled. "Then that night was beyond perfect, you were so romantic" she gushed as he smiled.

_Flashback_

_Gabriella woke up to feather light kisses along her neck. She smiled and sighed as she relaxed and melted into Troy's embrace._

_"What time is it?" She asked him as he pulled away._

_"8:30am" Troy smiled._

_"Why are you waking me, we don't have school today" she groaned as he chuckled._

_"Because it is your birthday baby, and I have plans" she smiled and leant up for a soft, short but still sweet kiss._

_"What plans?" She asked excitedly._

_"Well, me, you and Miche are going out for a birthday breakfast" he smiled. "Then this afternoon me, you and the guys are going to watch a movie, of your choice of course, then just hang out at the mall before I take you out for a surprise tonight" he kissed her as he finished._

_"Well haven't you been a busy boy" she giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him on top of her._

_"Hmm, extremely, I think I deserve a reward huh?" He winked._

_"Nah" she laughed. "Maybe later babe, but right now I want to get up" she smiled sweetly at him._

_"Not maybe later" he smirked. "Definitely later" she giggled and nodded._

_At 9:30am Troy and Gabriella were both ready and on their way downstairs. Gabriella was engulfed in a huge bone crushing hug as she reached the bottom of the stairs._

_"Happy Birthday!" Michelle exclaimed._

_"Can't... Breath" she gasped as Michelle let go. "Thanks" she smiled._

_"Here you go" she handed Gabriella a box._

_"Oh Miche you didn't have to get me anything" she smiled._

_"Of course I did, I have had this waiting for this day for ages" Gabriella frowned and opened the box. She gasped and her hand flew to her mouth._

_"Babe what is it?" Troy asked. He peered over her shoulder and his eyes widened. "Wow!" He looked up at his aunt. "Nice one, now my present sucks" he teased._

_"It isn't from me" she smiled as Troy frowned._

_"It was my mom's" Gabriella whispered. "How? When?" She looked up at Michelle._

_"The day before she died, I was sitting in her room and she took it off and gave it me, she said if she didn't pull through she wanted me to give it you on your 19th Birthday" she smiled._

_"Really?" Gabriella asked as Michelle nodded._

_"Why her 19th?" Troy frowned._

_"My mom was 19 when daddy gave it to her" she explained. "It was that birthday that he proposed, he said even though they were only young he knew they would spend their days together" she smiled up at Troy. Gabriella put her mom's engagement ring on her right ring finger and held it up._

_"Well, it is really pretty babe" he hugged her._

_"Yeah, daddy always had great taste in jewellery" Gabriella smiled._

_"Here is your present off me" Michelle smiled. Gabriella hugged her and opened it. Inside the box was a new designer handbag from a boutique. She had been after it for ages and it was the same design as her Laboutin heels Michelle got her for Christmas._

_"Thanks Miche, I love it" she kissed her cheek._

_"You can only have one of your presents off me now" Troy smiled._

_"Troy..." she groaned. "I told you not to go crazy, we need to save money for the baby stuff" she scolded him._

_"Hey, if I want to treat you I will do end of story" he smiled. Troy handed her a gift bag and she smiled. She opened it and smiled. Inside was a new dress, it was dark blue and was quite short. It came about 3 and a half inches above her knee and was a puff ball style at the bottom. At the waist the material got thinner and went a little see through. It had three loops for buttons to go through which is were it fastened. It stopped fastening just below her breasts, obviously covering them but so her cleavage showed. It had a thin belt design going around the waist with a tassel hanging down the left side at the front. The belt and tassel was the dark blue with gold._

_In the bag was also a box with matching heels and a matching clutch bag. Gabriella smiled at him as she placed the large bag on the ground._

_"Babe, it is beautiful, thank you" she kissed him as he pulled her closer. "Did you choose it?" He nodded._

_"I spotted and thought you'd look great so I took a picture of it and sent it to Miche to see what she thought" Gabriella smiled._

_"Well you are good at picking clothes, I love you"_

_"I love you too, and Happy Birthday Gorgeous" he smiled._

_"So where are we going for breakfast?" She asked as Troy laughed._

_"I thought we could just go to Starbucks?" he suggested._

_"Sounds good" she smiled as he took her hand._

_They all walked out and got in the car. Troy drove and Gabriella sat in the front. Michelle said she could as it was her birthday. When they arrived at Starbucks Troy got out before running around to open the passenger door and the back seat door behind that._

_"Ladies" he smiled._

_"Thanks" they both laughed. Troy held his arms out and they both laughed as they linked an arm each. Troy led them to Gabriella's favourite booth then asked what they wanted._

_He went to the counter to order as they sat down and talked. Gabriella sat across from Michelle in the booth and looked towards Troy at the counter. She watched him talk to the person behind the counter then he turned and leant on the side. He smiled at her and winked as she giggled. Gabriella then looked at Michelle and saw her smiling at her._

_"What?" She asked._

_"I just haven't seen you this happy on your birthday since they died" Michelle smiled._

_"He makes me happy" Gabriella smiled as she looked towards Troy again._

_"I'm glad, you deserve to be happy, both of you have been through so much already" Gabriella nodded. _

_Troy walked over with their breakfast and slid in next to Gabriella. He put his arm around her shoulders and she smiled up at him as she rested a hand on his chest._

_"Oh! Hold it there" Michelle got out her digital camera and took a picture of them in that position, smiling at her. Gabriella looked up at him and Michelle snapped another. Troy leant down for a kiss and smiled against her lips as he heard the camera click again._

_"When did you grab the camera?" He asked laughing._

_"When you two were upstairs getting ready, you have to take pictures on your birthday" she smiled. Gabriella giggled and they started eating their breakfast._

_"So what film do you wanna see this afternoon babe?" Troy asked._

_"Umm..." Gabriella thought and Michelle took another picture. "Miche?" She giggled._

_"What?!" She smiled._

_"I don't know Troy, why don't you and the guys pick?"_

_"Because, my dear, it is your birthday so it is your choice" he smiled as he kissed her. _

_"Ok, well I'll think about it then ok?" He nodded. "Now get over there and let me take a picture of you and Miche" Troy smiled and slid in next to his aunt. Michelle handed Gabriella the camera who snapped a few pictures of Troy and Michelle hugging._

_"Shouldn't the birthday girl be in the pictures?" Troy asked._

_"Yes, she should" Michelle nodded. Gabriella and Troy swapped places and Michelle put her arm around Gabriella. They had a few pictures took before Gabriella grabbed the camera to have a look at them._

_"Awww, I love that one" she said about the one of her looking up at Troy as he smiled at the camera. She then smiled at the next one, they were kissing. _

_"I like that one" Michelle smiled._

_"We look good together babe" Gabriella smiled as she handed Troy the camera._

_"Hmmm, just think how adorable our baby is going to be?" He smiled at her. Gabriella put her hand over her flat tummy and smiled._

_"I can't wait" she leant across and kissed him as he stretched his arm out to take a picture of it. Gabriella giggled as she pulled away._

_"Hey, that was a pretty good one" he laughed as he looked at the picture he just took. Gabriella nodded her agreement as Troy's cell rang. She started looking through the pictures with Michelle and they talked quietly between them as he answered._

_"Hey man" he said to Cal. (Troy/__**Cal**__)_

_**"Yo dude, where you at?" **__He asked._

_"Just at breakfast with Miche and Brie, why?"_

_**"What time we meetin man?"**_

_"Ummm..." Troy looked at his watch and saw it as quarter to eleven. "An hour? At the mall?"_

_**"Ok, put Gabs on"**__ Troy handed her the phone. (Gabriella/__**Cal**__)_

_"Hello?"_

_**"Happy Birthday Girl!" **__Gabriella giggled._

_"Thanks Cal" she smiled._

_**"So you decided on the movie yet?"**_

_"Nope, I am thinking about it" she giggled._

_**"Jeez, it isn't hard to pick man"**_

_"I am not a man thank you very much!" She giggled._

_**"Ok, good point" **__he laughed. __**"So see you in an hour?"**_

_"Yep, bye Cal" Gabriella hung up and handed Troy his cell._

_"What did he want?" Troy asked._

_"To say Happy Birthday" she smiled._

_"What time is it?" Michelle asked._

_"Nearly eleven, why?" Troy asked her._

_"I got stuff to do for work" she rolled her eyes. "Even on my day off I have to work" Gabriella laughed._

_"Now you know how we feel when we get homework" Troy pointed at her._

_"Point that finger at me again and I'll snap it off Troy" Michelle warned._

_"Sorry" he laughed._

_They all decided to head back home so left and go tin the car. When they reached the house Michelle went into her room after saying Happy Birthday to Gabriella again to do her work. Gabriella put her arm around Troy's waist and held the camera up in front of them._

_"Smile baby" she said as he put his head next to hers. She took the picture then he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Gabriella got another few pictures of them like that before they decided to make a move to the mall. They decided to walk as it was a nice day. Troy offered Gabriella his back and she giggled as she climbed on._

_He carried her the whole way, at some points running and jumping over things making her squeal. As they reached they saw the guys standing outside the mall and they laughed when they saw Troy run over with Gabriella squealing._

_"Dude, watch the baby" Ben laughed._

_"Oh shit, I forgot, Buba will be ok right?" Troy asked as he placed her on the ground._

_"Of course Troy, you worry too much" she hugged the guys. "Hey guys"_

_"Hey Gabs, Happy Birthday" Ben smiled._

_"Thanks, so we going to head to the movie theatre?"_

_"Have you picked the film yet?" She laughed at Cal._

_"Yes, I have" she stuck her tongue out at him._

_"What? A chick flick?"_

_"You'll be happy actually dude" Troy told him._

_"So it isn't a chick flick?" Ben interrupted as Troy shook his head._

_"Awesome" Cal high fived Ben._

_"We're going to watch 'Orphan'" she smiled._

_"Cool, let's go" Ben exclaimed._

_They headed to the theatre and Troy insisted he pay for Gabriella as it was her birthday. She rolled her eyes and said fine but next time she was paying. He got two tickets then waited while the guys got theirs. They decided to just get some drinks as no one was hungry so after getting two soda's for the guys and a large diet coke for Troy and Gabriella to share they walked to their screen. _

_They sat at the back in the centre seats. Troy and Gabriella in the middle as Ben sat next to Troy and Cal next to Gabriella. The movie didn't scare Gabriella as much as she thought it would it just made her jump and heart stop beating a few times. She cuddled into Troy through the whole thing so thought that might be why she wasn't scared, she always felt safe and indestructible with him._

_When the movie finished they went back into the mall and it was half one. They decided to go for some lunch and then shop around for a while. The took more pictures with the digital camera. Some of Ben and Cal trying on girls clothes as Gabriella demanded. Troy nearly wet his self the whole time and she giggled._

_They took pictures of the guys picking Gabriella up as she squealed in protest. They took more of Troy and Gabriella being couple-y and some of Troy and the guys messing around with basketballs in a sports store. They then went to the park and Gabriella said she wanted to have a rest so she watched as the guys played basketball. As she was sitting there Jay walked over with his 'crew'._

_"Get lost" she groaned as he sat by her and put his arm around her._

_"Now, now baby" he kissed her cheek and she shuddered._

_"Get off her!" Troy shouted as he came over._

_"Make me!" Jay smirked._

_"Troy, leave it, I'm ok" Gabriella reassured him with a look, he nodded and crossed his arms over his chest. "Jay, please take your arm off me"_

_"Why?" He smirked at her._

_"Because, if you don't I will, but you may end up without a limb, now get the fuck off me asshole!" She screamed as she stood up. Troy, Cal and Ben burst out laughing as Jay went bright red from anger, you could see his friends holding in their laughter._

_"God, she gets you every time" Cal high fived Gabriella._

_"Bitch, just you wait" he warned as he walked off. Gabriella rolled her eyes and looked at the time, Troy saw this and decided they should head back._

_"We need to go now" he told her, she nodded._

_"Thanks for today guys, it was awesome" she hugged them both._

_"Anytime, see you tomorrow" Ben smiled._

_Troy and Gabriella walked back to the house and saw Michelle sitting on the porch. Gabriella went and sat with her as Troy was looking at the camera. He laughed at the pictures of the guys then put it away, he noticed it was nearly 6pm and they needed to get ready._

_"Babe, we need to get ready for tonight" Gabriella nodded._

_"Where did you say we were going again?" She asked._

_"I didn't" he laughed. "Nice Try though babe" she giggled and stood up._

_At 7pm Troy was stood with his aunt on the porch waiting for Gabriella to be ready and get downstairs. He was wearing a deep blue button up shirt tucked into his dark denim skinny jeans. He had some black tennis shoes on his feet and had styled his hair to look messy. He heard footsteps on the stairs and he and Michelle looked. His mouth fell open._

_Gabriella was wearing the new dress he bought her, her legs looked great. She had no bra on with the dress as you would have been able to see it. Her hair was cascading down her back in it's natural curls. She had blusher on her cheeks making her look cute, her eyes had a bronze-gold colour eye shadow on with mascara and eye liner. She had lip-gloss on her lips making them look shiny. She had the heels he bought her on as well as the clutch he bought._

_"Wow!" He breathed._

_"Thanks" she giggled. She loved how the shirt made his eyes even more gorgeous. "You look pretty wow too" she kissed him._

_"Pictures!" Michelle smiled. She got the camera off Gabriella and took a few of the two before Troy said they really did have to go. She handed Gabriella the camera and wished them a goodnight._

_Troy drove for about an hour and half, not giving Gabriella any clues. She was about to start asking questions again when he stopped the car. He got out and opened Gabriella's door. He took her hand and she gasped._

_"Troy, it is beautiful" she announced._

_"You like it?" He asked._

_"I love it" she squealed. In front of her was a small beach house with candles leading across the decking up to the front door. The beach was obviously like the garden to the house and it looked so romantic._

_They sat down to have a romantic dinner for two on the beach that Troy had managed to set up. They took even more pictures and kissed and fed each other. Troy had soft music playing in the background and Gabriella felt so special._

_"I can't believe you did all this for me" she told him._

_"All this and more, you want your other presents?" She smiled._

_"Troy this really is enough, as long as I have you I don't need any more" he smiled._

_"This next one isn't something for you to wear or anything I promise" she nodded. Troy went to the car and pulled his guitar from the trunk. He walked back over and sat down, getting his guitar in place. "I wrote a song, with help from the guys, for you" she felt her eyes get teary._

_"Really?" He nodded and cleared his throat. He began to play the guitar then started singing._

_**From the moment I saw you**_

_**From the moment I looked into your eyes**_

_**There was something about you I knew, I knew**_

_**That you were once in a lifetime**_

_**A treasure near impossible to find**_

_**And I know how lucky I am to have you**_

_**Cause I've seen rainbows that could take your breath away**_

_**The beauty of the setting sun, on any given day**_

_**And when it comes to shooting stars I have seen a few**_

_**But I've never seen anything as beautiful as you**_

_Gabriella felt her tears slip down her cheeks but she didn't wipe them away, she just smiled at the person in front of her. Troy smiled up at Gabriella and she let a noise escape her lips. _

_**I can't believe that I have you**_

_**I can't believe that you're here in my arms**_

_**I've been waiting a life time for you, for you**_

_**And I've dreamed about you**_

_**Pictured in my mind who I would see**_

_**But I never imagined just how beautiful you'd be**_

_**Cause I've seen rainbows that could take your breath away**_

_**(take your breath away)**_

_**The beauty of the setting sun, on any given day (any given day)**_

_**And when it comes to shooting stars I have seen a few**_

_**But I've never seen anything as beautiful as you**_

_**Oh, oohh.**_

_Troy closed his eyes and began to sing the chorus again. Gabriella smiled and let her tears fall freely down her face._

_**I've seen rainbows that could take your breath away **_

_**(take your breath away)**_

_**The beauty of the setting sun, on any given day**_

_**And when it comes to shooting stars I have seen a few**_

_**But I've never seen anything as beautiful, **_

_**No I've never seen, anything, as beautiful as you**_

_**From the moment I saw you**_

_**From the moment I looked into your eyes**_

_When Troy finished he looked up at her and smiled. She stood up and walked over to him. Troy placed his guitar against the table and she sat in his lap._

_"That was... the most... thoughtful... amazing... and precious gift I have ever received" she said between little kisses._

_"You liked it?"_

_"I loved it" she smiled. "I love you" she said this with all the emotion she had._

_"I love you too" he kissed her passionately. "Shall we dance?" Gabriella nodded as she got off his lap._

_They danced for about half an hour, swaying to the soft music Troy had played through dinner and the waves in the background. Gabriella looked up at him and he smiled down at her._

_"Are we staying here tonight?" She asked._

_"Your choice, I have planned for us too but we can drive back if you want"_

_"No, I want to stay" she whispered. Troy nodded. "Troy?"_

_"Yeah beautiful?"_

_"Will you make love to me?" She asked softly._

_"Right now?" Gabriella nodded._

_"Right now" he smiled and lifted her off the ground. Troy carried her into the beach house were they showed their love for each until the early hours of the morning._

_End of Flashback_

"It was the best birthday ever" Gabriella smiled.

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed it babe" he kissed her as they heard the door downstairs open.

They got up and went downstairs to see Michelle and Lucille in the kitchen.

"Hey Guys, did you have a good sleep Gabs?" Michelle asked.

"Yeah, where have you two been?"

"Well, I felt terrible about missing your birthday so I have bought popcorn and other snacks, we've just been to pick up your favourite Chinese take-out and I thought we could spend the evening together?" Gabriella smiled.

"Thanks Lucille" she hugged her.

"Ok, you two go through to the family room, pick a movie and we'll get the food and drink ready" Lucille smiled.

Troy and Gabriella got some movies out and put one in. They sat on the sofa together and Gabriella kissed him.

"Love you" she whispered.

"Love you" he repeated. Then Michelle and Lucille walked in.

They spent the rest of the evening watching movies, eating take-out and snacks and just being a family. Gabriella felt Troy place his hand on her tummy after they had finished eating and were just laying together as Michelle and Lucille sat on the floor. She placed her hand over his and looked up at him. He leant down and kissed her before they both looked at the T.V again. Gabriella smiled as she looked around the room.

Her baby was going to have the best, most caring and loving family ever. She snuggled deeper into Troy and settled down, enjoying a relaxing evening with the most important people in her life.

Michelle, her second mom.

Lucille, her sort of mother-in-law.

Troy, the love of her life.

And of course, her baby.

Baby Bolton.

**Phew! A long one for you=] I hope you enjoyed this one, I personally like the ending but that's just me, you might not agree hehe. This is one of the longest Chapters I have done and would really appreciate feedback on it as it took me ages to write lol.**

**Reviews Please!!!**

**xxx Paige xxx**


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song in this chapter!**

**Chapter 40 - Heartbeat**

Gabriella stretched as she woke up and yawned. The bed was empty. She frowned, Troy didn't have any classes today, it was his day off school. Today was the day of their second scan. Gabriella smiled at this, today she was going to see her baby again. She rolled out of bed and went downstairs. She entered the kitchen and saw Lucille and Troy sitting there.

"Good morning dear" Lucille smiled.

"Hey guys" she said quietly. "God how I miss coffee" she laughed as she watched them two sipping theirs slowly.

"Sorry babe, I'll pour it away" Gabriella shook her head.

"It's alright babe, enjoy it" she giggled. "Gosh I am tired" Gabriella yawned again.

"Did you not sleep well sweetie?" Lucille asked, concerned.

"I slept ok, I just feel really sleepy today" she shrugged.

"Well you need to make sure you get plenty of rest, the baby needs it's rest too" Troy nudged his mom.

"Quit it mom" he warned as he washed his cup.

"I was just saying"

"Well don't, Gabriella is perfectly capable of looking after 'our' baby" he told her. "We need to get ready for the appointment babe" he hugged Gabriella to his chest.

"Yeah, what time is it?"

"Nearly 9:00am" he kissed the top of her head.

"Let's go then" Gabriella pulled him upstairs and into their bedroom. "Thanks Troy" she kissed him.

"For what baby?" He stroked her hair softly.

"Telling your mom, I know she is only helping but she sometimes makes me feel like I am not capable of doing this" she mumbled into his chest.

"It's ok babe, I will keep telling her until she gets it" Gabriella giggled and kissed his bare chest.

They pulled and started to get dressed. Troy had already had his shower so Gabriella went for hers as he got dressed. She had a quick ten minute shower before re-entering their room. She threw on one of her baby blue dress-tops and a pair of her black leggings. She put on her black pumps and tied her hair back into a sleek pony tail. She grabbed her bag with her cell and purse then took Troy's hand.

They left after saying goodbye to Lucille and got in the car. They reached the hospital and were not as lucky as last time for a parking space. Troy had to go up to the third floor of the parking lot until he found a space he could squeeze into. When he turned off the car Gabriella smiled and got out of the car. They held hands as they entered the hospital and walked up to the desk.

"How may I help you?" The young girl smiled.

"I have an appointment at 10:00am with Dr. Royce" Gabriella smiled.

"Ah yes, Miss Montez, if you take a seat and the doctor will be right with you" they thanked her and sat down together.

"She is a lot nicer than the other one" Gabriella said in a hushed tone.

"Yep" Troy nodded as she giggled. He leant in for a kiss but were pulled apart by someone clearing their throat.

"Oh hey Dr. Royce, sorry" Gabriella blushed.

"Don't worry about it, follow me" she smiled.

They followed the doctor into her room and did their routine thing. Troy sat on the chair by the bed and Gabriella got on the bed. She pulled her dress to under her bust and rolled her leggings down. Troy grabbed her hand and kissed it as she smiled at him. Dr Royce then squirted the gel on her stomach and rolled the sonogram machine over it. After a few moments a picture appeared and Gabriella smiled.

"I can see it" she announced.

"I told you it would be a lot more noticeable this time around" Dr Royce smiled.

"I can see his arms and legs" she said excitedly.

"Yes, limbs are a lot clearer and more structured now, your baby will also be making slight movements but I am afraid you won't be able to feel them yet" Gabriella nodded. "Now this is when morning sickness may begin" The doctor explained.

"What? You mean only just?" Troy asked, alarmed as Gabriella looked worried.

"Is there a problem?"

"Gabriella has been having morning sickness for a number of weeks now, is that something we should be worried about?" Troy asked.

"Oh, not at all guys, it's just in most cases it only just starts up, most women are only just figuring out they are pregnant by this stage so don't worry about it" they both sighed in relief. "Also Gabriella, at this stage you may start to feel a little fatigued, frequency of urination, and tender and enlarged breasts" she informed them. Gabriella looked to Troy who hid a sly smirk at the last part. "Also you may start to feel lower abdominal pains but this is nothing to worry about, it is just your ligaments and pelvic muscles stretching" she smiled. "And you may start to get a creamy white discharge when you go to the toilet but that is also normal" Gabriella nodded.

"There is a lot to take in" she laughed.

"I know, I just want to inform you on all this so you don't worry, I know a lot of young moms worry a lot more about these things" Gabriella nodded. "Now just let me swap machines" she said as Gabriella frowned.

"Why?"

"You'll see" she smiled. Then she placed another machine, that looked similar to the sonogram one, on her stomach. Gabriella's eyes went wide a few moments later.

"Is that...?" she trailed off.

"That is your baby's heartbeat" the doctor smiled.

"Oh my gosh, Troy..." she looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"I know babe, it is amazing" he kissed her hand again as his own eyes filled with tears.

"Would you like copies of the scan?" Dr Royce asked them.

"Yes please" Gabriella smiled.

"Ok" she clicked a button and they started to print out. She wiped the gel off Gabriella's stomach and told her she was ok to move. Gabriella pulled her leggings back up and rolled her top down. Troy then helped her off the bed and they put an arm around each other as Dr Royce handed Gabriella the pictures. "Now shall we make your next appointment now?" They nodded.

"Please" Troy smiled.

"Ok, Wednesday the 14th April" she informed them. "That is 6 weeks away, is that ok for you?"

"Yeah, the same time?" Gabriella asked.

"Yes, 10:00am" she smiled. "You are free to go and spread the joy" she joked.

"Thank you" they both shook her hand then left.

They left the room with big smiles on their faces. It was obvious to on lookers they were not in the hospital because someone was sick. They were the happiest couple alive right now and it was plain to see.

They got to the car and buckled their seat belts. Gabriella couldn't take her eyes off the pictures and Troy entwined his right hand with her left hand as he drove.

"Troy, we heard our baby's heart" she smiled at him.

"I know baby, it was..." he trailed off. "Like nothing I have ever heard before" Gabriella nodded and kissed the picture.

They talked the whole ride back about the baby and nothing else. When Troy pulled up at the house he saw his mom run out and grab the picture from Gabriella.

"Oh my gosh!" She exclaimed. Gabriella shot a look at Troy who sighed.

"Mom, don't snatch them from her, ask if you can see then next time" he took them from her and handed them back to Gabriella.

"Sorry Gabriella, I am just so excited for you sweetie" she hugged her as Gabriella laughed.

"It's ok Lucy, I know you are" she smiled at her as they pulled away.

Troy then wrapped his arm around Gabriella's shoulders and kissed the side of her head. She smiled up at him and kissed his lips softly.

"Guess what mom?"

"What?" She asked.

"We heard the heartbeat today" Troy grinned huge.

"Really?" Gabriella nodded. "Awww, guys I am so happy for you two" she hugged them both.

"Thanks, I need to get to school and show Michelle before I get to class" Gabriella pecked Troy's lips and said goodbye to Lucille.

"You want me to walk you babe?"

"Nah" she smiled. "You spend time with your mom" Gabriella blew him a kiss as she walked away.

As Gabriella walked to the school she heard someone calling her name behind her and when she turned she saw Levi jogging up to her.

"Hey girl" they hugged.

"Hey Le, you ok?"

"Yep, you on your way in?"

"Yeah, just had my second scan" Gabriella smiled.

"Awww, can I see?"

"Sure" she handed her the pictures.

"Oh Gabs, it is the cutest little fetus ever" they both laughed.

"I heard the heartbeat and everything today, it was amazing" she smiled.

"Awww, I bet it was babe, well I need to rush off, meeting Sharpay for lunch" Gabriella just nodded as she ran off.

Gabriella entered the building and spotted Michelle talking to the head. She walked over with the biggest smile on her face ever and Michelle noticed.

"So everything is ok?" She guessed.

"Yeah, everything is perfect" she smiled.

"What is this?" Miss Smith asked.

"Oh, ummm..." Gabriella stuttered.

"It is a personal matter Karen, you will be informed in time though" Michelle smiled.

"Ok, well I'll leave you to it" they nodded and she left.

"Thanks Miche" She shook her head as Gabriella handed her the pictures.

"Awww" Michelle smiled.

"We heard the heartbeat and everything" she said excitedly.

"I am happy for you sweetie" she kissed her head and gave the pictures back.

"Thanks, I need to head off, I don't have dance class today so I'm double booked in the studio"

"How come? You should be resting on your frees"

"Yeah but the guys thought it would be good to get as much done as possible so when I get further along I don't have to stress myself out with it all" Michelle smiled.

"So they do have brains" Michelle laughed.

"Believe it or not Miche they do" Gabriella giggled. "I'll see you later" they hugged and Gabriella walked off.

She walked towards the Recording studio and saw Jay and Sharpay making out across the hall from it. She cleared her throat as she got closer and Sharpay pushed him off her.

"Hey Gabriella" Gabriella just nodded at Sharpay.

"Le is waiting for you" she muttered.

"Oh shoot, gotta go babe" she pecked Jay's lips and ran off.

"Don't even start" Gabriella told him before he could speak.

She then entered the recording studio and saw the guys looking out the window.

"Wha'cha doing?" She giggled.

"That was a good show" Cal laughed.

"What was?"

"Them two, they seriously must not need air, didn't see them part for a breath in like ten minutes" Gabriella shook her head.

"Pervs" she muttered then giggled.

"Alright missy, get in there" Ben pushed her.

"Don't you wanna know about the scan?"

"Oh yeah, that was this morning wasn't it?"

"Yeah, we got to hear the heartbeat today" she smiled as she handed them the pictures.

"Awww, awesome dude" Cal smiled. Gabriella giggled, took the pictures from them and went into the booth to put her head phones on.

She got ready as the guys did the same then she heard music in the headphones. She sang a few songs then decided she needed a break. This process happened for a couple hours, Gabriella having a two minutes break after a few songs. She groaned when it got to half 3.

"Guys, are we not done?"

"One more, please?" Ben pleaded.

"Fine" she sighed.

She heard the instrumental to the next one and then began.

_The morning cold and raining, _

_dark before the dawn did come _

_How long in twilight waiting _

_longing for the rising sun _

_ohoh ohoh _

_You came like crashing thunder _

_breaking through these walls of stone _

_You came with wide eyed wonder _

_into all this great unknown _

_ohoh ohoh _

_Hush now don't you be afraid _

_I promise you I'll always stay _

_I'll never be that far away _

_I'm right here with you _

_You're so amazing you shine like the stars _

_You're so amazing the beauty you are _

_You came blazing right into my heart _

_You're so amazing you are... _

_You are _

Ben gave her the thumbs up and she smiled.

_You came from heaven shining _

_Breath of God still flows from you _

_The beating heart inside me _

_Crumbled at this once I knew _

_ohoh ohoh _

She swayed to the soft music and held one of her hands up to her headphones on one side. She closed her eyes as she sang.

_No matter where or how far you wander _

_For a thousand years or longer _

_I will always be there for you _

_Right here with you _

_You're so amazing you shine like the stars _

_You're so amazing the beauty you are _

_You came blazing right into my heart _

_You're so amazing you are... _

_I hope your tears are few and fast _

_I hope your dreams come true and last _

_I hope you find love that goes on and on and on _

_I hope you wish on every star _

_I hope you never fall too far _

_I hope this world can see how wonderful you are _

She noticed Cal say something to Ben and he seemed to nod his head in agreement. She sang the next part softly.

_You're so amazing you shine like the stars _

_You're so amazing the beauty you are _

The last bit she belted out and noticed Cal smiled even wider than he already was as Ben repeated the face.

_You came blazing right into my heart _

_You're so amazing... _

_You're so amazing you shine like the stars _

_You're so amazing the beauty you are _

_You came blazing right into my heart _

_You're so amazing you are... _

_You are _

She opened her eyes after closing them for the last bit and saw the guys standing and clapping. She removed the headphones and walked through the booth to their room.

"Gabs, that was seriously the best we have heard you sing" Cal smiled.

"Really? I don't know about the song" she hesitated.

"Babe, believe me that song is perfect" Ben hugged her.

"Thanks, can I go?" She smiled.

"Sure, tell Troy we are still on for basketball at lunch tomorrow" she nodded and kissed them both before leaving.

She walked as fast as she could home, and after it only taking her ten minutes she reached the house. She threw her bag on the table by the front door and flew up the stairs. She entered their bedroom and saw Troy laying on the bed reading a magazine.

"Hey babe" she smiled jumping on him.

"Woah! What is with you?"

"I missed you" she kissed him passionately.

"Mmmm, same but you don't need to attack me" he chuckled.

"Sorry, I am just so happy today and the guys think it really shows in my singing" she told him.

"Well that's good baby, now how about a soft kiss huh?" She nodded as she giggled. Their lips connected and Troy slid his hands to cup her bottom in his hands. Gabriella moaned into his mouth and he smirked. She pulled away and stroked his hair from his eyes.

"I love you Troy"

"I love you too Gabriella" he smiled as they kissed again.

**I hope that was ok for you all=] Now I just wanted to inform you I'm thinking of jumping a head in my story as if I keep going at the pace I am it could end up being a hundred chapters long hehe. I love taking it slow and not jumping a head by months but it seems I am going to have to do that if I don't want you all getting bored. I will make it clear how far ahead I've jumped in the chapters so your not confused I just seriously think that is going to have to happen if I ever want my story to end.**

**I hope you are all ok with that and if anyone has and comments to make please make them=] I would love to hear what you think=]=]**

**Reviews Please!**

**xxx Paige xxx**


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from HSM! I do however own the rights to any original characters mentioned and the plot=]**

**Chapter 41 - Kicking**

Gabriella woke up at 10:30am on a Saturday morning. She noticed Troy wasn't in bed and then remembered he had organized to go and play basketball with the guys today. Troy, Cal, Ben and a few others had started going to play basketball every Saturday morning. Gabriella was now 5 and a half months pregnant. She had informed the school as she was showing a small bump, she was actually shocked she wasn't bigger but Dr Royce said most young mom's didn't start showing in an obvious way until near the end.

She smiled as her cell buzzed, meaning she had a text. She read it and smiled even wider.

**'Just thought I'd say good morning, love you baby xxx' **it was Troy. She got out of bed and went for a shower.

Gabriella decided to go and meet Troy after his game so that she could see him and the guys. As she showered she thought about everything in her life. Last year she started The LA School of Arts programme not expecting to fall in love. When Michelle told her, her nephew was coming to stay for a while she just smiled and said 'Awww that's nice', not realising that the nephew would turn out to be the best thing to happen to her. She met great new friends, got back in touch with old friends, and now she was having a baby.

She had two weeks left of school before they broke up for the summer. She smiled at that, she and Troy had planned to go to the cabin for a week in the summer holidays before the baby was born so they could see Chad and Taylor. She and Taylor had planned to go shopping for her wedding dress in that week and Troy and Chad had laughed and said they'd just go play Basketball or something.

She got out of the shower once she was feeling fresh and dried herself. She then cleaned her teeth and walked into her bedroom to get dressed. She put on a pair of her low cut jeans so that it didn't squash her bump. She then put on her read baggy top that hung off one shoulder. on the front in big black letters it said 'Peace Now'. She put her black flats on her feet and then put her hair in a loose plait to one side. She left her face with no make-up and put on a few bangles and her shark tooth necklace.

She picked up her big black bag and put her purse, cell and a few other things in. She checked her appearance in her full length mirror and rested her hands on her little bump. She loved it. She smiled and left her room. When she reached the bottom of the stairs she walked into the kitchen and spotted Michelle.

"Hey Miche" She smiled.

"Oh Good Morning Sweetie, how'd you sleep?"

"Good, I'm going to go met Troy" Michelle nodded and Gabriella walked out.

She put on her black sunglasses and decided to walk to the park, it was a lovely day outside. She strolled at a slow pace, thinking about everything in her life again, resting one hand on her bump. She found she did this all the time, like she was protecting her little one from harm. After a fifteen minute walk she reached the gates to the park and entered it. She walked over to the hill she normally sat on when she watched them playing basketball and she spotted Troy.

Gabriella sat down on the hill and smiled as she watched him play the game he loved. He had taken his shirt off, as had some of the others because it was hot and she couldn't help but stare. His shorts were quite low down, showing off the thin trail of hair that led from his navel and into his shorts.

She then came back into reality and noticed him smile at her. She smiled back and he winked as she giggled. They played for another ten minutes before deciding they needed a break. They all walked over and Gabriella stood up, after dusting off her pants she hugged Troy, not caring that he was all sweaty.

"Hey baby" he smiled.

"Hey yourself" they kissed and Troy wrapped his arms tightly around her, being careful of the bump. Gabriella suddenly pulled away and gasped. Her hands flew to her bump and Troy panicked.

"What is it? What's wrong?" He asked quickly.

"She kicked" she whispered. That was another thing, they had found out at their last scan what they were having. Gabriella said she didn't want to wait to find out as she wanted to be prepared at what colour to paint the nursery. Troy agreed saying he wanted to know too.

"What?" He smiled.

"She kicked!" Gabriella squealed. Troy picked her up and spun her around. He gently placed her on the ground and she placed his hand on her bump. Troy grinned as he felt his daughter kick and all the guys high fived behind them.

"That is our little girl" he smiled.

"I know" Gabriella smiled as she kissed him.

They spent another hour at the park with the guys. The guys were obviously Troy, Cal and Ben. Then there were also a few others Troy had befriended since being at the school. Jonny and Rick from his guitar class, Daniel was in Rick's dance class and then there was Ste and Mark who they had just met at the park playing basketball.

"So do you guys know what your calling her?" Rick asked as they sat under a tree on the hill facing the courts.

"Ummm, we have a few in mind" Gabriella smiled.

"Which are...?" Cal asked.

"Well, we don't really want anyone to know so we'll tell you but when we decide we won't give anything away" Gabriella told him as he nodded.

"I like Grace" Troy smiled.

"Or we have come up with a few others like Jasmine or Ella" Gabriella smiled.

"Aunt Michelle likes the name Esme" Troy added.

"Yeah I like that one" Gabriella smiled. "There are a few but we haven't decided yet" Gabriella smiled.

"Well I am happy for you" Ben smiled.

"Yeah, me too guys, your baby will have the best parents ever" Jonny exclaimed.

"Thanks Jonny" Gabriella smiled.

"Well, I have to go now" Daniel said. "Catch you guys at school Monday yeah?"

"Yeah, see ya" Cal said. The others left saying they had stuff to do soon after leaving just Troy and Gabriella.

"So..." Troy smiled.

"I love you Troy" Gabriella said hugging him.

"I love you too" he kissed the top of her head. Gabriella felt the baby kick and giggled.

"Mommy loves you too princess" she stroked her tummy. Troy smiled and placed his hand next to hers.

"So does daddy" they felt her kick really hard and Gabriella smiled.

"Well what d'ya know, she is a daddy's girl already" Gabriella giggled.

"Obviously" Troy smirked as she hit his chest.

"Come on daddy" she teased. "Let's go home" she pulled him up and he wrapped an arm around her waist. He rested his hand on her tummy and she smiled as she placed hers over his.

They walked home and it was 1:30pm. Gabriella told Troy to go have a shower whilst she made lunch. He kissed her and ran upstairs. Gabriella entered the kitchen and saw Michelle on the phone.

"Oh hold on a sec Lucy" She said into the phone. "You ok sweetie?" She asked Gabriella.

"Great" she smiled wide.

"What has happened?" Michelle questioned.

"She kicked" Gabriella squealed.

"Oh my god!" Michelle jumped up. "Lucy did you hear that?" Gabriella watched her getting excited with Lucille over the phone and giggled. When Michelle hung up and engulfed Gabriella in a big hug.

"It felt amazing Miche" She smiled. She felt the baby kick and placed Michelle's hand on her bump. When she kicked again Michelle squealed.

"Awww, Gabs I am so excited for you" they hugged again.

"Hey, hey, hey give my little girl room to breath please" Troy laughed walking in the room with a towel around his waist.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and he kissed her head. Michelle hugged him and he laughed as he went to the fridge for a water bottle.

"Guys this is so exciting" Michelle exclaimed.

"I know, it makes it seem more real" Troy added.

"Troy, do you think we should start buying the big stuff soon?"

"Give it a few more weeks babe, we could start decorating the nursery though?" He suggested.

"Oh Yay!" She clapped. "I know what I want it to be like" she told him.

"What?"

"Disney Princess" she smiled. "It would look totally cute" he rolled his eyes.

"Why don't we do that when she is in her own room when she is a little bigger?" He smiled.

"Fine" she huffed.

"I have idea's too Gabriella" he said before leaving the room to get changed. She watched him leave and sighed.

"Am I taking over everything?" She asked Michelle.

"A little, you need to let him do something sweetie" Gabriella nodded and followed behind Troy. "I'm just heading out Gabs!" Michelle called behind her then left.

Gabriella entered their bedroom just as he was pulling his T-Shirt over his head. He then sat on the bed and she sat next to him.

"I'm sorry, I just get really excited, what did you have in mind for the nursery?" She asked.

"It doesn't matter, you've decided haven't you?" He said a little harsh.

"Troy, please don't be mad at me, I am sorry ok, how about a compromise?"

"Compromise? We shouldn't have to compromise with our child Gabriella" He exclaimed.

"Troy, please don't yell at me" she said quietly. He took a breath and then knelt down in front of her.

"I'm sorry ok? I just don't feel like I do anything useful"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you are the one who carry's our baby, you are deciding what the nursery is like, you have decided what stroller you want and all that so what do I do?" He asked.

"Troy, I am sorry, how do you want the nursery?" She tried again.

"I was thinking we could decorate it to match the Moses basket and then get the bedding for the crib to match the Moses basket bedding" he suggested.

"Awww, That would look so cute babe"

"Your just saying that" he stood up.

"I'm really not, it would look great" she stood up and pulled him to her for a hug. "We can paint it cream and put a pale yellow border on the wall and then get accessories that match the Moses basket" she told him.

"You sure?" She looked up.

"Definitely" she leant up and kissed him. "And I really don't mean to take over, you should tell me next time ok?" He nodded.

They kissed again and Troy lifted Gabriella off the ground. He lay her carefully on the bed and then carefully got half on top of her, being careful not to put his whole weight on her. She ran her hands through his hair and moaned into his mouth as he stroked her tummy. He lifted her top over her head and she did the same to him. He smiled at her as she stroked his face softly.

She pulled his head down for another kiss as she undid his jeans and pulled them down, he kicked them off when they reached his ankles and then started to un fasten her jeans. Soon enough they were laying there, naked and kissing and caressing each other. Troy trailed his hands down her stomach and felt the baby kick. He pulled away from the kiss and smiled at her.

"She knows how happy her daddy is making her mommy" Gabriella told him. Troy kissed her passionately and gripped behind her knees. He pulled her legs back and entered her body, causing Gabriella to moan. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the felling. It was deep but Troy was going slow, and softly thrusting in and out. "Oh Troy" she moaned.

Troy kissed her neck and then up to her jaw. He kissed around to her ear and lingered there.

"Say my name baby" he whispered, sending shivers through her body. "Tell me you love me" he added.

"Oh god" she moaned. "I love you Troy" she moaned. He connected their lips and their tongues danced a dance familiar to them.

After another ten minutes Gabriella could feel herself about to let go. She clenched her walls purposely around his member and he groaned.

"Oh shit" he gasped. "I'm Cumming babe" he groaned.

"M-me too" she breathed out. After a few more thrusts Troy released into her and she shuddered as she squirted a clear liquid from her body. She gasped for air and Troy pulled out of her. He dropped on the bed beside her and breathed heavily.

When they had both clamed down enough to speak he put his arm over her waist and felt the baby move around.

"That was..." she breathed. "Oh my god" she giggled.

"Yeah" he laughed.

"Being pregnant definitely has it's benefits" she giggled again.

"Totally" he smirked as he leant on his side above her.

"You just like the fact my boobs have gotten bigger" she told him.

"Hey, I am a guy, I am not going to complain about that am I?" He chuckled.

"Just as long as you know they will go as soon as she arrives" she patted her tummy and Troy rolled his eyes.

"Babe, your boobs are amazing anyway" she giggled.

"Really?" She asked.

"Oh yeah, I am not normally a boob man but when it comes to you...?" he trailed off as she laughed.

"Ok we are seriously having a conversation about my boobs" she laughed.

"Yeah, but they are pretty great" he laughed as he kissed down her neck and to the topic of conversation. She squirmed as he kissed and nibble her breasts and she giggled.

"Troy, stop it" she laughed as he kissed her mouth.

"Ok, we need to get up, I am starving" he told her.

"As always" she mumbled.

"What was that?" He smirked.

"Nothing baby" she smiled sweetly and he laughed as he shook his head.

Once they were both dressed and presentable they walked downstairs and just as they reached the bottom Michelle entered.

"Hey guys" she smiled.

"Hey Miche" Gabriella smiled back.

"We're just going to make some lunch, you want some?" Troy asked.

"No, I'm good thanks guys" she walked upstairs.

Troy made them some sandwiches as Gabriella made fresh milkshakes. They sat at the breakfast counter across from each other and started to eat.

"So, when do you wanna go visit Chad and Taylor?" Gabriella asked.

"I was thinking we could go the first or second week of the holidays?" Troy suggested.

"Yeah, I'll call Tay and see what she thinks after lunch" Troy nodded and sipped his milkshake.

After lunch they went to the family room and cuddled up together as Troy watched a basketball game on ESPN. Gabriella dialed Taylor's number on her cell. (Gabriella/**Taylor**)

"**Hey Gabs" **Taylor said happily.

"Hey Tay, you ok?" Gabriella smiled.

**"Yeah, great thanks hun, you?"** She asked.

"Absolutely amazing thank you" she giggled.

**"Why?" Troy just give you some?"** She joked.

"Actually, he did" Gabriella laughed. "And it was good too" she added.

**"Oh my god I was kidding"** Taylor laughed.

"I wasn't" Gabriella laughed. "We were celebrating" she added again.

**"Celebrating what?"**

"Our daughter kicked for the first time today!" She squealed.

**"OMG! Seriously?!?!" **Taylor squealed.

"Yes, it feels awesome" she smiled.

**"What does the sex or the kicking?"** Taylor laughed.

"Both, but that time I meant the kicking" Gabriella giggled.

**"So is that why you called?"** Taylor got out after her laughing fit was over.

"No, I was just calling to see if it was ok that me and Troy come up either the first or second week of the summer holidays? That way we are back home before I get to pregnant to move" Gabriella giggled.

**"What date is that?"** Taylor asked.

"Ummm, one sec" Gabriella turned to Troy. "Babe what dates are those two weeks?"

"Ummm, let me check" he got up from behind Gabriella and checked on Michelle's calendar. "The first week starts Monday 14th June" he sat back behind her as she talked to Taylor.

"The first full week will Monday 14th June, but I suppose we could come down the Friday before and spend the weekend and week with you or obviously the second week is the week after that" she stated.

**"Ummm, that first week should be ok hun"** Taylor said. **"I'll double check with Chad though and text you ok?"**

"Ok hun, speak later"

**"Love ya"**

"Love ya" Gabriella hung up and snuggled into Troy's side.

"Well?" He asked.

"She thinks the first week should be ok but she is going to double check with Chad and text me" Gabriella smiled.

"Cool" Troy rested his hand on her bump and felt the baby kick.

"I love you Troy" she told him, closing her eyes.

"I love you Gabriella" he said back, kissing her head. They felt the baby kick and smiled.

"We love you too Princess" they both said and smiled at each other. Gabriella kissed him softly then snuggled back into his side and closed her eyes.

She drifted into a peaceful sleep, her hand resting on her bump next to Troy's. Both protecting their little girl from any harm before she was even born, just as it should be.

**So there you go=] I hope it was ok with the jumping a head and stuff, let me know what you all thought!**

**Reviews Please!!!**

**xxx Paige xxx**


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from High School Musical!**

**Chapter 42 - An Exhausted Breakdown**

When Gabriella's alarm went off on Monday morning she groaned and smacked it to turn it off. She then rolled back over and snuggled into Troy's chest. She felt him wrap his arms around her and stroke her tummy softly. She sighed and felt her eyes get heavy.

She had the worst nights sleep of her life ever last night. It seemed that the baby waited until her mommy wanted to sleep then decided it was time to wake up. She was kicking and moving around until around 5:30am, giving Gabriella 2 hours sleep. She felt Troy kiss the top of her head and groaned, knowing that meant she had to get up or would be late for school.

"Come on baby" he whispered. "We need to get up" Troy kissed her head again. He carefully climbed out of bed and then finally looked at Gabriella's face for the first time that morning. She looked exhausted. "Brie, are you feeling ok?" He asked her softly.

"Yeah" she yawned. "Just tired, she only stop jumping around about two hours ago" she rubbed her tummy. "Oh yeah, now you sleep" she said to her bump.

"Do you want me to tell the school you are to tired to come in today baby?" He sat by her on the bed.

"No, I need to go in to finish stuff off before we finish for summer" she said as she sat up.

"But babe, you need your rest, it isn't good for you or the baby to be tired" he looked worried.

"Babe, I am fine, I promise if I get really tired I will take a break ok?" She kissed him before she stood up.

"I don't know..." he trailed off.

"Troy, please don't start" she pleaded as she turned to face him.

"Ok, ok but you promise to take it easy?"

"I promise" she kissed him softly then started to get undressed and changed into her clothes for the day.

She put on some clean underwear then shuffled through her clothes. She really needed to go maternity clothes shopping before heading up to visit Chad and Taylor. She sighed and felt Troy wrap his arms around her from behind.

"What is baby?" He murmured into her hair.

"None of my clothes fit anymore" she sobbed.

"Awww babe, don't cry" he pulled her into his chest and stroked her hair. "We can buy new clothes" he soothed her.

"I like the clothes I have though" she sobbed. Troy laughed softly and kissed her head repeatedly.

"Come on babe, let's get you something to wear then we can go and get you some new stuff when we are on our lunch break yeah?" He looked in her eyes.

"Thank you Troy" she smiled. "Sorry for being such a softie" she apologized.

"Hey, your my softie" he smiled as she giggled. He kissed her softly and she smiled against his lips. "I love you" he smiled.

"I love you too Troy" they pulled away and looked through Gabriella's closet.

After a few minutes of searching she finally decided on something to wear. When Troy knew she was happy he went to get ready himself. Gabriella put on her clothes then went to her mirror. She put on a hint of consealor under her eyes to try and disguise her bags, when she was satisfied she brushed her hair. She clipped her sides back with a few clips and left it all flowing in her natural curls. She looked at her reflection in her mirror and decided it was ok.

She was wearing a pair of her low cur jeans so that they rest comfortably under her growing bump. She chose her white flowy top which hung over her bump and made it look kind of cute, she thought, and then put on her thin brown cardigan over the top. She put on her black flats and picked up her black bag. She put her black sunglasses on, just incase the consealor didn't hid her bags under her eyes. and turned to see Troy smiling at her.

She smiled back as she took in his appearance. He was wearing some beige coloured jeans with a white T-Shirt that had a black and white picture on the front, across his chest. He had his checkered vans on that were pink and white, but not in a gay way she smiled to herself. He had his hair floppy with no spray or gel on it and put his red baseball cap on, back to front though.

"You ready babe?" He asked.

"Yeah, just need to clean my teeth" she told him.

"Ok, I did mine whilst you were getting ready so I'll wait downstairs for you?"

"Ok baby" she kissed him and they walked out of the room. Troy headed for the stairs and Gabriella went into the bathroom. She cleaned her teeth thoroughly and then rinsed her mouth out with mouthwash. When she was satisfied with their cleanliness she picked up her bag off the floor and walked out of the bathroom and downstairs to the kitchen.

She entered and saw Troy and Michelle talking. Michelle was drinking coffee and Troy was drinking orange juice. Gabriella had started drinking one small cup of coffee a day a few weeks ago, the doctor said it wasn't dangerous to the baby just don't drink too much. Troy handed her the cup and she sipped it.

When they were both done they grabbed their bags, said goodbye to Michelle, and left to walk to school. Gabriella had decided she wanted to walk whilst she still could. She held hands with Troy and they laughed and talked the whole journey. When they reached the school they walked up the stone steps and noticed Jay and his friends standing at the top.

Gabriella hated him even more now as when she was on her own he always slid hurtful insults her way about her being a teenage mother. Troy didn't know this, she never told him as she knew he would hit him and in her condition she wouldn't be able to step in and stop them as usual. This morning however, Jay seemed to be in a daring mood.

"Hey slag, how's baby doing today?" He sniggered. Gabriella felt Troy tense beside her and she closed her eyes.

"What did you just say?" Troy asked through gritted teeth.

"Oh we are just having our usual chat huh mommy?" he said towards Gabriella. "Poor kid, doesn't know what it's getting itself into, parents like you" he laughed.

Gabriella felt Troy move forward and she placed her hands on his chest.

"Troy, please don't" she pleaded, tears in her eyes. Troy saw her face and softened. He took her hand and just walked inside. "Thank you for not doing anything" she said softly as he made her sit down on a bench.

"What did he mean about having your usual conversation?" He asked her.

"Nothing" she lied, her head down looking at her hands.

"Don't lie to me Brie, has he been bothering you?" Troy lifted her chin with his finger and saw she had tears in her eyes.

"Yeah" she mumbled. "Not all the time, just when he's in one of his moods I think" she tried to defend him.

"No, don't you dare try and excuse what he has been saying, don't listen to him ok?"

"But what if he's right? What do we know about looking after a baby Troy?"

"Nothing, but no new parents, whether they are 18 years old or 38 years old know what to do, but like everyone else we are going to learn ok?" Gabriella nodded. "You are going to be the best mother ever to our little girl" he told her.

"I love you" she said before connecting their lips in a short but sweet kiss.

"I love you too, and don't let that loser get to you ok?"

"I know, I won't" she smiled weakly. Troy stood up then and held his hand out to her. He helped her up and they walked to their first class, Troy had guitar whilst she had piano. Troy was going to have to try really hard not to beat the living day lights out of Jay for saying those things to Gabriella.

When they reached their classes, which were next door to each other, Troy pulled Gabriella into a hug. He kissed the top of her head as she squeezed him tightly.

"Love you" he said looking into her eyes.

"Love you" she smiled, kissing him. "I'll come meet you after class?"

"Yeah, see you in a bit baby" he kissed her three times before watching her walk into her class. He entered his and saw Jay and his friends weren't there yet. He walked over to Jonny and Rick.

"Hey Troy, you ok man?" Jonny asked.

"No, I wanna murder that little shit Jay" he said through gritted teeth.

"What has he done now?" Rick asked as they sat down.

"He has been bugging Gabriella when no one is with her, saying shit like our baby doesn't know what it's getting itself into having parents like us, saying she won't be a good mom and all that crap" he explained to them.

"That is low man" Rick said.

"Worse thing is she is starting to doubt herself and she is starting to believe what he is saying" Troy groaned.

"No way, Gabi will be the best mom to your baby" Jonny told him.

"I know that!" Troy agreed. "But how do I get her to believe that, man I can't let her think like that, stress isn't good for the baby and she is getting really tired 'cause the baby is kicking at night and keeping her awake so that is making her even more emotional" he groaned.

Before either of them could reply Jay and his friends walked in laughing. Troy looked up and felt his blood boil. How could he stand there, joking around with his friends when Gabriella was falling apart? Troy felt his anger rising the longer he glared at him. He connected eyes with Jay who was smirking and just as he was about to go over and punch his lights out the teacher walked in.

"Ok guys, let's get started" he shouted.

Everyone got their guitars and got in their own little booth so that they could only hear their own. As Troy played the music he thought about Gabriella and what he could do to make her feel better. Maybe he could ring Taylor and see what she thinks? He nodded to himself, he would ring Taylor in his free and see what she thinks. He needed to make Gabriella see that she was going to be a great mom, their baby would have all the love in the world and that Jay knew shit about being a parent.

The hour went by quickly and before he knew it Gabriella and Sarah were waiting by the door and his teacher was getting one of them to play what they had been rehearsing that lesson. It was Jonny's turn this week and he was really good. After he had finished playing everyone clapped and the teacher said they were free to leave as he left the room himself.

Troy packed the guitar away and put it in the instrument closet before walking over to Gabriella and Sarah with Rick and Jonny.

"Hey baby" he said to her as she kissed him.

"Hey Troy" she smiled, at least she seemed happier.

"You seem a lot better?"

"Yeah, me and Sarah had a chat" she hugged her friend.

"Well that's good, you want me to walk you to the recording studio?" Gabriella shook her head.

"I'm ok Troy, you need to get to your one to one singing class" she smiled as they all left the room.

"You sure?" He double checked as they stopped in the hallway.

"Troy, I am a big girl" she giggled.

"Dude, I'm going that way, I'll walk her" Rick offered.

"See..." she smiled as she linked arms with Rick.

"Ok, meet you outside at lunch?"

"Ok babe, love you"

"Love you" he replied as they quickly pecked each others lips and left.

Gabriella walked with Rick to the recording studio and said thanks to him before he left to go to his class. She walked in and saw Sharpay finishing her session so just sat with Cal and Ben. They noticed something was up and as Cal continued working the technical side of the session Ben came and sat on the sofa with her. She rubbed her bump as she smiled at him softly.

"You ok Gabs?" He asked.

"No, I am tired because she was up all night playing soccer with my bladder" Ben smiled softly. "And then Jay has started saying all this horrible stuff to me when I am on my own and it is really upsetting me because my hormones are all over the place and I just want to have the baby already so I can get back to being myself" she started to sob as he hugged her.

"Shhh, it's alright Gabs, before you know it baby Bolton will be here and you will be back to your old self, beating Jay at every comment he makes" she gave a weak laugh in his chest and pulled back. She wiped her eyes on the back of her hand and then Sharpay walked out of the booth.

"Good job today Sharpay" Cal told her.

"Thanks" she smiled then noticed Gabriella crying. "Gabs? Jeez are you ok?" She asked.

"Why would you care?" She snapped. "Can we just start please?" She asked Ben who nodded.

Gabriella walked into the booth as Sharpay left and Ben and Cal shot each other a worried glance. Gabriella put on the headphones and told them to start. She sang a couple songs and was a little off.

"Gabs? You wanna take a break?" Cal asked.

"Just run through one more" she was determined to get it right. Ben chose a song and she heard the instrumental in the headphones.

_I know it's been some time_

_but there's something on my mind_

_You see_

_I haven't been the same since that cold November day._

_We said we needed space_

_but all we found was an empty place_

_And the only things I learned is that I need you desperately._

She missed the note and groaned. She threw the headphones on the floor and ran out. She could hear Cal and Ben shouting after her but she carried on running. She couldn't take this, she was exhausted, she was stressed, she was worried about what kind of mom she would be. She stopped running when she felt dizzy and just walked outside and sat on the steps.

She didn't know what to do. If she was like this without actually having a baby how could she carry on going to school once she had her? She noticed someone sit by her and looked to see Sharpay sitting there.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"Just go away Sharpay" she sobbed.

"Please Gabriella, I hate fighting with you and I am so sorry about what I did, it was wrong but I just wanna help, I hate seeing you cry" she apologized.

"Whatever, go ask your boyfriend what is wrong with me!" She snapped before getting up and walking away. She walked around the corner to a small park and she sat on the swings.

She didn't know how long she had been there but suddenly a lot of people started walking around meaning that the school had gone on their lunch break. That meant Troy, Cal, Ben and god knows who else would be searching for her. She had no cell phone, it was in her bag, in the recording studio. She heard someone sigh and she looked up.

"There you are" it was Cal. "You know Troy is going crazy right now?" She smiled.

"Figures" she mumbled. She noticed him get out his cell and hit ring.

"Troy, I found her" he went quiet for a moment. "Park round the corner" he hung up and turned back to Gabriella.

"He is on his way" he told her, sitting on the swing next to hers. "Are you ok Gabs?" He asked.

"Who knows" she shrugged.

"You know everyone has a bad day, don't get upset over it, tomorrow when we have a recording session you will be on top form, you can't be perfect every time" he reassured her.

"You think this is about singing?!" She shouted, standing up. "I couldn't give a crap about singing right now Cal!" She exploded. "This is about my dumbass ex-boyfriend making my life a living hell! This is about me being pregnant and not knowing the first thing about being a mom! This is about my life being so fucked up I don't think I can handle it!" Then she broke down.

She fell onto her knees and cried. She sobbed and her body shook. She then felt someone sitting by her, rocking her in their arms, telling her it would all be ok. She felt like screaming how can it be ok? She couldn't do this!

"I want my daddy" she cried into Troy's chest. It was Troy cradling her in his arms.

"Shhh baby, it's ok" he kissed her head. When she had stopped sobbing Troy pulled away slightly but she panicked.

"Don't let go, please don't let me go!" She said quickly.

"I won't, I am right here" he looked up at Cal, Ben and Sarah and frowned.

After a few more minutes he slowly pulled away and looked in her eyes.

"Brie, what has gotten you so upset?"

"I-I... d-don't kn-know" she sniffled.

"You need to go home and get some sleep baby, you are exhausted, this isn't good for you"

"Or the baby" she added.

"Right now I am more concerned about you Gabriella" he told her. He stood up and pulled her up with him. They walked slowly through the park and to the school. Troy opened Michelle's door and she jumped up from her desk and ran over.

"What happened?" She panicked, seeing Gabriella's state.

"She just broke down" he told her. "Jay has been bullying her and then in her recording session she got a few notes wrong and ran off then when I found her she was shouting at Cal saying all this stuff about how she couldn't be a mom and all that" he explained. "When she was in my arms crying she asked for her dad" he added.

"Really?" He nodded. "Oh my..." she then hugged Gabriella. "Sweetie, it is ok, I know you wish they were here"

"My mom would know what to do and my daddy would be able to calm me down, he'd know what would make me better" she sobbed.

"They are watching you right now, they are making sure you are safe, you just need some rest" Gabriella nodded. "Troy, I will get you both passes that excuse you from this afternoon, take her home, give her some food and then make sure she sleeps"

"Ok" he took Gabriella's hand and they left.

When they got home Troy did as Michelle said. He made Gabriella a sandwich, she ate it all and then drank a pint glass of water. He then lay her on the sofa, covered her with a blanket and sat on the floor by her side. He stroked her hair out of her face and just as she was drifting off she groaned.

"What is it baby?" He asked softly.

"She is kicking again" she moaned.

"Here, this will calm her" he put his hand on her bump and stroked it softly. Gabriella smiled as the baby stopped kicking as harshly, it just felt like a flutter now.

"Thank you Troy" he just smiled and continued his actions.

Soon after Gabriella was breathing deeply and she was asleep, with a smile on her face. Troy just sat there, stroking her bump, not wanting to stop incase the baby woke her up. He thought about everything. He needed to do something to make her feel better, he would call Taylor later and see what she thought. He then thought about her break away, visiting their friends. That would make her better a little, time away from Jay, from school, time to just chill out with friends. He heard her mumble his name in her sleep and he smiled at her.

"I love you so much" he whispered. He kissed her head softly and made himself a promise. He would do all he could to not let her get like this. Next time she was tried he would make her stay home, next time Jay hurt her he would hurt him back. He would never let her feel this way again.

**So there you go=] I hope you all enjoyed it=]**

**Please Review!!!!!**

**xxx Paige xxx**


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from HSM!**

**Chapter 43 - Summer!**

Gabriella was sitting with Troy, Cal, Ben and the rest of the school in a end of year assembly. The principal had been giving awards out to students who had excelled themselves and others had been giving speeches for the past hour and a half. The baby hadn't stopped kicking the whole way through the assembly so Troy's hand hadn't once moved from rubbing the bump softly. Gabriella rested her hand on top of the bump and smiled as she felt her daughters foot connect with her hand.

"And now, before we say a final farewell for this semester we have one more award to present" Gabriella snapped from her thoughts to listen. "Would Callum Murrey and Benjamin Donnell please come on stage" they stood up and shot Troy and Gabriella a look.

"Hey guys" Ben said through the microphone as they got to the stage.

"Before we wish you all a happy summer we have a prize to give to a very talented student at The LA School of Arts" Cal spoke.

"This student is amazingly talented and it has been a joy to work with her throughout this year" Ben smiled.

"She isn't only a student but a very close friend of ours" Cal looked towards Gabriella.

"We work with her in the recording studio and are super impressed with all the effort she puts in every time" Ben smiled again. "One day she sang a song and we both felt something special from it" Ben looked at Cal to continue.

"So we spoke to Miss Smith and she agreed we could send it off to a record company in New York City to see if they agreed" he continued. "They liked what they heard and want to meet the face that accompanies the voice"

"So, we would like to get Gabriella Montez on stage!" They both shouted as the crowd cheered.

Gabriella felt tears come to her eyes as she stood up and Troy hugged her close. He whispered a congratulations in her ear and then let go. He pushed her towards the stage then cheered and clapped as she turned slightly and giggled. She walked carefully up the steps and walked across the stage to Cal and Ben. She hugged them both then stood near the microphone.

"Wow" she started. "I am seriously lost for words" everyone laughed. "I just want to thank the school for giving me the best year ever, I also want to thank my two best friends here" she pulled them both to her. "Without these two this wouldn't be happening" she then looked out to Troy who looked so proud. "I also want to offer a big thanks to Troy Bolton" she smiled as he blew her a kiss. "He is my biggest inspiration when I write and sing songs, so without him the song that made all this happen wouldn't exist" she waved and stepped back as the principal walked back on stage.

"Who wants to hear Miss Montez sing?" She asked. The crowd stood up and cheered. She nodded that she would and then Cal spoke.

"Here is the song that made this dream come true for Gabriella" he cheered.

Gabriella stood in front of the Mic stand and then took a deep breath. She felt the baby kick and she smiled, she started sing as her hand rested on her bump.

_The morning cold and raining, _

_dark before the dawn did come _

_How long in twilight waiting _

_longing for the rising sun _

_ohoh ohoh _

_You came like crashing thunder _

_breaking through these walls of stone _

_You came with wide eyed wonder _

_into all this great unknown _

_ohoh ohoh _

She smiled at Troy who was now joined by Cal and Ben.

_Hush now don't you be afraid _

_I promise you I'll always stay _

_I'll never be that far away _

_I'm right here with you _

Troy blew her a kiss then she closed her eyes as she sang the chorus with all the power in her voice she had.

_You're so amazing you shine like the stars _

_You're so amazing the beauty you are _

_You came blazing right into my heart _

_You're so amazing you are... _

_You are _

She opened her eyes and they connected to Troy's as she smiled.

_You came from heaven shining _

_Breath of God still flows from you _

_The beating heart inside me _

_Crumbled at this once I knew _

_ohoh ohoh _

_No matter where or how far you wander _

_For a thousand years or longer _

_I will always be there for you _

_Right here with you _

_You're so amazing you shine like the stars _

_You're so amazing the beauty you are _

_You came blazing right into my heart _

_You're so amazing you are... _

She felt the baby kick and she smiled wide. She directed this next part at Troy and he knew this as he nodded to her.

_I hope your tears are few and fast _

_I hope your dreams come true and last _

_I hope you find love that goes on and on and on and on and on_

_I hope you wish on every star _

_I hope you never fall too far _

_I hope this world can see how wonderful you are _

_You're so amazing you shine like the stars _

_You're so amazing the beauty you are _

_You came blazing right into my heart _

_You're so amazing... _

_You're so amazing you shine like the stars _

_You're so amazing the beauty you are _

_You came blazing right into my heart _

_You're so amazing you are... _

_You are _

As she finished everyone stood up and cheered, whistled and clapped. She smiled and blew them all kisses and waved. She then looked out and noticed Troy's seat was empty. She looked around and suddenly saw him running across the stage. He picked her up and kissed her passionately as everyone cheered again.

"I love you" he smiled.

"I love you too" she kissed him again as the baby kicked. They both put their hands on her bump as the head spoke.

"I wish you all a happy summer and would you all join me in wishing Troy and Gabriella a happy summer and congratulations in their news!" Everyone cheered again and Gabriella giggled.

They left the stage as everyone left the auditorium. Troy and Gabriella reached the doors to leave the building and met Cal and Ben. When they were outside she hugged them both tightly.

"Thanks guys" she whispered.

"You deserve it" Ben squeezed her.

"Yeah, just promise us something?" Cal asked as she pulled away.

"Anything" she smiled.

"When your big and famous you'll remember us" she smiled.

"Of course, your my daughters God Parents after all right?" They smiled and kissed her on the cheek each.

"Babe, we need to go pack" Troy told her.

"Yeah, alright, I'll call you when we get back yeah?" They nodded and then hugged her again.

Troy and Gabriella got back to the house after ten minutes and noticed Michelle was already home. They walked in and Michelle engulfed Gabriella into a huge hug.

"OMG! This is so exciting!" Gabriella laughed.

"I know, I can't wait" Gabriella smiled. "It will have to be after the baby is here though, I don't wanna go on a plane pregnant" she told them both.

"Yeah, of course" Michelle smiled.

"Well we are going to go pack for Chad and Taylor's" Gabriella told her as she and Troy walked out the room.

They got in their bedroom and Gabriella flopped on the bed as Troy shook his head and got out their bags.

"Babe, I thought we were packing?" He laughed.

"Gimme a minute babe, your daughter is really giving it to me" she giggled.

Troy stopped his packing of his bag and walked over. He sat on the edge of the bed and stroked her hair from her face. Her eyes were closed and a smile was on her lips.

"You rest baby" he whispered as he kissed her forehead softly.

"What about packing?" She mumbled.

"I got it covered" he kissed her softly and then went back to packing. Gabriella had already chosen what outfits she was taking so all he had to do was pack that and her make-up and toiletries.

Troy finished packing after two hours and after zipping up the bags he placed them by the door. They had decided to leave tomorrow which would be a Saturday so they could spend the weekend chilling by themselves as Gabriella didn't want to be exhausted when they were meeting Chad and Taylor.

They were going to be staying in the cabin just them two Saturday evening and Sunday. Then they were going into the town part to meet Chad and Taylor on Monday. The rest of the week they would plan on a day to day basis as Gabriella never knew how tired she would be now until that day.

Troy lay down next to Gabriella and looked at her bump. He placed his hand on it softly and felt his daughter nudge his hand. He smiled when he actually saw that part of her stomach move a bit. He felt Gabriella shuffle a little and heard her make a noise. He looked at her face and noticed her eyes flutter open. She smiled at him when she noticed him laying with her and snuggled into his side.

"All done?" She asked, closing her eyes.

"All done" he confirmed with a kiss to her head.

"Good, I cannot believe how tired I am" she laughed.

"Get some sleep then baby" Troy said softly.

"I don't want to" she told him as she looked at his face.

"Why?" He asked amused.

"Because, I want to spend time with you, not sleep while you sit there bored" she laughed.

"Babe, I am fine just holding you in my arms as you sleep" he told her. "If your tired go to sleep, you need rest" he kissed her softly as she sighed.

"Ok" she mumbled into his chest.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTG

"Brie?" Troy whispered.

"Hmmm?" She mumbled in her sleep.

"We need to set off soon" he told her softly. She opened her eyes slowly and he smiled at her.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"9:30am" he said hesitantly. "I am really sorry baby, you can nap in the car though" he told her.

"It's ok, just help me up" he smiled and helped her out of bed.

Gabriella smiled and noticed he was already dressed and ready to go. She noticed the bags weren't near the door so he must have loaded the car up and everything. She kissed him softly and got her sweats out of her closet. She wanted something comfy to travel in. She put her underwear then her white sweats, a black vest top with her peach hoodie over the top. She put her black sneakers on her feet with some ankle socks and brushed through her hair. She left it down in it's natural curls then turned to see Troy watching her.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Just need to do my teeth and wash my face" she smiled as she walked past him to go to the bathroom.

After freshening up she walked out of the bathroom and downstairs to see Troy packing some sandwiches into a snack bag.

"What you doing babe?" She asked as she got a water bottle from the fridge and sipped it. She then grabbed an apple and started to eat it.

"Making some snacks for if you get hungry during the journey" she smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Your so sweet" she told him. He turned to her and kissed her on the lips softly before zipping up the snack bag.

"You ready to go now baby?" Gabriella nodded and followed him out to the car.

They got in and Troy started the engine. He reversed from the drive and then slowly drove through the neighborhood. Once he was out of the neighborhood and on the freeway he gradually sped up the car as Gabriella shuffled through the CD's.

"Are you not going to have a nap Brie?" He asked.

"Nah, I feel alright" she told him as she put on a CD. "I promise if I get tired I will though" he nodded and she smiled.

Gabriella placed her hand on his thigh and rubbed it softly as she hummed along to the music. Traffic was quiet so they reached the cabin and hour before they expected. It was 1:30pm when they go there and Gabriella said she was hungry.

"I know we planned to just chill here until Monday but do you fancy surprising Chad and Tay?" Gabriella asked as Troy carried the bags into the cabin. He refused to let Gabriella lift anything these days.

"Whatever you wanna do is fine with me babe, I'm just going to use the bathroom first though" she nodded and kissed him before he left.

Troy returned a few minutes later and smiled at Gabriella.

"Shall we head out?" Gabriella nodded and they got back in the car. There is no way she could have walked that far in her condition.

It took fifteen minutes to get to the town area and park up. They got out of the car and held hands as they walked towards 'Danforth's'. When they got there Gabriella walked in as Troy held the door open for her and she spotted Taylor talking to Chad's mom.

"Hey" she announced as Taylor whipped around.

"Oh My Gosh, look at you?!" She squealed as she hugged her friend. "You are so big now" she announced.

"Really? I didn't notice" Gabriella joked. "Hey Mrs. D" she smiled and hugged Chad's mom.

"Hello love, is this Troy?" Gabriella nodded. "I have heard a lot about you" she hugged him.

"Same Mrs. Danforth" he said politely.

"Where's Chad?" Gabriella asked Taylor.

"Oh he and his dad are at a meeting, something to do with what will happen when Chad takes over" she rolled her eyes. "I seriously cannot wait to actually spend time with him this week" she sighed.

"Don't worry sweetie, I know how it feels" Chad's mom laughed as she walked off.

"So what are you guys doing here anyway?" Taylor asked.

"We were going to have some lunch and I wanted to come say hi" Gabriella smiled.

"Well it was a nice surprise" she smiled at them. "But I have to get to work" she held up the tray in her hand.

"It's alright, we are going for a walk along the strip, but I'll call you Monday about the plans yeah?" Gabriella asked.

"Ok hun, see you, bye Troy" they hugged Taylor then left.

Troy wrapped his arm around Gabriella's shoulders as they walked along the strip. They had bought some sandwiches and were eating them as they walked. Gabriella smiled as she took in all that was around her. This was just what she needed. A break. Time out before she went home and had a baby.

**So there you go=] I hope you all enjoyed it=] So Gabriella is going to NY? What will happen? Find out in Chapter 44 of 'Dance With Me' **

**Reviews Please!**

**xxx Paige xxx**


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer: I only own the original characters and plot to this story!**

**Chapter 44 - Break Away**

Troy and Gabriella had been at the cabin for 3 days and it was now Wednesday. They had got out of bed a couple of hours ago but were still not dressed. Troy was sat in his boxers and Gabriella was in one of his shirts and a pair of his basketball shorts. They were sat on the front porch of the cabin, just talking about baby stuff.

"So we've got her name?" Troy smiled as Gabriella nodded.

"Yep, we have our daughters name" she kissed him then lay her head on his shoulder. She took hold of his hand and played with his fingers as she spoke. "What do you think she will be like Troy?" She asked.

"I think she will be the most beautiful little girl ever created" she giggled.

"We will think that, we are hardly going to call our own baby ugly are we?" She looked up as he laughed.

"I guess not, but it is still true, you ask anyone" she smiled.

"Who do you think she will look most like?"

"Both of us, I can imagine her having your long, dark curls" he ran his hand through her hair.

"I hope she has your eyes" Gabriella smiled.

"Why?" Troy asked as she sat up properly and looked at him.

"Your eyes are just so amazing" she smiled. "They draw me in, I look in them and could drown" she stroked his face softly.

"Well, your eyes are pretty amazing too" he said as he leaned in then connected their lips.

"Now here we are, ready for our day out" Came a masculine voice.

"But you two are too busy making out" Came an amused feminine voice.

Troy and Gabriella pulled away and saw Chad and Taylor walking up the steps to the cabin, amused facial expressions. Gabriella blushed as Troy laughed.

"Hey guys" he stood up and high fived Chad then hugged Taylor.

"Hey Troy, jeez your not even ready" Taylor sighed.

"What time is it?" Gabriella asked as she slowly and unsuccessfully tried to stand.

"Ummm, 12:00pm" Chad told her. "Hey Gabs you ok?" He asked as he watched her struggle to stand.

"No, Troy come and help me!" She shouted. He laughed as he walked over and help her to stand.

"Sorry babe" he kissed her softly.

"Yeah, well next time don't just leave me sitting there" she told him as he smirked.

They said they would go and get ready now and told Chad and Taylor to just do whatever while they waited. It took them half an hour to get ready and when they came downstairs they saw Chad and Taylor sitting on the porch where they had been sitting earlier.

"Ready" Gabriella smiled.

"Good, we going then or what?" Taylor smiled.

"Where are we going?" Gabriella asked.

"We thought we could go on the boat again and relax at the deck like last time" Chad smiled.

"Awesome" Troy exclaimed.

"I will sink the boat!" Gabriella announced. They all laughed.

"Babe you are not that heavy" Troy told her as he wrapped his arm around her waist and started to lead her the way.

"I feel it" she pouted.

"Well you aren't even that big Gabs" Chad announced, trying to make her happy.

"We know I am, but thanks anyway Chad" she laughed.

When they got to the boat Troy and Chad both helped Gabriella in as Troy was being very conscious of her now she was this far along in the pregnancy. She was now 7 months pregnant. That meant 8 weeks left until their baby was due to get here, 2 months is all. Neither could believe it. Once Gabriella was comfortable and after she had reassured Troy she was fine, the baby was fine and he should stop worrying Chad started up the boat.

"Troy, go and talk to Chad" she demanded.

"I would rather stay here and keep an eye on you" he told her.

"I want you to go and talk to Chad, Please" she begged. "I love you but you are doing my head in" she scoffed.

"Sorry" he mumbled as he walked off.

Gabriella sighed and closed her eyes as Taylor sat by her.

"Was I being totally mean to him then?" She asked, her eyes still closed.

"Kind of hun" Taylor said. "I mean he is only trying to help, he just wants to make sure his two girls are ok" she smiled as Gabriella opened her eyes and looked at her.

"But I can't do anything, I can make a noise or sigh and he panics thinking there is something wrong" she sighed.

"Gabs, he is just on red alert, I mean there is nothing stopping the baby coming early now your so far gone, he is going to be anxious until he knows you are both safe and healthy" Taylor tried to tell her best friend.

"I know, I know" she rubbed her tummy and felt her baby kick. Gabriella smiled, as always when she felt it.

"Did she kick?" Gabriella nodded and put Taylor's hand on her bump. "Awww, that is amazing" she said excited. Just then the boat stopped slowly and then the engine shut off. The guys walked over and saw Taylor with her hand on Gabriella's bump.

"Tay? What are you doing?" Chad asked frowning.

"Feeling the baby duh" she laughed. Chad rolled his eyes and Gabriella motioned him to feel.

"Wow" he gasped as he felt the baby kick to. "That is weird" he announced.

"Weird?" Gabriella and Taylor asked.

"Yes, does it not do your head in kicking all the time?"

"No Chad" Gabriella laughed. "I love it" she smiled as she rubbed her bump affectionately.

"Ignore him, he's weird" Taylor said as Gabriella laughed. Troy just stood there being quiet.

"Are you ok babe?" Gabriella asked him.

"Yeah, I'll go get the stuff ready" he said before grabbing the food and blanket and getting off the boat.

"Is he ok?" Chad asked. "He was really quiet when we were driving the boat over here"

"Did you give him chance to speak?" Taylor teased as Gabriella sighed.

"Yes I did" he stuck his tongue out at her as she rolled here eyes and laughed.

"I think he is mad at me" Gabriella said.

"Why?" Chad asked.

"I kind of snapped at him and told him he was doing my head in" she sighed.

"That was harsh" Chad muttered.

"Shut up" Taylor nudged him. "He's alright, just wants to get stuff ready for you to be comfy I bet" she hugged her friend.

Gabriella nodded as they helped her up and off the boat. She linked arms with Taylor as they walked over to Troy who had just laid the blankets down and put the picnic basket in the middle. They walked up to him and he didn't say anything.

"It looks nice Troy" Taylor said, breaking the silence. He just smiled and then sat down. Chad and Taylor sat down and Gabriella slowly got to the floor as well.

"You know, I am never going to get up from here right?" She joked as they all laughed, apart from Troy.

They decided to eat some lunch before going for a swim. They had sandwiches, cakes, drinks and chips along with loads of other snacks prepared by Chad's mom. After half an hour they had all eaten and Taylor took her cover up off as Chad removed his T-Shirt.

"You guys coming?" She asked.

"I will sink if I swim" Gabriella laughed.

"Troy?" Taylor asked.

"I better stay with her" he said quietly. She nodded and then her and Chad ran to the edge and jumped in. Gabriella laughed and shook her head before looking at Troy.

"Troy are you ok?" She asked, touching his hand only for him to snatch it away.

"I'm fine" he said.

"Are you mad at me? For what I said before?" She asked.

"Not mad" he shook his head. "Upset" he told her.

"I didn't meant to upset you" she told him.

"You still did" he told her as he looked up. "I am always so careful about what I say to you Gabriella" he told her. "Especially now your pregnant because you get upset so easily but it seems you don't give a damn about upsetting me" she didn't know what to say.

"Troy..."

"No, just leave it, I'll forget like it happened, I'll pretend to be all smiles and stuff, like every other time you say something before thinking about it" he told her.

"Troy, I really am sorry, I didn't mean it to upset you, I just feel so overwhelmed by you sometimes that I feel I can't breath" she explained.

"Well I am sorry if I want to look after you Gabriella, I don't think you get how much you mean to me" he told her.

"I do" she told him.

"Really? If you did you'd know why I panic over little silly things" he started. "Because to me nothing is too little, if it is something that could hurt you or our baby then it is a huge risk" he said passionately. "I don't take no risks were you two are concerned, so yes I make sure your comfy, double check that whatever your eating is good enough because if not I would get you something else" Gabriella was shocked. "I don't fall asleep at night until you are fast asleep, I sit there or lay there, calming the baby down so you don't get exhausted" she hugged him.

"I didn't know you felt that way, I didn't know you stayed awake" she whispered.

"Well I do, because as long as your happy, healthy and all the other stuff then so am I" he pulled her as close as the bump would allow him to.

"I am so sorry, I love you so much" she told him as he nodded.

"I know, I am to, I over-reacted"

"No you didn't" she pulled back a little and held his face in her hands so he'd look at her. "You were right, I do speak before I think, I just can't help it" he kissed her softly.

"Hey, it's forgotten, we are ok" he told her.

"You sure?"

"Never been more sure of anything" she smiled as he kissed her softly but passionately.

They were broke apart by wolf whistles. Gabriella looked over her shoulder and noticed Chad and Taylor walking over. As they sat down she turned in Troy's arms and sat between his legs, resting her back against him as he stroked her bump softly.

"You ok?" He whispered as she smiled.

"I am great" she snuggled closer to him and he kissed the top of her head.

"Did you have a good swim?" Troy asked.

"It was freezing" Taylor laughed.

"Refreshing though" Chad nodded.

"I wish I could swim" Gabriella sighed.

"When the baby is born I will take you swimming, in the sea not just a swimming pool or lake ok?" Troy told her. Gabriella nodded.

"I know you will" she smiled at Taylor who was grinning.

"You two are going to have a prettiest little girl ever" Taylor announced as Troy nudged Gabriella.

"I told you" he said as she giggled.

"What?" Chad asked.

"We were talking about what she would look like and I said she will be the most beautiful little girl ever but Gabriella just thinks I'm being biased because it is my baby" he told them.

"Nah Gabs, anyone will have to agree with him" Chad told her.

"I agree with him" Gabriella smiled. "I just can't wait to meet her, hold her in my arms" she smiled.

"It will be soon baby" Troy told her. "I can't wait either" he kissed her head softly and she sighed.

They spent the rest of the afternoon by the lake, talking, laughing and just enjoying each others company. When it got to nearly 5:00pm they decided to leave and get ready for tonight. They were all meeting at 'Danforth's' having dinner with Chad's parents and then were going off to a few of the outdoor bars that were quiet to have a few drinks.

It took twenty minutes to get back to the cabin and Chad and Taylor rushed off to get ready to meet at 7:30pm. Gabriella walked in the bedroom and lay on the bed. Troy followed and smiled at her.

"You tired baby?" He asked, sitting by her.

"A little, but I'll be ok" she reassured his worried face.

"You sure?"

"Troy..." she said in a warning tone. "I know you are just looking out for me but please chill out" she laughed.

"Ok, ok, sorry, I am going for a shower ok?"

"Yep, I'll be right here" she murmured as her eyes closed.

"Obviously, you can't get up without my help" he laughed as she opened her eyes and glared.

"For that, you are on the first week of late night get ups with your daughter mister" she pointed as he rolled his eyes.

"Gabriella, that is no punishment, I would love to get up every night with her" she laughed.

"We'll see when the time comes" she giggled.

"Hmmm" he kissed her forehead before walking into the bathroom.

Gabriella closed her eyes again and sighed as she felt her baby kick. She placed her hand were she felt her daughter nudge her and felt it happen again. She smiled and stroked her bump softly. She hadn't realised how long she had been led there, in silence just thinking about her baby, but after a while she heard the bathroom door open and slowly opened her eyes.

She saw Troy walking out, his hair dripping, a towel around his waist. Gabriella smiled when their eyes connected, he looked amazing. His body was so muscular and strong, she loved it when she was being held in his arms. She always felt safe and loved when she was with him.

Troy noticed Gabriella checking him out and smirked. He walked over to her and sat on the edge of the bed. He leant down and kissed her lips softly and she immediately closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled him down to her and he wrapped his arms around her waist. Gabriella moaned when his tongue massaged hers and he smirked against her mouth. He kissed her for a few seconds before pulling away.

Gabriella let a whimper escape her lips as their lips parted and she quickly connected them again, she wasn't done. Troy chuckled against her lips and felt her tangle her fingers in his hair. He pulled back a little so her could see her and smiled.

"Baby, we need to get ready" he told her.

"After, I've got something else in mind" she went to kiss him but he stopped her.

"Brie, we both know if we do what you have planned we will be late" he stated as she sighed, knowing he was right.

"But, it is actually the one time I want to, that hasn't happened for ages whilst I've been heavily pregnant" she pouted.

"I know, and trust me I really want you as well but we need to get ready, tonight I promise" he kissed her forehead.

"But I will probably be to tired tonight" she gave him her baby face.

"Brie..." he groaned. "Please don't, I will make it up to you, but you know Tay will kill us both if we're late" she nodded and dropped her arms from around his neck.

"Fine" she sighed. "But you owe me one buddy" she pointed at him.

"I know" he kissed her. "I promise" she nodded and he helped her off the bed.

"I'm going for my shower" she kissed him and walked to the bathroom.

Troy shook his head and went to get dressed. After putting on some boxers he walked to the closet and looked for something to wear. He put on his denim jeans, a white T-Shirt with a grey and brown checked button up shirt over the top. He left the shirt undone so you could see his T-Shirt. He went over to the mirror and did his hair. He styled it so the front went to the right side and it was floppy and messy.

He went and sat on the bed and heard the bathroom door open. He turned his head as he grabbed his white sneakers and smiled.

"You ok baby?"

"Yeah, just grabbing my clothes" she smiled, grabbed what she was wearing and her make-up and stuff then went back to the bathroom.

Troy put on his sneakers and tied them up. He pulled his jeans over them then stood up and sorted his self out. He walked over to the dressing table and sprayed on some of his 'Armani' cologne.

"I'm just going to get a drink babe!" He called through to the bathroom.

"Ok Troy" Gabriella called back.

Troy left the room and went to the kitchen. He got himself a beer and opened it. He took a swig and sighed. He hardly ever drank anymore, he said it wasn't fair he could and Gabriella couldn't. She said she didn't mind as she hardly drank alcohol anyway but he still insisted only to drink when they went out and stuff.

As he entered the bedroom, he stopped dead in his tracks. Gabriella looked up from putting things in her clutch and smiled.

"Hey babe, you ok?" She asked amused.

"You look great Brie" he told her as she blushed.

"Thanks" she smiled.

She was wearing a pair of her light denim jeans, obviously low rise so they went under her bump. She put a black flowy top on with spaghetti straps. She had a long beaded necklace on and her promise ring off Troy as accessories. She was holding her brown Louis Vitton clutch and had her nails painted black. Her toe nails were painted the same and she had her black open toed heels on. She kept make-up light and just put on a hint on blusher and mascara, her hair was left down in it's natural curls.

"You look pretty handsome yourself" she giggled.

"Thanks" he smiled and walked over to her. "Totally regret saying no to you now though" he said as he kissed her softly.

"Knew you would" she giggled. "But sorry babe, we really need to think about making a move" he nodded as he finished his beer. "Are we walking there?" She asked.

"You can't walk that far babe, your feet and back will kill, especially in those shoes" he looked down.

"I'll be fine" she told him.

"It's alright, I'll drive" he kissed her and took her hand in his. "I've only had one beer"

"Yeah, but will you not want some more tonight?"

"I can have one more and still be under the limit babe, I just won't have more than that"

"But Chad and Taylor will be drinking, it isn't fair you can't" she said as they walked through the lounge to the door.

"I will be ok babe, I don't need a drink to have a good time, plus I need to have a clear head to look after you missy" she giggled.

"Only if your sure, I'll drive, that way you can have more than two beers" she suggested.

"I don't like the idea of you driving" he said.

"Why?"

"What if you end up going into premature labor and you are driving? I've had a drink so can't takeover, what would we do?" He said, sounding worried.

"Troy, that won't happen, plus if it did I wouldn't give birth right away, I'd have time to get back and park up and stuff" she laughed as she took the key from him.

"Are you sure you can drive though? Baby isn't kicking too much?"

"Troy, shut your mouth and get in the freakin' car" he chuckled and got in the passenger side. Gabriella giggled as she climbed in the drivers seat and put on her seatbelt. She turned on the engine and slowly drove up the stone lane leading out to the main road.

She sped up when they were on their way to the town area and smiled over at Troy. She hadn't drove for ages and she loved it. She felt the baby kick, must feel her excitement.

"Troy, your daughter likes mommy's driving" she laughed. Troy placed his hand on her bump and felt his daughter nudge his hand.

"Better than daddy's?" He asked her as he removed his hand.

"Think so babe, she doesn't go this crazy when your in the driver's seat" she teased.

"She's only excited 'cause it's like she's driving" he mumbled as Gabriella laughed. He joined in and a few minutes later they parked up in the parking lot near 'Danforth's'.

They got out the car and after she locked it and placed the keys in her clutch, Gabriella took Troy's hand. He enlaced their hands together and kissed her cheek. She smiled and they started walking down to the restaurant. When they got there and entered they saw Chad and Taylor and Chad's parents already seated at a table. They walked over and smiled.

"Hey guys" Gabriella smiled.

"Hey Gabs, Troy" Chad smiled.

"Come sit" Taylor ushered them as they laughed.

Troy sat by Chad and then Gabriella sat in between Troy and Mr. Danforth. On Mr. Danforth's other side was Mrs. Danforth and then on her other side was Taylor who was sat in between her and Chad.

"How are you Gabriella?" Mr. Danforth asked.

"I'm good thanks, carrying extra baggage though" she laughed as she touched her bump.

"Yes, Chad told me you were expecting, congratulations" she smiled. "You must be Troy" Troy smiled.

"Yes, that's me, nice to meet you Mr. Danforth"

"Please, call me Colin" he smiled as Troy nodded.

"And I didn't introduce myself the other day, I am Carrie" Chad's mom smiled.

"Good to see you again" he smiled.

"Shall we order?" Chad asked.

"Yeah, let's" Taylor smiled at Gabriella.

After ordering their drinks and food they all chatted. First as a group, talking about the wedding plans, the baby, how the business was doing, Gabriella also informed them all about the record label that would like to hear her sing.

"OMG! Gabs that is amazing" Taylor got up and hugged her.

"Thanks Tay" she smiled as Chad winked at her.

"I always knew you'd get spotted Gabster" he smiled.

"I just feel so lucky, I mean I'm having a baby but still get offered my dream? It is so unreal" she breathed out.

"You deserve it, after all you have been through" Taylor smiled.

When the food arrived they all broke off into their own conversations. Taylor and Carrie were discussing the wedding, Chad and Troy were talking about basketball and Gabriella was talking to Colin.

"I was very sorry to hear about your parents as well" he told her.

"I know, it was quite a while ago though, I am dealing with it" she smiled.

"I know, you always were a strong girl Gabriella" she smiled.

"Thanks, I do kind of feel upset for my child though, she is only going to have one grandparent" she explained.

"Only one?" He questioned.

"Yes" she smiled as he shot a glance at Troy. "Both my parents are gone and Troy lost his dad last year" she explained.

"Oh" he said quietly. "Well, at least your daughter will have loving parents?"

"Yes, and Troy's mother is absolutely lovely, she will spoil her rotten" she smiled. "Plus I have Michelle, she is like my mom so it is nearly the grandma" she laughed as did Colin.

When everyone had eaten they ordered coffee but Gabriella just got a water.

"Why are you not having a coffee Gabi?" Taylor asked as their drinks were served.

"It makes the baby a little jumpy and I don't want that before I go bed" she laughed as did everyone else.

"Does she kick a lot?" Carrie asked.

"Ummm, not too much, I can handle it" Gabriella smiled. "She does most of her kicking at night though when I am trying to sleep" she laughed.

"You think she'd sleep when your not moving" Taylor stated.

"I thought that but when I asked the Doctor she said that babies wake up when there is no movement because nothing is getting them to sleep, when I walk it rocks her so that is why she is only awake for an hour or so during the day, or kicking anyway" Gabriella explained.

"Ah, I never thought of it that way" she mused.

"Hmmm, you learn a lot you didn't know when your pregnant" Gabriella smiled before yawning.

"You tired babe?" Troy asked as he put his arm around her shoulders. She nodded as she rested her head on his shoulder. "Do you wanna leave?"

"We have plans with Chad and Tay..." she trailed off.

"Gabs, if your tired we can leave it, do something when you feel up to it" Chad suggested.

"Are you guys sure?" She asked.

"Yeah, chill out tomorrow hun, and we can meet up on Friday" Taylor smiled.

"Ok, thanks guys" she stood up, with help from Troy, and hugged everyone. "It was good seeing you Colin and Carrie" she smiled.

"You too dear, take care of yourself yes?"

"I will do" Troy hugged Taylor and said bye to Chad's parents as Chad walked them out.

"See you Friday man" Troy high fived Chad.

"Yeah, bye Troy, see you Gabster"

"Bye Chad, goodnight"

"Night guys" he waved as they walked away.

They got in the car, Gabriella driving. Troy kept looking at her and she noticed it in the corner of her eye.

"Troy I am fine!" She told him, giving him a quick glance.

"I am just worried about you driving when your tired" he told her.

"Well don't be, we are nearly there anyway" he sighed and nodded.

When they reached the cabin they got out the car and Troy walked up to the door and opened it. Gabriella followed him and felt the baby kick. She felt a little winded as it was a strong kick and leant forward a little, taking a deep breath. Troy heard her and turned to see her leaning over.

"Gabriella!" He shouted, running onto the porch and holding her. "What is it?"

"N-nothing" she breathed. "She just kicked real hard, she winded me I think" he sat her on the bench-swing outside and she sat up.

"Your sure that was what it was?" He asked, worried.

"Positive" she smiled as she got her breath back. "See, all better" he helped her up and watched her face as they walked in, locked up and went to the bedroom.

Gabriella got undressed and put on one of Troy's shirts. They both got in bed and she snuggled up to him.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, just tired"

"Ok, go to sleep then baby" she nodded.

"Love you Troy"

"Love you Gabriella" and she drifted off to sleep as he soothed their baby.

**Hope you all liked it=]**

**Reviews Please!!!**

**xxx Paige xxx**


	45. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from HSM!**

**Chapter 45 - Home**

Troy and Gabriella spent the whole of Thursday together, just them two. They made love when they woke up, Troy showing Gabriella how beautiful she still was to him. She always asked him if he still fancied her and no matter how many times he told her he did she wouldn't have it. After they had made love Gabriella fell asleep again, Troy was fine with that. He was happy to just hold her in his arms and watch over her, make sure she was safe and comfortable. He would do anything in his power to protect his girls.

On Friday they met up with Chad and Taylor and went shopping, as requested by the girls. After spending the afternoon shopping they had dinner at 'Danforth's' again before Troy and Gabriella left. It was now Saturday evening and they were going out to a new Italian restaurant that had been open two weeks. Chad said it was the best and as it was their last night they had to go.

Troy was laying on the bed waiting for Gabriella to finish getting ready. When he heard the door click open his head shot up. He smiled as he looked at her. She had a navy blue flowy dress on that came just above the knee. She had it on with a thin grey cardigan and her black flip-flops. Her hair was left down in it's natural curls and she had no make up on. Casual but beautiful at the same time he thought.

Gabriella smiled as she watched him get up and walk over to her. He had some of his combat shorts on with his black flip-flops. He had a white T-Shirt on under a button up pale blue shirt. He had the top few buttons un-done so you could see what was underneath and his hair was just it's natural floppy self.

"You look beautiful baby" he kissed her.

"Mmmm, you look pretty great too" she smiled.

"Shall we go?" Gabriella nodded and linked their fingers together.

They walked out to the car and Troy opened her door for her. She thanked him with a kiss and climbed in the passenger side. Troy got in the drivers seat and started up the car. It took them fifteen minutes to get to the parking lot and they saw Chad and Taylor waiting there for them.

Gabriella got out of the car, help from Troy was needed, and hugged them both as did Troy. They all walked to the restaurant.

"I can't believe your going home tomorrow" Taylor said as she linked arms with Gabriella. She was holding hands with Chad on the other side of her and Gabriella was doing the same with Troy.

"I know, it has gone by so quick, just think next time we see you the baby will be here" Gabriella said the last part with excitement in her voice.

"It will be a bit strange" Chad said.

"Yeah, but it will be so awesome as well" Taylor added.

They reached the restaurant and were shown to their table. Troy and Gabriella sat at one side of the table and Chad and Taylor sat across from them. They ordered the drinks first. Taylor got a glass of white wine, Chad and Troy got a beer each and Gabriella ordered a water.

"I bet you can't wait until you can drink huh Gabs?" Chad asked.

"I actually don't mind not being able to drink" she shrugged.

"Really?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah, I don't really drink unless it's for a special occasion anyway" she smiled.

"I told her I wouldn't drink while she couldn't but she insists I have at least one" Troy laughed.

"You can enjoy it for the both of us baby" she kissed him as Taylor 'Awww'd' in the background.

Their drinks arrived then they ordered the food. Chad got a cheese pizza, Taylor got the spaghetti Bolognese, Troy ordered the spaghetti Carbinara and Gabriella ordered a cheese, tomato and basil pasta dish. They all sipped their drinks and talked until their food arrived. When it did it smelt delicious and tasted it too. They talked about the wedding some more as they ate.

"So have you picked your dress yet?" Troy asked.

"Me and Gabs saw a few when we went shopping yesterday" Taylor smiled.

"Is that why we had to go away for an hour?" Chad asked.

"Yeah, sorry babe but you can't see it until the big day" Taylor smiled.

"It's ok" he kissed her softly.

"I am going to miss you guys" Gabriella stated.

"We'll miss you too" Taylor agreed.

"As soon as the baby is born you have to come and visit us" Gabriella demanded.

"Defo" Chad smiled. "When is your due date?"

"Ummm..." she looked at Troy. "The end of August, beginning of September" she said as Troy nodded.

"Well how about we take time off work and come down for the last week of August and the first week of September?" Taylor suggested.

"Yeah, that way you might be there when the baby is actually born" Troy smiled.

"Ok, we will do then" Chad smiled.

Gabriella was about to speak when she felt a small nudge against her bump. She touched it and stroked it softly.

"I think she likes the sound of that too" Gabriella smiled.

"Course she does, can't wait to meet her Uncle Chad" he joked.

"Yeah because she knows it is someone who is at the same level of Intellectual Development babe" Taylor teased.

"Hey!" he exclaimed.

"I am only kidding honey" she kissed him. Gabriella and Troy laughed.

When they had finished eating they paid the bill and decided to go for a walk before Troy and Gabriella left to get some sleep for their journey back tomorrow. Troy wrapped his arm around Gabriella's shoulders and pulled her to him so she didn't get cold.

"Have you got the name for your little princess yet?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah" Gabriella smiled, and looked up at Troy.

"What is it?" Chad asked.

"We aren't telling anyone yet" Troy spoke. "We want to keep it a surprise" Taylor smiled.

"Awww, I bet it will be a great name" she told them.

"Well we like it" Gabriella nodded her agreement with Troy.

They walked around for about half an hour then headed back to the car. Gabriella hugged both Chad and Taylor and promised to call if the baby came before they visited. Troy hugged Taylor and gave Chad a man hug and said they'd have a game when they came up to see the baby.

Troy and Gabriella just sat listening to music in the car quietly and thinking their own thoughts. When they arrived at the cabin Troy helped Gabriella out of the car and held her hand as they walked up the steps. They got in the room and quickly got changed into their night clothes. Gabriella then put their clothes they had taken off into their bags, she already packed everything this morning, and then got in bed next to Troy.

"Do you think everything will be ok Troy?" Gabriella asked.

"What do you mean?" He asked as he trailed his fingertips up and down her upper arm softly.

"With the baby, she will be ok won't she? I have done well looking after her?" She asked him.

"Of course Brie, you have done a wonderful job" he kissed her head softly.

"You think so?"

"I know so, why are you worried?"

"Just because it is getting nearer the birth and I am scared" she confessed.

"Well, I will be right there with you, the whole time" he told her. She nodded against his chest and closed her eyes. They both fell asleep, dreaming of the day that they would become parents.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTG

The next morning they got up at 9:00am, ready for their drive home. They set off at 9:30am and Gabriella fell straight asleep again. Troy smiled and quickly glanced at her. He noticed she had Goosebumps and turned the heating up a little, when they reached a red light he quickly covered her with his jacket and saw her snuggled deeper into it, like she did to him when they were in bed. He started driving again on a green light and it took them just under four hours to get home.

He took their bags inside and then went back out to Gabriella. He gently shook her and she groaned.

"Babe, we're home" he whispered. Gabriella's eyes fluttered open and he smiled at her.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"Nearly half one" he smiled as she stretched. He helped her out the car and she swayed a little. "Woah, you ok?"

"Yeah, it's just 'cause I've only just got up, I'm good babe" she kissed him and he smiled.

"Let's get you inside then" she nodded and he locked up the car and wrapped his arm around her waist.

He led her into the family room and she sat down on the sofa.

"Where's Miche?" She asked as he sat by her.

"She left a note, she has gone to visit mom for a few days" Gabriella nodded. "When is our next scan?" Troy asked.

"Ummm..." she looked in her calendar on her cell. "Three days" she told him.

"Ok, and how is the baby mommy?" She smiled as he touched her bump. "She isn't moving around?"

"She must be tired, I mean I didn't get much rest so she mustn't have either" Troy nodded.

"Yeah, well you are doing nothing but resting for a few days now" she smiled.

"I won't argue with you Troy" she giggled. They felt the baby kick softly and smiled.

"I don't think she minds either" he chuckled.

"Hmmm, she must know mommy is shattered, that is why she is being good and not waking me up" Gabriella giggled.

"You want to sleep again baby?" Gabriella nodded. "Ok, I'm just going to sort our stuff out, are you ok?"

"Yeah, just need some more sleep babe" he kissed her head softly and went to sort out their bags.

An hour later Troy had put their dirty clothes in the washing machine and put their clean things away. He walked into the family room and smiled at Gabriella's sleeping form. He sat by her and softly stroked her hair from her face. She mumbled his name in her sleep and then started to wake up.

"Troy?" She asked.

"I'm right here baby" he held her hand.

"What time is it?"

"Half two" he answered. "Let's get you some lunch, you need to eat something" she nodded and he helped her up.

He made them both a sandwich and they sat at the breakfast bar and ate together. They talked about the baby and decided they would go looking at strollers after their scan on Wednesday. After they had finished their lunch Troy washed up their plates and Gabriella rang Michelle.

**"Hello?"** (Gabriella/**Michelle**)

"Hey Miche" Gabriella smiled. "Just letting you know we're home safe"

**"Oh good Gabs, are you ok?"**

"Yeah, a little tired before but feel good now"

**"Did you have a good time?" **She asked.

"Yeah, Chad and Tay are coming up the last week of August and first week of September for when they baby is due" she smiled.

**"That's good sweetie, is Troy ok?"**

"Yeah, he's good too"

**"Ok, well I will be home on Friday" **she informed her.

"Ok, I'll see you Friday" Gabriella smiled.

**"Bye sweetie"**

"Bye Miche" Gabriella hung up and smiled at Troy. "She is coming back on Friday" she told him as he nodded.

"Do you want to watch a movie and just chill out the rest of the day babe?" Troy asked her.

"Yeah, sounds good" they walked into the family room and put on a movie.

They snuggled up on the sofa and Gabriella sighed. She was happy. She had an amazing boyfriend who took care of her and a baby on the way. She knew their daughter would be gorgeous and couldn't wait to see her, hold her, make her feel safe. She snuggled deeper into Troy who held her tighter. He kissed the top of her head and she smiled as she settled in his arms and watched the film.

**This is a little shorter than normal but I just wanted to get one up, I will try and write the next one tonight if not it will be tomorrow night maybe. I want to try and get two up tonight though as I don't know how busy tomorrow will be as I might have to attend a family thing - blah, blah, blah, hehe.**

**I really want to get this story finished before I start college again. I think there will be maybe five chapters left. It might be a little less or more though depending on how it works out. I will be sad to see it end but can't wait to see what you all think and have my first proper story finished.**

**So I hope you all enjoyed this installment of 'Dance With Me'=]=]**

**Reviews Please!!**

**xxx Paige xxx**


	46. Chapter 46

**Disclaimer: I only own the original characters and the plot!**

**Chapter 46 - Scan Day**

"I can't wait to see what she will look like tomorrow Troy" Gabriella stated as they lay in bed together. Tomorrow was the day of their next scan and she was excited.

"I know, me too babe, she will be getting bigger every time" he kissed her softly.

Gabriella pulled his head closer to hers and kissed him back before he could pull away. She ran her fingers through his hair and he ran his hand up her sleep shirt and rubbed her tummy softly. Gabriella moaned into his mouth and felt him smile against her lips.

"I love you" she moaned when he pulled away.

"I love you too" he smiled. "Come on, let's get some sleep baby" she shook her head.

"I had something else in mind, before sleep" she giggled as he smirked at her.

"Right now?"

"Right now, I need you, I want you, please Troy?" She begged. He smiled as he leant down and started to kiss and nibble on her neck. He knew had found her sweet spot when she moaned and tugged on his hair. Troy smiled against her neck as his hands slowly slid her shirt up and he removed his lips to pull it off.

Gabriella smiled at him as he connected their lips. She slid her hands down his back and into his boxers. She slowly and teasingly pulled them down and giggled when he groaned. He kicked them off when they reached his ankles and he removed Gabriella's panties. He ran his hand along her womanly space and saw she was already wet. Another thing about the pregnancy, she was always ready after one passionate kiss, which was good for him when he was that hard that it was painful.

Gabriella ran her hand up his length and he grabbed her wrist gently. She looked at him and nodded her head, knowing he was ready. She rolled onto her right side and he got behind her. Spooning was the only position she was always comfortable with now that there was a huge bump connected to her front. Troy had no problem with this position as it was a very loving and touchy-feely way to make love, time were he could focus solely on her needs.

"Oh god" she moaned when she felt Troy slide into her. "Oh Troy" she put her hand behind her and rested it on his butt.

"You feel so good baby" he whispered in her ear before kissing up and down her neck.

"Hmmm" she moaned as her eyes closed. "Faster Troy" she moaned when the pace wasn't enough.

Troy sped up and Gabriella turned her head to kiss him passionately. After a few minutes Gabriella could feel her intense pleasure building.

"Oh Troy, I'm gonna cum babe" she moaned.

"Me too baby, oh god" he groaned. After three more thrusts Troy exploded into her as her walls clenched around his manhood.

He pulled out of her and rolled onto his back, she followed and lay on her back by his side panting heavily. He went to talk but she put her hand on his mouth.

"N-not yet" she gasped. They lay there for a few minutes, the only noises were there heavy breathing.

"You good?" He asked as she looked up at him.

"Yeah, wow that was amazing" she gasped.

"Yeah, it was huh?" He stroked her hair softly. Gabriella yawned. "You tired baby?"

"Hmmm" she mumbled as her eyes got heavy.

"Is the baby being good or do you need me to sooth her?"

"Nah, she is being very kind to her mommy, you get some rest to Troy" he nodded and pulled the comforter over them. He held her in his arms and they both drifted into a peaceful sleep.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTG

The next morning Gabriella woke up and saw it was 10:30am. She was shocked normally she had a foot or fist hitting her in the gut waking her. She rubbed her bump softly and smiled, glad her baby wasn't kicking as hard when she was sleeping. She looked at her side and saw Troy sleeping. She smiled at his peaceful form, he had a smile on his face and his hair had fallen into his eyes a little.

Troy stirred, feeling someone's eyes on him. He opened his eyes and saw Gabriella watching him with a smile on her face.

"Good morning babe" she smiled and kissed him.

"Hey, what time is it?"

"Half ten and the baby didn't wake me" she smiled.

"Really?"

"Yeah, she mustn't be kicking as hard, giving me a break" she smiled.

"But she is kicking right?"

"Not right now, she is normally still at this time though" she reassured him. "Don't worry babe, she is ok" he nodded.

"I trust you mommy" he teased. "What time is the scan?"

"Half eleven so we need to get ready" Troy nodded and climbed out of bed, pulling her with him.

They had a shower together and then got dressed. Gabriella picked up her big black handbag and then went downstairs, Troy was in the kitchen and he threw an apple at her.

"You'll have to eat it in the car babe" he told her as she caught it.

"Ok, I can't wait to go stroller shopping Troy" she said excitedly.

"I know, makes it all the more real huh?" She nodded as they got in the car.

Traffic wasn't to bad and they got there five minutes before their appointment. After parking and taking an elevator down to the ground floor parking lot they entered the hospital and went to the front desk.

"Hello, may I help you?" The receptionist smiled.

"Yes, I have an appointment at 11:30am with Dr Royce" Gabriella smiled.

"Oh Miss Montez?"

"Yes" she smiled.

"Dr Royce is running a little late, are you ok to come back in an hour?"

"Yes, that is fine" Gabriella smiled.

"Ok, thank you Miss Montez" she smiled and they left.

"Shall we go looking at strollers now?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, might as well, it will only take ten minutes to get to and from the shops" Gabriella smiled.

They got in the car and Troy drove them to the mall. It took five minutes to get there because traffic wasn't at all busy around this area. He found a spot to park near the entrance to the mall and they got out of the car, Troy helping Gabriella. They entered, hand in hand and went straight to a baby shop that sold the big stuff. By that I mean strollers, cribs, high chairs, car seats and all that.

They walked through the stroller bit, looking at loads of different styles but found none they liked. They left that shop and entered another. They did this for about forty minutes, looking in five shops in total. no strollers screamed out 'buy me' to them.

Gabriella sighed and was about to suggest they head back to the hospital and come back when they had more time when Troy stopped.

"Troy?" She asked and followed his gaze. She smiled, in front of them, in a window display, was 'The' stroller.

"That is it" he smiled as they walked over to it.

"Troy it is beautiful" Gabriella smiled. It was a pink 'Luna by Mama and Papa's'. It had a car seat and pramette seat to it and was also a buggy. It meant they could buy this one and it would last for ages. The pramette was kind of like a big Moses basket which meant she could snooze comfortably in it. The car seat was for obvious reasons as was the buggy.

"Shall we get it?" He asked.

"I thought your mom wanted to buy it?"

"Shall we see if they can save it for us?" Gabriella nodded. They walked over to a sales woman and smiled.

"Can I help you?" She smiled.

"What is your policy for saving items?" Gabriella asked.

"We can save an item for up to 7 working days, if it is not retrieved by then it is put back on sale" she informed them.

"Would you be able to save that one for us?" Troy asked as they walked over to it.

"Yes, what name is it?"

"Bolton" he smiled.

"Ok Mr. Bolton, you have until the Friday of next week to collect it" she wrote it on a slip and handed it to Troy.

"Thank you" they both smiled as they left the shop.

They talked about the stroller and other baby stuff as they walked to the car. They listened to the radio as they drove back to the hospital and it took ten minutes to get there. They managed to get a parking space on the first floor so didn't have to walk far to the entrance. When they walked up to the reception desk they saw Dr Royce.

"Hello Troy, Gabriella, I am sorry I had to put your appointment back" she apologized.

"It's ok" Gabriella smiled. "We went shopping for the stroller to pass time" she smiled.

"Well I am glad I didn't interrupt your day" she smiled. "Now I have something to attend to but I will be ready for you in fifteen minutes, is that ok?"

"Yeah, we'll just sit here" Troy smiled.

"Ok, thank you" she walked off as Troy and Gabriella sat down.

Troy wrapped his arm around Gabriella's shoulders as she rested her hands on her bump. It was a habit of hers now, she didn't know how she would cope without it being there, is was a comfy resting place for her hands.

"Are you excited babe?" Gabriella asked.

"Definitely, I can't wait to do this with you" she smiled up at him and kissed his lips softly.

"I can't wait to do this with you either" she smiled. They whispered and talked amongst themselves and stole kisses of each other. Dr Royce walked out and called them fifteen minutes later and Troy helped Gabriella up.

They walked down the white corridor and into Dr Royce's office. Gabriella got on the bed and rolled her shirt up, she then held Troy's hand as usual and Dr Royce scribbled a few things on her sheet before sitting on the stool.

"So, your nearly 7 and a half months now yes?" She asked as she squirted the cool gel on Gabriella's stomach.

"That's correct" Gabriella answered.

"Well let's have a see" she moved the sonogram machine around and clicked a few buttons on the screen. She looked at the screen and moved the machine around a bit. She found a solid picture and looked at it zooming in and out. She smiled at the two, not saying anything as she put the other machine on to hear the heartbeat.

After rolling it around her abdomen for a few minutes she glanced at the two and saw Gabriella's face fall.

"Is everything ok?" She asked as Troy squeezed her hand.

"I can't seem to pick up the heartbeat but she might just be hiding, let me get another doctor ok?" Gabriella just nodded.

"Troy..." Gabriella's eyes filled with tears.

"Oh no, baby don't cry, Dr Royce probably just cannot find her heartbeat because she's hiding, she will be ok" he reassured her, feeling it wasn't 100% true but she didn't need to be stressed out.

"Y-yeah, your right" she smiled weakly as Dr Royce walked in with another lady behind her.

"Guys, this is Dr Jones, she is just going to have a look" they nodded.

"Gabriella is it?" Gabriella nodded. "Well it is lovely to meet you, let's have a look" Dr Jones rolled both machines over Gabriella's stomach twice but didn't look happy. She looked over at Dr Royce and shook her head. Gabriella saw this slight movement.

"No!" She shouted, tears falling down her cheeks. "No, she is ok, you just can't see her, she is hiding" Gabriella felt Troy pull her to him.

"Gabriella, I am so sorry, but it seems you have had a still birth" Dr Royce announced as Dr Jones left.

"No, please have another look?" She pleaded.

"Gabriella, I am afraid it is true, would you two like a moment before I talk about what will happen next?" Troy nodded as Gabriella sobbed into his chest. He pulled her head up and looked in her eyes.

"Brie, listen to me ok?" She nodded. "Now, you have to be brave ok?" He said as his eyes filled with tears. "We need to be strong and do what Dr Royce tells us ok?"

"O-ok" she sobbed. They hugged and both cried for the loss of their child. When Dr Royce walked in the pulled apart slightly but still held each other.

"Guys I am really sorry" she told them. Troy just smiled weakly. "Now, there is something really upsetting that is going to have to happen Gabriella" she told her.

"Wh-what?"

"As you are so far along in your pregnancy you are going to have to have your waters broken and you will have to give birth to your baby ok?"

"I-I can't do that" she sobbed again.

"Gabriella it is the only way as we don't want to give you a Caesarean section when you are able to do this naturally"

"Naturally?!" She shouted getting up and pulling her shirt down. "My baby is dead! How is that natural?!" She screamed.

"Babe, calm down" Troy hugged her. "Can we go home and talk about it?" The doctor nodded.

"You will have to come back in a couple of days ok?" Troy nodded. "I will go and make the appointment for you" he nodded.

"Gabriella, you need to do this" he whispered.

"I don't think I can Troy" she cried.

"I know you can, remember I will be there" he told her as he looked in her eyes. She nodded and he kissed her softly.

The next few minutes went by in a blur for Gabriella. Dr Royce came back and said they had an appointment for Friday at 11:00am. He did all the talking. Thanked her for her apologies, took leaflets off her about what will happen and all the informational stuff. He then left the hospital, helping Gabriella.

Before when they walked past people and it was obvious they were happy by their faces and behaviour, now it was the opposite. It was obvious something terrible and tragic had happened. People they passed gave them sympathetic looks. It was obvious to on lookers someone was either terminally ill or had died.

What they couldn't predict was the person who had died was their unborn child Gabriella was still carrying at that moment.

**So there is your next chapter=] I hated writing it but it had to be done:( The reason I had trouble writing this is two of my baby brothers have been still born so I have experienced someone going through this that is close to me. I hope you don't all hate me for writing it but I told you all it wouldn't be your usual story, sorry for those who wanted that but it doesn't all end terribly I swear and I do have a sequel in mind if you guys want one=]**

**Please review and tell me your thoughts!!!  
**

**xxx Paige xxx**


	47. Chapter 47

**Disclaimer: I own the original characters and plot!**

**A/N: We find out the baby's name in this chapter so tell me what you think of it=] Also I have managed three chapters in one day=] ****xXxSTxXx**** asked me in a review if I could do it - there you go=]**

**Chapter 47 - Together**

TTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Troy turned off the car as he got back from the grocery store. It was now 7:00pm. He had dropped Gabriella off after the appointment and after soothing her until she fell asleep, which took hours, he left to get some things like milk, just to get out of the house. Gabriella hadn't spoke since they had gotten home. He rested his head on the steering wheel and let his tears fall. Why did this happen? What did they do wrong? He had been so careful with her, he watched her always. What if it was something he did? What if he was to rough at some point when they were making love? Or he hugged her too tightly?

He inhaled a deep breath and got out of the car whilst wiping his tears away. Gabriella couldn't see him like this, he had to be strong. He didn't know how to be there for Gabriella, for what she was about to go through on Friday. How could they expect her to give birth to her dead baby? He shuddered at the thought.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Gabriella was curled up on the sofa after waking up, a blanket over her, hugging a teddy she bought for her baby. Her baby girl that wasn't going to be here. She touched her bump and felt the tears slip from her eyes. Her baby, that was still inside her, wasn't breathing, her heart wasn't beating. She had a dead person inside of her. She sobbed and heard the front door open. Troy was home.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTG

Troy entered the family room and saw her quivering form and heard her sobs. He rushed over and hugged her close. She wrapped her arms around his neck and sobbed into his chest as the teddy was locked between them.

"Shhh baby, Shhh it's ok, it will all be ok" he could feel his own tears filling his eyes and couldn't stop them falling. Gabriella felt him start to cry and held him tighter.

"She is gone Troy" she sobbed.

"I know, Shhh, I am going to be right here, I love you" he cried.

"I love you too" she pulled back slightly and held his face in her hands as he did the same. "We'll be ok won't we Troy?" She asked.

"We will be better than ok" he told her. "It will be hard but we will get through this, together" she nodded and kissed him softly.

"I loved her so much already Troy" she cried.

"I know you did baby, she knew that too, we told her everyday" she nodded.

"She is going to be all on her own though, no one to protect her Troy" she sobbed.

"No she won't, she has my dad and your parents up there remember? They will watch her for us" Gabriella nodded as he pulled her to him.

They held each other in silence for what felt like a lifetime. The only noises you could here were there sobs at the loss of their child. After a while Troy pulled away and wiped Gabriella's cheeks.

"Brie?"

"Yeah?" She asked quietly.

"We need to call Miche and my mom" Gabriella inhaled a breath.

"I can't" she whispered.

"Do you want me to?" Gabriella nodded.

Troy grabbed the phone and then sat back down with Gabriella. He dialed his mom's house number and after four rings she picked up. (Troy & Gabriella/**Lucille**/_Michelle_)

**"Hello?"**

"Mom" Troy choked out.

**"Troy, is that you? What is it? What's happened?" **Lucille panicked.

"Mom, it's the baby" he started to cry as Gabriella held his hand and cried too.

"**What about the baby?"**

"She..." he took a breath. "We went for the scan..." he took another breath. "And there w-was no heartbeat..." another breath. "Mom, she is gone" he started to sob.

**"Wh-what d-do you mean gone?"**

"She isn't alive anymore mom" he stated.

**"Oh no!" **He heard her gasp then the phone dropped.

_"Troy? Troy what happened?"_ Michelle.

"I..." he couldn't speak, he handed Gabriella the phone and walked outside. Gabriella put the phone to her ear.

"Hello?"

_"Gabriella? What is going on sweetie?"_

"Michelle my baby is dead" she sobbed. She heard Michelle gasp.

_"Oh my..."_ she trailed off. _"Sweetie are you ok? Do you want me to come home?"_

"I-I don't know Miche" she sobbed.

_"You don't know what sweetie?"_

"I don't know what to do" she admitted. "They said I have to give birth to her because of how far along I am but I don't think I can do it" she explained before breaking into a full round of sobs again.

"_Oh my..." _trailed off again. _"I am going to come home ok?"_

"O-ok" Gabriella mumbled.

_"I will be there as soon as I can sweetie, you be strong yes?"_

"I-I will t-try"

_"I love you Gabriella"_

"I love you too Miche" they hung up and Gabriella went to find Troy.

She clutched the teddy to her chest. She was in baggy clothes, her hair a mess and mascara running down her cheeks. She found him on the front porch and she watched him stand there and cry. She felt her heart break even more.

"Troy?" She whispered. He turned around and held his arms open. She ran into them and they held each other close. As they held each other they new that they would need each other more than ever before. "I can't do it Troy" she broke the silence. He pulled away a little to look at her.

"Can't do what baby?" He asked softly.

"I can't give birth to her, she isn't going to cry, I will go through all that pain to not have a baby at the end of it, I don't think I am strong enough" she admitted.

"Now you listen to me ok?" He said in a strong voice. "You Gabriella Montez, are one of the strongest people I know, I am not saying it will be easy because it won't but you can do this, you still want to see her don't you? You want to know if she had my eyes?" He asked as he knew that is what she wanted most.

"Yeah" she nodded.

"Then you can do this, we can do this, I will be right beside you ok?" She nodded.

"I need you Troy" she whispered.

"I need you too" he admitted. "I know I have to be strong but I don't think I can be anymore" he closed his eyes.

"Troy? Look at me..." he opened his eyes as she held his face between her hands. "You don't have to be strong, you don't have to be superman right now, do you want to cry?" She asked. He shook his head. "Ok do you need to cry?" He nodded. "Then cry, I am here for you, like you are for me" he nodded and his tears fell as Gabriella kissed them away. "I love you" she whispered over and over again until he calmed down.

"I..." he looked at her and she smiled. "I love you too"

"I know, shall we go to bed?" He nodded and they walked inside.

They went upstairs and into their bedroom. It was only 8:00pm but to them it felt like midnight, the day had been so emotional. Gabriella stayed in her baggy clothes for bed and Troy just put on some plaid pants over his boxers. They got into bed and cuddled up to each other.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTG

The next morning Troy woke up alone. He looked at the time and saw it was 10:00am. He got out of bed and heard a sob come from his old room, the nursery. He walked in and saw Gabriella sitting in the middle of the floor, all the baby things they had bought were around her in piles.

"Brie? What are you doing?" He asked as she looked up and smiled, she wiped her tears.

"All this needs to go back" she said. "I am sorting it out, luckily all the tags are still on them" Troy pulled a sleeper from her hands and pulled her to him. "I need to sort this out Troy, get off me" she tried to fight but he just held her. Eventually she stopped struggling and fell limp in his arms. "I needed her Troy" she sobbed.

"Shhh, I know baby, Shhh" he rubbed her back.

"We had her name and everything" she cried.

"I know, she is still called that" he told her. Gabriella pulled away and hugged the teddy to her as she did last night.

"I just wanted to see her first step and hear her first sound" she told him.

"I know, it will be ok" Gabriella nodded.

"Oh god" she suddenly got a thought.

"What?"

"If I have to give birth it means she is big enough to look like a real baby yeah?" Troy nodded. "We have to organize a..." she closed her eyes. "A funeral" she whispered.

"Oh..." he whispered. "Not yet, wait until after Friday, Miche can help us with that" Gabriella nodded.

Gabriella was about to speak when they heard a door slam downstairs.

"Troy?! Gabriella?!" It was Michelle. They got up and walked downstairs and saw her and Lucille standing at the bottom.

Michelle pulled Gabriella to her as Lucille hugged her son. They both broke down in their arms and Lucille and Michelle soothed them. After a few minutes they all pulled away.

"Why did you not call?" Gabriella asked.

"I didn't think, I just wanted to get here" Michelle turned to Troy. "Oh come here" she hugged her nephew and he squeezed her.

"Are you ok Gabriella?" Lucille asked as she hugged her.

"I guess so" she said quietly.

They spent the day talking about what needed to be done. The things they bought needed to be taken back unless they wanted to keep it. Troy and Gabriella both decided to keep one thing each and then give the rest back. Gabriella chose the teddy and Troy chose a blanket he bought for her.

The next thing was canceling the stroller they had saved. Troy said he would go to the shop and do that but Michelle said she'd call and explain. Next was the funeral. Gabriella said she wanted something small, just family and their close friends. Troy agreed and they also agreed on a burial, you couldn't cremate a baby, Gabriella had said it felt wrong.

By the time all that was over it was nearly 6:00pm and Gabriella was feeling exhausted again. She went to stand up and get a drink but couldn't stand and started to sob.

"Gabriella, what is it?" Troy asked.

"I still can't get up, I forgot she was still there" she sobbed into her hands.

"Awww baby, here let me help you" he helped her up and she thanked him before walking to the kitchen.

"How is she really Troy?"

"Not good, I am scared about what tomorrow will do to her" he told them.

"She'll have you, she'll be ok" Michelle smiled.

"I hope so" he went after her.

Troy entered the kitchen and saw Gabriella staring into space, her hands rested on her tummy, he then heard her speak.

"If you can still hear me baby girl, I love you so much and I am sorry" she spoke to their baby. "I hope you can forgive me" Troy walked over and hugged her.

"It isn't your fault Brie" he whispered.

"How do you know?" She asked. "I could have done something wrong" she told him.

"You didn't!" He snapped. "Stop it! Stop blaming yourself, it could have been me too!" He pulled away as his mom and aunt walked in.

"Troy, calm down" Lucille told him.

"Why should I?!" He screamed. "My baby girl has just died!" He shouted before collapsing to the floor and crying. Gabriella got down with him and held him.

"I'm sorry, I know it isn't any of our faults" she whispered as she rocked him.

"I just can't handle you blaming yourself on top of everything else" he told her.

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again" he nodded and she kissed him softly three times on the lips. "I love you"

"I love you too" they both then touched her bump.

"We love you too Esme Rose" they whispered as Michelle and Lucille started to cry, hearing the name they had planned.

**Ok so there you go, I have to admit I cried a little writing this chapter. I also just want to say I got a review in my last chapter saying this was WAY too much drama. I did warn people it wouldn't be your usual happy story and I don't think it is too much. This does actually happen and I just wanted to write about something I know. I hope you all continue to read because I promise it isn't all sad, it will get better at the end so please continue to read=]  
**

**Reviews Please!!! How did I do?**

**xxx Paige xxx**


	48. Chapter 48

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from HSM! The plot and oc's however are mine=]**

A/N: Just to warn you all this one may be a little upsetting for the emotional readers.

**Chapter 48 - Birth**

Today was the day Gabriella had been dreading. Today was Friday, the day she had an appointment at the hospital to have her baby. Her baby who wouldn't be crying, wouldn't open her eyes and look up at her or Troy, she would be lifeless. That is what scared Gabriella, she didn't think she could handle seeing her baby girl laying their motionless.

She was laying in bed, on her own staring at the ceiling whilst holding her baby's teddy to her chest. She was imagining that her baby would kick her, she would feel it and she could tell the doctor's she was right, they had made a mistake. But she knew that wouldn't happen, she was deluding herself.

She had felt Troy toss and turn all night when he thought she was sleeping. He got out of bed about an hour ago, it was now 9:00am. She sighed and threw the covers back. She climbed out of bed and slowly and quietly crept to the top of the stairs where she heard voices. She sat down on the top step and listened to what they were saying.

"Mom I am really trying to be brave for her but I don't think I can do it much longer" she heard him say to Lucille.

"Troy, Gabriella understands this is hard on you too, you lost your baby as well" she heard Lucille comfort her son.

"I know that mom, she has told me to cry if I want to but no matter what she says I know she isn't telling me the truth" he told her. "She isn't coping like she wants us to know, she forgets I know her better than she knows herself" she heard him sniffle and felt tears well up in her eyes.

Troy was right. She couldn't hide her true feelings from him. He did know her better than she knew herself. She just didn't want everyone's sympathy, it only makes her worse. When her parents died she was a wreck because everyone insisted on hugging her, telling her it would all be ok when she felt like screaming it wouldn't. It wouldn't ever be ok because her parents were never coming back. She would never hear their voices, or feel their hugs and kisses. That is how she felt now but times by ten. She hadn't just lost any family member, she had lost her own baby.

"Are you ok sweetie?" She snapped her head up and saw Michelle sit by her.

"Truthfully?" Michelle opened her arms. "No I'm not, I can't believe this has happened to me, to both of us, we have been through so much already" she cried into Michelle's arms. "He has lost his dad, I have lost my parents, and now our baby? What else does fate have planned for us Miche?" She asked.

"I don't know sweetie, I really don't" she kissed her head and rocked her slowly.

Gabriella heard footsteps then felt herself being switched about. When she looked up she was staring into a pair of dull grey eyes. Where had his blue eyes gone? The eyes she hoped and wished their baby would have also. He kissed her forehead softly and she just stared at him.

"Are you ok baby?" Troy asked softly.

"N-no, I don't think so Troy, I think I am crumbling to pieces and I need you" she admitted finally.

"You've got me" he pulled her to his chest. "You will always have me" he whispered into her hair.

"I am sorry Troy" she sobbed.

"Sorry for what baby?" He asked her.

"Everything, the baby, your dad, everything" he shook his head.

"You couldn't control any of those things baby, I just want you to feel safe and happy again" he confessed.

"Can I be honest with you?" She asked as she looked in his eyes.

"Of course you can"

"I don't think I can be truly happy right now"

"I know that, but as long as we are together we will get through this won't we?" He stroked her cheek softly.

"Of course we will" she kissed his lips softly and he kissed her back. His hands rested behind her head, pushing her face closer to his and she wrapped him in a death grip, their bodies had no space between them.

They pulled back and smiled softly. They hadn't really been passionate since it happened. Gabriella smiled at him, a real smile, and then the house phone rang breaking their trance.

"Gabriella? Honey it is for you" Michelle smiled. Troy and Gabriella walked downstairs and she grabbed the phone.

"Hello?"

**"Hey Gabs"** came Taylor's chirpy voice. She hadn't told her yet, she had forgot to. (Gabriella/**Taylor**)

"Oh hey Tay" she said quietly as Troy squeezed her hand, knowing she would have to tell her.

**"Are you ok?"** She asked sounding worried.

"Not really, I have some bad news Tay" she sniffled as a tear slipped out.

**"What is it?"** She asked, sounding panicked now.

"It's the baby" she started.

**"What about her?" **

"She is gone Tay" Gabriella sobbed.

**"What do you mean gone?"**

"I am going to have a still birth, she didn't make it" Gabriella explained.

**"Oh Gabs..." **she gasped then she heard her sniffle.

"Tay, don't cry" she sobbed.

**"Then you don't cry"** she shot back.** "I want to come see you" **she told her.

"I would want nothing more" Gabriella smiled weakly.

**"Ok, I will get there as soon as I can, when are you going to have to... you know?..." **she trailed off.

"This afternoon..." Gabriella breathed deeply at the thought.

**"Well, I will see you soon, tomorrow if we can ok?"** Gabriella nodded then answered.

"Ok, I love you Tay"

**"I love you too Gabs, tell Troy we are thinking of him yeah?"**

"I will, bye Tay" she hung up and turned to Troy. "Taylor passed on her thoughts" he just nodded and held her in his arms.

They stood there, hugging each other for ages. No one spoke, what could they say? No casual conversations had happened since, they meant nothing. Gabriella closed her eyes as she felt tears fill her eyes again, they were broken apart by Lucille.

"Sorry to interrupt guys" she apologized as they pulled away. "But you need to eat something Gabs, before you get ready for the hospital" Gabriella nodded and they followed Lucille into the kitchen.

They all sat in silence. Gabriella just nibbled on some toast as her appetite wasn't big these days. Troy got a coffee and placed one in front of her. She shook her head.

"You know I can't drink it now Troy, makes the baby jumpy..." she then realised it wouldn't make her jumpy now and she dropped her toast and gasped.

"It's ok babe, you just didn't think" he reassured her broken face.

"I...I..." she shook her head and silent tears fell down her face.

"Baby, calm down" he rubbed her back when she started hyperventilating. She took deep breaths and eventually calmed.

"Troy?" He looked at her. "We need to tell Cal and Ben" She stated.

"I will call them tonight, right now I am not bothered about anyone but you" he told her. She nodded and stood up.

"I am going to go change" they all nodded and she walked out the room.

Troy finished his coffee then went to get changed himself. They had all agreed just he and Gabriella would go to the hospital today, it was their biggest grieving time so Lucille and Michelle agreed. He entered their room and saw Gabriella standing by the window and staring into space.

"Brie?"

"How peaceful does the world look Troy?" She didn't move her gaze as she spoke. "From here everything looks perfect, blue skies, sunshine, but how many people do you think are at home now going through what we are and stuff like that?" She asked. "How many people do you think are looking outside and thinking 'I wish I was someone else'?" He walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

"I don't know babe" he whispered.

"I love you, you still love me right?" She turned her head to look at him.

"Of course I do!" He exclaimed. "What makes you even need to ask that?"

"I was just checking just seems like I have another bad thing around the corner" she told him.

"Well it isn't going to be me not loving you, besides they say bad things happen in three's so your all out of bad luck baby" she frowned.

"How?"

"Your mom - number one, your dad - number two, Esme Rose - number three" he counted. "Me however has one more to come" he told her.

"It won't be me not loving you either Troy, I swear that will never change" he smiled.

"I know" they shared a short sweet kiss then slowly got changed.

Gabriella just put on a pair of her sweats and one of Troy's shirts. Troy put on some jeans and a T-Shirt. When they had freshened up in the bathroom and were fully dressed it was 10:30am. Troy sighed as he knew what was coming next.

"Babe, we need to leave" Gabriella nodded, grabbed Esme's teddy and stood up. They walked downstairs and saw Michelle and Lucille waiting. They both got big hugs and were told to be strong. Troy then led Gabriella to the car. He drove whilst she sat shot-gun. Neither spoke as they drove to the hospital.

When they arrived at the hospital fifteen minutes later Gabriella took a deep breath and then Troy helped her out of the car. They walked in, hand in hand, like they had many other times. This just wasn't the same. This time wasn't to see their developed baby girl or hear her heartbeat, this was to deliver their baby girl who no longer lived and breathed.

When they entered Dr Royce was waiting for them at the desk. She smiled sympathetically at them. Gabriella signed some forms, saying she knew what would be happening now and all the formal stuff before they were led into a delivery room. Gabriella changed into a hospital gown as the doctor and nurses left the room to scrub up. She closed her eyes tight as she lay on the bed. Troy sat by her side on a chair and held her hand.

Dr Royce walked back in with a midwife and two other nurses. She instructed Gabriella to place her feet on the steps at either end of the bed. When she did this she looked at Troy who leant down and kissed her tears away. Dr Royce had broken her waters a few moments ago so it was now the hard part.

"Now Gabriella, the contractions are going to start but won't be as powerful and it may be a little harder as the baby won't be trying to help get out of you ok?" She spoke softly.

"Ok" she said quietly.

"When you feel the first contraction, which will be a little twinge I want you to push ok?" Gabriella nodded then felt it. She squeezed her eyes shut and pushed.

She let a sob escape her lips as she pushed, the pain was horrid and she knew that after it was over she wouldn't get the reward other mothers got. They went through that and got a beautiful baby, she would do this and get nothing. She knew that might sound selfish but no one could judge her until they had been through this themselves.

After twenty minutes she gasped and fell back.

"Troy, I can't do this" she cried.

"Come on baby, you can, do it for Esme" he encouraged her.

"But she won't be here Troy, she is... d-" she closed her eyes and whispered the word. "Dead. He kissed her forehead.

"Come on Gabriella, just one more big one" Dr Royce encouraged.

Gabriella pushed another time, a big hard push and felt her daughter slip from her body. Part of her still thought she might cry but she knew that wouldn't happen. Troy whispered comforting words in her ear as the nurses took their baby to the scales and stuff, still saying they would take the measurements for them.

Gabriella pushed out the afterbirth when instructed to and then Dr Royce said she could cover up. Gabriella put her legs flat on the bed and Troy covered her with a thin blanket.

"C-can I s-still hold her?" She asked.

"Of course" one of the nurses smiled as she brought their baby over.

Gabriella took her daughter and sobbed. She was a bluish colour and you could tell she wasn't alive but she looked peaceful. If it wasn't for her skin you would have thought she was sleeping. Troy touched her forehead softly and felt his own tears slip out.

"My baby girl" Gabriella whispered as she kissed her cheek.

"Esme Rose Bolton" Troy whispered.

"She is beautiful Troy" Gabriella looked up at him.

"Just like her mommy" he smiled softly.

"Troy, I love you"

"I love you too" they kissed softly and then Dr Royce walked over.

"Guys, we thought you might like these" she handed the things to Troy. It was three Polaroid pictures of Esme, a lock of her baby hair, a foot print and a hand print. "I know it isn't going to make this easier but we thought it might help" she smiled.

"Thank you" Troy smiled as tears slipped from his eyes. "Can I ask how big she is?"

"She is 4lbs 5ounces" Dr Royce informed them. "And 30cm long" Gabriella gasped.

"That is so tiny" Dr Royce looked sadly at the young girl in front of her.

"Gabriella I am so very sorry, both of you" she touched Troy's arm.

They just nodded and she said she would give them a moment with their daughter. Troy held her for a few minutes. In his large arms she was like a doll. He was scared of breaking her. Gabriella looked through the things they had been given and sobbed. After ten minutes a nurse came and said she needed to take Esme, Troy and Gabriella nodded and both touched her in some way.

"Mommy loves you so, so much beautiful" Gabriella whispered as she kissed her softly.

"Daddy loves you princess, you will always be our little angel" Troy cried as he kissed her.

The nurse took her and Troy and Gabriella both cried as they held each other. Dr Royce came back and said they had to stay in the hospital, just for an hour or so for them to do tests on Gabriella then they could go back to the comfort of their own home and be with their loved ones.

During that hour Troy called his mom and aunt, told them they had seen her and she was beautiful. He then called Chad who passed on his love and said he would tell Taylor. When they had been called he went back to Gabriella and they just lay on her bed and held each other. None of them spoke, what could they say? Hey our baby has just died but it's sunny outside? No right now, holding each other was the only comfort they could offer each other. And right now, both of them thought that was enough. As long as they had each other they would make it through. Troy knew this, so did Gabriella. They knew as long as they were in this together they would get through it.

**I really struggled writing this one. I had to stop and take a break a few times as I cried thinking about what it felt like when this happened in my family. I thought about my baby brothers and it was the hardest chapter I have written. I would like feedback on this one to let me know what you all thought, I hope I did ok and my own emotions didn't spoil this part of the story.**

**On a happier note my parents got accepted as foster carers' today so I may have a little child running around my house soon=] I am excited for that=]**

**Reviews Please=]=]**

**xxx Paige xxx**


	49. Chapter 49

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any characters from HSM! (Or the song in this chapter)**

**Chapter 49 - A Goodbye & A New Start**

After waiting for an hour in the hospital Dr Royce allowed Gabriella to go home. She handed her and Troy some leaflets about counseling incase they needed it. Troy thanked her for all she did to which she just shook her head and apologized for their loss again. Troy helped Gabriella to the car. She still hadn't spoken and he knew it was just her way of holding it together.

When they got home Gabriella went upstairs to have a lay down and Troy explained to his mom and aunt what had happened. He showed them the pictures and other things the hospital had given them and told them what they said her weight was. They both agreed on how beautiful Esme was and then handed the things back. He went after Gabriella and comforted her as she finally cried and talked to him.

They spent the rest of the afternoon and evening just holding each other, neither Lucille nor Michelle interrupted them, knowing they needed this time to work out what would happen next. They agreed they would call Cal and Ben the next day and tell them the news.

So the next day Troy called the guys up and asked them to come around. They turned up at their house at about 1:00pm, half an hour after Troy called them. Gabriella was sat on the sofa, in her sweats, hugging her knees and resting her chin on them. Troy was sat by her side, his arm around her shoulders. As soon as Cal and Ben entered they knew the news wasn't good.

_Flashback_

_Cal and Ben entered the family room after Michelle had let them in and they both shot a glance at each other. This wasn't good._

_"Hey guys, what's up?" Ben asked as they sat across from Troy and Gabriella._

_"Hey" Gabriella smiled weakly._

_"Umm, guys we have something to tell you" Troy said quietly._

_"What is it?" Cal asked._

_"Y-yesterday Gabriella had a..." Troy closed his eyes and took a breath to compose himself. " A stillbirth" he finished._

_"Wh-what?" Ben asked._

_"Please don't make him say it again" Gabriella sobbed._

_"Oh jeez, Gabs" Cal went over and pulled her into a hug. "It will be alright" he comforted her._

_Ben gave Troy a man hug then he and Cal swapped positions. They spent the afternoon with them, offering them comfort and reassurance that they could make it through anything._

_End of Flashback_

Gabriella was sat on her bed, in a black dress that hung just above her knees. She had black tights on and her black flat dolly shoes. She had her hair up in a messy bun and no make-up on. She clutched her baby's teddy in her hands and tried to hold in her tears but wasn't being successful.

Today was the day they had to say a final farewell to their baby. Esme Rose Bolton. Troy entered the room and saw her just sitting there, his heart broke. He didn't know what to do or say to her. He wanted to just take her away somewhere, away from this town, this place, away from the people that knew about the baby. That way she could slowly get better because she wouldn't have people asking how she was every day. That is when he had a thought.

Troy walked over and kneeled in front of her. Gabriella ran her hands through his hair and they both smiled weakly at each other.

"Is it time?" She asked quietly.

"Not yet, we have a few minutes, Gabriella I want to tell you something but you need to listen ok?'

"Ok, what is it Troy?" She asked softly.

I think, when all this is over, you should go to New York" she was about to interrupt but he shook his head. "Let me finish please?" She nodded. "You should go and see the recording people, live your dream and get away from this place and the people who know about Esme" he breathed deeply. "Not to forget her because that couldn't happen, just to help you move on from this, baby it is killing me to watch you like this and all the people telling you it will be alright and all that isn't helping you, I know that" she nodded as tears fell down her cheeks.

"You want me to go?" She whispered.

"No!" He said quickly. "Not in the way you think anyway, I still love you and always will but I want you to go for you" he stroked her cheek softly.

"I don't think I can Troy" she whispered.

"Why not? Go to New York, make Esme proud of her mommy" he smiled as she did a little.

"Would it make you proud of me?" She asked.

"I already am proud of you babe" he kissed her softly but still passionately.

"I will think about it ok?" He nodded. "Just let me focus on today"

"Ok babe, just know that whatever you decide I will be there for you" she nodded and they kissed. They were interrupted by a knock on the door and they both looked.

"Guys, the cars here" Michelle smiled softly.

"We're coming" Troy told her. He stood up and helped Gabriella up. They left the room and didn't once let go of each others hands.

When they reached the bottom of the stairs the front door was open. They walked out on to the porch and saw everyone there waiting for them. As it was a small ceremony they wanted it was only their close friends and family who attended. Taylor and Chad were here as were Cal and Ben. Gabriella's friend Sarah from her dance class was also there with the guys and then there was obviously Lucille and Michelle.

Troy and Gabriella walked down to the car and Gabriella fell limp into Troy's arms when she saw the coffin. It was not that much bigger than a shoe box, this wasn't right, this wasn't meant to happen. No one should have to attend their child's funeral. It was messed up.

Troy guided Gabriella to the car were they were sitting with Lucille and Michelle and she climbed in. Once everyone was in the cars they slowly started moving. Troy held Gabriella in his arms the whole way to the church. When they reached it they slowly got out and Gabriella took a deep breath to compose herself. Troy did the same then took the coffin from the car, he could hold it in his arms and it didn't even feel heavy.

They entered the church, Troy walked up to the front and placed the coffin on the small stand and then went back to Gabriella. The priest greeted them before they took their seats. Troy, Gabriella, Lucille and Michelle were sat on the front bench whilst their friends were on the one behind them.

"Family and friends who are here today have come to say a goodbye to a beautiful baby girl who didn't have the chance of life" the priest started as Gabriella cried silently in Troy's arms as his own tears fell. "Her name was Esme Rose Bolton, and her parents could not wait to start their life with her. This was not God's plan for the little one though, he must have needed her to be with him otherwise this heartache would not have been caused" he took a breath. "Esme's mother Gabriella has some words she would like to say" Gabriella nodded and slowly stood up and walked to the front.

"I just wanted to say thank you to you all for coming today. I want to thank you all for your support during this time. I wanted to let Esme know I loved her and always will. She will be in my heart always. It takes something like this to make you realise that everything else you worried and got upset about before is so small. I wrote a song about just that, about the things I got worried about before, but after losing a child nothing else matters anymore, nothing else is worth my tears apart from real upsetting things. So, Esme Rose this is for you my beautiful baby girl" she took a breath and then smiled at Sarah. She went to the piano and began to play the tune.

_Yeah, Yeah_

She looked at Troy before she began and he had tears in his eyes but sent her an encouraging smile. She took another breath and began.

_[Verse 1]_

_What you got if you ain't got love_

_the kind that you just want to give away_

_It's okay to open up_

_go ahead and let the light shine through_

_I know it's hard on a rainy day_

_you want to shut the world out and just be left alone_

_But don't run out on your faith_

_[Chorus]_

_'Cause sometimes that mountain you've been climbing is just a grain of sand_

_What you've been up there searching for_

_forever is in your hands_

_When you figure out love is all that matters after all_

_It sure makes everything else _

_seem so small_

Gabriella looked out to all the people in her life she loved the most and realised that with their help she could make it through this. She would get better, she would move on, in time, from this heartache.

_[Verse 2]_

_It's so easy to get lost inside_

_a problem that seems so big at the time_

_it's like a river that's so wide_

_it swallows you whole_

_While you sit around thinking about what you can't change_

_and worrying about all the wrong things_

_time's flying by_

_moving so fast_

_you better make it count 'cause you can't get it back_

_[Chorus]_

_Sometimes that mountain you've been climbing is just a grain of sand_

_What you've been up there searching for_

_forever is in your hands_

_When you figure out love is all that matters after all_

_It sure makes everything else _

_Seem so small_

Her eyes filled with tears as she thought about her baby, she sang with all she had for the last part. She did it for her baby, her Esme Rose.

_Sometimes that mountain you've been climbing is just a grain of sand_

_What you've been up there searching for_

_forever is in your hands_

_When you figure out love is all that matters after all_

_It sure makes everything else _

_Oh it sure makes everything else _

_Seem so small_

_Yeah, Yeah_

As she finished she smiled weakly and then left the front of the church, after placing a kiss on the coffin. She sat by Troy who kissed her head softly. The priest started again.

"Troy Bolton would now like to say a few words" Gabriella squeezed his hand reassuringly and he smiled.

"I really don't know what I want to say" he started as he reached the front. "I mean I have no memories with her, I didn't get chance to see her first steps or hear her first words, I never saw her smile, my baby was taken away from me before she was supposed to and it hurts too much" he closed his eyes as his emotions took control. "I feel all sorts of things, angry that my child was taken from me, upset that I won't get to see her laugh or smile, but in a way glad that she won't have to witness this world we live in, I just really need to know she is ok where ever she is and I know she will be" he wiped a few tears away. "She will be with my dad" he saw his mom smile. "She will be with Gabriella's parents" he saw her and Michelle smile. "But she will most of all still be with us, watching us, and she will be proud of everything we do, so I am not saying goodbye today to my baby girl, my princess, I am just saying I will see you later" he heard some sobs and saw some smiles as he kissed her coffin. "Daddy loves you so much Esme Rose" he whispered and then went back to Gabriella.

The priest then said a few more words as Troy and Gabriella held each other. After another five minutes or so they all went outside to the cemetery. Troy carried Esme, as Gabriella stood by his side. Behind them Lucille and Michelle held onto each other, then it was Chad and Taylor, then Cal, Ben and Sarah. They got to the place she was being rested and Troy gently lowered her to the ground. He then stood back with Gabriella as the priest said the final words.

"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust" everyone threw a hand full of earth on top of the coffin and then it was over. The priest past on his love then left.

"Guys, shall we head back to the house now?" Michelle asked.

"I think we will stay, just a little while Miche" Gabriella smiled.

"Ok, well we will all be there ok?" They both nodded and everyone left.

"So, that's it then" Gabriella spoke as she knelt down and touched the wooden cross that would be replaced in a few days by the gravestone.

"I guess it is" Troy knelt by her. "Your song was lovely babe" she smiled at him.

"Your speech was, your right you know?"

"About what?" He asked.

"We haven't said goodbye to her, we will see her again when it is our time" Troy nodded.

"But that won't be for ages yet" Gabriella agreed.

"Can we go for a walk?" She asked.

"Where?" Troy asked her as he stood up and dusted off his pants.

"I don't know, just somewhere, just us" she took his hand and he helped her up.

"Cliff? Where we had our first date?" Gabriella nodded.

"Perfect" they both said goodbye to their daughter then left.

It took twenty minutes to get to the cliffs and it was quite breezy. Gabriella stood looking out from her place at the top, Troy stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Troy?" She spoke quietly.

"Hmmm?" He mumbled.

"I have thought about what you said" she stated.

"Oh, and?"

"I am going to go to New York" she told him as she felt him kiss her head.

"Really?" He whispered, afraid his voice would crack.

"Really, but Troy?" She turned in his arms.

"What baby?" He put a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I want you to know I still love you, I always will" she touched his cheek gently.

"I know, and it is the same for me, I will miss you though" he felt a tear slip down his cheek, Gabriella kissed it away.

"I will miss you too, I just think your right, I won't ever get better from this if everyone knows it has happened" he nodded. "I just wish there was a way I could do that with you by my side" he smiled.

"Me too, but hey we will still speak to each other, on the phone and stuff" she nodded.

"Definitely" she kissed him softly.

"When are you going?"

"I will speak to the guys and see but as soon as I can" he closed his eyes and nodded.

"Ok, shall we head back?" He pulled away from the embrace and she nodded.

They walked back, hand in hand, both in their own thoughts. Troy told her to do this, he told her to go. He just wished he could go too but he wanted to finish at the LA School of Arts, he wanted to make something of himself so their little girl could be proud of her daddy too.

Gabriella felt happy to be following her dream but sad as well. New York was too far away to visit often and she didn't know if she could handle being alone. But all she could do was try. She would try for Troy and for Esme and if she didn't like it she could always come back.

They got home and everyone was there as promised. Troy went to talk to Chad whilst Gabriella walked over to Cal and Ben.

"Hey Gabs, you ok?" Cal asked as she hugged them both.

"Yeah, me and Troy have made a decision though" she smiled.

"About what?" Ben asked.

"I am going to go to New York, see them people" she started. "To get me away from here and all the people that know about Esme, we think it will help me move on better" they nodded.

"When do you wanna leave?" Ben asked.

"As soon as I can" she told them.

"I can go and call them now if you like?" Cal offered.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'll be back" he walked outside and then Troy walked over to her and Ben.

"Where has Cal gone?" He asked.

"To call the record guys in New York" Ben confirmed.

"Ok" was all he said as he held Gabriella's hand. Cal came back in about twenty minutes later and smiled.

"They said can you go out there in three days?" He asked. Gabriella looked at Troy.

"She can" he smiled as Cal went back on the phone.

"Three days?" She asked.

"Brie, remember what we said, we will still talk all the time" she nodded.

"So this is really happening?" She asked.

"It really is" Troy smiled. He kissed her softly and she wrapped her arms around his neck. They held their bodies close together and didn't want to let go. Eventually they did and everyone looked at them.

"What is going on guys?" Michelle asked.

"Gabriella is leaving" Troy told them.

"What!?" Taylor and Sarah shouted together.

"She is going to New York, to meet that record company" Michelle hugged her.

"When are you leaving?"

"Three days" she whispered.

"Oh Gabs..." she trailed off.

"It's ok Miche, I can write and email and call you, all of you" she said to all her friends.

They spent the afternoon all together before people started leaving. Ben and Cal left at around 5:00pm, giving Sarah a ride home too. Chad and Taylor were staying in a hotel as the spare room was still the nursery. They left at around 6:00pm and promised they would come and see them before Gabriella left.

At 7:30pm Gabriella said she was tired after the emotional day so she and Troy went up to their room. Michelle and Lucille didn't bother them, they knew the next few days would be there only days left before they had to say goodbye to each other.

"Troy?" Gabriella asked as they cuddled up together in bed.

"Yeah babe?"

"I am going to miss you so much" she cried into his chest.

"Me too baby, but don't get upset" he soothed her. "It is a new start" she looked in his eyes.

"A new start" she repeated before they kissed passionately. They then made love for the first time since Esme had gone. They showed the other how much they loved each other and how much it would never change before falling into a much needed sleep in the arms of their true loves. Their soul mates. There perfect other half's.

**So there you go=] So Gabriella is leaving? Will she go through with it? Will they stay together or go their separate ways? Only one way to find out... Read chapter 50 of 'Dance With Me'.**

**Reviews Please!!!!**

**xxx Paige xxx**


	50. Chapter 50

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from HSM or the songs in this chapter!**

A/N: This is it guys!!!

**Chapter 50 - Goodbye Gabriella**

"Brie?!" Troy called up the stairs.

"I'm just getting in the shower Troy!" She called back.

She heard feet on the stairs and rolled her eyes as she entered the bathroom. A few seconds later he came walking into the bathroom just as she was about the undress.

"Do you mind?" She asked.

"Nah, seen it all before babe" he chuckled as she rolled her eyes.

"What do you want Troy?" She smiled.

"Is it ok if I go play some ball with the guys? Just for a little bit" he asked.

"I am not your mother Troy, you can go do what you want" she laughed.

"Ok, I'll be a couple hours at the most, then we can do something ok?"

"Ok, have fun, tell the guy I say hi" he nodded and pecked her lips three times before leaving her to have her shower.

Gabriella shook her head and got undressed before stepping into the shower. She turned on the water and shivered when the cold water hit her. It felt amazing on her skin when it turned warm and she closed her eyes and let the water relax her body. She was leaving tomorrow in the afternoon. Her flight was at 4:00pm so she had to leave the house at 1:30pm. Troy was going to the airport with her to say goodbye. Lucille and Michelle said they would stay home to give them some time. Tonight Troy said he had a surprise for her, his farewell present. She smiled at the thought, she knew he would have something amazing planned, he always did.

After quickly washing her hair and body she rinsed then got out of the shower. She wrapped herself in a towel and then wrapped her hair in one too. She cleaned her teeth and then went to her bedroom. She walked over to her dresser and got some underwear out of the drawers. She out them on after drying her body and then went to the closet. She put on a pair of her purple sweats with a white vest top. She then towel dried her hair before putting it into two plaits. She then found one of Troy's, half beanie - half baseball cap, hats and put it on. It was an army green and was made out of wool, she loved it.

She had packed everything she was taking directly with her tomorrow and Michelle was shipping the rest out to her when she was settled in her own place. After she was dressed Gabriella walked out of her room and downstairs. She went into the kitchen to make some coffee and smiled as she saw Michelle and Lucille sitting in the kitchen.

"Hey guys" she smiled.

"Hey sweetie, how are you today?" Lucille smiled.

"Happier, I don't know, I know the funeral was two days ago but knowing that soon I will be starting my new life in New York it is helping a lot, I am just going to miss Troy so much" Michelle smiled.

"He will miss you too, what am I going to do with him when you leave?" She joked.

"Eh you'll figure out something" she giggled as she sipped her coffee.

"You know, I was thinking..." Lucille spoke. "How would you feel if I moved to LA?" She asked Michelle.

"I would absolutely love that!" She exclaimed.

"Troy would too" Gabriella smiled.

"I just think it is time to let go, Alberqerque is not the same anymore, I mean Jack isn't there, Troy isn't there so why am I still there?" She asked.

"Well you always have a place to stay here sis" Michelle smiled.

"Oh I would get my own house, I don't think I would sell the Alberqerque one though" she sighed. "It has too many memories, maybe I could keep it for holidays and stuff, I mean it is paid off so I wont need to pay for it" Gabriella smiled.

"That is a very good idea Lucy, when I came to Alberqerque with Troy I was telling him how it would make a good holiday place with the beach and all that" she told her.

"Yeah, it is very peaceful" Lucille agreed.

"So everyone is going to be making changes then huh?" Gabriella smiled. "I'm going to NY, Lucille is coming to LA, Troy is going to finish his grades at the school and Michelle is gaining all her family back" she told them.

"Not all my family" Michelle told them. "Your still leaving" Gabriella hugged her.

"I am going to miss you so much Miche" she felt her nod her agreement and they just hugged for a while.

They decided to spend a girlie day and go to the mall. Gabriella called Sarah and she agreed to meet them there. Gabriella quickly ran upstairs to grab her purse and cell as Michelle and Lucille got in the car. Gabriella dialed Troy's cell as she went out to the car. It went to answer phone, she guessed he was still playing basketball.

**'Hey it's Troy, leave a message, love you Brie' **she giggled at the voicemail and left a message after the beep.

They drove to the mall and it took about twenty minutes. They parked up and saw Sarah waiting by the entrance. She hugged Gabriella then they linked arms and walked in, Lucille and Michelle trailing behind.

With Troy

"Guys, let's take a break" he breathed as they all agreed. He got out his cell and saw he had one new voicemail. He pressed the send button and listened to it.

**'Hey Troy, I am just calling to say don't rush back babe, we are going shopping, have a good game I love you too by the way'** he heard her giggled then it cut off. He smiled and then drank some of his water.

"So is everything set for tonight guys?" Troy asked Ben, Cal and Jonny.

"Yep, you just need to get her there" Cal told him.

"Easy, she will go where ever I tell her too" he smiled.

"Yeah, that is true" Ben laughed.

"One more game?" Jonny asked.

"Let's do it" Cal smiled as they all started playing again.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTG

As Troy got home from his game with the guys he saw the car just pull up in the driveway. It had been four hours since he left to play basketball. He smiled when he saw Gabriella get out and then get loads of bags out of the trunk.

"Jeez babe, spend much?" He joked as he jogged over and helped her.

"Thanks" she smiled as he took some bags from her.

"Did you have fun?" He asked her as they walked inside.

"Yeah, can't believe that is the last time I will get a girlie day like that with Sarah, your mom and Miche" she said, in a sad tone.

"Awww baby, come here" he dropped her bags in the family room and pulled her to his chest. She hugged him back, not caring that he was still sweaty from playing basketball.

"I was so happy this morning but it has just donned on me that today could be the last time I ever see my friends" she said into his chest.

"It's ok baby, you can always come back and visit and vice versa" he told her as he rubbed her back.

"That would be pointless though, you know the first thing people would ask will be how am I, meaning about the whole baby thing" she told him.

"So you mean your not planning to come back and visit?" He asked as he pulled away from her.

"I thought you knew that Troy" she told him as she saw hurt flash across his face.

"No, I just thought you were moving away so you weren't being asked everyday if you were ok, not that you were never going to come back" he said.

"I'm sorry, but maybe after a while I will come back, I just mean right now I am not planning it" she reached out to him but he shook his head and held his hands up.

"Please don't, I need to have a shower and stuff, be ready for half seven tonight" he told her before walking away.

Gabriella sighed and picked up all her bags again. She carried them up to their room and she bumped into Troy as she got in the door.

"Troy..." she trailed off.

"Please just leave me alone for a bit yeah? I am kind of messed up at the minute Brie" he kissed the top of her head and walked into the bathroom.

Gabriella sighed and sat on the bed. She got out her cell and dialed Taylor's number. After five rings she picked up. (Gabriella/**Taylor**)

**"Hey Gabs"** she said happily.

"Hey Tay, you got time to talk?"

**"Yeah sure, what is it babe?"** She asked.

"Troy is upset with me and I don't wanna fight with him before I leave" she told her.

**"Why? What happened?"**

"Well I got a little upset about how today is probably the last time I will see my friends and he said something about how I will always be seeing them again when I visit and then I told him that I am not planning on visiting as it would just make everyone ask how I am and look sympathetically at me" she explained.

**"Well can you blame him for being upset hun?"**

"No, but I just don't wanna leave tomorrow with him hating me" she sighed.

**"He doesn't hate you, he is just realising that the love of his life is about to leave his life and he is facing up to the fact that he may never see her again"** Taylor said softly.

"I have to deal with that too!" Gabriella exclaimed. "You don't think I am going miss him more than anyone?"

**"It was your choice to go though, your the one leaving so he is obviously going to feel more like he's being left"** Gabriella sighed.

"I guess, I just love him so much Tay but I don't know what is going to happen to us when I leave, I mean if I am not planning on coming back does that mean we won't be an 'us' anymore?" she asked.

**"Well, I guess it does, I mean you can't have a relationship were you never see each other"** she explained.

"I know, I need to talk to him" she sighed again.

**"Ok hun, call me if you need me yeah?"**

"Will do, am I going to see you before I leave?" She asked. Taylor and Chad were still in the hotel.

**"Yeah, definitely, see you soon"**

"Ok bye hun" Gabriella hung up just as Troy walked in with a towel around his waist.

Gabriella watched as Troy went over to his dresser. He put on some boxers then turned to her.

"Troy, can we talk?" She patted the bed next to her.

"I knew this was coming" he sighed as he slipped on some jeans then sat by her.

"Troy, we need to talk about us" she sighed.

"I know, I just really don't want to" he said softly.

"We need to before I go, I mean if we aren't going to see each other we can't really be together can we?" She asked him.

"Why can't we still see each other?" He asked.

"I told you Troy, I can't see me coming back" she sighed.

"Ok, I get that but what if I came to you?" He asked desperately. "I mean we get all those holidays from school and stuff, I could come to New York, that way the only person who would know about all this would be me?" She shook her head.

"Troy, your the hardest person to look at" she admitted. "Do you realise how much she looked like you?" she asked him.

He just sat there, looking at the floor and not speaking.

"Troy I love you so much, but it is still hard for me, she was our baby, she was a part of you, that just makes me think about how much she would have been like you when she grew up" she explained. "Would she love basketball or shopping? Who would she look more like, me or you? Who would she act like?" She confessed.

"So your leaving because of me then?" He asked her quietly.

"I guess so, but not in the way your thinking" she took his hands in hers and he looked up at her, she saw he had tears in his eyes. "Troy I am always going to love you, but I just can't be around you, I wish there was a way I could but I can't and it is really killing me" she started to cry herself.

"I love you too" he told her. "So we aren't going out anymore?" He asked.

"Right now yeah we are, I am not ready to let you go yet" she told him.

"Then when do we stop being 'us' and go back to being Troy and Gabriella?"

"When I get on that plane, we just become best friends again" she told him as he nodded. Troy then kissed her passionately and pushed her back so she was laying down. Gabriella kissed back desperately and wrapped her legs around his waist. When they needed air they pulled away and looked in each others eyes.

"I really do love you" Troy told her.

"I know Troy, I really do love you too" he nodded and rested their foreheads together.

"I am going to miss you so much" he admitted.

"I am going to miss you too" she told him.

"We need to start getting ready" he told her.

"Can we not just stay in babe, together just us?" She asked him.

"No, now come on" he got up and pulled her with him. "Get dressed" he kissed her softly and she sighed.

"Fine, alright" she picked up her bags and got out her new dress she bought today.

Troy finished getting ready as well and when he was he told her he would wait downstairs and he left. Gabriella did her make up and hair before getting dressed. She looked at her appearance forty minutes later and when she was happy with it she turned the lights off and then went downstairs. She saw Troy watching a basketball game and took this chance to look at him. He looked hot.

He was wearing some dark jeans that were a little baggy around the bottom, he had some of his black sneakers on with a white soul. He had a really pale blue button up shirt on with his black jacket on that was made out of a funny material. She didn't know what it was but it looked leather under the light even though it wasn't, she shook her head, like it mattered what his jacket was made of. He had a light brown beanie on with bits of his hair sticking out. She smiled and walked in front of him.

"How do I look?" She twirled in front of him.

Troy smiled as he saw her, she was gorgeous. She had a floral dress on that was pastel colours - pinks, purples, lilac's, colours like that. It was quite short showing off a lot of her gorgeous legs. It came about 8 inches above her knee, but it wasn't slutty, it made her look beautiful. She had some lilac heels on her feet. She had light make up on, just a hint of blusher and mascara. Her hair was in it's natural curls with a few bigger curls in different places were she had curled it with her curling tongues. She had a few gold bangles on her left wrist and her promise ring off Troy on her ring finger.

"You look beautiful babe" he kissed her as she smiled.

"Thanks, you look good too" he smiled and linked their hands together.

"Thanks, you ready to leave then?"

"Yep, let's go" she smiled. "Where's the car?" She frowned as she noticed it was gone.

"Oh, mom and Michelle have just gone to the shops or something" he smiled.

"Oh, so where are we going?"

"You'll see, come on" he led her in a direction and she smiled. After ten minutes she frowned, they were at the school.

"Troy, what are we doing here?" She asked him.

"I thought, as it is your last night you might wanna spend some time here" she smiled. He opened the door and led her to the auditorium. She walked in and it was pitch black. Troy turned on the lights then Gabriella screamed.

"SURPRISE!!!" Everyone shouted. She felt tears well up in her eyes. Everyone she loved was here. Michelle, Lucille, Cal and Ben, Sarah, Chad and Taylor, Levi, Anna and loads of other people, From friends to teachers, to fellow classmates.

"Oh my gosh" she gushed as they all laughed.

"You like it?" Troy whispered in her ear as he wrapped her in his arms.

"I love it" she turned in his arms and kissed him softly. "Thank you" he smiled and kissed her again.

"Ok, ok, let us spend some time with her" Chad joked as he pulled Gabriella into a hug. Taylor hugged her too and then she worked her way around the room. She talked to and hugged everyone. Said she would miss them all so much and then Troy came over.

"Babe, come with me" she nodded and followed him. She then noticed Cal, Ben and Sarah on the stage with a microphone.

"Ok everyone, Troy has another surprise for Gabriella" Cal announced as Troy kissed Gabriella and ran on stage.

"Ok, I wrote a song for Gabriella" he smiled at her as Taylor and Chad went and stood with her.

She then noticed Sarah sit by the piano, Cal was sat by some drums and Ben and Troy had guitars. They started to play music and then Troy smiled at Gabriella before singing.

_Look into my eyes - you will see _

_What you mean to me _

_Search your heart - search your soul _

_And when you find me there you'll search no more _

Gabriella smiled as her eyes filled with tears. Taylor put her arm around her and they hugged as they watched Troy sing for her, and nobody else.

_Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for _

_You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for _

_You know it's true _

_Everything I do - I do it for you _

_Look into your heart - you will find _

_There's nothin' there to hide _

_Take me as I am - take my life _

_I would give it all - I would sacrifice _

_Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for _

_I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more _

_Ya know it's true _

_Everything I do - I do it for you _

Troy winked at her as he sang the next part. She giggled through her tears and blew him a kiss.

_There's no love - like your love _

_And no other - could give more love _

_There's nowhere - unless you're there _

_All the time - all the way _

They now played a musical instrumental and everyone cheered as he started to sing again. It was powerful and was the best she had ever heard him sing.

_Oh - you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for _

_I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more _

_I would fight for you - I'd lie for you _

_Walk the wire for you - yeah I'd die for you _

_Ya know it's true _

_Everything I do - Oh I do it for you _

She clapped with everyone else and cheered and screamed. He thanked everyone and then walked off the stage. Gabriella ran over to him as the rest of her friends on stage continued to play a music instrumental to the song. Ben started singing little ad-limbs in the song and the drum parts got stronger. She jumped in Troy's arms and kissed him passionately as he twirled her around slowly. Her arms were around his neck and her legs around his waist.

"I love you" she said through her tears.

"I love you too" he smiled as they kissed again. Everyone cheered as they watched them and Gabriella giggled as she pulled away. "Why don't you sing baby?" Troy whispered. "One last time" she nodded and he kissed her before placing her on the ground.

Gabriella walked on stage to the sound of applause. She told the guys what she wanted to sing as they smiled. She sat by the piano as Sarah stood up and she started to play the music as Ben played the guitar to it. Cal then played the drum parts.

_Making my way downtown_

_Walking fast_

_Faces pass_

_And I'm home bound_

_Staring blankly ahead_

_Just making my way_

_Making a way_

_Through the crowd_

_And I need you_

_And I miss you_

_And now I wonder...._

She looked at Troy as she sang.

_If I could fall_

_Into the sky_

_Do you think time_

_Would pass me by_

_'Cause you know I'd walk_

_A thousand miles_

_If I could _

_Just see you_

_Tonight_

_It's always times like these_

_When I think of you_

_And I wonder_

_If you ever _

_Think of me_

Troy smiled at her as he stood with Chad and Taylor.

_'Cause everything's so wrong_

_And I don't belong_

_Living in your_

_Precious memories_

_'Cause I'll need you_

_And I'll miss you_

_And now I wonder...._

_If I could fall_

_Into the sky_

_Do you think time_

_Would pass me by_

_'Cause you know I'd walk_

_A thousand miles_

_If I could _

_Just see you_

_Tonight_

She smiled at him as she sang and he smiled back.

_And I, I_

_Don't want to let you know_

_I, I_

_Drown in your memory_

_I, I_

_Don't want to let this go_

_I, I_

_Don't...._

The music got a little softer as she sang and she closed her eyes as she played the piano and sang for Troy.

_Making my way downtown_

_Walking fast_

_Faces pass_

_And I'm home bound_

_Staring blankly ahead_

_Just making my way_

_Making a way_

_Through the crowd_

_And I still need you_

_And I still miss you_

_And now I wonder...._

Everyone else stopped and she just played the piano.

_If I could fall_

_Into the sky_

_Do you think time_

_Would pass us by_

_'Cause you know I'd walk_

_A thousand miles_

_If I could _

_Just see you..._

Everyone else began to play again and she sang it stronger and louder.

_If I could fall_

_Into the sky_

_Do you think time_

_Would pass me by_

_'Cause you know I'd walk_

_A thousand miles_

_If I could _

_Just see you_

At this part she played on her own again and sang it more softly.

_If I could _

_Just hold you_

_Tonight_

As she finished everyone cheered and she smiled as she stood up. She hugged Sarah, Cal and Ben before they all walked off the stage. She then kissed Troy as she reached him and he pulled her close.

"That was amazing babe" he smiled.

"Thanks, I loved your song" she told him.

"It was all for you" she nodded as she felt tears leak from her eyes.

"I am going to miss you so much Troy" she stroked his cheek softly.

"I will miss you too" he told her. They kissed as they both felt tears fall from their cheeks. Everyone watched and felt sad for them, they were losing their soul mates and you couldn't help but want to cry yourself at the scene. Some people actually were crying, the ones who were closest to the two, who knew exactly how they felt because they had confided in them.

The party went on for a few more hours but at midnight Gabriella decided to say her goodbyes. She went to Taylor who had tears in her eyes and hugged her. She couldn't believe she had finally got her and Chad back in her life and now she was leaving again. She pulled back and they were both crying.

"I can't believe your leaving" Taylor cried.

"I know, I only just got you guys back" she said as she pulled Chad into the hug too.

"Then don't go" Chad told her. "Come live with us instead" she smiled.

"You know I can't, you guys be happy yeah?" They nodded as they hugged her one last time. When she pulled away Taylor clung to Chad as she cried. She then walked over to Sarah, Ben and Cal. She hugged all three of them at once and Sarah started to cry.

"I will miss you Gabs" she told her.

"Me too, all of you" she then looked at Cal and Ben. "Thanks, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be going to do this right now" she told them.

"If it wasn't for us you wouldn't be leaving, I regret it now" Cal joked as he hugged her. "I am going to miss you" she smiled.

"Don't go all soft on me Cal" she joked.

"Shut up, I am losing one of my best friends, I will go soft if I want ok?" She nodded and kissed his cheek.

She then hugged Ben and he squeezed her close to him.

"Take care of yourself ok?" She nodded.

"You too, and will you do me a favour?"

"Anything" he smiled.

"Look after Troy for me" she smiled over at Troy who was talking to his mom and aunt.

"Of course Gabs" she kissed his cheek and then hugged all three of them again.

She then got hugs and squeezes off everyone else as she walked over to Michelle and Lucille. They were staying with Chad and Taylor in the hotel tonight to give her and Troy space so she would have to say her goodbyes to them now.

"I am going to miss you" she cried as Michelle hugged her.

"Me too sweetie, your parents would be so proud of you" Michelle said as she pulled back and moved Gabriella's hair from her face.

"You really think so?"

"I know it" Michelle kissed her forehead and then Lucille hugged her.

"What will my son do without you?" She smiled as they pulled back.

"He will survive" she smiled at Troy. "He has a great mom to look after him" she smiled.

"I want to thank you Gabriella" Lucille smiled.

"What for?" She frowned.

"You have always been there for Troy since he came to LA, I haven't had to worry about him once because I know with you he is always happy" Gabriella felt tears fall.

"I feel the same when I am with him" she smiled. Troy then wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"You ready to go home?" She looked up and nodded.

Everyone clapped and shouted goodbye to her as she left with Troy. They walked home and as soon as they got there Gabriella kissed Troy with all the passion she could. Troy lifted her off the ground and kissed her back as he walked upstairs. He entered their room and lay Gabriella softly on the bed. He switched the bedside lamp on and then looked at her. She smiled as he kissed her again. She slid his jacket off his shoulders and then started un-button his shirt. She slid that down his arms too and it followed his jacket to the floor.

Troy pulled away from the kiss and slid her dress up her body and over her head. She kicked her shoes off as he did and then they kissed again. They were desperate, urgent kisses. They needed each other, this would be the last time they could show each other how much they love one another and hurt them both to know that. Gabriella unfastened Troy's jeans and slid them down his toned legs, he kicked them off as they reached his ankles.

Troy unclasped her bra and threw it behind him. He then kissed down her neck and to her chest as she ran her hands through his hair. He placed kisses on her heaving breasts and she gasped. He nibbled and licked her breasts, sucking her nipples into his mouth. As he did this his hand trailed down her body and into the confines of her lacy briefs. His finger stroked her softly and she moaned. He slowly entered a finger and she gasped. He then started kissing from her chest to her stomach. Moving lower and lower. When the reached the waistband to her panties he removed them and replaced his finger with his tongue. He licked her walls and she moaned and threw her head back at the immense pleasure this caused her. After a few more licks he felt her leak her juices into his mouth. He lapped them up as she shook from her orgasm. He kissed up her body and then watched her breath heavily with her eyes closed.

Gabriella opened her eyes and pulled him into a kiss. She flipped them over and removed his boxers. She then nibbled down his neck, down his chest. Going lower and lower until her favourite toy came into sight. She stroked his hard member with her hand softly and he closed his eyes and groaned. She then took him into her mouth and licked and nibbled his tip. She then took the whole length into her mouth and bobbed her head as she sucked him. He started to thrust up into her mouth and after another lick he exploded into her mouth. She swallowed all he offered and then crawled up to his level. She straddled his hips and he gripped hers.

Gabriella slowly lowered herself onto him and she closed her eyes as his length filled her. She leant down and kissed him softly as he interlaced their fingers. She pulled away from the kiss and threw her head back.

"Oh my" she gasped. "God Troy, Oh god" she moaned. Troy started to thrust up into her as she rode him and he groaned when she clenched her walls around him.

"Oh shit, Brie" he groaned.

Troy flipped them over and thrust into her, he kept it soft and slow, needing to make this last. She pulled his body close to hers and kissed him softly. They stayed like this for ages, just caressing and kissing as he softly moved in and out of her. When Gabriella felt her second orgasm in her stomach she moaned.

"Troy, I'm Cumming baby" she closed her eyes.

"M-me too" he groaned. Gabriella opened her eyes and gripped his head in her hands.

"I want to see you" she told him. They locked their eyes together and after a few more thrust Gabriella came, her walls clenched him and he spilt his seed into her. All the time they still stared at each other. Troy withdrew from her and collapsed at her side. They were both breathing heavily and they just lay in silence for ages.

Troy then turned on his side and rested on one elbow. He stroked her face softly with his finger tips and she smiled up at him. They looked at each other, as if trying to memorize every little detail about the other.

"I love you" she whispered.

"I love you too" he said just as quiet, not wanting to ruin the moment. He leant down and kissed her softly as she kissed him back, the same amount of pressure.

They kissed and hugged each other for hours, not wanting to sleep as that meant she would have to leave sooner. She eventually admitted defeat though and fell asleep in his arms. Troy just lay there, holding her. He thought about how much his life had changed she had entered it and his tears slipped out. He lay there for another hour, holding his love and crying at what he was about to lose.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

The next morning Gabriella woke up first and felt Troy's arms still around her. She smiled that hadn't happened in a while. Since they had lost Esme she had woken up alone every morning. He had always been up and instead of waking her like normal or just holding her until she woke he got up and went somewhere. She was happy he had stayed, she then looked at his face and her heart broke. He had a red blotchy face and his eyes looked sore. He had cried himself to sleep last night. She kissed him softly and he started to wake up.

"Good morning" she smiled.

"Good morning" he smiled back. "What time is it?" He asked.

"11:00am" she answered.

"I can't believe you are leaving today" he told her.

"I know, I will miss you more than anyone" she admitted.

"I will miss you too" he kissed her softly and she kissed back.

They stayed in bed for as long as they could but at 12:00pm Gabriella said she had to get up as she needed to get to the airport. Troy nodded and they went to the bathroom together. They showered together, needing to spend every moment possible with each other. They kissed and caressed as they showered and the held hands as they cleaned their teeth. They had to let go to get dressed but as soon as they were ready they were in each others arms again.

At 12:30pm they set off. Michelle had dropped the car off last night and got a ride back with Chad, Taylor and Lucille to the hotel. They rode to the airport in silence. Each consumed in their own thoughts. They held hands the whole way there and when they reached the airport at quarter past one Gabriella sighed. They got out of the car and Troy got her luggage. They went to the check in desk and stood in the line together. After waiting for fifteen minutes Gabriella got her bags checked and then they walked to the doors to the lounge she had to wait in for her flight. Troy couldn't go any further than here with her.

"So, I guess this is it?" She said as she felt her tears slip from her eyes. Troy nodded as his own tears fell, he didn't care that people were watching him cry, he was just thinking about Gabriella and only her.

"I guess it is" he tried to smile. "Will you be ok?" She nodded.

"I'm sure I will be, I just don't want to leave you yet" she hugged him and sobbed into his chest.

"You need to babe, just know I will always love you" she nodded and looked up at him.

"Will you promise me something Troy?" She asked. He nodded.

"Anything" he stroked her cheek softly as onlookers watched the two.

"Promise me that if you meet someone you will go for it, don't hold on for me ok? I will always love you but just move on, you deserve happiness" she cried.

"I will if you promise me the same thing?" She nodded. They then kissed passionately and urgently. Gabriella clung to Troy and then he pulled away. "I have something for you" she smiled.

"What?"

Troy got something from his pocket and handed it to her. She opened it and gasped. It was a golden heart locket. She opened it and smiled as tears fell again. In one side was a picture of her and Troy from her birthday, the one of her looking at him as he smiled at the camera. Michelle had taken it. In the other side was a picture of Esme.

"Thank you" she whispered as they kissed again.

"Here" he also handed her the teddy she had bought for Esme. "You need it" she nodded.

"I love you" she smiled.

"I love you too" he hugged her and then she turned and walked away. They held hands as long as they could then their fingers touched and then they had no contact. Gabriella turned one last time as she reached the door and she blew him a kiss.

He mouthed 'Love You' to her and she mouthed it back before walking away. She was out if his sight and he let more tears slip as he walked back to his car. He had just said goodbye to his life. His love. His Gabriella.

**Ok so I cried through the whole goodbye scene as I wrote it lol. So that is it. My story is over:-( I am sad but happy at the same time=] I hope you all enjoyed that last chapter and the whole story. I have put a poll on my fanfic profile asking if you want a sequel or not so please vote and let me know=] I have it planned out and would love to write it but don't want to if you don't want it so vote=]=]**

**Please review on my final chapter as I want to have feedback off all my readers=]=]**

**Love you all for following this story=]**

**A/N: I have a few shout-outs to mention for their support and reviews throughout my story:**

**Lexie'sMummy: You have been there for me through this whole thing and I want to thank you for all your wonderful reviews=]=]**

**Midnight114: You have reviewed through this whole thing and I thank you for supporting me through this story=]=]**

**A few others I want to thank for their reviews are:**

**ForeverZanessa**

**BABYxVxNOx1xFANx**

**xXxSTxXx - I managed the three chapters in one day for you=]=]**

**Troyellabrie**

**There are loads of others and if I were to thank each one individually I would be here forever so just know I really appreciate all of you and owe you so much for all your support. Remember to let me know if you want the sequel, the poll will be open for a few days if you haven't told me by then put it in a review or message and I will take them into count as well=]**

**Thanks again to all of you!!!!**

**xxx Paige xxx**


End file.
